


By Mists Foretold - Scourged Birth

by Talonticus



Series: By Mists Foretold [2]
Category: Guild Wars (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure-ish, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, F/F, Factions (campaign), Gen, Gw1, LGBTQ Characters of Color, LGBTQ Female Characters of Color, OC-centric, Occasional violence, Romance, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 101,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonticus/pseuds/Talonticus
Summary: When Sayaki left Cantha behind, she dumped a lot of problems of her past along the way. Family, colleagues and a whole heap of responsibilities that she wanted nothing to do with, aspects of her life which she knew wouldn't matter in Kryta. She never believed that it would ever take her back.A worrying letter from home, accompanying ill news of devastation, has brought a different angle. Perhaps she must face her fears after all.





	1. Losses of time

**Author's Note:**

> **Main characters:** Miljana Vlasic (Female Ascalonian Ranger Ascendant), Sayaki (Trans-Female Canthan Assassin Ascendant), Devona, Isidro (Male Krytan Elementalist Ascendant), Amadi (Male Elonian Dervish Ascendant)  
>  **Secondary characters:** Kaede (Female Canthan Ritualist OC), Danika zu Heltzer, Master Togo, Talon Silverwing  
>  **Minor characters:** Taichi (Male Canthan Monk OC), Jiahao (Male Canthan OC), Shufen (Female Canthan OC), Shiro Tagachi, Emperor Kisu, Vizu, Suun, Count zu Heltzer, Elder Rhea, Kuunavang
> 
> _Hello there, Claire Talon again, with another GW1 story. Like I mentioned in the end of the last fic, this is the continuation, following my group of Ascendants from the Flameseeker Prophecies, as they sail to Cantha for my version of the Factions storyline._
> 
> _I realized in the last story that it may not have been wise to skip many main parts of the in-game plot and focus on the aftermath. So, in this one (and hopefully future ones), I'll have chapters which also shows the events of the missions, although somewhat altered. I mean, it's with my characters and they tend to speak more than the player characters in-game._   
>  _Guess it's no surprise, but this story is gonna focus very heavily on Sayaki and her background._
> 
> _Note: This fic stars a black woman (Miljana), a Japanese trans woman (Sayaki), a black man (Amadi), and a latino man (Isidro) as four of the five protagonists (or inspired by those origins, at least). I'm a white writer, so I welcome any feedback from fans of color regarding any of them._
> 
> _I do have profiles for my main characters and you can see them on[one of my blogs](https://creativebankruptcies.blogspot.com/2018/12/guild-wars-characters.html) if you want to. It has pictures of them too, with the main screenshots being taken from GW2, because I like those character models more. Obviously, the armors I've chosen for them aren't entirely correct._

_1073 AE – Lion’s Arch, Kryta_

Lion’s Arch, capital of the human land of Kryta and the primary trading port into the northern continent of Tyria. The city has stood for a long time since its creation and has for most of that period been known as the seat of power for the family of the famous King Doric, whose bloodline extends across all of the nations in the north.  
Except for the Keep towering over it in the northeast, the harbor in the south and its history, the city is known for its large population, the very warm climate, its many wide-open spaces – especially the market district – and the welcoming attitudes of the citizens. Despite the recently harsh leadership of the White Mantle, which has now been beaten back from the capital, the latter aspect has still not disappeared, which has definitely been noted by the Ascalonians refugees who fled from their homeland last year, to a settlement a few miles north of the city.

For a few months during the increased surge of activity of the Shining Blade rebellion, the city saw even further increased oppression and felt the cruel eyes of the Mantle, as well as their mursaat leaders, staring down upon it. It was a harsh time for the inhabitants, even more so than it had been previously, as the knights did everything they could to root out their opposition, an act which ultimately failed.  
Now, months later, everything has finally calmed down and life appears to have mostly returned to normal. It can’t be said that there is no uncertainty at all, due to the fact that fighting still occurs between the Blade and the Mantle somewhere out in the wilderness, but at least the people here don’t have to experience too much of it and can go about their daily lives.

One who has seen both the calm and the chaos of this war is currently standing on top of a platform somewhat above the ground level of the city, gazing down towards the large crowds of people walking through the streets. She’s resting her arms on top of a railing, which protects the area around a monument, one that is now broken, but had earlier depicted King Doric, the founder of Tyria’s kingdoms.

The woman herself is a familiar sight for many of the people in the city by now, although she is not born in this land. She has short blonde hair held up by a hairband, fair complexion and blue eyes. She usually wears a heavy piece of armor marked by the kingdom of Ascalon, but is currently more lightly dressed in brown and white civilian clothing. Except for the muscular build of a well-trained soldier, the only notions that she would be a fighter rests next to her. It is a heavy black steel warhammer, imbued with some kind of bone-like material. To most, it weighs almost too much to raise, but she can wield it without any problems, due to the essence of it being bound to her spirit.

It has been three years since Devona was defending the territory outside Ascalon City, the largest settlement of her homeland and a much quieter time. Back then, she could never have imagined that she’d ever end up here, as guilds from Kryta was, for a very long time, her enemy. Their people were involved in killing her father, Mordakai, a brave warrior of Ascalon and whose weapon she later inherited. Everything has changed since then.

Now she is known as an Ascendant, blessed by the Five Gods and hero of Kryta. She and the rest of her group had fought throughout the land against the White Mantle, eventually defeating the mursaat creatures that plagued Tyria for centuries.  
As of late, that very team has been trying to hunt down another terror, a mistake created by their own actions. They had released the Titans, horrifically demonic monsters from another realm, which caused a lot of devastation before most of them were eventually resealed behind the portal which they erupted from. It took a lot of effort, but the last few months have been a hectic time for the Ascendants, as they chased after every single Titan who escaped the closing of the Door of Komalie. For the most part it was a success, but unfortunately, a few have disappeared, with no known source of their current whereabouts.  
At least for now, Tyria remains safer than before and they can rest easy knowing that they have performed their duty.

At this time, battle and monsters are far away from Dev’s mind, however, as she instead contemplates more recent events, ones that will not leave her thoughts. She is so deeply sunk into them that she doesn’t notice how someone approaches her from behind.  
As she gazes out over the Sea of Sorrows to the south, she suddenly feels how someone pokes her side, making her twitch in surprise and turn around.

“Lost in thought again?”

Dev comes face-to-face with a different sight, although one she finds very reassuring. In front of her stands another woman, much shorter than her, almost by an entire foot. In comparison to the pale warrior, this one has dark brown skin, long brown hair and sharp green eyes. She may have the well-honed body of a fighter, but not the same focus on raw muscles, as she tends to depend more on agility and speed.  
She’s currently dressed in leather and cloth of beige and moss green colors, but there are two much more recognizable pieces of gear – the long flowing purple cloak with the mark of a golden bird spreading its wings on top, and of course, the crystal bow strapped to her back, hidden underneath.  
Miljana of clan Vlasic has a beauty which is praised more than the rest of the team, but she is mostly known as the leader of the Ascendants.

Dev offers a faint smile and shrugs.  
“A little bit, I guess.”

Miljana chuckles, grabs Dev’s arms and pulls her into a tight hug, gently kissing her friend’s cheek. Ever since months before the Searing, these two have been friends, practically sisters. That bond has only grown stronger for every struggle they have endured.  
“Can’t have you dozing off in the middle of the streets. People might think we’re getting lazy.”

“Tsk, they wouldn’t do that. Not with you around.”  
A second after she says this, she blinks in surprise as she hears a purring noise below and looks down, seeing the red and brown spotted fur of a Melandru’s stalker. Dev smiles, ends the hug and kneels to pat the feline.  
“Hello there, Nakota. Missed me, huh?”

With how loudly she purrs and eagerly accepts Dev’s comforting caress, it would definitely seem to be true.  
Miljana smirks and shakes her head.  
“Always ready to beg for attention, even though she gets it constantly.”

“Well hey, she knows how good my hands are! Too bad I don’t have any treats today.”

The ranger is rather happy to see how well they get along still, and while Dev scratches Nakota’s ears, Miljana runs her own hand through her friend’s hair.  
“But I didn’t come here just for that. Wanted to see how you were doing, actually. You weren’t at our celebration with the Lionguard last night.”

Dev has never been good at hiding her emotions and it’s easily noticeable how her expression grows more solemn.  
“Yeah, guess not. Don’t worry though, I’m fine.”

Miljana raises a skeptical brow and moves her hand to Dev’s chin to tilt it up slightly, making their eyes meet.  
“You know I can easily see through you, right? Don’t need to hold it in, Dev.”

This obviously isn’t just about how bad Dev is at lying. They’ve almost spent every day of the last three years together. She can’t hide away from someone she’s so close to.  
Giving in, Dev puts a hand on the railing and pulls herself up again, her face gaining some notions of sadness.  
“I uh…I met with Evennia a few nights ago.”

Seemingly understanding, Miljana becomes similarly disheartened. She moves her hand to envelop one of Dev’s.  
“So, it’s official then? It’s really over between the two of you?”

Dev takes a moment to inhale deeply, hoping not to get too affected by her emotions, even if it’s very blatant.  
“Well…yeah, basically. At least for now. It’s not one thing, but several reasons.”  
Miljana has been aware of the unfortunate collapse of her friend’s relationship with the Shining Blade leader. Evennia has had to spend a lot more of her time with the other Blades and help them remove the threat of the White Mantle. At the same time, Devona is constantly drawn elsewhere, having to focus on other dangers and it frustrated the two of them to the point where they realized it might not endure.  
“It’s not that we no longer care or anything, but…well, we both think it’s difficult to maintain a level of affection, when there’s so much fear that we might lose each other and never have time together. We’ve decided to take a few weeks apart, see how it works out. If it doesn’t, well…”

She stops, but Miljana doesn’t require any further explanation. She squeezes Dev’s hand a bit tighter.  
“And you are alright with this?”

Dev shrugs.  
“I dunno. Maybe, maybe not. It’s not like I have a choice, right? If it’s not working, it’s not working.”  
She peers off into the distant for a few moments, her expression growing a bit harder.  
“She said it might still mend itself, that we will possibly miss each other so much that we choose to go back, but…I’m not so certain it will work. I mean, the problem was that we already spent almost no time together. I don’t feel like this will be a solution.  
But hey, I wonder if that’s not for the best. Maybe we were never meant to be.”

She doesn’t explicitly say it, but Miljana gets an inclination that there are other doubts in Dev, as if she may have misgivings regarding her wish to be with someone for that long. Miljana and her girlfriend, Sayaki, have constantly grown closer, while Dev has faltered, feeling like she’s betraying her people somehow by not spending the majority of her time protecting them. The ranger has told her on several occasions that such a belief is ridiculous and that she’s being too careful, but it hasn’t really helped much.

“I’m not gonna tell you what to do, as it’s your choice, but I will say this – think carefully about what you want before you make a decision. This will affect your life in many ways.”

Dev takes another deep breath and shows a small smile once more.  
“Don’t worry, I will.”  
The tall warrior is good at many things regarding military matters, but when it comes to sections of life – especially love – she still feels like a novice.

Shortly after they’re done talking about it, they hear more people walking up the stairs and two familiar individuals reveal themselves.  
“Ahh, there you are! Wondered where in the Mists you had gone off to.”

The duo approaching them now are men, both of them from different origins. The one in the front is definitely a native, with medium brown complexion, grey eyes and short but rather elaborate red hair, currently shaved everywhere except for the center, which points upwards, practically like a smaller comb of a rooster. He has a short and neatly trimmed beard and a visible scar at the left side of his face.  
The lower part of his body is adorned with tight green pants and white shoes, while his upper body has a bright red shirt with a very low neckline, exposing his slim and somewhat hairy chest beneath. He also wears some jewelry – a silver earring in the right ear, an iron necklace and some bronze bracelets.  
Right behind him walks a man with darker brown skin, brown eyes and shaved head. His face is usually quite bare as well, but his black beard has been growing for the past few weeks.  
Compared to his partner rather extravagant clothing, he wears more modest leather and cloth robes in shades of dark blue, with his hood currently pulled down.

Similarly, to the two women, these men also have well-known magical weapons which they wield at this time. From the former’s belt hangs an intricate and ornately crafted porcelain bottle, holding a magical liquid within. In the meantime, the latter man holds a black scythe in his left hand and despite its rather simplistic appearance, they all know it contains ancient powers from the youth of Tyria, some which have absorbed the essence of the Five.

As Isidro walks first, he smiles and immediately moves close enough to his friends that he can hug them both.  
“It’s good to see you both. Missed you last night, Dev. You should’ve seen it, even Amadi had a few drinks! Not as much as Saya, obviously, but she’s crazy.”

Amadi sighs briefly, his expression seemingly unfazed as usual.  
“It is not my first time ingesting alcoholic beverages, Isidro. I have been at many celebrations before. In fact, the ones drank with the Sunspears back home tends to be much more potent.”

Isidro laughs, before wrapping an arm around Amadi’s shoulders and kissing his cheek.  
“Whatever you say, darling.”

Miljana smiles and shakes her head, before she approaches the somewhat stronger man and hugs him.  
“Hope Isidro didn’t cause you too many problems while you guys hung out with the Shining Blade.”

“Hey!”

Amadi shakes his head however.  
“Not at all. Do not worry, I can assure you that I am able to keep most of his unstable urges in check. Well, a majority of the time, anyway.”

Isidro snorts and folds his arms.  
“I don’t need to be held in check! You love that part of me anyway.”

“If you say so.”

While she doesn’t mind the amusing banter, Dev is interested in another aspect.  
“Have you been discussing stuff with the leadership of the Blades, Isidro?”

“Well yeah, partially. We mostly just hung out in one of their new camps, making sure they’re alright.”  
He suddenly smiles a bit wistfully.  
“Actually, some of them, like Shadow and Bartholos, asked me to come back and help out with maintaining order in the group. They want me to aid them against the White Mantle, like I did before. Now that we’re so famous, they basically figure I can do a lot more good.”

Amadi already knew of this, of course, but both Dev and Miljana feels somewhat unsure, knowing how important the rebels are to him. That’s how they met him, after all.  
“Well, it’s obviously your decision. We wouldn’t stop you, if that’s what you want”, Miljana tells him.

He blinks, shaking himself out of the memories and then looks at her amusedly.  
“What? I said that it’s what they want, not what I want, Jana.  
I may have a connection with them after a few years together, but you guys are more important. I’ve never been part of this kind of team before, and it means a lot. Not gonna leave any of you now. Besides, we can do so much more good together, than if we split up.”

This brings smiles to each of them, even a small one from Amadi.  
“Glad to hear you’re still ready to fight”, Miljana comments. “And don’t worry, we’re far from done with the Mantle as well. We’ll be there to see their end at some point.”

“Hah, yeah, I would hope so! Don’t want to let those guys have all the fun.”  
He glances more solemnly at Dev.  
“Oh yeah, shortly before we got here yesterday, I met with Evennia. She uh, told me about certain…things.”

Dev sighs once more, hoping they would’ve gotten past it, but this pain will probably linger for a while.  
“I…figured as much. I suppose she’s not doing very well.”

He raises a hand to scratch at her back of his neck, hesitating.  
“Well uh, not great, no. But I’m sure that will change eventually! She always manages to get through tough choices like this. It’s just really hard right now. If you ever need some advice though, don’t hesitate. I’m here for ya.”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks, Isidro.”  
Trying to take everyone’s minds off this topic, she turns to Miljana instead.  
“So, how have you and Saya been?”

Miljana leans back against the railing and smiles.  
“We’re doing fine, thanks. For the last week before we arrived here, we were in the Ascalonian settlement. Got to see my parents again and they’re really starting to like her now.”

“Heh, that’s good to hear. The settlement is growing as well, I hope?”

“Mhm, it is. They’re starting to discuss if they should have a more permanent civil leader, though, as Greywind can’t handle all affairs. There’s a few candidates being discussed as Mayor or something similar. My mother is one of them.”

“Not your father then?”

She briefly shakes her head.  
“Nah, he prefers to remain as the Huntmaster. Mother has always been more into politics and civil administration anyway.”

“Guess I can’t deny that. Talking about Saya, though, where is she? Shouldn’t she be with you?”

Miljana raises a hand to scratch at her cheek in thought.  
“Hmm, yeah. She should actually have come with Isidro and Amadi.”

Isidro widens his eyes as he suddenly remembers something.  
“Oh yeah! Forgot about that. She was stopped along the way. A courier came up to us and said he had a letter for her. Seemed really important.”

Not having heard of this, the ranger tilts her head curiously.  
“A letter?”

“Yup. Said it was from Cantha, actually.”

Miljana gains a look of momentary surprise, before she steps up to him and puts a hand to his arm.  
“Tell me where you last saw her. I need to find her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, no more Evennia/Devona. Not sure anyone cared, but yeah, I had other plans for Dev._   
>  _Like I said in the last story, she's going on a bit of an emotional journey and I'm gonna be changing her partners during a few of the stories. There will be one she pairs up with on a more permanent level later, but you'll have to wait until the Eye of the North fic for that._
> 
> _As for the F/F tag, this story will still include Amadi/Isidro (as shown in this chapter), but the focus will be on Miljana/Sayaki, and some Devona/Danika (that comes later)._


	2. Bound by words

After asking for directions and running through the streets, Miljana eventually finds who she was looking for, although not in the state she had hoped.  
Sayaki is known for being swift, subtle and stealthy, if she actually wants to. Sometimes, she’s the loudest of the entire gang and enjoys getting all the attention, but if she puts effort into it, she can easily disappear in a crowd and remain hidden until she reveals herself again, a skill she picked up after years on the streets of Kaineng. Or that’s what she has told the others, at least.

At this time, the former assassin can be found sitting on a few bricks next to a wall, practically in the corner of the city. There’s almost no one else in the vicinity, except for a few distant guards and some stray cats who roam in the outskirts, looking for food or shelter. They don’t bother Saya, and she doesn’t trouble them, but due to the new arrival, the area will not remain undisturbed.  
The very first thing Miljana sees when she approaches her girlfriend, is the worry clearly displayed on her face.

“Saya! There you are.”

She must’ve sunk deeply into her own thoughts, as she reacts with surprise when her name is called out and quickly try to hide the item in her hands.  
“What? Oh, it’s you. Sorry, babe, didn’t notice you.”

Miljana offers a faint smile as she comes closer and tries to sit down next to her, something which Saya obviously allows. She places a hand on the rogue’s arm and leans close enough to kiss her cheek.  
“I’ve been looking for you. You didn’t come with the other two when we met Devona.”

Saya accepts the intimacy, but she remains somewhat tense, even though she tries to pretend it’s not there.  
“Yeah, sorry, I was…a little bit distracted.”

“So I heard. Isidro said you got a letter?”

Both of their eyes drift downwards to the piece of paper in her hands. Saya probably hoped it wouldn’t become a topic, but it’s far too late for that.  
“Oh, uh, yeah.”

“What is it? What does it say?”

“Erm, well, you know, nothing special really. Just a bit of info from home, that’s all. An old friend who was curious about me and wanted to tell me of what’s been going on.”

The lie is told with at least some confidence, but that doesn’t change what it is.  
“Just an old friend, huh?”

“Mhm. But yeah, I’m done with it now, so I think I’ll just-“

She starts to fold the letter, probably intending to rip it apart, but Miljana puts her hands above Saya’s, preventing her from proceeding. Despite her reluctance, Saya has no other choice than to look up and face the ranger. Miljana’s own gaze has shifted from concern to suspicion.  
“Ah, yes, I’m sure you become this uncomfortable and upset by ‘nothing’ all the time. Happens constantly, right?”

Saya swallows, not very loudly, but quite visibly. She has to lower her eyes, as she cannot face the ones from her partner.  
“Jana…please. You don’t want to hear this.”

“Excuse me? My girlfriend has hidden away in a corner of the city, anxious over a letter that she received from home. Everything is obviously not fine and even though you pretend you don’t want help, I know you do. I can see it all over you.  
So, no, you’re wrong. I _do_ in fact want to hear whatever is in that letter.”

Seeing how she sighs and her shoulders slumps, it’s pretty clear that Saya most likely hoped to avoid this scenario. Perhaps she should’ve been quicker.  
“…how did you even find me?”

Miljana snorts amusedly.  
“Did you already forget that I’m an excellent tracker?”

“We’re in the middle of a city, though.”

“Hasn’t stopped me before.”

Saya takes a deep breath, feeling how she starts to give in even further for every second that goes by.  
“I’m serious, though. You don’t want to hear this. It’s just gonna be a bunch of complaining from me.”

Miljana arches a brow at first, confused by this statement, before she scowls and shifts the location of her hand, fully intertwining their fingers.  
“If I didn’t, I would never have accepted you to begin with. I haven’t stayed with you for months only to stop caring now. If there’s something that matters to you, it matters to me, Saya. I will always listen.”

Not being able to help herself, Saya looks up, searching the green eyes of her girlfriend, probably hoping to find a lie somewhere. Unfortunately, that is nothing more than wishful thinking, for she is as determined as ever.  
“Dammit. Fine, guess I’ll do it. Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you, though.”  
There’s a sense of relief in not having to keep this secret, but she doesn’t want to admit to it and therefore sighs in a somewhat frustrated manner.  
“This letter is not just from Cantha, it’s from my family. Hadn’t expected that.”

Miljana widen her eyes, clearly having the same thought.  
“Your family?  
You have mentioned them before, but…I thought you broke off with them at some point. I was unsure if they were even still alive, due to your affiliation with that criminal gang.”

Saya groans and raises a hand to cover part of her face with.  
“Yeah, sort of. I mean, it’s not-…they’re not gone. I did join a gang - the Am Fah - later on, but they weren’t-“  
She exhales briefly.  
“Look, this whole mess is quite complicated.”

“Well, I’m not in a hurry. If you want to explain it, I’m all ears.”

Whether she actually wants to, is a whole other concern, but Saya is not about to dismiss the curiosity of someone she cares for.  
“Okay, guess it’s best if I describe my family to begin with.  
I have two parents, obviously, and two siblings.  
My mother’s name is Kaede. She is what’s known in my home as a ‘ritualist’ and she’s one of the foremost of that Order in Cantha.”

Miljana tilts her head curiously.  
“Ritualist? What’s that?”

“It’s like…a profession, I suppose some would call it, but it’s closer to a tradition.  
They’re men and women who devote their lives to the study and practice of channeling spirits from the Mists. They connect with these spirits – our ancestors - bringing them into the physical world and utilize them in similar ways as magic.  
This is one of the oldest traditions of Cantha and humans overall, preceding even the release of magic and the Exodus of the gods.”

“Huh. They connect with the Mists? I guess it’s used for more than just a curiosity.”

“Of course, ritualists are powerful spellcasters, being able to create devastating attacks and protecting people when necessary.  
Although, since the release of magic, that profession has changed a lot. My mother used to tell me that it was much more complicated in the distant past, or that’s what their scrolls describe.  
Anyway, after that, there’s my father, Jiahao. He’s uh, an administrator in the royal cabinet. His skill, dedication and intelligence is very respected by most of the leadership in Kaineng.”

Miljana smiles.  
“A woman who talks with ghosts and a bureaucrat, huh? That’s an interesting combination.”

Saya snorts.  
“Tell me about it. They’re very different people too, trust me.  
After him, there’s my two siblings – my older brother Taichi and my younger sister Shufen.  
Taichi is a member of the Monk Order. Very devote, caring and contemplative. He’s like Amadi, but with less ass-kicking.  
My lil’ sister is an administrator like my dad, something that was expected of her. She’s much more reserved than the rest of us and prefers to do what she’s told. I mean, I like her but…”

But there’s an obvious difference between the two sisters, something neither of them needs to specify.  
“Seems like a nice little family. I guess you don’t get along with everyone, though. You wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

Saya shrugs, not being able to deny it.  
“I mean, yeah, sort of.  
I get along just fine with my brother and sister. They’re good people and I like them for the most part. Dad has always been very caring and understanding of me too. The only problem with all three is that they don’t…you know, question mom in the same way that I do.”

“There's disagreements between the two of you?"

Saya goes even further than previously, and scoffs.  
“That doesn’t even begin to explain it. We’ve had a difficult relationship for years, ever since my teens.  
Basically, since Taichi was promised to the monks at an early age, I was expected to take after mom, continue the tradition. Unfortunately, I was reluctant to follow her strict instructions, as I had other plans, but instead of listening, she kept pushing me. The more she pushed, the more I kept turning against her wishes and eventually refused to go any further. I wanted to go my own path and this pissed her off. It got to the point where my only option was to run away, and so I did. Kaineng is an enormous place and it’s not hard to simply disappear, if you’re smart enough.  
This is when I got involved with the Am Fah, one of the largest criminal organizations and gangs in all of Cantha.”

Miljana watches her somewhat skeptically.  
“That doesn’t sound like a great replacement.”

“Well…no, I guess it wasn’t, but I didn’t know what else to do. My mother kept trying to control me, to make me into the child she expected to have, rather than who I wanted to be. The Am Fah was shit, but at least they allowed me to do whatever the fuck I wanted. That’s what led me down the path to who I became as a person. That’s how ‘Sayaki’ was born.”

The ranger seems to understand and she doesn’t specifically question this path.  
“And you don’t have any regrets about it?”

“That I didn’t become her little puppet, you mean? Fuck no. I am my own person, not a piece of clay to be molded. That’s not what you get kids for, and I won’t let myself be controlled.”  
Saya really gets caught in the fires of her own passionate opinions and beliefs, but they don’t reach all too far, as she suddenly remembers the letter in her hand. She bites her lower lip and turns it around, revealing the text on top.  
“And I was satisfied with my choice to come here, at least until now. But, it seems like everything isn’t fine back home. There’s something going on and it’s got my dad so worried that he sent this letter.”

Miljana leans closer, somewhat resting herself against Saya’s shoulder as she views the piece of paper.  
“What does it say?”

“Well, he starts off with some basic stuff, saying that he misses me, hopes I’m okay, that this letter will reach me, blah blah.  
After that, he mentions how there’s some kind of…plague spreading through Kaineng.”

“Plague? That doesn’t sound good. Are there any details for this thing?”

“No, there isn’t.”  
She frowns.  
“And…it makes me wonder if I can actually trust any of it."

Miljana slowly raises her eyebrow.  
“Really? You think he’s lying?”

“Maybe, although I’m not even sure it’s really him. I haven’t been close to most of them in quite a while. I guess we did see each other from time to time, whenever they tried to ask me to come back, but I’ve still been separated from them as a family for years. This could be a ploy.”

“To get you back to Cantha? That seems a bit extreme, though.  
I mean, not saying I believe you’re wrong, but if we assume this is fake, couldn’t you simply verify this fact, way before we actually get into the city?”

Saya hesitate once more and sighs.  
“…yeah, okay, I suppose I could. But still…”  
She shakes her head.  
“The rest of the letter talks about how he worries for me and that he’s sure mom does too, even if she won’t admit it. She has basically refused to ever say that she wants me back, because if I want to ‘make my own foolish mistakes’, I should be allowed to. And honestly, if that’s her opinion, she can fuck off.”

Miljana looks a bit unsure, getting even more worried, as she hadn’t realized how far this hostility went.  
“I see. Is that all he has written?”

“Nah, it ends with that he hopes I’m safe and how he would love for me to return to them at some point, but that I should perhaps stay out of the city for the time being, while this plague ravages the land.”

The ranger leans in, making sure that this is what it actually says and can confirm it.  
“That…sounds more like a not-so-subtle call for help than a warning.”

“Yeah, I know. He always does that. I love dad, but he’s so afraid of confrontations. He won’t tell mom she’s wrong about anything, but he won’t make any demands of me either. He’s so…soft, I guess. At least when it comes to family.”

Despite Saya’s critical tone, Miljana smiles.  
“He sounds like a very nice man.”

“Mm, he is, but…that doesn’t really help when it comes to dealing with mom, you know? Like, being supportive and saying that all will be fine doesn’t do anything for me, when he won’t criticize mom or talk to her about how wrong she is.”

There’s obviously a lot of problems between those three, or perhaps the whole family, which is likely why Saya is here. However, Miljana has no interest in pushing Saya in this regard.  
“Right. Well, what do you want to do about this? Do you want to check it out?”

Saya starts to blink, looking mildly confused when she turns to face Miljana.  
“Uh, what? Check it out? Is that even an option? I mean, we’re needed in Kryta right now.”

“That’s sort of true, but it’s not a great concern at this time. There’s no more Titans and the White Mantle is hiding. We’ve done a lot for this country so far anyway, and I think they’d allow us a trip to Cantha, to check out what’s going on with your home.”

Saya arches her brow, unsure if Miljana is being serious or not.  
“Uh, ‘a trip’? Babe, do you know how far away Cantha is? It’ll take weeks to sail there."

“Okay, then we’ll tell them we need to take some weeks off to help your family out. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

“But…”, she says, although wavers with her response. She doesn’t actually know what she aims to tell her companion.  
“Jana, we can’t. The others wouldn’t agree with us, anyway.”

Miljana smiles and leans somewhat closer. She squeezes Saya’s hand and while she lowers her voice, she also makes sure that their eyes are locked together.  
“Dear, you underestimate your friends. I know you grew up in a rough place and an environment where you couldn’t really trust anyone. You’ve been alone for so long before you met us, but you should know that this isn’t the same situation. We’re a team, a united force and our personal feelings is a concern for everyone. Each one of us would do anything for the rest.  
If your family is in danger, I know the others will agree to help them, if that’s what you want.”

Her words definitely have an impact on Saya, who continues to watch her, even when it goes silent. Her gaze drifts a bit back and forth, from Miljana’s eyes, to the letter and then to the distant skies of the horizon, the direction of their possible destination.  
Once she faces Miljana again, she decides to respond physically, instead of verbally, closing the last bit of distance between them and puts her lips on the ranger’s in a tender kiss. It is reciprocated without a glimmer of doubt.

“I don’t deserve you”, Saya whispers, once they stop to get some air.

“Don’t even try it.”


	3. The land of ancestors

The length of the Clashing Seas, the body of water which separates the continents of Tyria and Elona from Cantha, is one that few wishes to sail across. The territory is filled with unseen dangers and unexpected natural hazards, which can strike at any moment, unless one’s ship is accompanied by magic users who are sensitive to the alternating moods of nature. Since the sinking of Orr, it would appear that the oceans have only gotten worse to visit in certain sections and it’s hard to tell what long-term effects this will have.

However, a few vessels dare to challenge these conceived thoughts of danger, especially those working under the mistress of the seven merchant fleets, Jiaju Tai. It is with one of her ships that Miljana’s group booked voyage to the south, traversing the ocean and aiming for the continent in the south.  
Sayaki wasn’t lying when she warned them of the time that would pass either. A few weeks had gone by, where they were forced to eat some very specific types of food, drink what they were offered and get used to the constant bobbing of the floor beneath them. Isidro and Devona quickly learned that this wasn’t for either of them, which they displayed several times through a bit of illness, but they endured.

On this special morning, as they step up from their cabins below to the deck, it is not a particularly bright day, due to having been surrounded by a thick mist for hours now. However, the group and the crew all notice that they are reaching the edge of this natural occurrence and behind its shrouding interior, the contours of massive structures begin to appear.  
Each of the team member’s eyes are drawn upwards and widened at the sight of a humongous settlement. It is not just wide, seemingly continuing as far as they can see at this time, but also tall, rising up to reach for the skies.

“What in the Mists…”, Isidro mutters.

“That’s...a city? It looks more like a mountain of buildings”, Miljana remarks.

From the structures currently displayed before them, they can see that there is a wall which covers and protects most of the coastline, but the city does not stop there. Further into the land, they can easily spot incredibly tall buildings, much more so than the area closest to the water. Even the Keep in Lion’s Arch wouldn’t be an apt comparison.  
Another interesting aspect is how the details for the design of every visible section is dissimilar from what they’re used to. The roofs closest to their location show a curvature on the corners, the windows and railings have a much more organized pattern and the preferred color of most walls appear to be red. It’s almost impressive how tall they manage to mount things on top of each other as well, as if the builders had a contest to see who could go the furthest. The foundation for some of those creations must be astounding. Or terrifying, depending on who you ask.

Saya may be one who often criticizes her home, but she does feel rather proud by the looks and comments it receives from her friends. She smirks and plants her hands at her waist.  
“Welcome to Cantha, my friends, the first human nation after our arrival on this world.  
This continent isn’t quite as big as the northern one, but it’s still pretty large and spacious.”

Amadi shakes his head slightly.  
“I do not believe I have ever witnessed a settlement of this size. For a place with such apparent history, it looks far more modern than much younger towns I have visited.”

Devona nods in agreement.  
“Yeah, it looks more impressive than Ascalon City and Lion’s Arch.”

Isidro tilts his head and back forth.  
“Eh, not sure if I agree with the latter.”

Saya’s smirk grows into a grin.  
“Told ya. The place we’re sailing towards is Kaineng City, the oldest and largest human city on this world. At least as far as we know, anyway. From the history lessons in my youth, I remember how they told us that this place has been standing since centuries before the Exodus of the gods.”

Amadi turns to look at her curiously.  
“Kaineng…does that have a meaning or translation of some sort?”

“Yeah, it’s Old Canthan. It literally means ‘Emperor’.”

Miljana arches her brow.  
“Emperor City?”

“Yup. The Dragon Empire of Cantha was founded by a man known as Kaing, centuries before the Exodus. He was a warlord who united the coastal tribes of this continent under his banner and later commissioned the building of the original Raisu Palace, the house for the royal family. For his success, he was renamed ‘Kaineng Tah’, literally meaning Lord Emperor. He ruled this land for almost fifty years before he died mysteriously.”

Dev folds her arms and watches the approaching structures with interest.  
“Bet it didn’t look like this back then.”

“Heh, no, it was very different during his time. The place we’ll be entering first, Kaineng Center, is sometimes called ‘Old Kaineng’. It’s sort of what the city used to look like before a lot more people moved into its borders and the urban sprawl sort of just spiraled out of control. That's why it's not positioned in the actual center."

Miljana turns to smile at Saya, apparently quite enjoying the fact that her girlfriend gets the opportunity to show off her knowledge. It’s rare that she gets to do that, as she was not as much of an expert on Kryta. But this is a land that none of them are familiar with, and the ranger wants to hear more.  
“Is there anything else you can tell us about the city? Might be good if we know of its districts before we enter.”

“Oh, sure, I’ve been all over the place.  
Let’s see, uh…south of the center, we’ve got Bukdek Byway, which is sort of like the middle ground between the old and new Kaineng. It’s why the density of the population rises from then on. It can be pretty rough, but still not what I would call bad. East of Bukdek, you’ve got Vizunah Square, named after a famous hero.  
The Xaquang Skyway to the southeast is where the city really takes a turn for the worse. You see those buildings stacked on top of each other, higher and higher? That’s Xaquang, where some of the poorest in the city live. It had a huge influx of people a few centuries ago and there wasn’t a lot of space in the main parts of the city, so they had to find some place to go. Since there wasn’t much to work with, the official crafters chose to improvise and…well yeah, that’s how it ended up.”

Dev looks a little bit unsure.  
“So, they just…continued to build? That can’t be healthy. Hasn’t anyone tried to change it?”

Saya snorts.  
“If you say that, you don’t know much about the bureaucratic crap in this place.  
Anyway, to the west of these districts, you can find the prosperous marketplace and Wajjun Bazaar, the largest quarter for seafront business. There are a lot of rich merchants in that area, as well as a bunch of goods that have been transported from the Tyrian continent, Elona and from all over Cantha. Sadly, it’s also a huge mess with lots of gangs, who want a share of that cake.  
In the southwest there’s another section of the slums, called Nahpui, but I haven’t been there much. It’s very similar to Xaquang.  
Connected to Xaquang, you’ve got one of the most crucial of areas for the criminal section of the city – the Undercity. It’s basically the underground, giving a direct line to the sewers and a lot of the poorest and most unfortunate people live there. It connects to another extremely poor area, Shenzun Tunnels and beyond that, there’s Sunjiang. Lots of slums for all the people that the government couldn’t care less about.  
To the north of these poorer places, lies one of the more venerated structures of Kaineng – Tahnnakai Temple. It houses the bodies and supposedly the spirits of some of Cantha’s most famous heroes. It’s guarded by a special group called the Sai Ling Order. They keep it clean and secured, making sure that no one disturbs the spirits within.”

As they come sailing in from the north, they see that there is more than one landmass before them and Isidro nods towards the west.  
“Hey, what’s that place over there? An island?”

Saya follows his gaze and smiles when she realizes what he’s talking about.  
“Ah, yeah, that’s Shing Jea Island. It’s one of the nicer places of Cantha, consisting mostly of farms, fishing village and the monastery.”

“Monastery?”, Miljana asks.

“Yup, often called the ‘Jewel of Cantha’. It’s probably the most famous academy for all types of fighting arts and callings, led by a man known as Master Togo. Monks, ritualists, elementalists, warriors and so on, all have their sections in there and trainers ready to teach some of the most advanced techniques available in the world. It’s very difficult to attend, even more to graduate. That place breeds masters of all kinds.”

Miljana nods, before she steps up to the railing of the ship, rests her arms against it and once more gives the city a curious glance.  
“I know you mentioned it earlier, but I’m guessing there are other factions in here that we need to know about. Or look out for, I suppose.”

Saya takes a deep breath, moves to a spot next to Miljana and leans her back against the railing, where she exhales.  
“Yeah, a bunch. In Kaineng, there are basically three sides – the imperial institutions, the guilds and the gangs.  
The institutions mostly involve two – the Celestial Ministry and the Imperial Guard.  
The latter is…well, the army of the Empire, working under Emperor Kisu. The ministry, however, is a bit more complicated. I mean, in theory, they’re the men and women who help rule the Empire and handle the details which the Emperor himself might not have time for. In practice, it basically means a bunch of bureaucratic crap, making progress more difficult to achieve and spreading corruption. It’s often said that people love the Emperor, but hate the bureaucracy that actually runs his Empire.”

Isidro looks skeptical.  
“Uh, okay. That sounds like a really shitty situation. Why doesn’t anyone change that?”

“Well, who’s gonna do it? The Emperor needs help due to how massive the Empire’s population is and the guards listen to him. The ministry is the faction with the most access to the correct documents and knowledge of how to run the city, and therefore he’s dependent upon these people, unless he wanna start from scratch. Everyone needs each other, and therefore it just keeps going in a vicious cycle. I mean, I’m sure lots of people wants to change it and that would probably be for the best, but no one dares to initiate it or simply doesn’t have a better solution."

The group all seem to hesitate, perhaps having their own suggestion of how it could be solved but…then again, none of them really understands this place and it would be presumptions to think they actually know better.  
“Right, well, guess they don’t have much of a choice”, Miljana says. “There were more sides, though, right?”

“Yeah. Next, there’s the guilds. Or well, not all of them are guilds. Some are…I dunno, criminals as well, I guess. The most famous ones are Xunlai, the Obsidian Flame, the Shadow Blades and the 1,000 daggers.  
Most of you have probably heard of Xunlai, as that banking and merchant guild has a presence across all nations of the world, but their headquarters are here in Cantha.  
The Shadow Blades and the Obsidian Flame are both assassin-based guilds, but while the former works with anyone, the Obsidian Flame is most affiliated with agents of the Emperor. I’ve met their guildmaster, Nika, a couple of times. She’s alright.  
The 1,000 daggers call themselves a guild, but they’re basically a borderline gang, hiding in the corners of the city and sometimes mess with settlements on the outside.”

Dev sighs.  
“Doesn’t sound like these people are on friendly terms with each other.”

That makes Saya laugh, with a slightly bitter tone.  
“They’re guilds, Dev, what did you expect? It’s not like the guilds of the north are particularly friendly either.”

“Well…you have a point, I guess.  
What separates those groups from the gangs, though?”

Saya contemplates the answer for a moment, running her hands together in thought.  
“Mostly how they’re organized and how far they spread.  
The guilds tend to have at least fairly strict recruitment restrictions and what business they involve themselves in. The gangs want a slice of every commercial avenue, hire anyone who’s ready to work for them and beat people who are not on their side.  
Outside of the city, the Crimson Skull are the most famous for this. They’re the largest group of pirates and thieves, often targeting the shores of Kaineng, and Shing Jea. It’s led by an asshole called Captain Quimang, a former student of Master Togo. He got tired of never succeeding with his training and therefore decided to fight it instead. He’s an idiot.”

Miljana smiles faintly.  
“Have you met him as well?”

“Nah, but I don’t need to. I know enough of what he’s done.  
Inside the city itself, you’ve got the two worst and most famous groups – the Jade Brotherhood and the Am Fah. They’re in a constant state of ‘cold war’, some people call it, where they try to undermine each other no matter where they go. This has been going on for hundreds of years, and nobody knows when or how it started, nor how to end it.  
As far as I know, the Brotherhood is currently led by this mean bitch called Quufu, somewhere in the Wajjun Bazaar. She fought her way up and tore down whatever loser ruled before. I was actually close to killing her once.”

Isidro smirks.  
“Close, huh? Didn't succeed then."

Saya snorts and shakes her head.  
“Nope. Think most of the people who were involved in that disaster underestimated her. She did have a lot of guards just waiting for us to attack, but the magic she used also got a few of my pals killed. In the end, I only barely managed to flee.”

Amadi tilts his head curiously.  
“And the Am Fah? You were associated with them, correct?”

A bit of uncertainty is displayed across her features now, as she looks much less confident.  
“Yeah…I was. For a few years, actually. Don’t really know what to tell you about them, though. I mean, they’re involved in the same businesses, the same tactics and the same bullshit as the Brotherhood.”

“Where do they operate from?”, Miljana asks.

“Oh, uh, the Undercity. That’s what I meant about criminal elements earlier.  
As for their leader…well, I don’t actually know. We never really had a clear leader, more like a group who got together to discuss where the gang should move. I know a few of them, but not where they might be hiding.”

Miljana ponders all that they have been told thus far and shakes her head in slight disbelief.  
“It seems the city is in a precarious situation no matter where you look. Gangs, murderous guilds, pirates and crippling bureaucracy. I think I understand why you left.”

Saya chuckles.  
“Thanks. Yeah, a lot of that was obviously part of why I did, but Kaineng has its good sides. I love the people, the food and many of the mysteries of this land. There’s such history here that you can never find in Kryta. Even now, I know there are some places I’ve never been to and that I can’t say much about.”  
She changes the direction of her gaze to sweep her group, examining each of their reactions and current state. Everyone seems ready to move, but hiding a bit of anxiety underneath.  
“Don’t worry, you won’t be going in blind here. I’ll lead you as best as I can.  
The only thing I don’t know about is this plague. Guess we gotta keep our eyes open for it.”  
Before proceeding, she halts to contemplate the first step, what they should start with in order to solve the issue.  
“It’s…not really the most pleasant route, but we probably have to find my parents, preferably my dad. They can tell us what’s going on.”

Miljana slides over the railing, getting close enough to Saya that their arms touch and she smiles up at her companion.  
“It’s going to be very exciting to see more of the city. If we can, I’d definitely want to explore the district you grew up in.”

Saya hesitates at first, as if she’s reluctant to consider such a notion, before emitting a chuckle. Even this one has undertones of a nervous behavior.  
“Yeah, I guess we could look into it, if we have time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, I mentioned Nika here as the guildmaster of the Obsidian Flame. She doesn't really have that position from what I can remember, but she won't be a major character here so, I felt like it wouldn't hurt._


	4. Cursed shores

After sailing past the exterior section of the land, heralding the shores of Cantha, the group sees how they’re approaching some type of harbor, one which Sayaki calls Bejunkan Pier, the first area that most outside visitors get to enter. At this time, there appears to be quite a few other boats docked here, but not as many as might be expected from such a large area. It can be seen as another indication of the uncertain times on both continents.

Before moving onto the pier, however, Saya feels like she should have one last conversation with their Captain, Qiang.  
He’s not a tall man, not compared to some of the others anyway, but still being quite large otherwise. His face is adorned with a well-groomed black and slightly greying beard, same color as his hair. He’s dressed in a brown hat, a long dark blue coat and white clothes underneath. He has been a man of few words thus far, but not exactly unfriendly.  
Once he sees his only passengers approaching, he offers them a brief nod in recognition.

“Good morning, Captain. Was wondering if we could have a word with you”, Saya tells him.

“Certainly. You have any questions?”

“Actually, yeah, we do. I was wondering if you know anything of the current situation in the city. Our most immediate concern is of course the plague that we’ve heard about.”

Qiang shows some mild apprehension at the mentioning of this and raises his hand to run a few fingers through his beard.  
“I have heard of this plague, yes, as it started many weeks ago, but I’ve tried to steer clear of it for the most part. This is why I tend to prefer sailing between Kryta and Cantha, as it keeps me and my crew safe.”

Miljana looks at him curiously.  
“Even with the White Mantle situation?”

“Huh? Oh, that debacle. Well, it wasn’t ideal, I suppose, but as long as we didn’t try to get involved with it, they never really cared much for us. We’re just sailors, after all.”  
He shifts the position of his arms and folds them over his chest instead.  
“From what I’ve heard, the plague started somewhere in the outskirts of the city and slowly spread further inland, with the poorer districts being hit the worst. That’s unfortunately always the case.”

He has to stop for a time, as he sends out orders for the crew to slow down and prepare the docking procedures. As they’re used to the process, everyone moves with confidence and at least a modicum of ease. When given the opportunity shortly after, the group tries to continue asking him.  
“Do you know anything about it? Like, where it’s from or how dangerous it is?”

Qiang sighs and shakes his head.  
“I have no idea where it came from nor how it started, but it’s said to be very potent, practically lethal. The rumors suggest that it spreads very quickly and that if you find yourself infected, you might as well prepare for the worst.”

Some of them look rather horrified to hear this, not bringing any particular hope of a solution.  
“Well…shit”, Saya comments. “Let’s hope those rumors are wrong. You have any idea if someone might know more or if the Ministry have tried to do anything about it yet?”

Qiang laughs somewhat bitterly while he helps prepare the disembarking methods.  
“Oh, I’m sure the Ministry likes to pretend they’ve got everything under control, but I wouldn’t listen to them. If you want my advice, I’d tell you to stay out of the southern districts of the city and finish whatever business you’ve got here quickly. You won’t want to stick around if things get worse.”

Miljana and Saya share a look, both of them getting even more worried.  
“Well, sadly, we don’t really have the luxury of-“

Before she can get finish her sentence, the group and the ship’s crew are all distracted by a noise from the buildings further into the shore – screams. Some kind of distant ruckus torments this district and it’s slowly coming closer. The sound brings an immediate sense of tension and most of the team put their fingers on their various tools.  
A few citizens come running out from an alley, moving in a desperate sense of panic. While most others are too afraid to do anything, Saya steps onto the dock and calls out.

“Hey, you! What’s going on? What are you running from?”

Most of them ignore her and just continue fleeing, but one woman redirects her attention towards Saya, eyes still widened with fear.  
“It’s…it’s the Afflicted! They’re here!”

Hearing this name momentarily freezes Captain Qiang and his crew on the deck of their ship, before slowly backing away from the pier.  
“T-the Afflicted? They’ve come all this way? But that’s…”

Miljana turns to look at him.  
“What does that mean? Who are they?”

Qiang is unsure at first, swallows and probably tries to ponder some way to flee as well, but soon regains his focus enough to look at her.  
“Uh, it’s…it’s the name of the diseased, the ones taken by the plague. But…it makes no sense that they would be here. Last I heard, it had not spread this far.”

Miljana frowns and shifts her attention to the rest of her group.  
“Well, guess we’ve got our mission then. We need to investigate this.”

Most of them nod, showing the same notion of determination.  
“If we can aid with containing this outbreak, I believe it would be worth the effort to try”, Amadi comments.

When hearing this, the Captain looks at them in disbelief.  
“What? You’re going in there? That’s insane! You’ll be infected for sure!”

They see how Saya frowns and turns her gaze towards the street.  
“I don’t care. I haven’t been home in a couple of years and I’m not gonna let it be destroyed as soon as I put my foot on its shores. C’mon, follow me.”

As Saya takes point, the rest of the group moves after her in a swift and efficient manner. Taking precautions before getting there, each of them unsheathe their weapons and keep their eyes open for trouble.  
They start by moving through the same alleys where they saw people running earlier, getting past some pretty tight corridors and more fleeing citizens, until they enter a larger and more open space. It’s here that they finally face some opposition.

On the other side, they see how some very strange creatures come walking, practically hobbling forward. The team will admit that they look vaguely humanoid, definitely having arms, legs and a head, but that’s where the similarities end.  
The charred, cracked skin is deformed and discolored in shades of yellow, orange and dark green. There are large growths from every section of the body, especially the back, where a huge pulsing sac seems to have grown on some of the bigger ones. They are without eyes, nails and hair, and several smaller body parts, such as ears and noses, have also completely disappeared. Their fingers have changed shape to instead become as claws or possibly even sharp thorns. In general, they can only be described as fleshy plant-like abominations of humans and they move all too quickly for comfort.  
Even if she doesn’t know whether it’ll do much, Miljana pulls the top of the collar piece on her cloak up to cover her mouth, while warning Nakota not to use her fangs.

Before the group has a chance to act in order to help the closest citizens, these few people are immediately overrun. The Afflicted do not really attempt to bring them in or transform them in any way, but merely attacks them ruthlessly, tearing them apart with unnatural strength, staining the ground with blood and flesh. The Ascendant group has no other alternative at this point than to fight.

Miljana takes the first step, unleashing several arrows that hit spots on their opponents which usually would be vital, but do nothing more than slow the Afflicted down. It appears that these creatures act fairly similar to undead reanimated by necromancers, except they make a little bit more noise, as the group are sure they can hear moaning.  
Fortunately, the ranger is not alone and the rest of the group leaps into combat as well, with Devona and Amadi obviously taking frontal positions. They do their best to push the wave back, keeping it away from the other fleeing innocents. The warning words of the Captain regarding the spreading of this disease is obviously on their minds, but they cannot let that deter them. At least they have Isidro, who might be able to cure such things before it gets too hazardous.

Dev gets to spend the most time in close proximity of the Afflicted and it’s not a very pleasant experience, as she has not fought many of these types of creatures. She does not have anything against necromancers per se, but that’s usually because she accepts them as a useful element for protecting others. That does not mean she likes undead.  
However, these abominations are worse somehow, not just having the stench of death around them, but bile and excrements too. She doesn’t know what could possibly create such a thing, but it’s quite an incentive to fight harder and get away from them.

Unfortunately, just as she manages to properly down the first one, letting it fall to the ground and getting ready to smash it with her hammer, she sees how something happens to it. The skin begins to move erratically, bulging in various places, as if something would be boiling underneath. She doesn’t know any other solution than violence and therefore prepares to crush it, but never gets that far.  
“Look out!”, someone from the side yells and then runs into her, tackling her away from the Afflicted.  
A mere second later, the fallen Afflicted suddenly explodes, spewing out some kind of sludge mixed with dust, colored in the same shades as its skin. When this material hits the ground, it seems to burn into the wood, almost like acid.

The rest of the group watches the entire event in shock and then gazes down to the ground where the two have landed. On top of Dev lies a pale-skinned man with short black hair, wearing a white sleeveless vest, a black sash around his waist, thin white shoes, and some sort of half-skirt hanging from the back of his legs, but leaving it open on the front, which reveals his black pants. His arms are covered in grey markings, tattoos in shapes of smooth circles, ovals and bent roots.  
Once it’s over, he quickly rises to his feet and offers his hand to Dev.

“I apologize for tackling you. It was the only way I could prevent you from being hit.”

Dev blinks in surprise, seeing how some of the Afflicted obviously got struck by the explosion as well and realizes what he did for her. She takes his hand and gets back up.  
“Uh, well…you saved my skin from a rather nasty surprise, so, thanks.”

In this position, they can see that he’s not a lot taller than Saya, definitely not up to the height of Dev. However, when the rogue sees his face, she widens her eyes.  
“Taichi?”

The man immediately turns his attention to Saya and looks at her in surprise, before he smiles slightly.  
“Saya! I didn’t think-“

Another voice interrupts them shortly after.  
“There is no time for discussions now! Focus on the fight!”

If one peers towards the other side of the streets, they'd see how another person arrives, but she has a completely separate type of outfit. Dressed in dark green and black robes which covers most of her body, they spot all sorts of talismans and chains hanging from it. Beneath the robes, they can only get the briefest glimpse of sandals covering her feet.  
The only really visible parts of her body are the lower sections of her head and arms. Similar to Taichi, this woman’s pale skin appears to be adorned with several tattoos, but of a different nature. Hers resemble swirling depictions of winds, lightning and some kind of symbols which Saya recognizes as Old Canthan letters.  
The top half of her head is also surrounded by a type of clothing, like a scarf that has been folded in order to remain in position, with more patterns of Old Canthan drawn along its length. This piece is placed in such a way that it covers her eyes, which shouldn’t allow her to see, but she seems to move effortlessly regardless. A black and somewhat greying braided ponytail does hang down from the back of it, however.

Except for her attire, the most interesting part of her is the magic that appears from her body. The tattoos on her arms begin to glow, with blue smoke erupting from them, surrounding her, and when she moves her hands, it follows those motions, listening to her apparent commands. She unleashes this magic upon the Afflicted, sending some of them flying backwards.  
As more Afflicted come to replace the fallen and the Ascendant team charges forward to assist their reinforcements, the woman closes her hand into a fist and slams it into the ground, letting the smoke pour out across the wooden floor and take another shape. Transparent ghostly warriors in chains rise from gathered mist, wielding a variety of sharp and blunt weapons. With displeased hisses, they stride onwards and batter closest Afflicted, cursing their already foul existence.

With the aid of these two, the fight goes much smoother and they can easily contain any damage done by the Afflicted who apparently detonate upon death, by fighting smart. There is an efficiency in the Ascendant group which has been crafted after many months of fighting the White Mantle and they get to utilize this to their advantage here.  
As soon as the streets look at least moderately safe, the duo turns to face the group.

“Thank you for the assistance, strangers”, the woman says, her voice calm and confident.  
“I would not have expected anyone to be ready to aid us against these creatures, as everyone else had fled. I suppose you must-“  
She suddenly stops and despite her eyes not being visible, she still turns to face one specific member of the team.  
“Sayaki?”, she asks, her voice thick with surprise.

Saya sighs heavily as she sheathes her blades. It’s not initially clear why, but she does not return the same gaze as the older woman.  
“Hello there, mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, I chose to describe the Ritualist magic as "smoke", due to the connection to the Mists. That's how I feel like their spells should manifest._


	5. Wayward dragon

The tension in the air as the two women face each other is almost palpable. Even with the headwear covering Kaede’s eyes, she practically seems to stare right through Sayaki, as if she’s expecting something. Despite the extended absence of her oldest daughter, she shows no visible excitement.  
On the opposite end, Saya herself is caught in a combination of bitterness and uncertainty, knowing how much she has said in the past to get away from here, leaving everything behind and yet now returning from nowhere. Neither of them wants to be first to say anything and while Taichi is there as well, he appears to be very hesitant at getting in between, knowing what emotions might erupt.

It’s eventually Devona who intervenes, clearing her throat and glances between them.  
“So, uh, this is your mother, Saya?”

The rogue seems practically thankful for the distraction and someone else taking the step she didn’t want to or possibly even dared to.  
“Yeah, she is. Guess I should make introductions.  
This is my…mother, Kaede, Imperial Court Ritualist and head of their Order in Cantha.” The older woman shows no signs of greeting, merely folding her arms, allowing them to see her many tattoos from a better angle.  
“And this guy is Taichi, my older brother. He’s a member of the Monk Order in the city and has a great devotion to the Five.”

This gets Amadi’s attention, who puts his hand to his chest and bows his head briefly.  
“It is a great pleasure to find another disciple in the path of the gods.”

Taichi puts his palms together and bows his head even deeper than the dervish.  
“And it is an honor to meet all of you. Friends of my sister are always welcome here and you will find nothing but compassion from me as well.”  
He then smiles at his sister as well, displaying care and a gentle attitude.  
“Saya, it’s great to see that you’re home. I know that more people than me have missed you.”

Saya smiles in return and shrugs.  
“Don’t be so sure about that. But…yeah, I’ve missed you too, Tai.”

She does not gain the same emotional response from Kaede, who snorts somewhat derisively.  
“What are you even doing here, Saya? And who are these foreigners you’ve brought?”, she asks, her tone far from friendly.

Saya sighs and rolls her eyes, turning them to Miljana and gives her a gaze which seems to say, ‘remember what I told you?’.  
“They’re not just foreigners, they’re part of my team, friends that I’ve made back in Kryta. I’ve been hanging out with these people for months now.”

Kaede doesn’t look particularly impressed and shakes her head.  
“Let me guess, your father sent you a letter, didn’t he?”  
She exhales annoyedly.  
“You have always been such a wayward child. I told Jiahao that it would be foolish to contact you, when you were off gallivanting around Tyria, shirking your duties as always.”

It’s difficult to determine who triggers what emotion, if it’s Saya’s presence which agitates Kaede or Kaede’s attitude which gets to Saya. Either way, Saya is now starting to get really angry.  
“Excuse me? You think you can just make sweeping presumptions about my activities? I’ve not been fucking ‘galivanting’ anywhere. I was off helping to save the nation of Kryta, goddammit!”

Kaede’s hands appear to clench somewhat, taking a firmer step on the ground.  
“And in the meantime, you have been ignoring all of the problems in your own home, just like always!”

“That’s not true, mother! I know there’s a lot of shit here too, but compared to your narrow-minded view of the world, I know that more than Cantha suffers.”

Kaede points at her sharply.  
“Watch your tone, young lady! You think I am impressed that you suddenly started caring about something else than yourself? You do not fool me, Sayaki. I know there are certainly other reasons for the way you act.”  
Once more, she shakes her head, seemingly in disappointment.  
“I expect more from someone of our line, as does everyone else and yet you keep squandering it.”

Saya groans.  
“Oh c’mon, not this shit again. Why do you always have to talk about the family? Are you so pathetic that you can’t see yourself as more than your fucking position?”

“If you started caring for anything else than your own ego, maybe you would understand!”

The rest of the group looks a little bit confused and Miljana gazes at Saya.  
“Uh, excuse me. What is she talking about? Your…line?”

Saya suddenly shuts her eyes, as if she hadn’t realized that this was said out loud.  
“…it’s nothing.”

 _“Nothing?”_ , she hears her mother exclaiming. “So, all of us are nothing in your eyes now, huh? How typical. You haven’t even told these people who you are, have you? And yet you call them your friends.”

Saya immediately aims a mean glare at her mother.  
“They didn’t need to know that, because I like being defined by more than how important my relatives think they are!”

Kaede ignores her for now and instead directs her attention to the others.  
“I am Kaede, not simply the leader of the Ritualist Order, but cousin to Emperor Kisu.”

A wave of shock ripples through the group as they had not expected to hear those words being emitted. Slowly, they turn their eyes towards Saya again as the rogue keeps a hand over her face, hoping that it’ll all go away.  
“You’re…you’re royalty?”, Miljana asks.

“Well…that’s certainly a weird plot twist”, Isidro says at least somewhat humorously.

Saya groans once more and looks at her friends, but it can’t be denied that she’s slightly embarrassed at this point.  
“Ugh, no! I mean, yes, but…I’m not exactly in a position to rule the Empire any time soon. We simply share the same name.”

“It is more than that”, Kaede disagrees. “We are members of the royal house, family with the rulers of our great Empire. There are a lot of expectations aimed at us, no matter how closely related we are to Emperor himself. As his cousin, I speak with him fairly often and the citizens of Kaineng are very well aware of our importance. But this is of course something that my daughter keeps forgetting, keeps trying to dismiss.”

They hear a snort from Saya.  
“Yeah, maybe because it’s a load of bullshit.”

Once more, she disappoints her mother, who folds her arms again.  
“Sayaki grew up well, among the most privileged in this land. Or she would have, if she did not simply run off.  
And what have you done now, hmm? Dragged a bunch of foreigners with you when you finally come home without a word? Perhaps I should not be surprised.”

She turns towards her friends while pointing a thumb at her mother.  
“You see this shit? This is what I have to put up with.”  
Shortly after, she veers back to her mother.  
“First of all, they’re not just ‘a bunch of foreigners’. Not to me anyway. Like I said, most of these guys are my friends.  
That’s Devona over there, one of the toughest warriors you’ll ever meet. She’s kind, strong and loyal. You’ll find few better people anywhere here, especially in our family.  
Next to her is our elementalist, Isidro, who’s a bit of a prick, but he’s passionate, stubborn and eager to protect his home.  
Over on the opposite side of me is Amadi, a dervish from Elona, and a member of the Order of the Sunspears. His devotion to the gods, to justice and honor is something that most Canthans can’t even compare to. I would and have trusted any of these people with my life.  
And lastly”, she says, looking at the shorter woman right next to her, while planting a hand on her shoulder, “this is Miljana, ranger of clan Vlasic. She’s one of the bravest, smartest and most determined people I’ve ever met. She’s not just our leader…but also the woman who captured my heart. She’s my girlfriend.”

This revelation appears to shock both of her family members, with the brother widening his eyes and leaving the mother’s mouth agape.  
“Your…girlfriend?”, Taichi asks.

“Yep. We’ve been together for months and it’s not something that’s gonna change any time soon. She’s the most important person in my life.”

Kaede immediately shifts her attention specifically towards Miljana, heavily scrutinizing the young woman.  
“You went to Kryta and fell in love with an Elonian? How is that even possible?”

They don’t know whether she’s doing this deliberately or not, but it really seems to piss Saya off, who glares at her mother again.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Miljana merely smiles politely.  
“Actually, I’m from Ascalon. Our clan moved there a few centuries ago, when we emigrated from Elona.”

Kaede tilts her head curiously.  
“Ascalon? I thought your nation died.”

Blunt, but it doesn’t seem to visibly affect Miljana. Can’t say the same for Dev, who clutches the handle of her hammer. The ranger tries to keep the situation calm.  
“Well, it was very close for a long time, but many of us survived, despite the charr’s best efforts. We were forced to flee towards Kryta, where we were invited to create a new home.”

“Yeah, and they’ve succeeded pretty well so far”, Saya adds.  
“Anyway, second of all, I didn’t just come here for no reason, you know. Like you guessed earlier, dad sent me a letter. He told me of how bad the situation was and practically begged me to come home.”

Kaede emits a brief sigh, turning her head downwards.  
“Of course he did. I knew only Jiahao would do something so foolish.”  
It’s unclear whether she’s disappointed with her husband or merely tense in regard to being faced with the child who has been opposed to her for so long.  
“Alright, his letter brought you home, but for what purpose? So that you could come here and cause more problems?”

Saya grits her teeth, feeling how her rage is building, approaching a stage where it’s going to be practically boiling, but she can’t let herself be consumed by it. That’s what her mother would want.  
“Why are you always like this, huh? Every time I do something, every time I try to take my own path, even if it helps out, you spit all over me.  
How can you even call yourself my mother when you’re such a fucking horrible person?”

“Do not try that approach with me, young lady! I have always tried my very best to care for all my children, but you constantly ignore my advice, never accepting even a single compromise. You do not care for your family at all.”

“I would, if my family actually cared for what I want, but it doesn’t!”

“Family doesn’t mean being selfish!”

“Oh, that’s fucking rich coming from you!”

Seeing how this scenario is starting to descend into bickering that likely won’t end well at all, the rest feel how it’s probably time to intervene. Everyone else practically waits for Miljana to act and she won’t disappoint.  
“Alright, stop it!” Both of the other woman turns to look at her. “This argument will get us nowhere. Shouldn’t we get back on track and focus on the real issue here? I mean, you haven’t forgotten that there’s a horde of monster roaming the streets, devouring your citizens and spreading a deadly disease across the city, have you?”

Neither of them appears particularly satisfied with this conclusion, but they have to rein their emotions in, realizing that they may not be as justified as they initially thought.  
Taichi seems very glad that someone actually dared to say something.  
“Yes, thank you miss Miljana, for your clear-sightedness. We should indeed try to focus our attention and rage on the Afflicted.  
The two of us are not alone out here. Master Togo has been scouting the streets as well, trying to locate the source for this sudden outbreak.”

“Master Togo?”, Dev asks. “Saya, didn’t you say that he’s in charge of some monastery?”

The rogue nods, but it’s Taichi who answers.  
“He does indeed lead the Shing Jea Monastery, but he is also our mother’s other cousin, half-brother of the Emperor.  
As he is off on his own right now, we believe he might be at risk. He likely needs help and since you are here, we would very much appreciate your assistance in this matter.”

He gives his mother another glance and she hesitates at first, seeming very reluctant to speak. Despite how much she’d want to, she cannot ignore the truth.  
“Yes, of course, you’re right Taichi. There are still…issues to deal with, but I admit that we can take care of them when we have helped bring safety to the streets.”

As for the Ascendants, they choose to direct their own implicit question to Saya, making sure she’s on the same page.  
She sighs, shoulders slumping, but nods sharply.  
“Yeah, not gonna argue with you or Jana, Tai. Let’s find uncle Togo and see if we can’t stop this nightmare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I think the cousin of your parents would technically be your...first cousin, once removed? But they simply call him 'uncle Togo'. Seems more suitable to them._
> 
> _But yeah, Sayaki is part of the royal family (or is at least related to the Emperor). This is something I planned from the very beginning, and felt was quite funny when Saya made certain comments regarding Salma._


	6. Foul wind

The blighted creatures spawned by the plague, which has been spreading surprisingly fast within Kaineng, surges through a lot of the northern districts of the city. At this time, the citizens who live inside Vizunah Square find themselves being confronted with the sight of these cursed souls and in terror, they attempt to flee. One might believe it’s much wiser not to draw attention to themselves, but with such overwhelming fear it’s hard for them to think clearly and therefore scream as they run for their lives.

One family of two parents and three children, who were simply going back home after a short trip to a few nearby shrines, continue to flee as fast as they can, hurrying through the streets and some tight alleyways, hoping to get out of reach. If they can only get home, they could lock the door behind them, barricade the entrance and maybe remain safe for a time at least.  
Unfortunately, their route is blocked off by more of the Afflicted, who seem to come out of nowhere. How do they even move this quietly? It’s like they only make noise whenever they actually see someone, an act which increases the level of terror.

The parents make sure that their children run ahead of them, of course, but they are not particularly fast. As they sprint past another corner, getting very close to the end, the father realizes they won’t make it and understands that he has to do something. He pushes his wife away and lets himself be taken instead, making the monsters tackle him to the ground. The mother sees what’s going on, and screams in fear, trying to reach out, but he tells her to run, to save what little they have. She wants to refuse, but knows she’s fighting for more than herself.

Just as a particularly large and slobbering Afflicted, with a bulging sac hanging from the back of its head, is about to tear into him, it is prevented by sharp item which shoots straight into its chest. Both the Afflicted and the man looks at this area and notices how a crystal arrow has pierced it. The Afflicted’s eyeless sockets turns up, only to be faced with another arrow. And then another.  
Before it can do anything else, a wave of fire washes over it, as well as the few other beasts behind it, followed by the battleshout of an incredibly tall blonde woman bashing a massive hammer into its chest and knocking several more down.

The man is too shocked to do anything, just watching these strangers jumping to his defense and this sight continues. As some of the smaller ones tries to crawl past the warrior and hit the innocent father, a Canthan woman - wielding scarlet daggers – lands next to him and pierces their heads, practically nailing them to the ground. She smirks at him and winks.  
“Don’t worry, we’ve got this. You should go take some cover.”

Finally being able to react, he nods eagerly, crawls backwards, gets to his feet and hurries over to his family.  
Unfortunately, the danger is not over and the mother sees how more Afflicted come to attack, but this time by climbing over the buildings. Before these quick and limber monsters get to the family, another stranger leaps to their defense, wielding a thin black scythe. He tears one open with his weapon and then seems to carve a hole in the air, which makes wind swirl around it. He fires this spell like a projectile right into the next Afflicted.

“You…you saved our lives! Thank you, stranger!”, the mother exclaims.

The Elonian man inclines his head at them.  
“It was not a problem, but I recommend that you leave this area as quickly as you can. Get back home and let us deal with these creatures.”

The family is not about to argue and immediately flee the vicinity. In the meantime, Amadi catches up with his comrades, seeing how Isidro smirks at him.  
“Not showing off are you, darling?”

Amadi rolls his eyes.  
“I only did what was necessary.”

The elementalist chuckles.  
“Sure you did, just as flashy as you possibly could.”

From another street, the group once more meets up with Kaede and Taichi, who fight off several Afflicted. They were somewhat separated earlier, when they encountered another few clusters of these monsters.  
“They are relentless”, Taichi comments. “We can hold out against a group or two, but if they continue to increase in numbers, we will be overwhelmed.”

Kaede shakes her head, remaining determined.  
“That is an issue we will have to ponder later. We need to find Togo. He should be here somewhere and I am not leaving before we know he’s safe.”

Miljana runs up to them, accompanied by Nakota, who makes sure that no Afflicted gets too close to her partner.  
“We’re with you, of course. Leaving someone behind is not something we’d ever consider.”

Saya snorts amusedly.  
“Don’t worry, uncle Togo is resilient and resourceful. These things will have to do more than bite and claw to take him down.”

“Not if they appear in large enough numbers”, Kaede warns, “but you’re right. I doubt he has fallen yet. Come, I know a likely place that he would’ve retreated to, if he wishes to make a stand.”

They follow the older woman as she runs through the streets, guiding them with her knowledge and skills.  
By now, they’ve found out that the headwear she utilizes may cover her eyes, but it is infused with magic, letting her still see the world around her. For the most part, it aids her with better spiritual communication, but she can also see life essence in humans. Kaede’s magical skills are quite astounding, as she’s able to both summon spirits to fight for her and tear at those of her enemies. The mist which she spawns when casting her spells can also be utilized to enhance her allies if need be, making them feel as if they just inhaled some sort of cold wind.

Kaede leads them into the center of this district, which happens to be a fairly open space in the shape of a square. It reminds the group of some of the marketplaces they’ve visited in the past, except with far less people and much more unfriendly beasts.  
In the middle of this place, just like Kaede suspected, they see an old man fighting against the Afflicted. He has fairly pale skin, no hair and neatly trimmed grey or practically white beard framing his mouth. He’s dressed in a colorful outfit, with a top that appears like a light blue sleeveless vest surrounded by several dark blue sashes, red cloth which covers his arms and bright orange pants underneath. He also wears a set of pretty tall red and blue boots, possibly being reinforced.  
In his left hand, he wields some kind of short blade, but he doesn’t actually use it to cut anything. Instead, it oozes with magic, something he either unleashes at his enemies or uses to summon spirits, similar to the woman who runs with them.

“That’s him! Togo, we’re here to help you!”, Kaede calls out.

Miljana frowns and raises her bow, putting her fingers to the string and lets another magical arrow be formed.  
“Looks like he’s on the verge of being overwhelmed. Let’s turn that scenario around.”

Isidro grips his talisman and fire forms in his hands, which he uses to form an orb to unleash and explode his enemies.  
“A little bit more fighting couldn’t hurt, I suppose. Let’s light ‘em up!”

Togo can’t quite see where the voices are coming from at first, due to getting surrounded, but suddenly someone acrobatically leaps right into this pile and lands on top of an Afflicted, piercing its head with her blades and then jumps once more to end up at his side. He widens his eyes in surprise, before displaying a small smile.  
“Sayaki! Is that really you?”

She offers a rather sweet smile for him.  
“It’s good to see you again, uncle. Hope you don’t mind that I brought some friends to help you fight.”

Togo shakes his head and directs his eyes towards their enemies again.  
“Certainly not, you are a very timely. We shall have to talk more once these creatures have been brought down.”

“Hah, don’t worry, this will be over quickly. You haven’t seen how awesome my friends are yet.”

He frowns and gestures towards one of the other passages into this square.  
“Let us hope so, because more are arriving from other sections of the city. We have to stem the tide here, before they manage to reach the more populous areas.”

Just like promised, the group are allowed to show their prowess and capability with their magical weapons. Had they utilized normal tools, they may not have been as dangerous as they are, but each of the gifts given to them by Glint display just how powerful they can be in the right hands. That’s not to say that they go unscratched, however, with both Devona and Amadi sustaining a bit of damage. Miljana is very close to being hit by one of the exploding Afflicted, with only Isidro barely saving her by creating an ice wall.

After a certain amount of time, instead of all of the Afflicted being killed, they pull back for some reason, which surprises the group. So far, these creatures have seemed to be quite mindless, constantly throwing themselves against their enemies, and yet refusing to allow further losses now is a fairly tactical move.  
As the group gathers up in the center, Miljana widens her eyes when she approaches her friends.  
“Dev, Amadi! You’ve been hurt. Was it…”

Dev’s expression is rather grim as she touches a bleeding scratch on her cheek.  
“Yeah, one of ‘em got me with its claws.”

Amadi nods while he holds his right hand over his left arm, where some blood is trickling out.  
“And I was bitten twice. I tried to hold them back, but there were too many.”

“Shit. Let me help, maybe I can stop any spread of the plague”, Isidro says rather worriedly as he joins them both, lifting up the Lifespring to prepare his healing.

“Do not be concerned”, they hear from their flank and see how Togo approaches with Kaede and Taichi at his side.  
“This plague that we’ve encountered does not quite function in that manner. It is not spread by the Afflicted themselves, but some kind of containers and through magical means. You should be safe.”

Most of them look relieved, having feared what might occur to their friends. Saya walks closer to Togo.  
“Glad to see you’re alright, uncle. We were afraid you wouldn’t make it.”

He offers her another smile like the previous one.  
“And I probably wouldn’t have, if it were not for you and your friends. I thank you for the assistance, both yours and your companions, whomever they are.”

Miljana returns a similar gesture and inclines her head in respect as well.  
“We’re friends of Saya, coming from Kryta. We’ve known each other and fought together for almost a year now. When she told us that something was going on here, we knew we had to come and help out.”

“Ah, I see. Well then, I am even more impressed with your actions and honor, for being ready to travel so far in order to help people you do not even know. You have our gratitude and that of the Emperor.”

Kaede folds her arms and looks skeptical.  
“Perhaps you should not be so hasty to speak on your brother's behalf, Togo.”

“Trust me, cousin, he does truly appreciate anyone who helps with the madness we’re currently facing.”

Saya puts her hands at her waist and looks at her uncle with a much more solemn gaze.  
“So, can any of you tell us what’s actually going on here, then? Because so far, we’ve only been running around for a couple of hours, trying to fight what looks like undead, but…isn’t.”

Togo and Kaede glances at each other, before the former frowns and the latter sighs.  
“It is…a difficult matter”, Kaede comments.

“Indeed, because we do not yet have all the answers”, Togo adds.  
“We don’t know for sure how far the plague has spread, nor much regarding its capabilities. We do of course know what we told you before, that it cannot be transmitted by the victims, nor has it been seen to arrive from anything else than magical containers. It is as if someone does it by hand, but we do not know who.”

Dev looks troubled.  
“That sounds…really disturbing and pretty implausible. Who could do such a thing? A necromancer?”

“Possibly, but the creatures are not, as you may have observed, typical undead. They are…something else, like living depictions of a virus.”

Amadi tilts his head curiously.  
“Can it be cured somehow?”

Kaede shakes her head.  
“Not that we’ve seen thus far. We haven’t had much chance to do it, of course, but neither mine nor Taichi’s healing magic has had any effect.”

“If we could actually capture one for longer study, that might change our perspective”, Taichi admits. “The only problem is to succeed in doing such a thing…”

They are about to ask further questions, but are interrupted by something in the surrounding area. A foul wind seems to swoop down upon them, making a chill run up their spines and momentarily, terror appears to ripple through their bodies. But, like many winds, it is soon gone just as quickly as it appeared, without a trace of its existence.  
The group looks back at each other, hoping to find some answers.

“What…the fuck was that?”, Saya asks.

Kaede and Togo share another gaze, as if they somehow expected this to occur.  
“This is not the first time we've encountered such an ominous presence”, Kaede admits. “Togo and I have felt it going through the city at least twice before in the past week. We have discussed it and while we have no definitive answers, there are still…assumptions.”

Togo nods slowly.  
“We believe that what we are dealing with here is no mere plague, nor one person, but rather a spirit. We suspect it is the returning presence of Shiro Tagachi.”

Saya and Taichi both look shocked, as it appears that the brother had not been allowed to hear this either.  
“What? Mother, you hadn’t mentioned that”, says Taichi.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me…tell me you’re not serious”, Saya says to them while shaking her head.

Togo closes his eyes and sighs.  
“Unfortunately, there have been signs, some that we cannot ignore. Like Kaede said, it is not an absolute truth, but we cannot disregard the possibility.”

Miljana clears her throat.  
“Not to interrupt your discussion here, but…we have no idea who that is. Maybe someone could help explain it?”

None of them really expect that foreigners, especially ones who know so little of Cantha, would’ve heard his name and decides to be lenient. They choose to rely on Kaede to initiate the story.  
“Shiro Tagachi is an individual who lived a few centuries ago, a man who has become legend due to his treachery against the Empire.  
He was an agent and bodyguard of the Emperor at the time, Angsiyan. He was meant to be loyal and protect the Emperor, but betrayed him at an important holiday known as the ‘Harvest Festival’.  
It is celebrated to this day and the festival has an important event which is known as the ‘Harvest Ceremony’. During this time, the Emperor prays for the blessing of the goddess Dwayna at the Kuan Jun Temple far to the southeast, being granted momentary powers to bless the land for a great coming harvest.  
During the year 1396, which would be 886 years after the Exodus of the gods, at the exact time when Emperor Angsiyan was empowered by Dwayna’s gifts, Shiro struck and killed him, stealing the power granted from the goddess.”

Togo sees this as his cue to take over, looking quite troubled as he sighs.  
“It was…a devastating event, not just for the loss of our leader, but for the land as a whole. Shiro ruined a great tradition, mocked the presence of a goddess and committed treason.  
Many tried to oppose him during this time, but he was too powerful for most ordinary people, even the Imperial Guard.  
A few brave heroes managed to get close enough to challenge him however. We know them as Saint Viktor, Archemorus and Vizu – the last of these three having her home district renamed after her, which we now stand in.  
Unfortunately, they had not anticipated the consequences for killing Shiro while he was imbued with these powers. Upon death, he unleashed a terrible curse on this land, which we today know as the ‘Jade Wind’. It turned the Jade Sea in the southeast into solid jade, while the Echovald forest to the south and its creatures were all transformed into stone. It was this horrible event that brought a lot of refugees to Kaineng and changed the appearance of the city forever.”

The story is quite heavy for the group to absorb, as there’s a lot of components to it and circumstances that they’re unfamiliar with.  
“Well…that’s certainly an incredibly tragic story”, Miljana comments. “I’m actually surprised news of it did not spread much to the north. We’ve never heard of it.”

Saya sighs heavily and raises a hand to cover her eyes, rubbing her temples while trying to come to terms with the idea. It’s definitely far from easy.  
“I don’t…understand. How in the Mists could he be back? Shiro is dead and his spirit surely shackled to the Underworld by now.”

Her mother seems rather skeptical of this thought, however.  
“While it’s true that most spirits go through this route to encounter Grenth, we have to admit that Shiro was a special case. After having devoured the blessing of a god, something must’ve happened to him. It’s very likely that he has merely been waiting and growing in strength, to return for his vengeance.”

Togo nods in agreement.  
“It is possible that he managed to come back due to sheer strength of will and a refusal to be forgotten.  
I do not assume that he is involved without reason, though. When he was alive, he had a famous mark which most here in Kaineng are aware of. I witnessed this mark myself, during a recent outbreak on Shing Jea. It is possible that someone is simply using it as a warning and a mockery, but I somehow doubt that anyone would be so capable of this kind of destruction, not when Shiro’s spirit likely still lingers.”

Seeing how Saya is devastated by the news of this possibility, Miljana steps forward to gently rub her girlfriend’s shoulder and looks at the two older people.  
“Well, we did come here to help out and whether we have to fight a vengeful spirit or not, we won’t back down.”

Isidro looks amused as he snorts.  
“Yeah, not like this is the first time we have to fight a crazy guy with too much power.”

“Exactly. Master Togo, lady Kaede, you will have our assistance for as long as we’re able to stand. Hopefully, we can shut this whole thing down before it gets worse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If you've played Factions, then yeah, they're not gonna face off with the Shiro construct thing just yet._


	7. Draconic chain

With the Afflicted having retreated from northern parts of Kaineng, the hunt has begun to find where they ended up and of course, to locate the true perpetrator of this outbreak. Sayaki has still expressed quite a bit of skepticism at the idea of Shiro Tagachi having returned, even in spirit form. To most Canthans, he is nothing more than a ghost story now, even if the scars on the land still remain. Her mother and uncle may believe the signs, but she is not so quick to follow this line of thinking. 

While Kaede, Togo and Taichi are all off searching elsewhere, the Ascendants have chosen to travel south from Kaineng Center, currently traversing the streets of Bukdek Byway. They get to witness what Saya had told them when they were approaching the city from the sea, how the architecture of buildings really seems to transform halfway through the district, making it almost unsettling how much contrast it is between the old and new parts. 

It’s silent for a few minutes as Saya leads their scouting mission and while she’d like to keep her focus completely on the road ahead, she knows that won’t be possible. She can sense the eyes practically poking into her skin and it makes her sigh.  
“Alright, alright, I know you guys wanna ask a bunch of questions. Just do it, okay? I’d rather be drowning in them than have you stare at me for the rest of the day.”

She hears how Miljana clears her throat awkwardly.  
“…sorry about that. It’s not that we wanted to, you know...be rude about it but, we have to admit that we’re all very intrigued. I doubt any of us would’ve expected for you to be royalty all this time.”

Devona nods and mutters shortly after.  
“And here we thought Salma was the only one…”

Saya rolls her eyes and then slows down a bit, making her get in position next to her girlfriend once more. The rest of the group are still watching her with interest.  
“It’s not like it was ever the same thing. Salma and Rurik were both heirs to their respective thrones, with Salma probably going to be crowned at some point. I mean, I’m not even in the main royal family, only a part of his house.”

Amadi raises one of his eyebrows slightly.  
“From the perspective of royal and noble succession in most nations, that still puts you within the realm of royalty.”

“…yeah, thanks, I know that.  
But like, you saw how my mother was earlier, right? That’s the type of shit I’ve had to deal with throughout my life, ever since I was a kid. To her, our image, not disappointing family and doing what you’re told is pretty much everything she cares about.”  
She folds her arms, frowning as she keeps watching the road, while her mind drifts back to her childhood.  
“Being related to the Emperor, carrying the name of the Dragon Empire under our feet and within our souls; it’s not all it’s cracked up to be. There was no space for anything else, as I was always expected to remember and follow every single rule, to be exactly who everyone wanted me to be. I couldn’t just be myself and that was infuriating.  
Eventually, I couldn’t deal with it anymore, simply because I was born into that shit and chose to go my own way, abandon them all.”  
She gestures towards their surroundings with her arms.  
“I went out on these streets instead and tried to find a new life of my own.”

Miljana keeps watching her girlfriend, knowing that they’ve already heard this story, but it suddenly makes a lot more sense.  
“What was it like then? To step down from…well, wherever you were before, to the streets.”

Saya’s shoulders slump somewhat and her expression grows solemn and uncertain.  
“Well, I mean…it was shit, you know? The whole situation was garbage. I was scared, lonely and hunted. I had a little bit of training, a dagger, some clothes and a small bag of food when I came down here the first time. I knew that the Imperial Guard would come after me, so I tried my best to disguise myself in order to look like anyone else here.  
In that sense, I suppose I did have an advantage, but it didn’t mean much. I had to build my own status and respect. That was probably the most difficult part of my life, but at least I could be who I wanted and others would appreciate me for who I was. That meant a lot.”

Isidro tilts his head curiously.  
“Sounds reasonable but, I mean, how old were you? Did the Am Fah take you in immediately?”

Saya chuckles slightly and shakes her head.  
“Sort of? Not completely, I guess. There’s a bunch of smaller gangs with no names who work for the Am Fah, but have their own structures. To become a proper member of Am Fah, you have to work through them, down by the grunts. I had to do that for a couple of years and even though no one knew who I was, they still didn’t go easy on me, especially because I was so young.  
Can’t remember the exact age, but I was in my early to mid-teens. My first gang were a little bit older than me and while they treated me like crap, I have always been determined and let nothing tear me down, even if they kept trying. I led that gang within a year or two and that got the attention of the Am Fah.”

“It makes me curious from another perspective”, Amadi comments. “Was it the streets who shaped you or had you already grown into your own person by that time?”

“Nah, I knew what I wanted long before I came here. There had always been…notions of feeling different than how I appeared, but no opportunities to actually express it. The streets provided me with that chance and I’m thankful for it.”  
She seems to ponder her words for a little while, feeling them and if she’s satisfied with her answer. Shortly after, she starts to frown.  
“It’s because I’ve lived on these streets that I know them like the back of my hand, which have made me really understand how shit the situation is for the general population. The Celestial Ministry have been useless for as long as I can remember and I doubt that has changed. Despite how necessary it is for those at the top, crippling bureaucracy is part of the reason why a lot of people die.  
You remember how I’ve mentioned that the war on the streets was and still is worse than the Tengu Wars? Yeah, not kidding about that and the Ministry’s bullshit has helped to fuel it.”

Miljana raises a hand and strokes her chin in thought.  
“Hmm, I believe you’ve mentioned that word before, ‘tengu’. Not sure you have ever actually described who they are, though.”

Saya suddenly blinks in surprise.  
“Wait, really?”, she asks and soon starts to smile.

Everyone nods at the question, except Isidro.  
“I’ve actually heard that word before, as we’ve got a few tribes in some remote areas of Kryta. Can’t say I’m very familiar with them, though.”

“Huh. Guess I forgot that not everyone has had a chance to encounter them. They’ve been such a common presence in our society ever since the Jade Wind, that I didn’t actually consider how they might be completely new to others.  
Anyway, the tengu are to us what the charr were to Ascalonians. Well…sort of. They’re a species of sentient avian creatures, ones who have lived in Cantha for a very long time, probably longer than us.”

Dev snorts briefly.  
“Exactly like the charr, then.”

“Yeah, there’s a lot of parallels there.  
Anyhow, after the Jade Wind struck, things were looking really bad for a lot of the areas south of Kaineng and as you already know, many refugees ended up within its borders. At the time, the Shing Jea Island had been mostly untouched by our people, despite the fact that we had lived here for generations. I think humans in the distant past had ran into tengu before and realized that there was no point trying to gain any territory from them. It’s not like we needed it.  
However, with the eruption of the Jade Wind, everything changed and suddenly those lush farmlands were very tempting. And the tengu weren’t even utilizing them properly, right?”  
Saya closes her eyes and shakes her head.  
“Our ancestors probably should’ve seen it coming but, guess they were too optimistic.”

“So, what happened?”, Miljana asks.  
“Did they simply attack the humans?”

“Nah, it wasn’t quite that simple. There are…several accounts regarding the truth.  
On Shing Jea, there are two tribes of tengu – Sensali and Angchu. The Sensali have always been more aggressive and hostile to humans, while the Angchu tend to be friendlier, but I don’t think we can really call them ‘allies’. They’re neutral at best.  
The Sensali claim that our people attacked them in order to drive their tribe out of the farmlands, while the farmers spoke of how their village suffered an unprovoked attack by the Sensali and then ‘consumed their bodies’. No one really knows the full truth.  
The Emperor at the time, Hanjal, sent his ambassador to create a peace treaty with the Angchu, which delayed further war, but instead turned the Sensali against the Angchu.  
After that, the conflict between humans and tengu went back and forth, until the reign of Kisu, which started about one and a half decade ago. The farmers wanted to create settlements further into the land and did that even against the previous agreements. Unfortunately, they took disease with them which affected the tengu, even the Angchu. A lot of their young died because of this and…well yeah, probably the worst battles of all time followed that disaster.”

After her story is done, both Miljana and Devona look at each other in thought.  
“Well...guess we’ve heard that before, huh?”, the ranger asks.

Dev sighs and briefly shakes her head.  
“Yeah, we’re probably way too familiar with what it’s like to have conflicts with non-humans by now. It’s very similar to our own stories.”

Saya frowns and folds her arms once more.  
“That may be true, but consider all that I’ve just told you and then realize how bad it is when I _still_ claim that the war on the streets have hit Cantha worse. That’s how fucked up the situation is.”

Miljana watches her girlfriend with concern, having to admit that she feels for her. Saya obviously cares a lot about her home, more than she is willing to admit.  
Raising her hand, Miljana puts it on Saya’s shoulder and caresses it gently.  
“Well, you’re back home now, right? And there’s a very dangerous situation that terrorizes and hurts people all over your land. Perhaps you owe it to them to help out.”

Saya views that statement with skepticism and shrugs.  
“Mm, dunno about that but, I guess I can admit that I’ve been unduly harsh on my home, mostly because of the anger I’ve aimed at my family. There are lots of assholes who definitely would deserve the shit that’s coming for them, though…”

It appears as if Miljana is about to suggest something further, but Isidro intervenes before she gets the chance.  
“Before we move elsewhere, there is something I’m very curious about as well.”

Saya glances over her shoulder.  
“Oh? Shoot.”

She notices how his expression changes somewhat, as a small smirk appears on his lips.  
“How far away are you from reaching that throne, huh?”

Even if she groans and shuts her eyes in annoyance, she probably should’ve expected this question to be aimed at her. It’s not like it’s strange for them to be very fascinated by this aspect. Maybe she should’ve never sailed home after all.  
“Ugh, please, let’s not discuss succession, shall we? Seriously, it has already caused multiple conflicts in the past.”

Dev seems equally interested and smiles slyly at her companion.  
“Hey, we’re just wondering if we will have to deal with an Empress soon or not.”

“Hah, let’s just say no. That won’t happen unless pretty much my entire family dies before I do.”


	8. Old blood

Despite a certain wish to avoid the area, Sayaki decides to lead her team into the district which many sees as the roughest and most uninviting within all of Kaineng – Xaquang Skyway.  
They had already noticed it back in Bukdek Byway, but the roads, alleyways and corridors in this place narrows considerably, while the size of the buildings increases, reaching up far into the sky. It’s hard to tell if these constructions actually have separate houses, or if it’s just a big mess of metal thrown together and presented as something it is not. Naturally, it only adds to the already problematic situation that a lot of people live here and the roads are therefore difficult to walk through without constantly bumping into someone.

However, even with all the criticism that this section gets from non-occupants, Saya is much more aware of the situation. It’s not like these people want to have their lives like this, nor do they revel in their downtrodden realities. There’s simply no way to escape, no way to get a better life when all doors are closed. Those who sneer at the smell, the sight or the sounds are too caught up in their own privilege, the luck of the draw in life that society allows for. She has seen it in Kryta as well, but it is much more apparent here, as she has experienced it, even if it was by choice. Despite being in the Am Fah, she always felt like these people had it worse than her and it imbued her with a sense of helplessness.

For now, she doesn’t speak of these concerns to the rest, letting them be ignorant of the many regrets she still has when she traverses these streets. Thankfully, they do not say or comment on most of the place, other than being worried for what will happen if the Afflicted actually start to invade this area properly. Saya shares such opinions, as Kaineng would surely fall if the entirety of this district was to be shaped into abominations.

While they continue wandering, their attentions are captured by some sort of commotion further away, which sounds like people arguing or perhaps even fighting. Saya quickly makes sure that everyone in her team are still following, before she gestures with her hand that they’re going to take a look.  
The scene they arrive at is not the type of thing Saya had expected. They’re still in the northern parts of the Skyway, but this particular section is closed off to most other people and the buildings within are designed like huts, which makes her assume they’re more temporary. On top of this, there are virtually no humans here, except for a couple of imperial guardsmen, as the majority are tengu. She has heard of how some of that species occasionally enter the city, but this makes it seem as if they’re living here. Perhaps the plague has caused more pain than what was initially assumed. 

In the middle of the guardsmen stands another person, a male human in blue and white robes, as well as a circular hat, the outfit of the Celestial Ministry. He seems to make sure that the guards are in between him and the tengu, but he is the one who speaks. On the opposite side is a tengu, standing taller than most of the humans, as they naturally do. This one has a fairly thick beak, an average-sized frame and feathers in shades of red and brown, combined with a bit of white. She’s dressed in some kind of purple and yellow cloth-based uniform, quite simple but still protective in certain regards. 

Miljana moves closer to Saya, as her girlfriend has slowed her steps.  
“Are those…tengu?”

“Yeah. Looks like Angchu, from the colors and markings on their clothes. “

The ranger turns her gaze towards Saya.  
“That’s the friendlier type, right?”

Saya nods briefly.  
“Most of them are, yeah. Although I’m not sure I can say the same for those guards…”

While the soldiers do not have their weapons pointed at anyone, the grips around their spears and shields are very tight, showing that they’re ready to move in an instant.  
The tengu in front sighs and tries to plead with the leading human.  
“Please, minister Jejiang, I beg of you to see reason. The actions you are about to take are not fair.  
We were granted this place by the words of the Emperor himself, after the war. With the plague, we need it now more than ever. How can you simply ask us to hand it over?”

Jejiang snorts and waves dismissively.  
“Because this place is of more use as a refugee camp now. You are taking up more space than you need.”

“But where should we go?”

“Stay in the camp once it’s done, or move elsewhere.”

The tengu sighs, her shoulders slumping.  
“We will not be accepted among other refugees. This is why we have this place for ourselves, so that we will not disturb anyone.”

Even if her case seems reasonable, the minister remains unimpressed.  
“Then perhaps it would be for the best if you leave the city, hmm? You are in the way at any rate and many of the other citizens remain scared of you.” 

Suddenly, another tengu steps in from the side. He’s a bit taller than the female speaking to the minister, but his beak is smaller and more pointed. To Saya, the blue, green and somewhat greying feathers are familiar to her.  
As he steps forward, the guards immediately get more tense, as they recognize the anger in his eyes, and how he practically growls when he starts to speak.

“How dare you speak of us in this way? We are not beasts, dammit! We used to be allies during the war and certainly deserve better than how you humans treat us.” 

The other tengu looks unsure and puts a hand on his arm.  
“Talon, please, calm down. Consider who we are speaking to.”

He snorts and pushes her hand away.  
“Shut up, Quill. You are letting them walk all over you.” 

At the same time, Jejiang frowns at them both, but they do notice how he has taken a step back.  
“You see? This is exactly the type of behavior I was talking about! It does not belong in Kaineng, certainly not so close to our citizens! It is what will only create more chaos than what we already have.”

His words seem to increase Talon’s agitation and it wouldn’t be too strange to imagine that something bad might occur soon. Fortunately, another voice intervenes before that happens.  
“Excuse me, what’s going on here?”, Saya asks.

The minister only grants her a brief glance, not particularly interested by her arrival, or perhaps too afraid of Talon to fully look away.  
“Citizens, please, this is a ministry matter! I ask that you step back and leave the area before things get too dangerous.”

Saya arches her brow skeptically, but continues to wander towards them.  
“Uh, no, I don’t think I’ll be doing that. In fact, I believe you and your guards are the ones who’ll be leaving. Now would be a good time.”

Her tone and words surprises Jejiang enough that he turns to look and examine her. He is not particularly impressed by her either, merely confused.  
“Pardon? Who do you think you are? I am a Junior Minister, citizen! You cannot tell me what to do.” 

Miljana and the rest of her team sees how Saya stops for a moment, taking a deep breath and collects herself. They assume she gathers her resolve, but the truth of the matter is quite different. She tries to locate some of that attitude that she locked away long ago, one that she has not opened the door to in ages. It’s time to unlock it.  
Suddenly, she straightens her back, puts her hands at her waist and displays a look that practically oozes of having taken offense.

“Excuse me? How _dare_ you speak like that to me?!  
I am Sayaki, daughter of Ritualist Kaede, the cousin of Emperor Kisu! You better shut your mouth right now, unless you want me to make sure you never serve the ministry again!” 

While the guards appear to be confused, Jejiang’s expression changes to one of shock and fear, as he examines Saya and recognizes the resemblance. Shortly after, he bows deeply.  
“F-forgive me, my lady! I…I did not realize who you were! Please, allow me to offer my sincerest apologies and tell me what I can do to make this right!”

Saya continues to frown at them, using a similarly unimpressed gaze as Jejiang himself was displaying earlier. She then waves her hand.  
“I do not care where you go, but I demand that you leave the vicinity immediately. I shall be taking care of this.”

The guards turn towards them and bows as well, but remain skeptical.  
“You…want us to leave you alone with the tengu, my lady? But that is…dangerous”, one of them asks.

Her gaze turns sharply towards him.  
“Do you underestimate my prowess, soldier?! Do not insult me with your doubt unless you wish to spend the rest of your life scrubbing toilets!”

“I…my deepest apologies, lady Sayaki! I did not mean-“

“Leave immediately and stop embarrassing the Empire already!”

Not wanting or daring to oppose her any more, the minister and all of the guards quickly run away, leaving nothing more than the Ascendant group, along with some very surprised tengu.  
However, Quill manages to compose herself once they’re alone and inclines her head respectfully.  
“Thank you, lady Sayaki. I have to admit we did not expect such understanding from anyone here, but you have surprised us.”

Saya sighs as she relinquishes the façade she put up and instead smiles at Quill.  
“No problem. They were getting on my nerves. I just got back to the city and was kinda surprised I’d find this many of your people here.”

“Ah, I see. Then allow me to introduce us. I am Quill Songfeather, leader of this community, which the locals call ‘the Roost’. We do not really have any name for it ourselves, but it is suitable.”

“Well then, it’s an honor to meet you. Like I said, I’m Sayaki and the ones behind me are my friends; Miljana, Devona, Isidro, Amadi and Nakota. Most of them are not from Cantha and have never met one of your people.” 

While she’s talking, Talon notices how Saya is constantly shifting her eyes in his direction, an action which makes him a bit suspicious. He folds his arms.  
“Is something amiss? You keep staring at me.”

Saya clears her throat awkwardly.  
“Oh, sorry, I just-…  
Are you…Talon Silverwing?”

His gaze suddenly changes from mistrust to interest.  
“I am. Can’t say I’ve ever heard your name, though.”

“Uh, well, you might not have, I dunno, but I certainly know of you.  
Maybe you're not familiar with much of my family but, I know that you used to be friends with my uncle, master Togo.”

His eyes widen in recognition.  
“Ooh, I see. Now I understand why you have heard of me. Yes, Togo is indeed a friend of mine, although we don’t get to meet very often. He is usually busy with the monastery and I have my duties to the tribe.”

Saya’s expression brightens somewhat, as she offers a smile.  
“I’ve seen you with him a couple of times, when I was much younger. He always spoke well of you too and how you helped him realize just how much of an honorable people the tengu are.”

Her words seem to have an effect on him as well and Talon looks momentarily distant.  
“I…see. Well, then I’m glad you inform you that it is a mutual feeling. He is a good man, who truly understands the importance of justice and peace.”

“I’m glad you feel that way.  
But hey, it looks like your people are in trouble of some sort. I don’t have a lot of power in the Ministry but, maybe we can help you guys out?”

Quill and Talon shares a brief glance, before the former takes over.  
“Well, that is…possible, I suppose, but I am not sure how.  
The Ministry is trying to remove our home, in favor of a new refugee camp. We can certainly understand the issue and the need for it but…this is the only place that our people can stay in safely, without being harassed for the most part. We could leave the city, but with the plague roaming much of the region right now, and the Sensali still having a grudge against us, there are not many areas that are safe.  
On top of this, as we mentioned to Junior Minister Jejiang’s superior, there are many more districts - with much more space - that they could place such a camp. Why tear apart our only home, when they could create a camp up in the older parts of the city?”

Talon snorts derisively.  
“But of course, they wouldn’t want such ‘filthy’ refugees within their precious center.  
Humans speak of the Sensali being prejudiced, but they share many of those traits and simply refuse to acknowledge them.”  
He raises a hand towards Saya.  
“No offense.”

Saya shakes her head.  
“None taken. Don’t worry, I know what you mean. I’ve seen it a lot, more than I can count.” 

“Like I mentioned”, Quill continues, “there is another minister in charge of this decision and he could easily rectify the situation, by moving it elsewhere, but he refuses. I...believe he does not like us.”

Hearing how bad it has gotten within Kaineng fills Saya with both sorrow and anger. She groans and raises her hand to rub her temples.  
“Wish I could say I’m surprised, but those bureaucrats are almost always useless pricks.”

Miljana steps forward then, joining Saya by her side.  
“Well, we may have no power here, but perhaps we can speak to this minister on your behalf. We could try to persuade him in some way. Not only are we capable of fighting, if that’s what he needs, but Saya is rather charismatic too. And since we’re humans, it’ll work to circumvent any hate he has for tengu. It may not be an elegant solution but, it might help you nonetheless.”

Quill appears to be rather surprised once more, practically overwhelmed.  
“You…you will truly do this for us?  
I…well, of course, we cannot decline! You are extremely generous, strangers. If you manage to convince him, the Angchu will forever be in your debt.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. As long as you guys are safe, that’s what matters”, Saya tells her.

Just before the group are about to leave though, they are prevented by Talon, who calls out.  
“Wait! Don’t go just yet.”  
He moves off to the side, hurrying into a hut and exits half a minute later with some equipment in his hands; a sword and spear, that he attaches to his clothes.  
“You shouldn’t go without at least one of us. You are ready to risk yourselves for complete strangers; I appreciate that. Let me come with you.”

The group hadn’t expected such an offer, but when Saya and Miljana looks at each other, they share a smile.  
“Heh, well, not gonna turn down another fighter”, Saya admits. “Let’s see if you’re as good as uncle Togo used to say, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If you haven't played Factions, yes, Talon Silverwing is an actual in-game character! I didn't just name him after me (although I probably could)_


	9. The forgotten corners

Just like they promised, the Ascendant group contacted the ministers responsible for wanting to remove the Roost and this endeavor involved speaking with Jejiang as well. Despite an initial reluctance, they eventually decided on a compromise, although not one that was entirely satisfactory. The ministers agreed to halt the efforts of building the refugee camp in that location, if the team could instead clear out another place for them, one which has recently been infested with a lot of violent criminal elements. Unfortunately, this element happens to be Am Fah, a group which Sayaki naturally would not wish to cross. They had been rather lucky so far to not run into any of her old gang, but it seems that situation is about to change.

As Saya refused to break her promise to the tengu, she agreed that they should perform this task and therefore led her group into the correct district of the city. They arrive there now, along the eastern edge of the Wajjun Bazaar, pretty much right next to Xaquang Skyway. This is part of an area that has been rebuilt, to be less of a mess than the majority of the Skyway, but it’s far from the same quality as Kaineng Center.  
Once they arrive, everything is rather silent, almost to the point where it grows eerie. There’s practically no one on these particular streets, most doors and windows on the houses are closed, and there’s no signs of recent activity. Had the information they received been incorrect or is something else going on here? Could Jejiang have tricked them?

That question is answered soon enough, as Saya stops and grows tense. Shortly after, she raises a hand, a sign for them to halt.  
“Get ready. Here they come.”

Miljana and the others blink in surprise, looking up.  
“Who-“

Her question gets no further, as the group soon finds themselves surrounded when a whole bunch of people jump down from the adjacent roofs and land just a few meters away.  
These people have a wide variety of weapons and tools at their disposal, but there are some unifying elements, which mostly involves their clothing. Most of them are dressed in tight leather armor, protecting the majority of their bodies except the arms. By letting those limbs be exposed, many are able to display the tattoos, scars and other markings that they have in those regions.  
Further up, virtually everyone sports a leather mask of some sort, covering about half the face with their chins, and sometimes mouths, being visible. The masks are not simple cowls, however, but have markings, horns, spikes and more, perhaps trying to depict some kind of beast or other fearsome creature.

Saya frowns at them and merely shakes her head.  
“Oldest trick in the book. Glad to see that they never evolve.”

Several of their opponents stare at Saya, but no one makes a move to attack her. Instead, they seem to wait for something, or rather someone. From another side of this street, up on one of the rooftops, they hear a voice.  
“Well well, do I spot a little traitor who has come back from exile? Don’t recall you ever being reinvited into our streets.”

The entire team looks up in that direction and sees a person in a similar outfit as the rest, but there are small differences, most notably in the rather impressive black cloak he wears on his back and how long the horns of his mask are.  
Saya plants her hands at her hips.  
“Hello there, Chan.”

The rest of the Ascendants immediately looks in her direction.  
“You know him?”, Miljana asks.

Saya takes a deep breath and emits it slowly.  
“Yeah, it’s hard not to.  
This is Chan the Dragon’s Blood, one of the brats in the Am Fah. The self-proclaimed title is because he’s a distant relative of the Emperor…and of me, of course. I guess you could say we used to be rivals.”

Chan chuckles, but there’s nothing humorous to the sound of it. Instead, there’s a rather unpleasant edge to his voice.  
“Well, it’s good to see you’re back, little stunted dragonling, even if I’m not really sure that I like it.”

Saya smirks and arches her eyebrow.  
“Oh, how come? Still holding a grudge, Chan?”

She’s not entirely sure, but it almost looks like he frowns somewhat under his mask.  
Either way, he bends his legs to crouch down and puts his hands at his knees.  
“Hope you don’t think that you’ve won, Saya. Remember, you’re the one who ran away and that was easy. Not gonna be as simple to get back in.”

It’s possible for her to act surprised, but she won’t even pretend that she is. Saya had practically expected no other welcome.  
Instead she rolls her eyes and folds her arms.  
“Yeah, whatever. You know what the funny thing is, though? I don’t give a fuck about the Am Fah or my old position. I’m here to talk business.” 

Chan is silent at first, before he also gives the rest of the team a glance.  
“Business, huh? Interesting company you keep these days, dragonling. Even brought one of the big birds with ya.  
Do they have anything to do with what you’re gonna offer me?”

Talon clenches his hands when he hears how Chan refers to him, but he chooses to stay silent and let Saya handle the matter for now.  
“Not really. I’m not here on the behalf of anyone but the city itself.  
You know that this territory doesn’t actually belong to you guys, right? You’re in the way and causing problems for other people.”

Her words appear to confuse him as he shakes his head.  
“Excuse me? Not our territory? Have you forgotten how Kaineng works, dragonling? The streets belong to the ones who take them.”

“Yeah, but that isn’t set in stone and you know it. Let’s negotiate for the place and I’ll make sure you get a good deal. I know another few territories, further north, that the Ministry might be willing to relinquish, especially as it’s closer to the Jade Brotherhood. Could help increase competition.”

Unfortunately, he doesn’t seem interested and merely waves at her dismissively.  
“Psh, ‘negotiate’. Where in the Mists did you get that crap from? Fuck off and bring back the real Sayaki, the little bitch I once knew.” 

“Chan, goddammit”, she says while sighing. “You don’t understand what’s going on here.  
I mean, I know you guys don’t tend to care about anyone else, but surely, you’ve heard of the plague that roams in the outskirts of the city, right? Unfortunately, that shit isn’t staying in a single area, and it’s quickly spreading further in. The tension in the city is high now and the ministers have chosen to target the Roost. If the Angchu get thrown out, or at least someone attempts to do it, that will very likely create even more hostility between our two species.  
Are you sure the Am Fah really wants another Tengu War? Especially since they already have an established position in the city, which is very likely to spread the fighting all over the region. There’s the Sensali down in Nahpui, right? They’re not gonna be happy either.”

Her little speech sounds serious and in the past, it would at least have had an impact, but it does not seem to do so at this time. Instead, Chan merely glares at her.  
“No, _you’re_ the one who doesn’t get it. I don’t give a crap about the Imperial Guard, the tengu, the Jade assholes or Kaineng.”  
He raises his arms in a half shrug.  
“Everything is about to burn anyway.”

She’s taken aback by his response and leaves her mouth slightly agape for a few seconds.  
“Uh, what? What’s wrong with you? Do you really want the Am Fah to get fucked in all this shit that’s going on right now? Because that’s what will happen, you know.  
If we don’t all focus on the plague and the Afflicted by working together, the Undercity is gonna get hit really fucking hard. The war on the streets will end by you guys being wiped out in that case.”

Chan continues to stare at her a little longer, before she sees how his mouth twists into a vicious smirk. He stands up, turns his back on them and gestures with his hand.  
“Kill them all.” 

Without even a tentative second, the Am Fah gang members all draw their weapons and launches an attack on the Ascendants. Saya grits her teeth, frustrated that there was no contemplation at all given to everything she says, but she has no other choice than to pull out her weapons as well and defend herself. The rest of her team obviously has to follow suit.  
During the chaos that envelopes them all, Saya sees her last chance to speak to someone else, hoping that Chan does not have as tight control as he may have hoped.

“Hey, listen to me! You guys know me! I’m Sayaki and I used to be part of this gang! You have to listen when I say that this is urgent. If we continue fighting with the plague surrounding us, things are gonna get really fucking bad. You wanna turn into one of those abominations and see everything fall apart around you? Be reasonable!”

Unfortunately, all she gains in response are the sharp ends of blades, arrows and spears from the various opponents that fights them without remorse. They act with a certainty and efficiency that Saya has rarely expected from any normal Am Fah. Is this an elite group or what’s going on? She used to be part of that section of the gang, but she can’t recall Chan being in control of them back then. How much have they really changed since she was last here?

The gang members face a lot of resistance from the Ascendants, but next to them, Talon provides just as much difficulty. He may not have magical weapons, but his superior strength and speed is surprisingly effective, all of it having been forged in war. His spear swings around and can tackle several opponents at once. If anyone gets too close, they not only have to face the sharpness of his claws, but the strength of his kicks, which can launch people several meters backwards.

The battle lasts for no more than a couple of minutes and despite how talented they might have been, the Ascendants are victorious, having only sustained a few minor injuries.  
Once she gets an opportunity, Saya immediately attempts to leave her team and pursue Chan, but she doesn’t get far enough. Miljana has reached out with a hand and seizes Saya’s shoulder.  
“Saya, wait! You can’t just run after him alone!”

The rogue continues to struggle. Even if her girlfriend’s words usually manage to disarm her, this isn’t the case right now.  
“I have to go after him! I need answers, Jana!”

“Don’t you see? He’s going to lure you into a trap! Take your own advice and be reasonable!”

“I don’t care! That asshole can’t just-“

Thankfully, Miljana gets help from someone taller and stronger. Saya feels not just a large hand on her other shoulder, but the claws attached to it.  
“Listen to your friend, Sayaki. It is wise to choose your battles and when they can be fought. Do not rush into certain death all too easily. I think many would agree with me that your life is worth more than that.” 

Looking over her shoulder, she comes face to face with Talon Silverwing and the surprisingly gentle nature of his yellow eyes. Despite the wish to continue regardless of what they say, there’s something within that gaze which changes her mind, a familiar sensation that somehow soothes her boiling rage.  
Sighing, she drops her arms and puts her blades down into their scabbards.  
“Alright, alright, you guys win. Not gonna let him get away forever, though.”

Talon simply nods, while Miljana smiles.  
“We rarely do when it comes to bad guys, but for now, we need to focus on our task. The Am Fah probably won’t be all too eager to take this territory back any time soon.”

Saya shrugs briefly.  
“Yeah, guess you’re right. I don’t like it but…whatever”, she mutters.

The ranger also turns towards Talon and inclines her head respectfully.  
“Thank you, master Silverwing, for not only helping us with the Am Fah, but for talking sense into my girlfriend.”

“There’s no need to thank me”, he assures her. “In fact, I believe that I owe you more gratitude than I can ever express. If Chan and his gang have truly given up on this particular section, the Ministry will surely give up on removing the Roost.”

Saya nods.  
“Yeah, they will. I’ll talk to the Imperial Guard and make sure they station a few people here to keep it safe.”

Talon straightens his back, puts a hand on his chest and then bows deeply.  
“This means a lot for me and my tribe. It has not entirely changed our situation, but it is good to know that there are those who are ready to help us, despite our differences.  
You have shown bravery and great honor today, and I want to repay you for it. Let me join your efforts against the Afflicted and to purge the plague from Kaineng. It threatens my tribe as much as any human here, but I had not known who I could count on. Not until today, at least.”

Miljana smiles and offers a hand to him.  
“You clearly do know how to fight and you’re not afraid of taking risks. We’d be glad to have you, master Silverwing.”


	10. Where home endures

While the harrowing situation within the capital is one that definitely needs to be rectified, those who have taken it upon themselves to defeat the Afflicted have temporarily been given the opportunity to relax and recuperate when the abominations seemingly have disappeared for the moment. Some of the Ascendants are of the belief that the creatures are still hiding where the group cannot currently gain access, but they have tried to slow down and put this idea aside for now.

When word is sent to them, Sayaki takes the group back to the old section of Kaineng, where a specific duo has asked to see them and even though she was a little reluctant, she couldn’t really reject two people who have been so important to her past.  
The group approaches a set of buildings much closer to the outer layers of the palace, moving in among streets that most probably belong to the Celestial Ministry and their departments. Outside of a black door with red frames they see the ones who await them and the group inspects their company when they get closer.

Both of these individuals are dressed in long, elegant and colorful robes. The main hues are clearly purple and blue, but underneath those there seems to be a black shirt, which works rather well with such shades. There’s also a hat on top of their heads, round and ornate, with symbols that probably mark which department they belong to.  
One of them is an older man, probably in his 50s, while the one next to him is a woman, at most in her early 20s. There’s a lot of resembling features between the two, especially the nose, the eyes, the pale complexion and the narrow shape of their faces. Both can most likely be described as fairly handsome, although in a formal manner.  
The man has a thin and neatly trimmed beard that reaches down along the sides of his mouth. His grey hair would normally run down to his shoulders, but has been tied into a short ponytail.  
The young woman’s face is mildly painted, most obviously seen through the dark red on her lips and some pointed shapes around the edge of her eyes. Compared to the man, she has much longer black hair that runs down across her chest, framing her face quite well.

They merely stand there waiting for the most part, trying to remain as outwardly unperturbed as possible. However, as soon as the man spots Saya, his face brightens and he smiles, moving to approach her.  
“Sayaki, my dear girl!”  
He spreads his arms and embraces her in a much more emotional way than what they have seen previously.  
“I have missed you so much. I’m glad to see that you received my letter and that you remain safe.”

Saya is somewhat overwhelmed by it at first, before she smiles and closes her eyes, returning the hug.  
“I missed you too, dad. Although, heh, calling my current situation ‘safe’ is probably not right, especially since I arrived. Then again, it’s kinda the way I like it.” 

He takes a small step back, giving his daughter some space and then nods solemnly.  
“Of course, I have heard as much. I am sorry that you had to come home to such dreadful events. This was not what I had hoped would happen. That said, I am glad that you are willing to help. The city, especially the Imperial Guard, could use you.” 

“Yeah, we noticed.”

Shortly after, he gazes to the side and sees the other five people nearby.  
“Ah, and this must be your friends.”  
He bows his head respectfully.  
“Greetings to all of you. My name is Jiahao. I am Sayaki’s father and Chief Administrator within the departments belonging to the Ministry of Wind.  
This is my youngest daughter, Shufen, who works for the same administration.”

Shufen displays a similar gesture, bowing gracefully before them.  
“It is an honor to meet you”, she says, rather quietly.

Miljana smiles at her.  
“And you as well. Both of you. It’s good to see more of Saya’s family.”

Jiahao inclines his head.  
“Of course. Shufen is not as talkative as our dear Sayaki, but certainly intelligent and equally determined. I would not be surprised if she is able to attain my position soon enough.” 

At the same time, Shufen merely clears her throat.  
“Father is far too generous with his praise.” 

Saya smirks at them both, folding her arms and snorts.  
“If you say so. Not sure how ‘intelligent’ it is to willingly shackle yourself to the mountain of garbage that is Canthan bureaucracy.”

They all notice a very minor scowl appearing on Shufen’s brow, before she bows her head towards the others again.  
“I apologize that you have been forced to associate with my sister and her brutish personality. It must be taxing for all of you.” 

Saya frowns.  
“Excuse me? You wanna say that to my face, you little brat?!”

In return, Shufen does not display much else than a small smug look, which shimmers in her eyes.  
They hear how Miljana laughs at it, while Jiahao clears his throat and gets in between them.  
“Now now, let us not start to brawl in the middle of the streets, shall we? Remember why you’re here, Sayaki. I don’t think you would make a very good impression if you did something like that to your sister.” 

Saya rolls her eyes.  
“Oh c’mon, relax dad. I wasn’t gonna hurt her. I’d just lift her up and dump her into the ocean to wash that smug look off her face, that’s all.” 

Jiahao shakes his head and looks at Miljana.  
“Please, excuse them. They usually get along.” 

Miljana doesn’t look bothered at all.  
“Hey, it’s alright. I think it’s kind of cute, actually. And despite Saya’s rowdy behavior, she’s a great person. I enjoy being with her a lot.” 

This makes Saya stop and glance over her shoulder, locking eyes with her girlfriend.  
“Is that so? I think it’s more than just my behavior that you’re into, babe.” 

That gets Miljana giggling again, but she says nothing else.  
Jiahao directs his attention towards the ranger then and another smile finds its way to his lips.  
“Ah, so you are Miljana? My wife sent word of your arrival and the sort of connection the two of you share. It is truly an honor to meet one of Sayaki’s partners. I hope the two of you will take care of each other and that we will get the chance to speak more once the situation here has been solved.”

At the same time, Miljana and Saya steps closer to each other, intertwining their fingers. The ranger feels how Saya strokes a thumb at the back of her hand in an affectionate manner.  
“As do I”, Miljana agrees.  
“We knew what we were in for when we got here but, I have to admit that I was hoping there would be more chances to speak with all of you. We must do so at a late date.” 

Saya turns to look at her father as well.  
“Oh yeah, while we’re on the subject, is mom here, dad?”

He briefly shakes his head.  
“No, she is not. She is inside the palace, with Togo, discussing matters with the Emperor. As you can imagine, there is a lot they must decide and prepare for, with the plague roaming across so much of the city. I imagine they will be gone for hours.”

Miljana watches him curiously, studying his features as well as his voice.  
“You say that like it’s to be expected.”

“Well, yes, because it is. As always, Kaede keeps herself busy and takes her duties very seriously. She is usually only available on evenings.  
She works hard, especially in regard to the Empire’s safety and matters of our family. If she does not, she tends to punish herself for being inattentive and not doing enough.”

His words are spoken clearly and evenly, but Miljana seems increasingly skeptical.  
“That…doesn’t sound very healthy.”

Jiahao takes a deep breath and emits it slowly.  
“I…will confess that I sometimes doubt her persistence and wonder if she is not overworking herself. But, then again, it not is up to me to decide what she feels is best. I trust her judgement, just as much as she trusts me.” 

One who does not seem to be on the same page is Saya, something that Miljana notices at the edge of her vision by how the rogue scowls somewhat.  
“I dunno, I’ve never really liked that aspect of her. I mean, isn’t operating in that way constantly kinda selfish? It doesn’t just hurt her, but her family too.”

There’s a bit of hesitation and sorrow to Jiahao’s gaze before he responds.  
“I understand why you feel that way, my dear, but you have to also look at it from Kaede’s perspective. She has a lot to live up to and many expectations which her family has placed upon her shoulders. It is hard to face such a reality with ease. She does not wish to disappoint them.”

Saya frowns at him.  
“And what about disappointing us, huh? Just because her relatives and parents can’t understand what it means to be your own person, that doesn’t mean she has to ignore us.  
Besides, that’s what I did. She threw all of that crap on me and I rejected it, told her to make someone else her puppet. She may enjoy bowing to others’ wishes, but that doesn’t mean everyone does.”

There’s clearly tension in the air at this point, but not one that they’re unfamiliar with. Jiahao is already starting to look tired, while Shufen is somewhat uncomfortable.  
“I know that there have been many problems and conflicts between you two”, her father says, “but you must understand that you have judged your mother too harshly. She truly loves you, Sayaki, despite what you may believe.” 

Saya snorts derisively and turns her eyes elsewhere.  
“If she does, she certainly doesn’t fucking show it. I wonder if she has ever understood what it means to be a mother.” 

“Sayaki, please…do not say such things. It breaks my heart that the two of you must continue fighting this way. I realize how hard it is for you and I would never dismiss your feelings, but we are family. I urge you to rethink your stance, even if just a little bit. Your self-determination and passion can certainly be useful among us.” 

Even if she’s still kinda angry, Miljana notices something else on Saya’s expression – guilt. The fact that she would hurt her father in any way with her actions is clearly something that doesn’t please her.  
“Well, yeah, I get that, but…I dunno. Maybe if mom tried to be nice for fucking once, then we wouldn’t have to do this.” 

During this conversation, the others of the team have grown silent and kinda distant, not wanting to do anything that would somehow break an important family moment. However, Miljana spots something on the little sister, seeing how Shufen’s eyes are directed very intently towards a specific individual.  
Hoping to alleviate the tension, she speaks up.  
“Shufen, are you interested in my companion, Nakota?”

Shufen widen her eyes in surprise and her cheeks starts to redden immediately, as if she was discovered doing something embarrassing. She clears her throat and looks down to the ground.  
“No, I was...erm…  
I just…I was simply looking at…” she mumbles, but not much else comes from her words, as she doesn’t know what to say in order to explain herself.

Miljana chuckles and walks over to the young administrator’s side.  
“Don’t worry, she’s very friendly. Would you like to pat her?”

She may still be a little awkward, but it’s impossible to stop her curiosity when she ponders this potential.  
“Is that…okay?”

“Of course it is! Nakota, come over here! Someone really wants to meet you.” 

The Melandru’s stalker stands up and casually strolls over. As she does, she starts to emit a purring sound. Normally, Shufen would probably not try to get so close to the ground with the rest of her robe, as to not get any dirt on its length, but when faced with this feline, she doesn’t seem to care.  
Miljana tries to help enhance the notion of Nakota’s friendliness by patting her back and it helps Shufen to gather her courage, slowly and carefully putting her hand on the stalker’s head. Nakota seems to enjoy it and she pushes her head even further into Shufen’s grasp. 

As this happens, Shufen’s smile grows even larger.  
“I don’t often get to see such big cats.”

Miljana returns a similar expression.  
“I guess that’s true. You like cats?”

“Yes…I love them.” 

Seeing this happen brings joy to both Jiahao and Saya. It’s rare for them to see Shufen smile so freely and widely, as she is often very formal and emanate with a solemn aura, to be taken seriously by her peers. However, it appears that Nakota brings out the underlying softness within her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _As you may have realized, based on the tags, the familial focus of this story is on the conflict between Sayaki and Kaede. I'm gonna dedicate a few chapters to this later on (such as the next one), but I wanted to give the opportunity for other parts of her family as well. Jiahao and Sayaki get along much better, and Shufen is probably the sweetest of them all._   
>  _These two, along with Taichi, will be seen more later on as well._


	11. Sanctioned comprehension

Compared to the busy and crowded streets further south, Kaineng Center might seem practically serene due to how much space one can attain without effort, despite that it is far from empty.  
After Jiahao offered to show the team around the old city, the day after they met, it seemed like a good opportunity for Sayaki and Miljana to head off on their own for a while. So far, they have not had even a moment of solitude and while they certainly appreciate the company, they also want to be together in order to discuss more personal details of being out here.

Anyone who might be interested in finding the duo can do so along the balcony of a governmental building, having been given permission by Saya’s father. Normally, none would disturb a member of the royal family when they demand to be left alone, but there of course those who can move without having to actually care about incurring wrath. One such individual is currently approaching this location, trying to keep herself as calm and controlled as physically possible.

Kaede will admit that she does not feel as much confidence regarding this coming encounter as she would like to claim. Their last clash was certainly not a healthy one, no matter how she tries to twist it. Both of them have had time to be apart for at least a day, though and that should count for something, shouldn’t it? Kaede hopes so, but she still can’t be entirely certain that she can predict her daughter’s reaction. Any anger is obviously justified after the type of welcome she received.  
In spite of the fear of another verbal battle, she must do this, must face their problems. Nothing will ever be solved with continued hesitation.

When she gets closer, it sounds like the two of them are discussing something frivolous, albeit not unwanted. Saya tells Miljana about her favorite local dish and how it used to be prepared when she was younger. She’s obviously conscious of her privileged position back then, but can’t help admitting how much she loved it. It makes Kaede momentarily display a small smile, before she rectifies it, clears her throat and speaks up.

“Ah, there you are. I was looking for the two of you. I heard that your meeting with your old comrades did not go as planned, Sayaki.”

The rogue and ranger are currently sitting on two chairs, their hands intertwined. Saya is leaning against the closest armrest to her partner, legs folded, but when she hears the voice, she frowns and glances over her shoulder, snorting.  
“Yeah, of course it didn’t. I didn’t leave those assholes on good terms to begin with and haven’t seen them in a while. Didn’t exactly expect ‘em to offer me a hug.”

Kaede emits a short sigh. Here they go again. She tries her best not to get agitated, not to spur this behavior on.  
“I suppose you are right, but did it not go much worse than anticipated?”

For a moment, she’s almost certain that Saya will just dismiss her as being an idiot, unable to understand the streets, but she reins such emotions in and calms down.  
“Well…yeah, I guess. Never did think they’d turn hostile so quickly. I sort of figured I’d have to appease them, maybe kiss someone’s ass in order to show that we were serious, but nope, that wasn’t even an option.  
Then again, that group was led by one of our distant relatives, a former member of our house, so how could I have expected differently?”

Naturally, this sort of comment hits home with Kaede, stirring unpleasant notions of anger. She tries to hold this down, not allowing it to boil, as she knows nothing good will come of it. She must remain the reasonable party here and hope Saya will follow suit.  
“Perhaps. At any rate, I am sorry to hear it did not end as you may have wanted it to.”

Saya continues to glare and her eyes shimmers with suspicion, not willing to let her guard down.  
“What do you want, mom?”

Well, at least she might be given a chance then. Kaede takes a deep breath and gathers her courage.  
“I came here to talk to you and your partner as well, of course. I…wanted to apologize.”

She sees how the ranger hasn’t moved much from where she is, but Miljana is certainly studying Kaede as well. Saya raises an eyebrow, still very skeptical.  
“For what?”

“For…everything. All of the hostility that has happened between us for all these years. Perhaps it shall not be enough, but I wish to express this feeling in some way to at least take a first step.  
I never wanted this life for you, Saya, that you would have to seek your own path in solitude and separated from the rest of us.”  
She puts her hands together and while her eyes cannot be observed, due to her headwear, the duo can still see how her head faces downwards.  
“I wish you would have spoken to me sooner, before you left for the streets. I know the two of us often argued, but I was certain this was merely an eruption of early puberty, a temporary rebellion against not getting exactly what you wanted, rather than a fundamental opposition to this norm.  
If I had known the truth, I could’ve prevented you from having to live in such a harsh way.”

If she expected anything else than anger to increase from Saya, she will certainly be disappointed. Her words are not encouraging for her daughter.  
“That’s such a load of bullshit, mom. You knew what I wanted, as I told you constantly, but you just refused to listen. You could’ve prevented it all by not being such an asshole.” 

Kaede exhales and shakes her head.  
“Please, Sayaki, try to understand. It is not as if I was attempting to judge you on purpose. I merely tried to instill you with the respect for our ancestors, traditions and systems that our family have always been expected to adhere to. I thought you deserved to move on an equal field as the others.”

“Oh c’mon, even you have to know that’s crap. Did I really have to sacrifice my own integrity and individuality to gain such respect? In that case, all of it can fuck off and I’m glad I left.”  
She turns away from her mother, facing the view of the streets and rooftops in the vicinity.  
“All I ever wanted was to be myself and not whatever shit you demanded. I was your kid, not your tool.”

“I have never said-“

“I don’t care what the fuck you said, mom! It’s what you did that matters and that shit was horrible to deal with.  
At least in that regard, the streets were good to me, more so than this garbage town can ever hope to imitate.” 

Kaede feels how sadness flows through her mind now, wishing that her daughter would understand how things could have been.  
“I know you feel that part of the city provided you with something that we could not, but it would have been better if you stayed with your family rather than being…out there.” 

Once more, she seems to trigger something and Saya shifts her attention back again, but this time with confusion sprawled over her features.  
“Excuse me? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Is it not obvious? The streets in those sections of the city are not healthy nor a safe place to live in. You do not know how often I worried for you, if the guards would find you murdered in an alleyway or abused by one of the gangs. I prayed to the gods every day to prevent this from happening.” 

Saya rolls her eyes.  
“Yeah, thanks, mom, it’s not like _I_ would be the one to know what it’s like after living out there for _several years_ , right?”

“…that is not what I-“

“And by the way, while we’re on the topic, what of all the other citizens in those places? What about the ones who are stuck there for a lifetime, huh? You know, the ones who have no other choice? Should we not care about them? Do you spare even a brief thought for their lives whatsoever? Does it even matter to you how many of them face a constant fear of violence, disease, starvation or homelessness? Or is that just water under the bridge?” 

Slowly, Kaede folds her arms, not quite having anticipated for the situation to take this turn, but she attempts to surround herself in a shroud of dignity, an old trick that she has often utilized when facing difficult circumstances.  
“Of course, I have, my dear, as all citizens of the Empire are of importance to us, but it is different with you. You are my daughter, Sayaki, an aspect I cannot dismiss. I need to look out for my own children first of all.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, fine, I can’t blame you for caring that way, but what about all the other children who suffer? Do they deserve what they get simply because they’re not born 'correctly'?  
That’s kinda the whole issue with our family, you know, that we have neglected to acknowledge the majority of what Cantha consists of. There’s more to it than the Emperor, the nobles and the rich, even if you would all prefer to ignore it. It’s why the war on the streets have been so prolonged, why the problems of the tengu persists and this plague intensifies. If everyone tried to do more than further separating themselves from ‘over there’, you wouldn’t be on the brink of this kind of disaster.”  
Saya leans back in her chair, her expression changing into something more solemn, distant.  
“Maybe it wasn’t fun to live in the Undercity or Xaquang and many nights I went hungry or I was scared to die, but I gradually grew to accept what kind of position I was in, understanding what it’s like to not have another outlook. I’ve learned how shit things can really get and in many ways, I guess that’s what made me so bitter about life.  
The fact that I was able to escape is a kind of luck that few ever have, mom, and until you and the rest of our ‘royal’ relatives understand that we’re not everything, nothing will ever change. You and I will never get along while you reject that.” 

She does not give Kaede a chance retort, squeezing Miljana’s hand as she stands up and drags her girlfriend away from here, towards the opposite exit of the balcony.  
In the meantime, Kaede is left by her position, left to ponder her possibilities and mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sayaki isn't really like, the upper class/noble/royal kid who wants to make a stand or be a symbol for the poor or anything, because that obviously doesn't really suit her. She's not politically engaged enough to be drawn to it. However, she does want to do something that she might actually be able to, which is to make those in power stop and think about what they're doing, letting her family doubt their established beliefs. She knows that the problems around the city aren't unchanging and certainly not something that came about on their own. The whole system itself is the issue. In terms of her mother, that means trying to make her realize why their fight will never end with a simple apology._   
>  _Technically, Sayaki is too bitter to actually believe it will ever change, but she's spiteful enough to not let that stop her._


	12. Oblivion

After days of strained calm and unreliable peace, fighting has once more broken out on the streets of Kaineng, within the same area as before – Vizunah Square. This time, it originates further to the east.  
Not only have the Ascendants involved themselves in the inevitable conflict against the Afflicted, but the Am Fah has appeared on the streets as well, without announcing or explaining their presence. For some reason, they wish to control this section of the city, despite the danger and potential for death…or worse. 

At this time, the Ascendants are carving a deadly path through their enemies, even without the direct aid from the Imperial Guard. The royal army has been forced to split itself between both the street thugs and the abominations, while the outsiders along with master Togo, Kaede, Talon Silverwing and Taichi focus on trying to get to the source. If they can destroy it, perhaps the streets can once more achieve some semblance of tranquility.

Their setup is a very useful one, even more so than when they were still back in Kryta.  
At the front, Devona and Talon have been placed as the spear of the group, which is a quite literal aspect for the latter. The tengu mixes claw strikes together with swings and stabs of his spear, being able to combine short and mid-range styles to an incredibly degree.  
Right next to him, Dev chooses not to hold back in using Dragonheart against her foes, crushing their enemies no matter what their origin might be. The very earth practically seems to shiver with each slam.  
Should their opponents wish to pray to the gods for mercy, it cannot be done through Amadi, who makes sure that any blessing is on the side of the team. He acts as the immediate backup for the front-liners, and Earthbound Blessing is swung around in an impressive manner, carving through flesh and stone, absorbing it into his own power to throw it right back against their opponents. 

Shortly behind these three stands both Kaede and Togo, doing their best to aid their companions on either side. The tactic of setting these two up in the middle was an intended one, as their spirit magic serves not only the purposes of cursing and damaging their enemies, but also restoring and boosting their allies. Some of the foreigners in the group are still a little bit skeptical over the actual feeling of this enhancement, but they cannot deny its effectiveness.

At the second to last row stands two men with perhaps the most amount of exposed skin – Isidro and Taichi. Due to the aid of the ritualists, Isidro’s magical focus has been put on fire for the time being, burning anything rotten that comes too close to them. In case anyone attempts to flank the group, he can also pull the earth to them and surround them in solid barriers.  
In order to assist him, Taichi walks nearby as his magic can help to enhance Isidro. Despite the passive nature of monk training, he is quite adept at martial arts as well, making him able to defend himself should that be necessary.

The most flexible attacks come from the duo of Sayaki and Miljana. Despite being assigned to the back of the row, they technically end up being everywhere.  
Sayaki uses her agility to jump up on some of the walls on the buildings next to them, as the corridors are rather tight, and descends upon their enemies like a deadly bird digging its talons into their flesh. Since the Bloodcursed Fangs can grow and shrink on command, it becomes increasingly difficult for their opponents to judge her range.  
At the same time, neither Afflicted nor the Am Fah knows where they come from, but occasional arrows appears out of nowhere, piercing and putting down their troops left and right. Truthseeker is as most useful here, when Miljana has all the range and defensive support that she can ask for. In case she needs close range help, Nakota is there to defend her companion too. The rather clever feline has now understood how to deal with these types of creatures safely and her sharp claws slashes at any nearby abomination. 

Several minutes passes by and they are highly successful in their continued attacks, with nothing on the streets really being able to hinder their progress. The only problem is that they have yet to find a goal. Where exactly is it that these forces come from? How can they prevent it from spreading?  
That’s when Togo suddenly stops and gazes off to the northeast. Kaede notices this.  
“Togo, what is it? Did you find something?”

Togo frowns and his eyes move around searchingly, trying to pull at a specific feeling from within. It was these two who originally sensed an ominous presence in this district just a few hours ago and dragged the Ascendants with them. The only issue has been to pinpoint the spirit’s location.  
“I…cannot be sure. There is something here, nearby, but…”

Kaede clenches her hands and concentrates. As she does, her tattoos start to glow even further and more smoke from the Mists pour out.  
After only a few seconds, she raises her head.  
“Yes, I sense it too! We’re almost in the correct location, but we’re heading in the wrong direction.” 

Togo nods and as she says it, most of the group overhears, stopping what they’re doing.  
Miljana fires an arrow and hits an Am Fah assassin that was just about to descend from the rooftop, but now instead plummets straight to the ground, already dead. She stops next to them and glances between the two older people.  
“You’re sure? Is this the source you were talking about?”

Togo shrugs.  
“We don’t know. We can’t be absolutely sure of anything, as we have yet to understand what is truly controlling these creatures. Nevertheless, we do know where the ominous presence might be, the one we sensed last time in this district.”

“Right. Can you take us to it?”

He inclines his head and gestures with his hand towards another passage to the side.  
“If we continue along these alleyways, we should reach where we need to be. But we must hurry, before this creature manages to escape.” 

Saya nods and raises her voice.  
“Alright, you heard him. Dev, Talon, pick up the pace! Show these bastards what it means to mess with two angry giants!”

Dev rolls her eyes.  
“Is that supposed to be encouragement? Because that’s not doing much for me.” 

Talon sighs.  
“Neither of us are even of that size. You might need to reevaluate your eyesight, Sayaki.” 

Despite their initial complaints, both of them follow these instructions and do their best to hurry things along. They’re forced to let both Kaede and Togo tell them where to turn, as only these two are able to sense the spirit. Not even Isidro and Taichi can claim that they know what’s going on.  
One advantage of their current path however, is that the further they go away from the main street, the less enemies they face. Whether the Afflicted purposefully ignore these alleys or their leader just haven’t considered that anyone would use them is hard to say. Either way, a few minutes later, the group finally runs into an entirely new sight, once they enter a large open area, seemingly similar to the square where they first located Togo.

For the most part, the creatures they’ve seen thus far have been fairly consistent in the sense that they are contorted and transformed humanoids. Despite having different sizes and how their normal features are diminished, they definitely have one origin, which is why the team had come to assume that this was the truth of the Afflicted. The sight before them is now changing that belief.  
Standing in the middle of a large group of Afflicted, towering over them in size, is probably the largest and most intricately designed being they’ve seen thus far. The body shape, claws and beak all remind them of a tengu, but the obvious features of life are gone. Instead, it seems to be nothing more than rotten flesh and bone, combined with neatly crafted steel and stone infused in its body. The torso itself is split, as if the upper body floats above the lower one. Around its head and arms hover several deadly blades like an aura of death. 

Talon looks at this construct with horror in his eyes.  
“By the mercy of the skies…what is that? How…how can this be?” 

The construct moves confidently among the rest of the Afflicted and they seem to follow its whims, like a General commanding its horde.  
Dev furrows her brow and grabs Talon’s arm, making sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.  
“Hold on, there’s something wrong with that one. Don’t know what but…I don’t like it.” 

Kaede frowns under her headwear and nods.  
“You are not wrong, Ascalonian. Togo and I can sense immense spiritual energies from that being. This is definitely the presence we sensed earlier.”

Miljana glances between the construct and Kaede.  
“Is that Shiro? I thought you said he was human.”

Togo shakes his head.  
“No, it is not, but remember what we explained earlier – his spirit is likely the perpetrator. It is very possible that he has simply possessed a new body to use for his purposes.”

Talon emits a noise, practically a growl.  
“He dares debase the body of one of my people like this? When I get my claws on him, I shall crush him until he understands the fury of the tengu!”

“I am sorry that you have to witness this, Talon, but try to remain calm until we know what to do.” 

For now, they keep their distance to the group of Afflicted, who are at the other side of the square. Saya scowls in thought as she scans their enemy.  
“Well, it’s a lot bigger than normal tengu. You think he has done something to it?”

Togo nods curtly.  
“This creature is not a tengu anymore, as it has clear signs of being crafted, molded into something different. I am not a necromancer, but I would guess such energies have been utilized to absorb both blood and flesh from several sources to shape this being.”

While they seem to consider their options, their attention is soon drawn towards the front of this group, as screams can be heard from that section. As the team moves to relocate and get a better view of what’s going on, they notice how the Afflicted have trapped a few citizens who apparently didn’t escape in time. Instead of all piling up on the defenseless humans to destroy them however, the Afflicted captures each of them and presents them to their leader, practically as gifts.  
The construct stops right in front of the humans, who look up at it in terror, desperately trying to flee, but not having enough strength to succeed. The construct peers down at them with its empty eye sockets and everyone in the area sees how some of the hovering blades begin to move, turning their sharp edges towards the citizens. In a matter of seconds, each have been pierced by the weapons and the wailing stops.  
The other Afflicted drop the humans onto the ground, falling down like lifeless corpses, but it does not end there. Instead, their skin begins to change, boiling and twisting, with similar growths appearing like on the rest of the Afflicted. Soon enough, a few more abominations have joined the horde.

The team watches these events with horrified expressions.  
“By the Five”, Amadi says, his mouth agape.  
“This…thing is responsible for creating the Afflicted. It’s just transforming people without remorse.”

Dev clenches her hammer harder, and she seems to join Talon in his rage.  
“We can’t let this continue. We have to stop it!”

She is not the first to expose them to the Afflicted however, as Togo gets that honor. He steps forward and calls out.  
“Shiro! Shiro Tagachi! We know it’s you in there! This charade of yours ends here! We will bind you and send you back to the Mists where you belong, spirit!”

As his voice is heard across the square, all of the Afflicted, including the construct, turns towards the group. Shortly after, a deep voice can be heard echoing from it, but there’s no indication where it originates from.  
“You are presumptuous, mortal, and incorrect. I am no mere spirit, but the instrument of a god.”

Kaede scoffs.  
“You think we fear you? I have dealt with unruly spirits my entire life and none have ever been able to strike me down! If you wish to meet your doom, you have come to the right city!”

The construct advances in their direction and they can feel some minor vibrations in the ground with each step.  
“For having interrupted my work and intruded upon my territory, you shall meet the same fate as the rest of all mortals. You will soon be part of my army, which shall conquer Cantha once and for all.” 

The hovering blades twist around in the air once more, this time turning towards the group instead, firing off in high speed. Fortunately, Isidro is ready for such an attack and when he raises his hands, the earth follows his command, creating walls to protect them. While the Afflicted pour in from the flanks, Talon and Dev both step around the barrier to launch their own attacks, backed up by Miljana, Amadi and Sayaki. 

Isidro turns his eyes towards the two ritualists.  
“So, do we have an actual plan to take this one down?”

Both Togo and Kaede seems to have started on their preparations already.  
“We do”, Togo says with a determined look in his eyes. “While the rest of you focus on the Afflicted, Kaede and I will utilize our magic to bind the spirit and then banish it from this realm. We need a few minutes, so please keep his army away from us.”

“Can do!”

While Isidro and Taichi join their comrades, the ritualist duo concentrates and summons some of their most intricate and difficult spells. Not only do their tattoos glow brightly, but lights appear from their fingers, which they utilize to draw magical runes in the air.  
Shortly after, they split off their duties. Kaede kneels down on the ground, putting her hands against it and the blue smoke around her grows thicker as she draws more energy from the Mists, to increase the strength of their spell. In the meantime, Togo extracts items from his clothes. He starts by tossing ashes and dirt on the ground, and then pulling out a talisman which he squeezes tightly, while he begins to chant some words that are hard to distinguish. 

When the earth wall finally shatters, and the construct closes in on their location, both Togo and Kaede open their eyes to look at it, but something has changed. Even with Kaede’s headwear, blue light can be seen shining in front of her cowl. This is mirrored by the same type within Togo’s eyes, as if they are looking past the blatant reality and through another realm.  
Before the construct can launch an attack, the ground shakes and from around the ritualists, blue transparent chains shoot up into the air, moving unnaturally fast to surround and trap Shiro’s vessel. Despite its valiant struggle, the creature cannot escape their binding measures and they manage to capture it.

“Return to the Mists, Shiro Tagachi!”, Togo exclaims. “You do not belong in the realm of the living!”

“We banish you, spirit!”, Kaede continues. “May Grenth judge you harshly when you arrive in the Underworld!”

Both of them raise one hand each from their different positions, holding their palms out towards the creature and magical runes appear within. The last everyone hears from the construct is a pained roar as it bends itself backwards and falls to its knees. The spirit has been vanquished and its body remains unmoving.  
During this time, a lot of Afflicted have been killed as well, and those who still live immediately flee. 

While the group ponders the idea of pursuing the abominations, Togo and Kaede quickly stand up to inspect the results of their joint ritual. Togo kneels down by the body and his eyes travel over its hide. It doesn’t take long for him to find what he was looking for, far up on the torso’s back.  
“Here it is, the mark of Shiro. This construct was certainly one of his vessels, something he utilized to spread the plague.”

Miljana and Sayaki moves to join the duo, gazing at the body with a bit of disgust.  
“So, it’s over?”, Saya asks. “We’ve ended Shiro’s plague?”

Kaede sighs and folds her arms.  
“Sadly, no. Despite our success in banishing this spirit, it was not enough. The conclusion to this ritual was too…easy.”

“Easy?”

Togo nods in agreement.  
“Indeed. I suspect this was only part of Shiro’s vessels on Tyria. He probably has more than one. Someone as powerful as Shiro was is unlikely to end so swiftly.  
That said, if we can find all of these crafted horrors, we might be able to end the Afflicted after all. It does not seem as impossible as I had initially feared.”

It does not take more than a second after he says this for them to feel another sensation, a rather familiar one. The ominous wind that blew past them the first time they traversed through Vizunah Square, appears once more. This one is not just fiercer, but they feel as if it tries to surround them like a tornado and keeps them trapped. The very air grows thick and the lights all around them begin to dim. In the center of their location, another being appears, but this one in the actual shape of a spirit and a human at that. 

A beige-skinned man with long flowing black hair and severely scarred facial features stands in front of them. The armor he wears has a combination of crimson and golden colors, with numerous dragon symbols upon it. It is not too dissimilar from the outfit that some of the Imperial Guard wears. Around his belt hangs several long Canthan-style blades.  
His dark eyes glares at them all and when he observes each person, they feel themselves frozen to the ground, unable to move. It’s hard to determine if it’s a spell or their own fear that should be blamed. 

He puts his hands at the hilt of his swords and slowly pulls them out from their scabbards. He waits several long, painful seconds before he determines the best angle to strike. Without even having to move, he turns them around and makes two sweeping slashes across the entire group.  
At first, they wonder if it was a mere demonstration, if all he intended was to terrify them before he leaves, but such thoughts are a mistake.  
It doesn’t take long until they feel how the air depletes from their throats, pain stings their chests and their legs become too weak to hold them upright. Each and every one from the group tumbles to the ground, as their souls are drained from their bodies.

Shiro takes a few confident steps, looking down at the lifeless corpses and snorts contemptuously.  
“This time, there shall be no heroes of Cantha.”


	13. Cataclysm undone

“He killed them”, a voice comments, breaking the silence of the darkness around them.

“Indeed, and so easily as well. Perhaps we should not have expected anything less”, a second adds.

Despite the difficulty of finding a source, a third voice joins the fray.  
“And yet, it is not something we can accept. We cannot stand idly by while Shiro continues to meddle in the affairs of mortals. To ignore it would be to shirk our own duties.”

A fourth one simply snorts.  
“You speak of duties too often. It is precisely for this reason that he was separated from us, for the burden that laid before him. He could not accept the punishment.”

“And what, we should merely accept what he has chosen to do, to let him ravage the world of the living without retribution?”, the third asks. “We would be just as responsible then.”

The first one looks between the two.  
“What else can we do? Our powers do not grant us the gift to interfere. We are as shackled as they are.”

“No, we are not”, the second points out. “We can combat Shiro by acting like Shiro. Give him a chance to experience true failure.”

“What? You can’t possibly mean…”

“I do. It is the only way that we can succeed. He must not be allowed to conquer this land and make it his. Our blades and grasps may not be able to contain him, but these people can.”

The fourth of the voices chuckles bitterly.  
“Would this not be to shirk our duties as well? I am sure that Vetaura would be quick to explain how wrong and foolish it would be.”

The third of the voices, Vetaura, separates himself from this notion.  
“Not at all. She is right, as this is our only means to correct what has been broken.”

The other two seems to consider this and the first decides to continue his line of questions.  
“But how? We do not have the power to alter their fate. Only one has.”

“Demrikov, you fool”, the second says as she sighs.  
“Can you not feel it within them? We do not need his direct permission, as it already exists.”

Demrikov turns to evaluate this possibility, studying the corpses on the ground.  
“Ah, yes, of course. I apologize for my mistake. They reached heights which no other human had ever accomplished. I wonder if they will ever realize how lucky they are to have received this blessing.”

“We shall make them understand.”  
  


* * *

  
The emptiness, the cold and the darkness that had slowly started to surround the Ascendants and their companions, surprisingly disperse and the light of the living realm returns to them. Several of them breathe in heavily, as if they had not been able to do so in an eternity, before coughing uncontrollably. Others grasp the ground beneath them or groan in pain; a pain that surpasses any they have previously felt. Somehow, despite how Grenth’s grasp seemingly had been strangling them and pulling them down where they belong, it has now let go. How is that even possible?

Miljana is the first one to push herself up into a seated position, looking around the area. The aftermath of their battle is still present, with Afflicted corpses on the ground, along with the construct which lost its spirit.  
Her attention drifts from this towards another view and she widen her eyes when she sees four entities staring at the group. They are all rather large, transparent and shifting in several different colors, most of them dark. It’s unclear whether they’re spirits, illusions or something else.

The most startling is the rest of their appearances. The first is a thin half-naked man, wielding a scythe in his hands. He wears many belts around his waist, tattered robes on the lower half and a piece of cloth around his neck. His face is heavily scarred, his eyes are nothing more than two small glowing blue dots and his dark hair is oddly spiky.  
The one next to him is a similarly strange and scarred woman, with spiky heavy armor on the upper half and tattered robes on the lower, but her hair is shaped like bent claws and the weapon she wields is a staff. Instead of two blue-dotted eyes, she has a third on her forehead.  
The third person does not stand out in terms of scarring or armor, but rather the shape of the armor, as the head forms that of a horned bull and several parts of his body is adorned with fur. The weapons in this one’s hands are two axes.  
The very last person is another man, with long grey hair and beard, the same eyes as the rest, but wearing a complete set of armor, with a black cape behind him. On his forehead, one can see a metal piece poking out, like the tip of a spear has pierced his head and been left inside. In his hand, he holds a sword.

Miljana looks at them all with a shocked gaze.  
“Wh-what just happened? Who are you?”, she says, still panting.

“Welcome back to the realm of the living”, the spiky-haired one greets her.  
“You are lucky that we were here to observe the events.”

The ranger looks around searchingly, trying to understand what’s going on.  
“Wait…back? Are you saying that we just...?”

The woman nods.  
“Indeed. You died, all of you. The spirit of Shiro Tagachi appeared among you and decided to end your lives. It seems his power was too much for any of you to handle, something that the four of us had expected.”

The rest of the group obviously hears this and now that they’re coming to terms with being alive and awake again, they try to listen to what they’re being told.  
“How in the Mists did you manage that? Are you part of the gods or something?”, Sayaki asks.

“In a manner of speaking”, the bull-headed one says with a somewhat amused tone.  
“Though most people know of us as the Envoys.”

“The what?”, Isidro asks.  
“Don’t think I’ve ever heard of you.”

The spiky-haired one takes the conversation back towards him.  
“We are the Envoys of the next world, the shepherds who guide the newly departed in the direction of the Underworld within the Mists, where they are judged by the will and grace of Grenth, the God of Death.  
I am known as Messenger Vetaura. The woman by my side is Emissary Heleyne, the one with the head of a bull is Courier Torivos and our bearded companion on the opposite end is Herald Demrikov.  
We were sent here to show you the path to the afterlife.”

Demrikov shakes his head.  
“But it is not your time, mortals. We will not guide you today.”

Torivos casually gestures at the group with his hand.  
“We have returned your departed spirits and have given you back the gift of life.”

Miljana raises a hand, putting it to her chest. She has to take another breath and feel her heart. Thankfully, it is still pumping, and it becomes a sign of how she’s still where she should be. To think that they came so close to never seeing another aspect of Tyria is horrifying.  
“But…how? Can you do that to anyone?”

Heleyne snorts amusedly.  
“We cannot. Like Vetaura explained, we are shepherds, meant to guide spirits, not decide their fate. That is for the gods to know.  
However, your deaths were a special case, as is your existence. You have a certain…gift, a lingering flame at the depths of your souls, something which refused to be extinguished, despite Shiro’s best efforts.”

It doesn’t take long for five of the group to realize what they mean.  
“Ascension…”, Dev says quietly, almost in a whisper.

“Indeed”, Demrikov agrees.  
“And it is through your status and blessing from the gods that we found something to pull at, to activate in order to send you back. While your companions here do not have this ability, it appears that the aura surrounding you was enough to help in leading them back to reality as well.”

Kaede exhales in relief.  
“And thank the Five for that.”

Miljana stands up fully now, moving to help her friends too.  
“But why did you do this? Does this mean the gods care about our plight, that they oppose Shiro as well?”

Vetaura lifts a hand to run over his chin.  
“Hmm, it is possible, for how else could we have utilized your Ascension as a resurrection?  
But as far as we know, they do not intend to act directly.”

Heleyne folds her arms.  
“Our intention is very clear, however, as we need to stop Shiro. He was once one of us and now he is squandering this position, breaking out of our obligations in order to wreak havoc across the world once more. This cannot be allowed.”

Saya looks at them skeptically.  
“Wait, Shiro was once one of you? Why would anyone give him that kind of gift?”

 _“Gift?”_ , Torivos says and practically scoffs.  
“If you believe being an Envoy is a gift, then you understand _nothing_ , mortal.”

The other three seems to agree as well, but it is Demrikov who explains.  
“In life, each of us were once wicked criminals, perpetrators of many crimes and destroyers of many lives. When we died, the Oracle of the Mists forced us to serve as soul shepherds, as a penance for these wrongdoings. Only when our sentence is over shall we be free to enjoy eternal rest.”

The group sees how Vetaura holds his hand over his chest.  
“We are forced to live with the pain and agony of every soul we help pass on, to understand what it is we wrought on this world while we still lived. All of us are dedicated to this cause, to do better than what we achieved in the past. All except Shiro.”

Torivos strides away a bit from the others, pacing in the area.  
“Unfortunately, Shiro’s power in life appears to have lingered within his spirit, making him gradually grow more dangerous. Eventually, it was enough to break the Oracle’s shackles.  
We envy his freedom, his ability to do as he wishes, but we must also stop him from ruining everything. What he intends to do could have disastrous consequences.”

Heleyne points at them.  
“We granted you something which few mortals ever receive – a second chance – but this comes with a price. You must help us defeat Shiro, and bring an end to his treachery. No one escapes the grasp of the Underworld, not even Tagachi, despite his perceived divinity.”

The words of all four have an impact on the group, but it isn’t entirely surprising.  
“Well”, Saya starts, “we were kinda already planning to do that anyway, you know. It’s why we were fighting the Afflicted.”

Miljana nods in agreement.  
“But as you saw, we obviously couldn’t defeat him. We may be Ascendants, but it seemed like it wasn’t enough.”

“It wasn’t and it won’t be, because Shiro’s curse has surpassed it. You cannot harm him in your current state, nor can you influence him”, Vetaura remarks. “But there are other ways, other assets, ones that you can access to circumvent the curse.  
His powers are localized, drawn from the natural and spiritual surroundings of Cantha.”

Demrikov takes a step forward, closer to the group.  
“To truly get past his defenses, you must use local knowledge and rituals, ones that are closer to what Shiro has now become. This is why you must seek out Suun in the Nahpui Quarter. He will tell you and guide you towards the path of Weh no Su.”

It’s the last words that gets Miljana’s attention.  
“Hold on, what is that?”

“Weh no Su is Old Canthan”, they hear someone saying, but not one of the Envoys. Instead, it’s Kaede speaking.  
“It means ‘Closer to the Stars’. It is an ancient and special ritual, something similar to Ascension but…with other purposes and different trials.”

“I don’t understand”, says Dev. “If it’s similar to Ascension, how will it help us? What will it do differently?”

“Think about it”, they hear Torivos saying. “The power which Shiro now possesses is from the stolen blessing of a goddess, one that was crafted and distributed only in one place – Cantha. It draws from the inherit magical energies of this land and only something of a similar nature can combat it.”

The Ascendants seems to realize and nods in agreement.  
“That does make a strange sort of sense, I guess”, says Miljana.

At the same time, Saya stands there with her arms crossed over her chest and her brow furrowed.  
“But…how is this even possible? I’ve been to Nahpui. It’s nothing more than a set of slums like any other. There should be nothing special there, not even a temple.”

“Exactly”, Vetaura concurs, “it is for this very purpose that Suun inhabits that part of the land. All of it is another aspect of the trials for Weh no Su. Seek him and allow him to guide you to the right path. If you truly wish to defeat Shiro, you must learn the importance of the stars.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I understand if the conversation was a little bit confusing at the start, but I wanted it to be sort of like, distant, just voices in the area that they couldn't distinguish._   
>  _If it needs to be clarified, Demrikov was the first voice, Heleyne was the second, Vetaura was the third and Torivos the fourth. If you wanna see their appearances, I suggest checking their articles on the[GW wiki](https://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Envoy)._


	14. Heart of stars

“I dunno if this is a good idea. This whole thing is kinda ridiculous, to be honest.” 

The rest of the group – the Ascendants plus Nakota and Talon – all look at Sayaki after her statement. Miljana corrects her own hair, pushing a few stray strands from her brow.  
“Why would you say that?”

Saya keeps her arms folded and her gaze set ahead of them, not wanting to meet anyone’s eyes. She shrugs, trying to determine her emotional state.  
“Weh no Su is something that my mother used to talk to me about when I was younger. It’s just a bunch of spiritual nonsense.”

“Your mother said it was similar to Ascension. Was she wrong?”

Saya isn’t sure what to respond with at first, tilting her head back and forth.  
“Well…yes and no. From what I can remember, while Ascension is all about physical challenges, Weh no Su has more of a focus on mental and magical ones. I’ve never attended these trials, but mom used to say that it’s very difficult, not because you might die or anything, but because few people have the perceptional and intellectual understanding to succeed. Most give up too early, fail because they can’t stay focused, or they get overwhelmed by fear and doubt.”

Miljana tilts her head curiously.  
“That doesn’t sound very different from Ascension, though. Okay, so it’s not the same trials, but there’s still hardships involved, right?”

Saya doesn’t seem satisfied, sighing while she shakes her head.  
“C’mon, it’s not the same thing. When we were out in the Crystal Desert, we could’ve died if we failed with Ascension. Weh no Su doesn’t have the same danger.”

“A life filled with regret due to failure can be more heartbreaking than passing on, depending on the circumstances”, Amadi tells her. 

Saya turns her eyes towards him, looking skeptical.  
“If you say so. Personally, I don’t think we need this crap. We beat both the mursaat and Khilbron. I’m pretty sure we could find some way to defeat Shiro without some mystical mumbo-jumbo.”

Unfortunately, the rest of the team seems to have agreed that they should make an attempt at performing the trials and therefore, they proceed. The only issue they currently have is that they don’t know exactly where the tests are supposed to be done. The Envoys gave them some vague directions, a path that they should follow, but it only ended with ‘you'll know when you have arrived’. It appears that this ritual and its trials do not have a set location, like Ascension had. It can only be found with the right mindset, purpose and alignment of the stars. 

As they wander into a set of empty streets on the outskirts of the Nahpui Quarter of Kaineng, they suddenly find themselves in the company of another individual. Several meters ahead of them, they see a person sitting on the ground, his legs crossed and hands resting on his knees. They assume it’s a man, with a seemingly beige complexion and long grey beard.  
He is dressed in a set of dark blue robes with lines of orange at the edges and a scarf in the same color. On his head, there is a large thin straw hat, which hides his eyes. Around the bottom of his pants, coat, sleeves and on the hat, there are swirling depictions of clouds. From the front of the hat hangs three lines of paper with symbols on top. Saya assumes it is Old Canthan. 

The man merely sits there as they arrive, but just before they’re about to say something, he speaks.  
“Ah, I wondered when I would be seeing you here. Not any later than expected, I suppose”, he says in a deep and somewhat hoarse voice.

The group looks surprised, glancing at one another.  
“Uh, you knew we would come this way?”, Miljana asks.

“No, I did not. I may have suspected that you might arrive, as it seemed likely, but I can never claim to have known the truth. To know everything is an aspect of reality which no individual can ever claim, not even the gods. That said, it is easy to predict, to believe.  
As for me, all I had to do was search for the essence within you. The five in your original group correlates with the Five as we know them. It helped bring me an element of understanding.”

Saya shuts her eyes and groans.  
“Dammit. Getting flashbacks. Prepare for nonsense, guys.”

Isidro raises a hand, running it over his beard.  
“That’s it? You just felt who we were and guessed that we would come here some day? Kinda presumptuous.”

“Perhaps”, the old man agrees, “but that is far from the only angle. Shiro is here as well, is he not? He has returned, like his curse was destined to do. It was an unfortunate inevitability. The only way forward for the stumbling Ascendants is to find another path, to surpass who you are.”

Saya rolls her eyes, while Miljana nods in agreement.  
“You have a point, and that is why we’re here. We need guidance. Can you help us? Do you know more of Weh no Su?”

The old man has yet to move much at all, other than his mouth, and he has not allowed them to view the upper side of his face. Not that they need to but, there’s a certain unnerving sensation when he will not show this side of himself, and who he is.  
“Of course. I am intimately familiar with the ritual.  
Weh no Su – Closer to the Stars in the common tongue of today - is a truth that all of you both understand and fumble within. It is one way in which the gods have enacted their will. You are already familiar with another path, yes? Ascension, a blessing from the gods to open up routes that were previously closed, one of those being True Sight.  
However, the gods’ influence interacted with Tyria in more ways than one. Weh no Su was the very first method in which humans tried to comprehend the magnitude of the divine.”  
He raises his hand, pushing it upwards and they follow his indication, gazing up at the darkened skies above.  
“The stars and skies are no mere illusions, nor are they as simply defined as mirrors. They are portals to other realms, other realities. It is from there that the Celestials appear, another element of the gods’ power on our world.”

Devona folds her arms.  
“We have been involved with the gods before; sort of, anyway. I don’t suppose they’ll go easy on us in spite of that.”

“Of course not. Nothing in this world is ever given freely. You cannot grow stronger without conflict.  
Nevertheless, I feel that I must warn you before you go any further. There are many who seek the Stars and all they contain, but few ever come to realize their wisdom and what it is that they convey. If you should choose to do this, to commit to the trials, you must understand that the consequences are unknowable. Failure can be met with questioning one’s own existence, despair, eternal loss or to become trapped in the Mists. Many others have suffered such fates and I suspect many more will fall into the same deception.”

All of those things sound like bad ends, none of which they’d want to experience. It’s hard to determine which is worse, but perhaps that doesn’t matter.  
The group all look at each other, even Talon, but while there is doubt, no one falters.  
“There is no other choice”, Miljana eventually tells him. “Maybe it’s a burden that we have to suffer, either due to destiny or because of the choices we have made in the past, but we’re the ones with the best chance to stop Shiro. If Weh no Su is the only solution, we have to act.”

They see how his mouth shifts and he smiles mysteriously.  
“Very well. I look forward to watching your efforts.”

“Before we go, who are you? What is your name?”

He lingers for a few moments, keeping it silent between them and they’re not sure if he’s contemplating his response or waiting for something.  
Eventually, he raises his head slightly, letting his face be revealed from behind the edge of his hat. That is when they see his eyes and how they swirl around in white, as if a fog traverses their length.  
“I am Suun, though most often called the Oracle of the Mists by others.”

They look at him with both interest and uncertainty, not sure what to say or how to react. So many doors to questions are revealed and they don’t know which ones to open.  
“What is your connection to the Mists?”, Amadi asks. “What is your role in this endeavor?”

Suun merely shakes his head.  
“I apologize, my young friend, but I cannot explain. There are no worthy answers, nothing that would matter or help you in your path. I am what the Mists have made me.” 

In a way, he’s right, as that only unveils more questions, something that makes Amadi interested, but gets Saya even more frustrated. In the meantime, Miljana raises a hand, stroking her chin in thought.  
“Are you truly here as the person we see before us, or are you just another section of the Celestials you spoke of?”

Once more, they see how he smiles and he inclines his head in recognition.  
“Ah, and now you are beginning to approach a realization. Only a few more of this kind can guide you to your destination.  
Excluding your tengu and stalker allies, I can see elements of the Five within each of you, like flickering candles.”  
He gestures at Amadi. “The nurturing and protective nature of Melandru’s earth.”  
He points a finger at Isidro. “The beaming life and warmth of Dwayna’s wind.”  
He inclines his head towards Devona. “The strength and bravery of Balthazar’s fire.”  
He nods at Sayaki. “The shimmering energy and beauty of Lyssa’s waters.”  
Lastly, he motions at Miljana. “The determination and patience of Grenth’s ice.”  
After this, Suun briefly closes his eyes.  
“To some, it is evident, while others will never realize this aspect of your essence. Either way, it cannot be denied that you have all changed. My recommendation before you begin is that you ignore this knowledge, forget that it has ever existed, for the only thing that will allow you to prevail in these trials is your mortality.”

Isidro smirks and pushes his hands down to his hips.  
“Look, I’m sure this is quite a challenge as well, but we conquered Ascension, something no one had done in hundreds of years. I’m pretty sure we can do this too. How hard can it really be?”

A frown appears on Suun’s brow and he snorts.  
“Ascension is a much cruder method, based on violence and the worth of your force, as determined by its creators. Weh no Su goes deeper, measuring your spirit and mind on another stage, from another angle. If you view this as no more than a simple test, you shall never succeed.”

Miljana takes a step forward, looking determined.  
“Doesn’t matter. We have to succeed, whether it’s virtually impossible or not. We’re determined to continue and we’re ready for everything the Stars have to offer.”

Once more, Suun opens his gaze and turns it directly to her.  
“Are you? Are you absolutely sure of this? Only the skies will know.”

He raises one hand above the other, with two fingers pointing up. The other hand beneath it is completely closed. Shortly after, his whole being disappears into dust and their surroundings grow dark. The heavens above alter to a night sky and soon enough, they descend into another reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Weh no Su will not be as lengthy as Ascension was, because it wasn't particularly long in Factions either. That said, I hope to make an original take on it, rather than the "fight the Celestial bosses" like in the expansion. There will be a heavy focus on Sayaki. You'll see what I mean._


	15. Lessons

Darkness. It’s all she sees, all she gets. She’s not sure when it started, where it came from, but it’s about the only thing she truly understands of her surroundings. Not only is it omnipresent, but also oppressive, filling her mind with the thought that she’s alone. No one will come to save her from it, no matter how hard she would wish otherwise.

“Hello?”, Sayaki calls out. “Is anyone there?”

But none answer in this mist of solitude. She tries to stay calm, remain undeterred, but it’s hard when there are no alternatives. An old, abandoned feeling rises in her chest, poking holes into the certainty of life that she had come to expect.  
Eventually, and surprisingly, it takes shape, letting Saya gain some company that she asked for so dearly, but not the kind she may have wanted.

“No, there isn’t”, she hears a voice saying, and a familiar one at that. When she attempts to remember where it comes from, she sees how it appears before her in the shape of a friend – Devona. Yes, the strong and brave warrior from Ascalon, one of her closest companions and someone she has trusted for ages. But, something is wrong. The usual warmth and compassion has been replaced by a cold gaze, filled with contempt.  
“You’re alone, Sayaki. Do you know why? You’ve never been one of them, the ones who speak in garbled nonsense. You must’ve realized this long ago, right? You have never felt for the people and the land like others do.”

Saya opens her mouth in surprise and she clutch her hands to her chest in uncertainty.  
“Wh-what do you mean?”

“Just admit it already and give in. Leave the group while you have the chance.”

“Leave? But…Dev, I wouldn’t leave you. I wouldn’t leave any of you, not after all this time.”

Dev snorts and shakes her head.  
“No? Why not? That’s what you’ve done with everyone else, no? Hope you’re not ignoring the past.”

Saya shivers and swallows, wanting to reject it, but a wind of truth sweeps around her, enveloping her.  
“That…that wasn’t the same, not like it has been with you guys. Those people were just…allies, colleagues, convenient companions. It’s different now. All of you are more than they ever were. We’re family.”

Dev chuckles bitterly.  
“Don’t pretend to be something you’re not, Sayaki. You know you will eventually turn back and flee, like the _coward_ you’ve always been.”

As she hears that word, she winces, feeling distraught and a sense of pain in her chest. She’s not sure what to respond with, as she’s fearful, knowing that honesty would prevent her from denying it. Perhaps she should give in, embrace who she’s supposed to be.  
“I…”

“Stop it, Sayaki. Stop hesitating and do what you know is right. _Leave them_. Leave them where they belong – in your past. Let them to be another uncaring memory.”

Saya grits her teeth, closes her eyes and starts to shake. She raises her hands to her head, holding onto it, squeezing as the voice starts to penetrate the barrier that is her mental defenses. They’re breaking down and she can do nothing to stop it.  
“I…I don’t…”

However, just as she’s about to surrender, to let Dev be right, a feeling prods her mind. Knowledge from a distant past that she hasn’t remembered in a long time, illuminates the shadows of ignorance. A calm and much more gentle voice echoes in the distance.  
_“Listen, Sayaki, I know you don’t want to hear this, but these are important lessons for your future. If you truly wish to live up to our name, you must learn. Don’t worry, I trust you and I shall help you along each step.”_

Once more, her eyes open and she suddenly realizes that she’s not alone, nor is this oppressor someone she has to bow down to. She can confront it.  
She looks up at the person in front of her, and while she’s not without doubt, conviction is growing.  
“You’re not Devona, not my friend. I know who you are now, who you must be. Kaijun Don, the Kirin, the embodiment of corruption.”  
As the image of Dev widen its eyes, it takes a step back. Saya frowns and waves her hand.  
“Show your face! You no longer have any sway over me.”

Just like expected, Dev’s image disperses like a mist and instead, a tall kirin appear before her, created by the light of the stars. As it has been exposed, it raises its hooves in the air…and shatters. The light emanating from this momentarily blinds her and she is transported elsewhere.  
  


* * *

  
So much time. She has been wandering and traversing the land for so long, that she can’t even remember when it began. She finds herself walking through empty unknowable streets, with no discernable end, nor perceivable directions. What does it matter? She must continue, must find her goal, wherever it is that it will take her.

In the middle of this notion, she suddenly grits her teeth, feeling pain in her feet. Where did that come from? She shouldn’t be hurt like this. She has travelled for miles before, without concern or hesitation. It disappears just as quickly as it appeared, and while she tries to ignore it and proceed along her path, it returns shortly after, even harder than previously.  
When it spreads down to her leg, her eyes widen in worry and she move her hands to her weapons, knowing that this is not natural. Something, or someone, is doing this to her and she must end it.

“Stop this! Stop being a coward and show yourself! Fight me!”  
Unfortunately, she gains no response, other than the pain intensifying. It’s a mixture of feelings too, like a thousand needles poking into her skin, combined with the sensation of someone squeezing her leg very tightly.  
Desperately, she attacks, slicing into the air and trying to carve it away, but it won’t stop.  
“This isn’t fair! You can’t do this to me! I am a fighter and I deserve better!”

A shout is emitted from her mouth when she drops her daggers. Her hands have started to hurt as well, making her unable to hold onto the weapons. Eventually, she falls to her knees and she urgently tries to push her hands together, to make it go away, but such motions will do nothing to stop this endless aching tide.

This is when things occur once more, and her pain takes shape. Shortly after, she can see a person in front of her, crouching and keeping his arms on his knees.  
“This was always your fate, wasn’t it?”

It’s painful, hurting her so much that she can barely open her eyes, but she tries to, in order to understand.  
“Isidro?”, she manages to exclaim in surprise, something intermingled with suppressed agony.

He doesn’t look at her with compassion, doesn’t try to offer her the aid of his magic. He merely stands there, disinterest and apathy in his gaze.  
“Did you think you could evade the hard nature of the streets forever? That you would go without punishment? If so, you have been delusional, my friend.”

“Isidro, please…heal me. You’ve got the strength.”

He merely snorts and shakes his head.  
“You knew of the torment that people suffered here, and getting yourself involved would eventually spread a sickness which would tear you apart from within. Your mother warned you, and yet you ignored it.”  
He looks at her, thoroughly unimpressed and spits on the ground.  
“Now, you shall have to face what you’ve feared, what you refused to believe. It’s your own fault.”

“W-Why are you doing this? Isidro…you’ve always helped us before. Please…”  
She stops, gasps in pain and tries to hold everything in. It’s getting worse and there is no turning back. She tries to struggle against this inevitable end, but there’s no way it can be dismissed. She lets out a groan of agony, something that grows into a scream.

But then, in the background, like a comforting whisper of a mother, she hears another voice.  
_“There are certain things you must learn of the past. Not our past, but that of the entirety of Cantha. The ancestors of the land are more important than you might realize. Offer them your devotion and they shall offer you great gifts in return.”_

Another reminder, another lesson. Of course, how could she have forgotten?  
“No”, she says, pushing past the veil, “this isn’t true. This isn’t real.” The groan she unleashes this time is out of effort, as if she’s trying to get back on her feet.  
“It’s superstition that can’t be applied to reality. You are not Isidro. He would never be like this, wouldn’t stop caring.”  
She now stands before the crouching man and frowns.  
“I know you, have heard of you; Tahmu, the Dragon, the reminder of atrocity, pain and anguish. It’s a good cause, but you go too far. It’s over now.”

The apathy is dispersed, substituted by fascination in those shimmering eyes. Soon enough, Isidro disperses, replaced by an enormous creature of stars – a long dragon with wide wings, like a serpent of the skies. Similarly to the kirin, it shatters and as darkness closes over her eyes, her torment is alleviated.  
  


* * *

  
A room, a bed, the comforting privacy of walls. How did she get here? When did she enter? She can’t recall how or why, nor why it matters. It does matter, though, and for some reason, her mind is telling her to struggle, to get back where she belongs.  
Soon after, she is distracted by something else, as she sees a person sitting on a bed not too far from her. She recognizes the short hair, the neat beard, those robes.

“Amadi? What are you doing here?”

The dervish sits with his legs crossed, hands in his lap and he appear rather peaceful, something which brings her serenity as well. Unfortunately, it does not last for long, for when he opens his eyes, she receives a dark gaze. She stops, hesitates, doesn’t dare to approach him.  
“You have entered the crossroads”, he explains. “A path where you will have to make a choice. It’s one that you should have seen coming.”

“What? But…I didn’t come here by choice. I was simply taken-“  
Her words drift away when she hears a gasp to the side, and the desperate noise of someone struggling. When she looks in that direction, her eyes widen as she sees how an individual hangs from the roof with a rope around her neck. The clothes, the appearance, the headwear, the hair – all of it is familiar to her.  
“Mom?”

“Correct”, Amadi states. “But she is far from the only one.”

On her right side, Saya hears a scream and a few angry hisses. When she turns her eyes towards it, she sees another familiar figure, with clothes, hair and appearance she knows all too well. Her beloved Miljana is strapped down on a bed, surrounded by a dozen dangerous and venomous snakes, all of them getting ready to bite and poison her. It will destroy her, Saya knows this.  
“Jana!”

“You have a choice”, says Amadi and her gaze is drawn to him once more. He puts his hand to his robe and pulls something out, showing a vial of some kind.  
“I have the antidote here, the possibility for you to rescue her. However, you have to act quickly. There is no way to save both.”

Saya’s eyes start to change, growing with fear.  
“You can’t possibly mean…”

“Yes, this is what the crossroads of life convey.  
Who do you care for the most, Sayaki? Your precious mother and teacher, the one who gave you life and nurtured your existence? Or perhaps your girlfriend, the one you love and cherish more than anything in this world, possibly more than yourself?”

Once more, Saya turns towards Kaede, seeing how the jerking motions are growing less and less strong, her skin getting paler. On the other hand, the snakes are now starting to dig into Miljana, the shouts of anguish echoing throughout the room.  
“No…no, this isn’t right. Amadi, help me! We can save them both! We’re friends, you can aid me!”

However, he simply continues to sit there, slowly gesturing at the two women.  
“What will you do? What choice will you make? You have to act, unless you wish to lose both. Why do you hesitate?”

Feeling how she’s becoming overwhelmed, Saya shuts off, burying her face in her hands. What should she do? What can she do? She doesn’t want to lose anything. The thought of it is too painful, not something she can bear for the rest of her life. But she has to, does she not?  
What alternatives are there? But then…  
_“There is one thing you must understand, my dear – the Mists are treacherous. They will try to deceive you, lead you astray. It is not their fault, nor is it something that can be prevented. It is simply something we must accept and do our best to conquer. Luckily, you have me.”_

Her grasp softens, and she feels a calming wind easing the fire within her, trying to torch everything she knows. Eventually, she looks at him once more, shaking her head with certainty.  
“No, this choice isn’t real. Amadi would never do this to me, to any of us. He has a kind heart unlike many people I’ve known.  
You are Kuonghsang, the Turtle Dragon, the eternal paradox. Your riddles are as false as you are. There is no choice here.”

Instead of the previously dark gaze, he now observes her with amusement. Shutting his hands and crushing the antidote, Amadi evaporates and she sees the star-filled image of a turtle before her. It gives her a brief and respectful nod, before it too disappears, bringing her some peace. She has already realized this will not be the end.  
  


* * *

  
Heat. It surrounds the area, permeating every moment of her thought and steals every stray glance. It is inescapable and heartless, not caring for anything it attempts to consume, and she finds herself in the middle of it.  
When Saya once more peers at area, she realizes that there truly is no salvation. She stands here on top of a very small platform, completely enveloped by a pit of fire in some sort of humongous cave. The last of her hope is fading and nothing is available to save her. She has tried for so long, but no solution presents itself.

All around her, the heat and flames gnaw at the air, trying their best to lash at her and drag her down into this cauldron of destruction. There is no passage for her, no way to escape, nowhere to go. She’s getting warmer and warmer, her breathing becoming heavier. Soon, she won’t be able to last much more.

That is when she spots something far away, on another cliff. She didn’t see it before, but a person has now appeared, and it’s one she remembers. The swirling brown hair, the beautiful face, the cloak swaying in the wind. It’s usually a welcoming sight, but today, it doesn’t show remorse.  
“Miljana? Help me! Get me out of here!”

Unfortunately, the leader of the Ascendants does not look impressed. She folds her arms and gazes at her disapprovingly.  
“What are you waiting for? Do you expect there to be any support? Then ask them. Ask your gods to help you, to save you.”

Saya looks unsure, not entirely knowing what she should answer here. She looks up at the skies, seeing only an endless blackness, a void. Even the lights from the fires cannot reach that far.  
“But…”

“You can’t, can you? Because you know there is no point. They would never aid you. Can you guess why?”

“No, don’t say it…”

She snorts derisively.  
“The gods have abandoned you, Sayaki, like they abandon everyone.  
You will find yourself here, like everyone else, trapped in a pit of misery and lack of choices. That is what they do, is it not? It’s enough to make one wonder why you even worship them. Blind faith is the most contemptible idea I’ve ever encountered in this land.”

The anger and bitterness in her voice makes Saya shiver, bringing sorrow into her heart.  
“Jana, please, don’t say that. None of us can lose hope, least of all you! Without you, we’re…”

Miljana glares at her, clenching her fists.  
“ _Hope?_ Like the hope of Ascalon being scorched? Of Orr being plunged into the sea? The abandonment by Kryta’s royalty? Like the Exodus?  
Look at reality and understand how wrong you are, Saya, how wrong you’ve always been.  
The only chance you have left is before you.”  
She gestures down at the pit.  
“Throw yourselves to the flames and abandon all measures of belief in such foolish entities. You know it’s the right path.”

Without fully comprehending why, Saya knows this is another lesson, another trial and while she searches for a solution, it’s hard. She does everything she can to struggle, but the sight of Miljana’s face and the sound of her voice which used to be something comforting…and now it’s doing everything to break her defenses. It succeeds, and she can’t do anything to stop it. Who else could successfully control her, other than the woman she is so devoted to?

At least, that is what the world tells her, but not everything is lost. In the middle of it all, as if the very soil speaks to her, she hears another voice.  
_“Should you ever find yourself lost, broken, without hope, these gifts can guide you, provide a leading light where nothing else could. All it asks for in return is trust, dedication and that you embrace its truths. I know you can do it, Sayaki. I believe in you.”_

As if she just dipped her head into a barrel of water, tranquility grows in Saya, no longer allowing the flames to dominate her. With an increasing prospect of determination, she looks fully and earnestly at the image of Miljana.  
“Lies. Nothing like that would ever be said by Jana, _my_ Jana. She has always had faith, always had trust in our abilities and that we’ll see the end with everyone staying intact. She is the beacon for all of us, one that we’re drawn to and she would be there to save us.  
You, on other hand, are Hai Jii, the Phoenix, the representation of fiery eternity in the Underworld.  
The Five have not given up on this world, nor on our group. I am living proof of it, as an Ascendant. Don’t even try to tell me otherwise!”

Miljana watches her with curios eyes, before she shatters, spreading her starry wings, into the shape of a phoenix instead. It lets out a shriek, of recognition that she has conquered the trial. Not long after, Saya is finally released.  
  


* * *

  
Once more, she reappears on the same street that they wandered into within the Nahpui Quarter. Not only is it the same district and alleyway, but the exact same spot on the bricks. She quickly looks around, seeing how the rest of her friends and allies have awakened as well, most of them seeming confused or distant, as if they’re deep in thought. They must have had their own unique experiences.  
To make sure that she’s fine, Saya puts her hand over Miljana’s, squeezing it. Thankfully, the ranger looks up and meets her eyes, before offering her a smile. They’ve both made it and learned something about themselves in the process.

“And so, it is done”, they suddenly hear from in front of them and when they turn to it, all of them spot the sight of Suun sitting on the road once more. He nods in contemplation.  
“I must say, I was impressed. Despite the words I offered you beforehand, I was skeptical of your chances of success. Few ever accomplish this task, and due to the brutish nature of Ascension, I was certain you would fail.”  
He bows his head.  
“You have my respect and gratitude, for the lessons of arrogance and resolve.”

Saya looks a little bit surprised.  
“Really? But…we didn’t do anything, other than pass the trials.”

He raises his head, facing the young rogue. The fog within his eyes seem to shimmer somewhat extra.  
“No? I believe the Celestials would disagree, Sayaki. You shattered each one, letting them realize they cannot fool you when there is an important goal ahead. You acted as a beacon, not only for them, but for your friends as well. They merely followed your example.  
If there is anyone I am particularly impressed by, it is you.”

Saya’s mouth is left somewhat ajar, and she doesn’t know what to say. She feels…flattered.  
“Erm, thanks.”

In return, he offers a gentle smile.  
“Go now, and continue your task, young heroes. You have passed the trials and have become Weh no Su, joining the small group of individuals who have ever succeeded. May the Stars be your strength in the dark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is what I meant by it being about Sayaki. I wanted to do a little bit of soul-searching for her around this time. Not that it's over and she'll change immediately, but she'll have a lot to think about right now._


	16. Gift of perceived truth

With the success during Weh no Su, the group decided to get some rest, in order to recuperate and prepare themselves for the inevitable clash with Shiro at some point. Unfortunately, it seems he will not really give them a chance to wait, as word has already been sent out regarding another rise in action. There was no more than a day of recovery, until they once more had to prepare for battle against the Afflicted.

Tahnnakai Temple is a particularly hallowed area within Kaineng, one that even Sayaki has respect for, and a place she wouldn’t have thought she’d have to visit. When the messenger from the Imperial Guard told them that the members of the Sai Ling Order has been slaughtered, she almost didn’t believe it. How is that possible? Perhaps they are not the fiercest fighters in the realm, but they are knowledgeable of ancient rituals and capable enough of keeping any bandits or stray spirit outside of their halls. According to the news, they now practically don’t exist anymore, all due to Shiro Tagachi and his forces.

Despite the sorrow and disbelief of this end, Saya knew why Shiro would target that place. It is said to house many of the heroes of Cantha throughout time – especially the ones who actually defeated him in life – and their spirits supposedly rest peacefully. She hasn’t witnessed the spirits herself, but she can imagine how useful it would be for him, if Shiro is actually capable of shackling such entities to his will. If he succeeds with this plan, it’s very likely that he will gain an army too powerful for even the Imperial Guard to stop. At the very least, they’d have to evacuate much of Kaineng almost immediately.

Currently, they are on their way to meet up with Kaede, Togo and Taichi, who are said to be waiting not too far from the gates of the temple, but there are certain things in their path towards that goal. The Afflicted has been the Ascendants only opponent thus far, but they are not as constant as they were within the Vizunah Quarter. Instead, there are the occasional pockets of the abominations, often ones that seem ready to ambush them. Fortunately, the team is too well-trained to be taken down that easily.

As they run through a rather empty set of streets, with a few old archways on either side, something suddenly changes. They hear noises from the arches, as if something activates and before they can get out, gridded gates on either side fall down, shutting the group inside the center. Before they can react in order to find a path around it, dozens of people appear on the rooftops of the nearby houses, aiming bows in their direction.  
“Shit. Am Fah”, Saya says as she frowns, putting her hands to the hilts of her blades.  
“What the fuck are you doing here?”

The rest of the team doesn’t wait, all of them preparing their own weapons. Isidro lifts his hand, letting his fingers tap on the lid of the Lifespring, just in case they need a barrier.  
From the southern side of the roofs, they suddenly hear a familiar laugh, and then a voice they’ve certainly listened to before.  
“Well, isn’t this just exciting? And here I thought the dragonling would miss our little party.”

Saya widen her eyes in surprise, looking up to meet the gaze of her relative.  
“Chan? What the...”

“Hello, Sayaki. Missed me?”, he asks, while grinning.

He looks just as smug as their previous encounter, which annoys her a little bit. Wasn’t he the one who actually ran away?  
Nevermind that though, as there’s something much more crucial on the agenda.  
“Why are you here right now? I could see why you’d be skulking around the Bazaar last time we met, even though you ran like a goddamn coward. But here? You realize that this place is flooded with Afflicted, right? You must be more suicidal than I thought.”

Chan folds his arms and snorts.  
“You still wonder why? You haven’t gone blind, have you?  
It should be obvious why we choose to roam these streets. We’ve come to stop the biggest nuisance in Kaineng from making a major mistake.”

He doesn’t outright say it, but she realizes that he’s talking about them.  
“A mistake? What the fuck are you on about? You don’t even know why we’re here, you idiot. What could you possibly believe this kind of shit would lead to?”

Chan frowns now, crouching while he leaves a hand on his knee and the other on the ground.  
“You don’t think I’m aware of your plans to strike against Shiro? To stop him from claiming the spirits of the temple?”

Not only Saya, but the rest of the team widen their eyes as well. What he’s telling them isn’t exactly common knowledge.  
“W-what?”, Saya asks. “How did you know that? What in the Mists are you up to?”

“I am doing what is necessary for our people to evolve, Saya.”

“Evolve? Chan, I know you used to have some pretty messed up ideas, but…”

Instead of stopping and listening to her, he rises and begins to pace over the roof.  
“You, these…outsiders, and everyone else, have all been listening too much to the words of the Emperor, the guards, the Ministry and that damn Togo.”  
He turns sharply and glares at the group.  
“ _COWARDS_ , all of them!” 

Some in the group twitches due to his outburst, something they hadn’t anticipated.  
“What? How are they cowards? They’re trying to save us from the plague!”

“Can’t you see? Shiro is doing us all a favor, Saya! He is not bringing a ‘plague’ or whatever nonsense the officials try to lie to us about. It’s a gift! He will place it within all of us, transforming everyone into his magnificent and unstoppable army, one that will purge Cantha of its weakness, which we have suffered for too long.”  
He grins as he looks up to the skies instead, spreading his arms.  
“The Afflicted are the ones who have _truly_ ascended, not these cheap imitations that your group dare call yourselves.”  
Shortly after, his expression hardens again, and he looks down at the group with contempt.  
“You turned down Shiro’s gift when it was offered and have therefore shown that you are no longer deserving. The only thing that you can achieve now, is death.” 

Miljana stands next to Saya with a furrowed brow and snorts.  
“Shiro already tried that once and it didn’t work."

“So I’ve heard, but things are about to change, little rats. Let us see how you do when you don’t stack the odds in your favor or cheat.”  
He looks at some of his comrades.  
“Now, open the gates!”

Instead of the ones they entered earlier, two smaller side gates slide open and out through them comes a whole lot of creatures pouring in. Afflicted of all sorts push and shove, practically walking over each other in order to reach the team.  
Saya grits her teeth and looks up.  
“Chan, you fucking asshole! Are you insane?!”

Unfortunately, the Am Fah leader, or whatever he is now, has already fled, just like he did last time. Even if he aims to destroy the group, it seems he will not do it on his own. He did leave a lot of archers to help him finish the job, but thankfully, Isidro acts first. He opens the Lifespring and uses his elemental powers to creates a wall of ice. It won’t protect them forever, but will have to do for now.  
At the same time, Miljana gestures around them.  
“Quick, create a circle! Amadi and Saya on one side, Dev and Talon on the other. Nakota, Isidro and I will cover you from the center!”

The Afflicted are entering in some pretty big numbers and they do not care if they get harmed in the process, practically leaping into the group.  
Devona grits her teeth and she knocks one back with Dragonheart’s hilt, before crushing it with the head and leaping backwards to avoid the explosion.  
“Good tactic for now, but we can’t last like this for long, Jana! There’s too many!”

“I know that, but we need to get rid of the archers before we go anywhere!”

As the desperate defensive begins, the bodies start piling up, but the wounds on their own skins increase almost simultaneously. The Afflicted aren’t entirely stupid, knowing that they won’t be able to fight the Ascendants very effectively, but they do realize that surrounding the group and wearing them down will work in the long run.  
As Amadi and Saya carve open two of their closest opponents, they don't have to fear getting hit by any explosions, as the dervish uses his wind magic to send them away. Getting a little bit of space, he decides to address the group.

“Perhaps it would at least be wise to try to make it closer to one of the walls? Standing in the middle like this leaves us too open.”

Miljana just barely manages to duck beneath the icy cover as another arrow comes flying, and she hears how Nakota growls at her side, as the feline tears one of the Afflicted open.  
“You have a point. Dev, Talon! See what you can do for us!”

The tengu spins his spear around, whirling like a tornado in the center of a lot of enemies, while Dev does her best to squash those who get knocked down.  
“Very well”, he says, “we shall fight our way through the hordes, but you will have to cover our rear!”

Miljana nods and glances at the elementalist not too far away.  
“Isidro, can you keep a portable ice barrier up behind us?”

“No”, he says, “but I can keep making new ones and constantly shatter the old. Problem is, I won’t be very useful in the rest of the fight then. It’ll have to be my full focus.”

“Good enough! Just keep those arrows away from us! I’ll try to take down a few with Truthseeker.”  
Shortly after she says this, she jumps up and fires one arrow. It sails through the air, following her command and even though the other archer tries to evade, it still finds their shoulder, pushing them back over the roof, possibly falling off.

For the next couple of minutes, the team tries to fight their way through the crossroad, which is now quickly becoming flooded with enemies. They smash and slash towards the gate that leads into the direction of the temple, and even though they don’t have any plan after they actually reach their goal, it’s better than just standing there.  
Once they arrive, Talon and Dev quickly switches positions, fighting beside Amadi and Saya who held the rear in order to keep the enemies off. Through sheer ferocity and unyielding resolve, the group have succeeded, but the plan doesn’t have an end.

“And what now?”, Dev asks. “How are we gonna get out?”

Saya takes a step back, glancing up towards the roofs and her eyes move searchingly in order to spot anything that can help her.  
“I can use a few of the outcroppings in the wall to get up there. Maybe I can find some sort of mechanism that opens this thing up.”

“There’s still archers up there”, Miljana warns her. “You’ll be exposed.”

Saya smirks towards her girlfriend.  
“What, are you saying that you won’t cover me, babe?”

The ranger rolls her eyes.  
“Of course, but, I can’t be everywhere.”

In return, Saya merely blows her a kiss.  
“I’m not worried. I trust you.”

Unfortunately, just as she’s about to prepare a leap, the group stops when they hear some vibrations through the ground, something that quickly gets closer. It feels a lot like the last time they entered Vizunah, and yet even heavier.  
The truth reveals itself soon enough, and they are exposed to not one, but two of the tengu constructs that they faced before Shiro ‘killed’ the team.  
“Ah, shit”, Isidro says with a sigh.

“Perhaps we should alter our strategy?”, Amadi asks. “Those beings have spirits within them, likely strong ones. We do not have the ability, nor the magical knowledge, to actually banish them.”

Saya groans and shakes her head.  
“Yeah, I…I know! Just uh, I dunno, try to keep them off me while I open the gate.”

Dev glances in her direction.  
“You’re just gonna leave while we fight these guys?”

The rogue turns towards her companion and frowns.  
“You have another plan? Because I’m listening! Otherwise, this is the best we’ve got.”

Obviously, none of the others do have a solution, which means all they can really hope for now is that they survive long enough to fight these creatures off.  
Luckily, they do not have to consider what techniques to use or if the constructs are tougher than the last ones. The gate behind them, the one they had been guarding, suddenly slides open without any initial indication of why. That is until they see a couple of people on the other side – Kaede, Togo and Taichi, all of them standing by the gate mechanism, and several dead Am Fah on the ground.

“Hurry!”, Kaede yells and gestures with her hand. “We will close the gates behind you!”

They don’t have to say it twice as the Ascendants, together with Talon, all run as quickly as they can, hurrying to get out of this closed-off area. No more than a second or two after they’re gone, the trio drops the gate again, preventing any pursuit from the Afflicted, except for the two closest ones, who get crushed beneath its weight.  
Once they’re in a safe distance from it, they don’t stop and instead keep running all the way until they reach another corner. By that point, the group stops and takes a moment to breath.

Saya is still panting when she stands up, looks at the trio who helped them and nods.  
“Thanks. If you hadn’t been there…”

Togo smiles and shakes his head.  
“No need for such words, Sayaki. We noticed how many Afflicted there were in our path and hoped to instead meet you halfway. Seems we made the right choice.”

“Yeah, I’d definitely agree.”

Kaede folds her arms.  
“What happened? Why were the gates closed? Those archways have only ever been utilized by the Sai Ling Order when they have to keep out unwanted elements.”

Saya takes a deep breath and shrugs.  
“I know, and we hadn’t expected it either. It…it was the Am Fah. They ambushed us.”

“Am Fah?”, Taichi asks. “What were they doing here? There’s no territory that belongs to them in this district.”

“Well, the Undercity is pretty close but, yeah, I know what you mean.”  
She then buries her face in her hands as she closes her eyes, trying to give herself a moment to think.  
“I dunno what the fuck is going on or what’s happening to them. This is not the Am Fah I was once a part of. This is not the gang I used to follow. They focused on illegal business, extortion, territorial disputes and recruitment among the unfortunate.  
Either Chan is leading a weird cult offshoot…or something very wrong is going on.”


	17. Redemption undone

Noises of clashing metal, intermingled with distant echoed wailing and magical explosions. It has been quite some time since Kaineng as a whole was exposed to such reckless destruction, and yet none can really claim that they have ever seen it at this level. The battlefield is not fought only on the corporeal plane, but the spiritual as well, reaching into corners that no mortal being has ever tried in the land of Cantha. Unfortunately, their enemy is far from mortal. 

In one of the sections furthest away from the entrance of Tahnnakai Temple, sounds of conflict are heard to a much smaller degree, but that does not mean they’re not there at all. In fact, at this time, they originate only from two people, and while they fight with weapons resembling those that mortals use, they are no more than manifestations of the powers these spirits possess.  
The two fighters in this hall both have numerous blades, with their only defensive capabilities being parries and dodges. One of them is the famous warrior and cursed betrayer, Shiro. The other one is a woman, shorter in body, weapons and hair compared to Shiro. The color of that hair is a strange shade of purple and the clothes she wears follow along a similar shade, sitting rather tightly on her body.

The battle they are currently engaged in is one of swift and brief attacks, with their weapons moving so quickly that it’s almost hard to read each motion. How the duo keeps up is hard to say, and perhaps it’s even more impressive from the woman’s side, due to how capable she is at dodging and evading Shiro’s strikes. It’s something she is forced to do, due to the strength and hatred infused in each blow. When she thinks she is close to being cornered, she turns around and leaps away, switching into a new location. The reasons for this move are many, but the most amusing outcome is probably Shiro’s rage.

As it happens again, Shiro grits his teeth and tries to get out some throwing knives to toss after her, but she avoids them.  
“I tire of your running, Vizu! Stop being such a coward and face me!”

She glances over her shoulder with a smug look on her face, winks, but doesn’t stop.  
“You know what I think is funny? How you keep chasing me. It’s kinda amusing that you’d go this far for little me.”

He sees how she disappears behind a corner, but he moves after her, not giving her a chance to get away from his sight. Despite his rage, he does know that she is running out of places to escape into.  
“You think this dishonorable behavior is funny? How could they ever have venerated you as a hero of this land? You’re disgraceful.”

Despite the high speed she moves in, she still manages to chuckle.  
“You know, sometimes I ask myself the same thing. Never tried to be a hero but, someone had to put a stop to you.  
And now that you’re back, I’m suddenly important to you, hmm? That’s interesting.”

Eventually, she leaps into another room and looks around for what scenery she has entered. There’s a couple of pillars, benches and drapes to climb up onto, but there’s no other road out of here. A dead end?  
Unfortunately, she hears footsteps behind her and has to turn around, holding her weapons in the direction of Shiro.  
“You have always been a coward, even before you opposed me, and nothing has changed. Centuries ago, you stabbed me in the back, letting others finish your fight. And now, you run.”

Vizu’s stance has suddenly grown a little bit tenser and she grips her blades harder.  
“I faced you in your overpowered state, after you stole the power of a god’s blessing. You think I’d be stupid enough to fight you head-on?”  
She snorts.  
“Not even sure why I’m trying to explain it to you. You never knew what it meant to suffer, to live your life without choices. You took whatever you wanted, and that hasn’t changed either.”

Shiro is about to respond, but then surveys the area. It brings a smirk to his lips, very pleased with the conclusion that worried Vizu.  
“Well, seems there is no more paths for you run, huh? You’re finally trapped, and we can finish this battle.”  
With a slight battle cry, he charges against her, forcing Vizu into some rather desperate defensive measures. She tries to use her surroundings, dodging and evading, letting him make most of the advances. Perhaps it’s not the best strategy in the world to constantly be retreating, but she can’t make a mistake, not here.  
“You have no allies anymore, Vizu, no one to put your trust and faith into. This is where your tale ends.”

“My tale ended long ago”, she responds while groaning, her defense slowly falling apart.  
“You just decided to pick up the damn book again!”

“Of course. It needed a better resolution.”

Even if she tries to protect herself and stay away from his weapons, his skill combined with the immense power of his spirit, is too much for her to repel. While he doesn’t outright kill her, he removes any chance for her to resist by slicing at her weapons, disarming her. After that, he kicks her in the abdomen and makes her fall to her knees.  
With a groan, she lands on the floor, breathing heavily and yet manages to glare up at him.  
“End me. End this…torment. I deserve the rest of death, not ridicule.”

Shiro glares down at her with contempt and plants one sword hard into the ground, penetrating the wood.  
“And what could’ve possibly given you that idea? Because you defeated me once?  
Oh no, my dear Vizu, I have other plans for you.”

He leans down, and she winces, trying to get away.  
“Wait, no!”

Before she can flee any further, he wraps his hand around her throat, squeezes and lifts her into the air, as easily as if he would lift a small piece of equipment. He holds her in that position for a moment, delighting at the sounds of pain it elicits.  
“In the past, you fought against me, aided the fools of this land in destroying my plans. This time, there is nothing that can stop me from completing my task. You will serve me, as you were always meant to.”

“I…I will never…serve a monster like you”, she says with what little opportunity she gets to speak.  
“I am not-“

But that’s where the resistance ends, as energy suddenly enters her body, surging through it and the transformations begins. Her groaning turns to screams, ones that slowly get twisted and muffled as her body changes shape. Stone, bone and forgotten flesh surrounds her being, letting her become as one of the other spirit constructs in this land, but with a shape closer to a human, rather than one of the tengu. They all have different purposes, because Shiro knows what uses they in his strategy. Vizu may have been defiant, but she was dangerous. Now, she will be an effective tool. 

Just when he’s done and about to revel in his success, there’s commotion on the outside, to such an extent that it gets his attention. He turns towards the doors and frowns. Who could that be? Has the fighting already gotten all the way towards the inner sanctum? That is all too quick. The Imperial Guard should still be trying to fight their way further inside by the entrance, and there is no one else that he would recognize as an enemy. Unless…

He doesn’t actually need to guess what it might be or who stands at the doorstep, for suddenly, the whole thing comes crashing down. Someone bashes the entrance open, letting wood and cloth fly all over the place. As the dust settles, he sees how a woman with short blonde hair and a large hammer in her hands steps out of it, followed by a group of at least eight more people and one feline. It’s the one with the bow and arrow aimed at him who speaks first.

“Shiro Tagachi”, Miljana states calmly, “it’s over. We have already defeated several of your bound spirits and they are freed. Whatever plans you had for an army here are finished. You stand no chance against us. Give up, or prepare to face the consequences.”

Mortals, why must they always be so damn confident and infuriating?  
He scoffs and brandishes his blades.  
“Give up? You think that you are worthy enough to speak such words to me? I have defeated armies, destroyed Emperors, challenged gods! And I have already killed you once. I suppose my old ‘colleagues’ must have returned your spirits, the idiots. No matter, it can easily be rectified.” 

“Don’t be so sure.”  
Not waiting another second, she unleashes her arrow, something that flies through the air with a lot of speed, too much for him to evade, but he doesn’t intend to either. His spirit, his very presence, has become too powerful for these people to oppose him. He doesn’t care whatever they try, because they cannot-

And that’s when his thoughts stop, as the arrow not only comes in the right direction, but also pierces his arm. He stumbles backwards, grunting in pain and clutches his shoulders.  
“W…what?” He glances at his arm and widens his eyes when he sees how the projectile remains.  
“How is this possible? I…I’m supposed to be invincible!”

That makes another woman, with two daggers, smirk.  
“Yeah, a lot of people have told us that before. Funny thing is, they’re usually the ones who fall first.”

Shiro grits his teeth and glares at them, wanting to tear them apart for this insolence. Unfortunately, this was not the outcome he had predicted, and he cannot let his plans be interrupted, not when he is so close.  
“You think this is over? It has only just begun.”  
He takes a step back and points at them.  
“Vizu! Soldiers! Take care of these fools while I retreat.”

Sayaki widens her eyes.  
“Vizu?”

The construct that appears before them is smaller than some of the others they’ve seen in the past, and not only does it wield two daggers in its grip, but also has a dozen more hovering and spinning around it. However, it would be hard to say that it resembles the historical image of Vizu, as all they can see is a reanimated corpse, fused with iron and stone.  
As it gets into a battle stance, several more spirits appear and launch themselves against the enemies of their master.

“You guys fight the spirits! I’ll take care of Vizu.”

Miljana gazes at her skeptically.  
“What? Alone?” Saya, you can’t-“

“Just do it!”  
The rogue doesn’t wait to argue about this and instead leaps into battle with the bound Vizu, letting the Bloodcursed Fangs parry the magical weapons of the construct. She stops for a moment, looking at what she hopes is the head region, but she is not faced with any notions of life, only hollow remains.  
“Vizu, if that is you, please, stop this! Fight against his power! You don’t need to be his puppet!”

Whether she hears the plea or not, Saya can’t say, as the blades suspended in the air suddenly surges towards her and she has to step back in order to parry them all. Vizu appears to have accepted that this will be some kind of duel between them and therefore focuses on her alone, which Saya is fine with.  
In a way, this is not just about stopping a hero from being Shiro’s puppet, but also a conflict with a weird sense of honor about it. Saya knows of Vizu’s reputation, of what she used to be. Before she was a hero, she was an assassin, just like Saya, and their styles are very similar. In fact, Saya has studied some of Vizu’s techniques, taught to her by trainers when she was younger. Such abilities are even possible to study in places like Shing Jea.

The bound state, which Vizu is currently in, is only a proto-transformation, an early version of what she can be if her spirit is allowed to fester and grow. It’s why they had to attack the temple as quickly as possible, to prevent the completion.  
That said, Saya certainly gets to realize what kind of fighter that Vizu used to be. The type of construct her spirit is bound to looks really heavy and should not be able to act very swiftly, and yet it is more than capable of following each of Saya’s moves, dodging and parrying anything that its living opponent throws at it.  
At the same time, the counterattacks it delivers is enough for Saya to fear the result of an impact. She sees how the blades cut into the wall, creating deep and long gashes. It makes her conclude that, should they get that kind of precise strike on her, it might cut her in half. She is not about to fall at this time, not when they finally have a means of resisting Shiro with.

Fortunately, Saya has two advantages on her side – the fact that Vizu is not fighting with her own mind or style, only what Shiro allows her to use, and the Fangs.  
Saya shifts in between careful slashes and timely evasions, always trying to keep an eye on where the flying weapons are moving. She is confident that, while Vizu is definitely a talented fighter even in this form, she will not evade an attack that doesn’t seem as dangerous. This is why Saya tries to lure her into a false sense of security.

At one point where she has seemingly been backed into a corner, with Vizu’s blades flying everywhere, she deflects a couple of them and then tries to strike from the side. Thus far, the Fangs have only appeared as daggers, and therefore, Vizu can easily measure how the attack will go and what sort of damage will be made. She has calculated everything, understanding that Saya’s attack is desperate and will do practically no damage…or that’s what Saya wants her to believe.  
Instead, the Fangs grow into full-blown swords on a mental command and dig right into the waist of her opponent. With a bit of effort and speed, she carves through the stone like it was butter and slices open a big hole. It makes Vizu stumble and lose her footing, even if she’s not yet down.  
This is Saya’s chance, who unleashes everything she has. She slashes, stabs and even tackles Vizu whenever she can, in order to tear the construct apart.

She’s not exactly sure what part of it creates this reaction, but after one particular attack from Saya, Vizu’s appearance not just falters, but completely crumbles, as if her weak spot was somehow penetrated. The construct is destroyed and without even needing to be released by any ritualist, Vizu’s spirit is freed. As Saya takes a step back, she and the rest witness how the transparent and small figure of a woman jumps out and then lands on the floor, breathing out in relief and exhaustion.

The ancient assassin is panting, lifting a hand up to her chest, with the other resting on the ground. She raises her eyes and meets those of Saya.  
“T…thank you. I wouldn’t have thought it was possible but…you freed me.”

The voice echoes somewhat and it’s a little bit distorted, but Saya can still hear it. This is somewhat reminiscent of her encounters with spirits back in the Crystal Desert, but she’s still unnerved by it.  
“Uh, you’re welcome. Shiro doesn’t have control over you anymore?”

Vizu swallows, closes her eyes and shakes her head.  
“No, he doesn’t. His influence…it’s gone. I can no longer feel the pressure on my mind.”

“Vizu!”, they both suddenly hear, as Togo rushes over to them. It appears that the other spirit battle is already over as well.  
“Oh, thank the Five. I was not certain if your spirit would be kept intact, should the construct be destroyed. I am glad to be wrong.”

The ancient spirit turns her eyes towards him and even though she’s weak, she smiles as if she just encountered a friend.  
“Togo, I am glad to see you too. You and your companions came just at the right time. I had been trying to distract Shiro, to keep him from his prize of sealing the binding spells, but it was difficult. This was the last place I could run to…”

Togo smiles and kneels down, putting a hand on her shoulder, which actually seems to connect.  
“It’s alright, you did good. Without you, it’s likely that we would not have been able to free a lot of spirits along the way. It seems you have helped protect Cantha once more.”

She chuckles and shakes her head.  
“I dunno about that, but I’m glad to have served.”  
Slowly, she shifts her eyes in the direction of Saya.  
“And I’m also glad to see that Cantha has more heroes in this latest generation.”

Saya looks a little bit awkward, clearing her throat.  
“Uh, that might be a bit drastic. Not sure I’d call myself a ‘hero’, exactly.”

“Heh, words that I find very familiar. You shouldn’t underestimate your own abilities, not after the beating you just gave me.  
Anyway, give me a moment and I stand ready to help you. With people like you, perhaps Cantha can be freed from this curse, once and for all.”


	18. Royal spirit

The battle against Shiro took more of a toll on Vizu than the old hero had expected. Her spirit had deteriorated to such a state that she couldn’t quite think straight, and needed some help. Master Togo and Kaede offered to temporarily bind their spirits to hers, in order to strengthen her presence, which would hopefully mend her ailing senses. She agreed, naturally, and now, about an hour later, she has finally returned to normal.  
During that time, the Ascendants had tried to search through the temple, meeting up with some of the Imperial Guards, and cleaning up some of the destruction caused by the Afflicted. Usually, this would be the duty of the Sai Ling Order, but with their absence, there is now almost no one who can take care of the heroes of the past. 

Once the meditation is done, the group is called back into the same room where they fought Vizu earlier, seeing how the spirit is now standing and talking with the two ritualists. It makes Sayaki smile.  
“Hey, Vizu, feeling better?”

The purple-haired woman returns a similar expression as she puts her left hand at her own hip and angles herself towards Saya.  
“Much. It’s all thanks to your mother and uncle here. Although, maybe I should be a bit cross with you, huh? You were the one who knocked me around.”

Not wanting to stay too serious, Vizu adds a wink at the end. Saya smirks back at her.  
“Tsk, is that so? You’d have preferred if I left you in that weird undead body instead?”

“Well, no, but you could’ve been a little gentler, that’s all!”

“Bah, you’ve been through worse, surely.”

Miljana glances at her girlfriend amusedly, shakes her head and directs her eyes towards Vizu, while the group stops not too far away.  
“Are you ready to speak with us about what happened here now, miss Vizu?”

Vizu nods at the ranger.  
“I am, at least for a time. Should probably tell you as much as possible, while it’s still relatively fresh in my mind.”

She’s just about to start her explanation, when they hear commotion outside of the door. This time, it’s not really from any battle or destructive measures, but the marching of heavy boots.  
Soon enough, the doors open up, and a whole platoon of Imperial Guards marches inside in their red armors, blades at their belts, proudly displaying the dragon symbol on their chests.  
They wander all the way up to the group and then split into two lines, which turn towards each other. After they are all standing at attention, someone is revealed in the back, who now approaches the same location as the Ascendants. 

A beige-skinned man in long, intricately woven and flowing robes walks towards them. The clothes he wears shift in two colors – violet at the top half, teal at the bottom. The patterns over his robes are many, all trying to demonstrate some different concept. The group see clouds, chains, depictions of dragons and stars. If they peer further up, they see a square shaped hat, with long sides that frame the wearer’s head and covers his hair. The face of this man is clean-shaven and somewhat serious, his dark eyes showing both intelligence and curiosity. 

“Brother?”, Togo asks. “I didn’t know you'd come.”

The Ascendants widen their eyes.  
“Wait, brother?”, asks Miljana. “Is this…”

Saya sighs.  
“Yeah. Emperor Kisu.”

Almost immediately, Miljana lowers her head and kneels, with everyone else of the group, even Talon, mirroring her actions. Well, all except Saya, who merely displays a slight bow. She remains somewhat annoyed.  
Before he has even been able to join them, Kaede folds her arms and snorts.  
“It’s good to see you, Kisu, even if I find it surprising. Are you sure it’s wise to be out here? This area just recently saw a lot of combat, you know.”

Kisu smiles at her, speaking in a surprisingly gentle and serene voice.  
“Nonsense. I often visit the temple, and it’s a place close to my heart. If Shiro attacked it, then I must be here. I see we arrived too late, though, which is quite unfortunate.” 

His response and attitude make Togo smirk.  
“Ah, it’s something everyone must learn of my brother. He has never been one to hide, nor be cautious about his own life, even when it is required”, he says, partially as an explanation to the Ascendants, but also a little bit to tease Kisu.

The Emperor merely chuckles.  
“I am relieved that you are mostly unharmed, Togo, although I am not sure you are one to talk. Wouldn’t you agree that you throw yourself into much more danger than I do?”

“Perhaps, but I have the right, as my station involves conflict. You, on the other hand, are a leader, and clearly one who should stay at a safe distance.”

Kisu shakes his head amusedly and then looks at the group, who haven’t moved from their positions.  
“Please, rise. I am thankful for the show of respect, but you deserve as much from me.”  
He bows his head momentarily to emphasize it. The group follows his request and stands up.  
“It’s an honor to finally meet you. My brother and cousin have already told me much of your actions and reputation. I can honestly say I am very pleased you are here.”

“The honor is ours, your majesty”, says Miljana, who tend to speak for the group.  
“We came here on Sayaki’s request, but we couldn’t really sit idly by.”

When her name is mentioned, Kisu turns towards the rogue and approaches her, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
“Ah, yes, Sayaki. It’s good to see you again. My, you have grown. How long has it been since we last saw each other?”

Saya fidgets a bit with her hands. They may be relatives, but she rarely gets to speak with him so directly.  
“Uh, quite a few years, I guess. I’ve…been busy with some stuff, sir.”  
When she talks, her demeanor and voice display more shyness than the group is used to seeing from her.

“Indeed, I have heard as much from your mother. Kaede has mentioned her worries to me a few times during the years, and while I can’t blame her, I know you must take your own path. It is not my position to determine your course in life.  
In some ways, I am actually proud over your accomplishments. I am glad that you managed to represent us in Kryta.”

Those words make Saya glance at her friends, some of who either smirk or arch their eyebrows at her. Saya tries to ignore them after that and clears her throat.  
“Well, erm, that’s not…my purpose, really, but I suppose it’s good you’re not against my choices, at least.”

Kisu slowly turns to her comrades as well.  
“How can I be? Your friends here have been remarkable so far, from all the stories I’ve heard. Citizens, guards, the Ministry, even my own brother and cousin – all of them speak of you right now. Your names, or at least your group’s identity, is getting quite a reputation here. You are becoming heroes of Kaineng.”

“Well, that particularly term is a little bit drastic”, Miljana comments, “but we’re definitely glad we could help. We’re used to a similar type of fighting from our time in Kryta.”

“So I have heard. Personally, I am very impressed that you would come out of nowhere and display such bravery. I hadn’t expected that there would be outsiders willing to throw themselves into mortal danger for our citizens, but we would never turn away such aid. Cantha needs people like you, now more than ever, and if it was not already obvious, you have my full blessing to go wherever you please in our city.” 

Saya coughs somewhat awkwardly.  
“Well, that’s uh, a recipe for disaster in some regards, but we’re thankful for it.”

Miljana merely shakes her head.  
“I’ll make sure Sayaki does nothing foolish.”

“Hey, what?! Me? I wouldn’t do that!”

Kisu waits until the friendly bickering is over, before he directs another solemn gaze to the group.  
“I am curious about something, actually. Are the rumors true? Are you the ones who conquered Ascension no more than a year ago?”

They’re mildly surprised by the question, as they assumed that Kaede would’ve told him, but perhaps she hadn’t put much emphasis on it.  
“Well, yes, we are”, Miljana admits.  
“We travelled into the Crystal Desert, completed the trials and found Glint – the prophet – who gave us our weapons, and revealed True Sight for us.”

Saya exhales, feeling a little bit tired when she thinks back to those events.  
“Yeah, it wasn’t like, the simplest thing we’ve ever done, but we knew what we were doing. Had a lot of help along the way too.”

In reaction to this, Kisu puts a had to his chest and bows his head once more, deeper than he had previously. It even garners some looks from a few of the soldiers.  
“Then I am truly humbled to stand in your presence. That you have received the gift of the gods is an astounding achievement. I never believed anyone would manage such a feat, much less during my lifetime.”

It seems he is quite taken by their efforts, something which neither they, nor anyone else was ready for. Togo looks a bit skeptical.  
“But, Kisu, you have completed Weh no Su, and you receive Dwayna’s blessing during each Harvest Festival.”

Once he stands up, the Emperor nods once more.  
“This is true, of course, but that only means I am more amazed by the Ascendants. Due to how the gods' presences have flown through me before, I have grasped at the concept of reaching Ascension.  
Weh no Su is something that I am required to complete in my role as the Emperor, but I have heard how Ascension demands many more trials and physical tests than ours. I don’t even know if it would have been possible for me to be crowned should I have been forced to complete the ritual of the Crystal Desert. It is a fascinating concept, though, and something I would have liked to attempt at some point.”  
He smiles at each of those who Ascended.  
“Once we have defeated Shiro and eradicated the plague, you would have the gratitude of an Emperor if you allow me to invite you to the palace and hear the tales of your success.” 

Most of the group finds his enthusiasm both amusing and refreshing, perhaps even a little bit embarrassing, as they don’t get to revel in that very often.  
“We’re not in a hurry to leave, your majesty, so we would be more than happy to accept your offer”, Miljana agrees.

“Splendid. I look forward to it.”

Another person clears her throat then, trying to get their attention. They see Vizu standing next to Togo still.  
“Well, maybe we can focus on Shiro for a while now then? You still need to squash that guy, you know.”

Kisu looks pleased by her reaction.  
“Ah, Vizu, I’m glad to see you are still intact. I was very worried when I heard Shiro had attacked. I assumed he wanted revenge.”

Vizu snorts and folds her arms.  
“Well, he certainly gave it a good try. If it wasn’t for these heroes, my spirit probably would’ve been shattered, or at least completely corrupted.”

If the mood of the conversation had been pretty good so far, it gets less so when they consider the battle.  
“You really were no match for him?”, Kaede asks. “I wouldn’t have expected him to succeed so easily.”

“Hey, I still gave him a good fight!  
But, yes, he was a lot tougher than I anticipated. It seems he has grown very powerful, much more so than he was in the past.”

Togo crosses his arms, lifting one of his hands up to stroke his beard in thought.  
“You think he’s unstoppable?”

“Well, no, I don’t. Based on how he was forced to flee when you attacked him, he obviously knows he is not invincible. His power is immense, but he still doesn’t have everything he seeks. He requires more energy of some kind before he can truly conquer Cantha. If that wasn’t the case, he wouldn’t have been forced to come here.”

“Do you know what the source for this search might be?”

Vizu shakes her head.  
“Sorry, I don’t. He wasn’t about to reveal anything to me, even if I tried to goad it out of him.”

“Well, does it really matter?”, Sayaki asks.  
“You saw how Jana’s arrow pierced him, right? I’m sure we can pretty much kill him at this point.”

This elicits a chuckle from Vizu, although not a mocking one.  
“Oh, it was definitely enjoyable to see someone give him a good smack in the face, but sadly, I don’t think that’s enough. Even if you can strike at him, you still need to actually be able to do a lot of damage to bring him down. His spirit is more powerful than you might believe.”

“So, what do you suggest we do? Give up?”

Vizu rolls her eyes.  
“Of course not! But you need to be smart and counteract his plans, before he seizes some kind of power that can simply deflect anything you throw at him.  
I do have an idea that might work. I suggest you find the other heroes from that fateful day, centuries ago. If I’m not mistaken, remnants of the spirits belonging to Archemorus and Saint Viktor should still be around somewhere.”

Miljana looks at her curiously, folding her arms.  
“You say that as if you don’t know. Are they not here?”

In return, the ancient assassin waves her hand dismissively.  
“No, they’re not. Archemorus was the champion of the Luxons and Viktor was the champion of the Kurzicks. We were allies that day, but their spirits are kept by their people, not this temple.  
However, if you contact their descendants, I’m sure they would be willing to help you. Shiro is a shunned name, even among them. The powers of those champions, and the artifacts they are tied to, should still be in the possession of the people. If you can somehow attain those things, I’m sure you can capture Shiro.”

“Well, then let’s do that! We can use all the help we can get.”

While the Ascendants look fairly intrigued, a bit of skepticism remains among the others.  
“Unfortunately, it is difficult to request the support of these people”, Kisu explains.  
“The Kurzicks and the Luxons do not only belong to entirely separate societies, but are also often at odds with each other. Despite the danger of Shiro, I think they would be reluctant to simply relinquish such important relics of the past.”

Saya snorts derisively.  
“Yeah, they never stop fighting, but what else can we do? We need their help.”

It appears the rest of her group are on her side as well, and Miljana inclines her head.  
“I agree. If they will not relinquish it easily, then we will plead with them, explain that this issue is not only Kaineng’s, but everyone’s. All of Cantha is at risk if Shiro succeeds.”

“I believe you are correct”, Kaede says.  
“Even if they have other agendas, they cannot sit idly by. I will assist you. I am quite well acquainted with some of the houses of the Kurzicks. I will go to them and see what I can do.”

Togo smiles at his cousin.  
“Not willing to give in either, eh, Kaede? Very well, perhaps I should do the same. Some of the elders of the Luxons are friends of mine, and they even have relatives who have attended lessons on Shing Jea. I shall do my best to convince them of our need.”

It seems like his family’s eagerness is melting some of Kisu’s pessimism and he runs his hand over his chin in thought.  
“It would definitely be a good step forward, as they do have respect for our family. I have a suggestion as well then.  
Representatives from both of these factions are soon going to gather in Kaineng, to discuss some of their activities in the south. They do this every year, and it seems the plague will not stop them. There is one particular individual out of these people that I believe you should reach out to – Danika zu Heltzer. Her father is one of the leading members of the Kurzicks, and while he is not an easy man to deal with, his daughter is much more reasonable, compassionate and open-minded. She cares a lot for the people of Cantha, even showing sympathy for the Luxons. If you reach out and acquaint yourselves with her, it is possible that she might pledge herself to your cause, and help convince her father to grant you possession of Saint Viktor’s artifact. It is at least worth a try, I would say.”


	19. Unrestrained

The events in Tahnnakai were not just draining for the spirits that were assaulted, but for the actual heroes and soldiers who fought in it as well. Even Togo and Kaede agreed that the Ascendants should not be required to leave Kaineng immediately. Another day of rest should be allowed, especially due to certain preparations having to be made anyhow. They haven’t been here for very long, and already the team would have to get ready for what awaits outside the borders of the city. That’s not necessarily any more dangerous – especially due to Afflicted attacks in Kaineng – but there’s a lot of elements they have no idea what to expect from. 

For this very reason, during breakfast, the team all decide to gather in one room to talk to Sayaki. For the time being, they’ve been allowed to sleep at an inn within Kaineng Center. The Emperor wished to offer them more, but they declined, wanting to stay independent for the time being. They don’t wish to garner too much attention, after all.  
Inside the rented quarters of Saya and her girlfriend, around a table, they sit down with some tea, vegetables, soup, rice, and a little bit of fish. Nakota still seems tired and therefore rests with her head in Miljana’s lap. Talon has also chosen to join them, but mostly for the company. He already knows most of what will transpire.

“So”, Miljana says, while running her fingers through the feline’s fur, “maybe you can explain some things to us, Saya. Because I don’t think you’ve actually mentioned these Kurzicks and Luxons pretty much at all so far.”

Saya sips a bit on her soup, before she sighs and leans back in her seat.  
“Well, yeah, that’s true, but that’s mostly because I didn’t think they’d become a problem. That whole conflict gives me a headache.” 

Amadi tilts his head curiously.  
“How so? Are they particularly hostile to Kaineng?” 

“Nah, not really. Haven’t been for ages, and when they were, I’d say most of that was our fault. However, those two have fought each other for a very long time, and it has a whole bunch of nonsense behind it.”  
She corrects her position in her seat and uses a spoon to pull out some rice into a bowl and pours some soup over it.  
“Basically, they both belong to two cultures, separate from the one in Kaineng. Once, over a thousand years ago, there wasn’t really any ‘Empire of Cantha’. This was just a continent with many different clans.  
Up here in the northwest, there were the coastal clans, which we now mostly know as ‘Canthans’. It is from them that Warlord Kaing, later Kaineng Tah, came from, who founded the Dragon Empire by uniting the clans. This also included the Kurzicks and the Luxons. No one really knows where they’re originally from, but our people didn’t agree very much. And…well, I guess we were assholes too.”

Miljana arches her brow skeptically.  
“How so?”

“I’ll get to that. Let me first explain the Luxons and the Kurzicks. Neither of them were really, like, nations as they are now, but they were still cultures, with their own history and beliefs. The Kurzicks live in the Echovald forest to the south, while the Luxons roam out by the Jade Sea. Both of these places were hit pretty hard during the Jade Wind too. But hey, which one would you like to hear first?”

Isidro smiles and looks at his boyfriend.  
“You’re from an island, right? Wanna know about the seafaring people first?”

Amadi shrugs.  
“Either of them sound like they live in fascinating locations. Start with whomever you prefer, Sayaki.”

Saya takes a sip of water and then inclines her head.  
“Alright, let’s go for the Luxons then.  
They’re a nomadic, competitive and combative people who inhabit an area southeast of here. Like I said, they live around the Jade Sea. Some historians claim that they once sailed all the way from the Crystal Sea, north of Elona, but it’s hard to tell. They don’t really keep physical records of this themselves, so we can only speculate.  
Luxons love to travel and they also have a thing for building huge mobile structures. In the past, they used to sail in these things but, not so much anymore. After the Jade Wind, the entirety of the Jade Sea was cursed and made into actual solid jade. Now, they mostly just drag them around as a reminder of who they were.  
Their people are organized in several different clans, with each one having elders that decide what to do. These elders make up a joint elder council who rule the Luxons as a whole. Or, well, they make important decisions, anyway. It’s usually not without consent from the rest, though.  
Due to their nature, they tend to worship Balthazar, Grenth, and Lyssa the most, and they especially love gladiatorial combat. They hold a lot of tournaments to see which clan is the strongest. 

Amadi strokes his chin in thought.  
“Some of that reminds me of the Zaishen Order, a guild dedicated to Balthazar.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard of them. I think they exist on pretty much every continent. Luxons have a…similar philosophy on fighting, but they don’t necessarily dedicate their entire lives to it.”

During their conversation, Devona has mostly been eating, as she really seems to like the food in Cantha, but she is obviously very curious as well.  
“Meeting these people would be very interesting. What about the Kurzicks, though?”

Saya fills her mouth with some rice dipped in the soup and munches on it for a bit, before she continues.  
“They’re very different, and in contrast, you could say they are calmer, but that’s not universal. In fact, I’d just say they’re more devoted.”

“To what?”

“The gods, of course. The Kurzicks are, and have always been, a very religious people. A lot of their culture is focused on the worship of the Five, and how they can best serve them. It’s not just intermingling worship with their activities, like the Luxons do, but rather the worship itself is part of their identity.  
Compared to the Luxons and their elders, the Kurzicks have different noble houses instead, who rule the rest of the nation. They have a council system as well, but they meet more often than the Luxon elders. While they do generally honor all of the Five, each house has a patron god which they dedicate themselves to. This is expressed through art, music, ceremonies, prayers etc.  
Due to the Jade Wind, they’ve been forced to spend most of their time trying to restore what the Echovald forest once was, before the Wind swept over it. A lot of creatures and vegetation were petrified, with much of that still remaining. They have lots of weird wards and stone guardians to help protect against the monsters that were created in the destruction. Gotta say that I at least admire how they preferred to stay rather than leave their homes behind. They aren’t quick to give up.”

As Nakota opens her eyes, she peers up at the table where much of the food is positioned and lifts her paw as to indicate she wants some. Miljana smiles, prevents her from putting it up there, before she cuts some fish off and feeds it directly to the feline. Even she can get a little bit of service sometimes.  
After that, Miljana looks at Saya.  
“What of this woman the Emperor recommended to us? Do you know anything about her?”

“Uh, a little bit. She’s a member of House zu Heltzer, one of the oldest and largest. Kurzicks put a lot of importance on their ancestors, especially their ‘saints’, ones who have lived up to something great in life. Saint Viktor is the name for one of those, who helped stop Shiro. He was a member of House zu Heltzer.  
I don’t know Danika much, only having met her once or twice. I lived on the streets during those days, but she used to come up here, to help the needy and offer support. She’s nice, for the most part.”

That makes Dev smile.  
“She does sound very pleasant. I look forward to meeting her.  
What about the conflict between the two people, though? Can you explain that?”

Saya takes a deep breath.  
“Yeah, I guess it’s time, now that you know who we’re dealing with.  
Some up here in Kaineng sometimes call these two people ‘chaos and order’, based on how they act. I wouldn’t say it’s too far from the truth, as Luxons often prefer action and live in the present, while the Kurzicks are all about contemplation and put a lot of value on history.  
I sort of know where the current conflict comes from, but a lot of people say that it actually started way ahead of that, before the Empire even existed, so who knows why they keep doing this?  
But anyway, the war has a lot to do with the Empire. Like I said, Kaineng Tah united the clans over one and a half thousand years ago. However, after his death, he was succeeded by his son, Yian Zho, who started persecuting the Luxons, especially by executing their elders. I think it was a conflict that was already sighted during his father’s reign, but Zho made it worse, mostly because he was much more brutal.”

Amadi frowns as he hears it.  
“That does not sound righteous. Does anyone know why this occurred at all?”

Saya shakes her head.  
“I think the official claims were that Zho had seen an insurgency among the Luxons, but the truth of that is…questionable. I would guess the Ministry probably purged a lot of documents around that time.  
Two years later, they attempted to secede from the Empire, to create their own nation and started a war against Cantha. Emperor Zho promised to stop his persecutions, but only if the Luxons once more returned to the fold. They were then made into a vassal state, something that remains to this day. They’re basically free...to a point.  
Around the same time, the Kurzicks followed the Luxon’s example and broke free, due to Zho’s brutal politics. Unfortunately, while they held strong against him, due to knowing the forest better than the Empire, the Luxons soon came to join him and took down many Kurzicks. After the negotiations, the Kurzicks got the same status as the Luxons, but they saw the nomads as cowardly for what they did. It wasn’t exactly betrayal of an ally, but betrayal out of principle. That grew into an intense rivalry, which has lingered for all these generations.”

“And they turned on each other?”, Miljana asks.

“Yeah, although they haven’t fought nonstop. The conflict has gone on and off for centuries, often with the Empire trying to interfere, in an attempt to create peace through treaties.  
Before Shiro’s treachery, there had actually been one of the longest times of peace that the Empire had ever seen. Unfortunately, the Jade Wind shattered everything. Getting food and resources became much more difficult, and they chose to turn on each other again. This went from skirmishes to open warfare several decades ago, and as far as I’m aware, that’s pretty much the current status.”

Isidro is currently leaning against Amadi, apparently already done with his breakfast, as he views Saya.  
“But didn’t the Emperor say something about representatives coming here? Couldn’t he put a stop to the war?”

Once more, Saya exhales, looking kinda tired now.  
“Dunno if he could, but that’s also another part of this whole thing that just drains me. There’s a lot of political play and backstabbing that goes on there. I’m sure the Empire could interfere, if we wanted to, but the upper echelon - including the Emperor and the Ministry - are all too cautious, thinking it’s best to mediate and ask what the vassals want, rather than weaken themselves in another conflict. They let the two fight, as long as neither of them threaten Kaineng.”

Dev shakes her head sadly.  
“That’s not right. Cantha is a strong nation, it should help to facilitate peace, rather than continue to allow conflict.”

Miljana looks towards her.  
“Well, who are we to talk, though? The Guild Wars were conflicts that occurred over generations, often descending into senseless violence. It has been part of human culture as long as we can remember.”

While Dev may want to say something to disagree, she understands there would probably be some hypocrisy involved, and therefore chooses to remain silent. It seems everyone feels somewhat uncomfortable with this, Saya most of all.  
“Yeah, guess you all see what I mean now”, she continues. “This is why this whole situation is such a mess to delve into. I doubt we can actually do anything to unite them, but, hey, we can try to talk to them. Maybe a momentary cooperation will work, if they both understand that Shiro is really back. At least that’s someone they both passionately hate.”


	20. Chained to doubt

As another morning rises over Cantha, the city of Kaineng is thankfully quite peaceful this day. The dangers of the Afflicted and Shiro Tagachi have not disappeared, but the people do at least get a bit of respite between attacks.  
At the inn where the Ascendant group have decided to stay, news arrived from an Imperial Guard that Danika zu Heltzer has been sighted at the edge of the city, travelling north with her brethren. She will probably be stopped a few times along the way, as she tends to become distracted, but this is at least a signal for the group to depart and try to meet with her. 

After Miljana is done speaking with the rest of the team, she returns to the room that she and her girlfriend have been sharing, hoping to find Sayaki who wandered off earlier. When she opens the door, she sees not just Nakota sleeping lazily in their bed, but also the rogue sitting by the window. She’s leaning with her arms against the edge of it, while her eyes peer out with a distant look within them. She doesn’t even seem to react to the noise of the door.

Being as careful as possible, but still making sure that Saya hears her, Miljana slides in behind the other woman, slowly and gently slips her arms around the waist, and pushes their bodies together. She tilts her head in order to get a better angle, and places tender kisses along Saya’s neck.  
“You look a little bit troubled, dear. Is everything okay?”, she asks in a quiet tone. 

Saya glances over her shoulder and offers the ranger a faint smile.  
“I’m mostly fine, thanks.”

“Mostly?”

The inquiry makes her sigh, returning her eyes to the window.  
“There’s…a lot on my mind right now, that’s all.”

Miljana doesn’t want to go too far away and therefore reaches out with her foot to get around a nearby stool, which she pulls towards her. She puts it close enough next to Saya’s chair that they can remain connected.  
“You want to talk about it?”

She hears and feels how Saya takes a deep breath, lifting a hand to scratch her own forehead.  
“Well, you know…  
The Emperor, the Am Fah, the Afflicted, Shiro…this wasn’t the kind of mess I was hoping for when I wanted to sail here. Not for you guys, not for me.”

Raising her hands, Miljana pulls out the hairband holding Saya’s hair up, and when it’s free, she runs her fingers through the black strands.  
“I understand why, believe me, but you shouldn’t worry about us. The group as a whole is pretty okay with it. Most of them are concerned for you.”

Saya snorts, although it’s difficult to tell what emotions are hidden underneath.  
“Yeah, I guess. It’s kinda pathetic, really. It’s all my fault.”

Miljana sighs, closes her eyes and nuzzles against Saya’s shoulder.  
“Don’t say that. You shouldn’t have to be ashamed. This is your life, your home. We will always be there for you when you need it. You did the same for us and Kryta, right?”

“Yeah, I know. In general, I’m not ashamed, just…annoyed, I guess.  
I’m fine with my life being hectic and filled with uncertainties; that’s how it’s always been. But now that I brought you guys here, I was hoping there would be just a little bit less, so that I could show you all what it was like for me, why I left. And what happened instead? The worst chaos I’ve ever seen.”

While the words are pretty obvious and point towards specific fields, Miljana senses that they extend past the blatant. This isn’t just about their enemies.  
“How long has it been since you last saw the Emperor?”

Saya shrugs.  
“I dunno. Can’t remember. Years, maybe? Decades?  
In general, I was never really close to him. I wouldn’t say he was quite as distant compared to, like, the rest of the population, but it’s not too far off. For the most part, it was only really my mother who interacted with him in any way.  
As you can probably imagine, the Emperor was always busy, and you never reached him unless you had something official. With all the guards, ministers, bureaucrats and whatnot around him, even if we were from the same house, I never felt that he was my relative. He didn’t feel like family, more…like our boss, I suppose.”

Miljana continues the soothing movements of her hand through Saya’s hair, but now also moves her free one to wrap around one of Saya’s hands, entwining their fingers.  
“That sounds a little bit strange, and kind of sad.”

“Heh, yeah.”

“You never knew him at all?”

Saya exhales through her nose, furrowing her brow in thought.  
“Eh, a little bit. He’s okay, I guess. He’s honorable, contemplative, usually quite compassionate, but knows what is expected of him. I can’t claim to know what’s behind the mental veil, though.”  
For now, she shakes her head.  
“But it’s not just the Emperor who's on my mind.”

Miljana nods knowingly.  
“I figured as much. This is about Weh no Su as well, isn’t it? You have been a little distant ever since we completed it.”

While she gives it a second or two, Saya soon glances over her shoulder again, not being able to help herself when she smiles.  
“Should’ve known you’d notice.”

Miljana returns a similar gesture, lifting her hand to caress Saya’s cheek.  
“I’ve spent a long time studying you. I’ve learned to watch for the signs.”

Saya closes her eyes, leaning her head further into the palm.  
“That thing was…not what I had expected. It wasn’t what they told me about years ago. What we went through was so far from all of my lessons. Or maybe I just remember them wrong, I dunno.  
It made me start to think about my family again, and our past together, how I was treated.”

A few seconds of silence follows this, with Saya remaining on the edge between uncertainty and revelation. Miljana hopes that she can help.  
“If you want to tell me, you know I’ll listen.”

It seems to help to a certain degree, as Saya opens her eyes again, meeting Miljana’s gaze and raises a hand to squeeze the one caressing her.  
“I refuse to simply ignore all that has happened. It’s not possible. My mother always questioned my choices, my needs, my wants. She didn’t understand.  
Why did I choose the uncertainty of the streets over the safety of the palace? Why did the ‘change’ to Sayaki occur? Why did I leave Cantha?”  
She sighs briefly.  
“For the most part, I didn’t think all of those questions needed clear answers, as I always believed I was right. But now, the more time I spend on this continent, I’m not so sure anymore.”

Miljana watches her, letting her thumb slowly and gently create circles on Saya’s cheek.  
“Are you saying you believe they may have had a point?”

“No, not really. I’m…wondering if I should give them a chance.  
Should I forgive my family? That’s the real question here. I’m not so sure how I feel about it, or if I’m even able to live through what that’ll mean. Like, so much will change, everything that I’ve ever believed in will have to find a new path. It’s not impossible for me to do it, but…it’s just hard.”  
Her shoulders slump, and her gaze follows, looking down into Saya’s lap.  
“Jana, did you ever have any major problems? With your family, I mean.”

It almost looks like Saya is about to search for more comfort in Miljana’s arms, something the ranger obviously welcomes, but for now, she remains seated on the chair.  
“You mean, arguments and stuff like that?”

“Yeah. You know, more serious things.”

Miljana slowly shakes her head.  
“Not really the same way as you and yours did. Sure, I had rebellious years like most people do, and I did have to struggle with certain aspects of what I wanted that my parents disagreed with, but in the end, they were very understanding. Usually, we came to an agreement and worked out our issues together. They have always been flexible and considerate, being ready to accept me for who I am.”  
She halts for a moment, realizing what she’s saying almost sounds like bragging. Perhaps it’s best to not go too far.  
“Of course, I have to admit the fact that you and I made very different choices, and I never had siblings. That said, I still believe they would have reacted in a positive way.”

Just like Miljana may have expected, Saya sighs, seeming perhaps a little bit disappointed, and mildly jealous.  
“Your parents are good people. I mean, I knew that already after I met them, but it sounds like they were great during your childhood too.  
My father was always good to me, of course, even if there were the occasional complication. My mother has always been the real issue.”  
If anything, proof of this has been seen throughout their current journey, from the very first meeting, and every conversation since. Saya furrows her brow again, contemplating her internal dilemma.  
“When I leave with you guys once it’s time to go back to Kryta – and I will do that – I don’t know what outcome I want.”

“You think there’s more than one?”

Saya looks up to lock their eyes together again.  
“There could be, yeah. And that’s what I’m trying to decide.  
Should I accept the idea of leaving everything behind, letting my old life remain in the past and the forgotten? I certainly can do that, and I’ll never have to deal with any ‘trouble’ from this land ever again.  
But then there’s the alternative – should I retain contact with my family? They would be far away, yes, and they might ask us to come here every now and then, but on the plus side, we will have more people to trust, to connect with, maybe even love. You already know how important family can be and I’m wondering if that isn’t kind of appealing now, if they have truly changed.”

She doesn’t actually ask for an answer from Miljana, something that wasn’t expected anyhow, but the ranger still feels a few words are necessary. Saya needs to know that they’re on the same side.  
“I can see why you’re having problems with this. I would have as well.”

“I wish I could say that I know what I want, but I don’t. Not after Weh no Su. It’s something I’m gonna have to consider. At least I won’t have to decide yet, not until we’ve dealt with this mess.”

There’s a lot of obstacles in their path before that can be achieved, if it even can. Survival in this near-impossible scenario isn’t assured, which is why they can’t fully determine the truth yet.  
“Well, no matter what you choose, know that I stand behind you, Saya. I want what you want.”

Despite all of the worries and pain from what her mind has been forcing her to consider, the warmth emitted from Miljana helps bring back a smile to Saya’s lips – a real one this time.  
She leans forward, resting her forehead against her girlfriend’s.  
“I know. You’re my source of strength in all of this. I would’ve ran away long ago if it wasn’t for you.”

Both of their eyes are shut now and Miljana chuckles.  
“You give yourself too little credit.”

“Not at all. I don’t give you enough.”


	21. Nobility envisioned

It can hardly be said that the streets of Kaineng are ever really quiet. This is not due to some notion of how Canthans are somehow louder than others, but rather the fact that there are a lot of people in the capital, more so than in any other city across the human nations of Tyria. With such a large population, it’s actually rather impressive how much order they have on the streets, even in the more crowded places. That said, when the Ascendants enter the Bukdek Byway this day, they hadn’t actually expected to hear as much commotion as what they’re currently faced with.

They had been given specific directions regarding the route that the Kurzick delegation would be taking, and while they had to assume it would be somewhat delayed due to actions of a certain heiress, the noise actually comes from about the correct path.  
In one of the smaller squares in this district, they see how a large group of people are gathered on two sides – one of them is filled with what appears to be a mix of civilians and Kurzicks, and the other have people wearing mostly green clothing, with some of them having a symbol of two fists connected in the middle.

While they stand at the edge of the crowd, Sayaki frowns and speaks in a low volume to her comrades.  
“Shit. The guys in green are members of the Jade Brotherhood.”

Dev turns her eyes down to her companion.  
“Isn’t that one of the gangs?”

“Mhm, the biggest, tied with the Am Fah. I’ve dealt with them a lot in the past.”

Not great news, of course, and certainly not something she had expected to face out here. Well, it was always a risk, but they had hoped it wouldn’t occur at such a critical moment.  
Dev furrows her brow and crosses her arms over her chest.  
“Are they worse than the Am Fah?”

Saya lifts a hand to scratch her cheek.  
“Uh, debatable, I guess. I would say they’re pretty equal, for the most part.”

“That’s bad either way…”

“True, but, at least they’re probably not involved with Shiro.”

“What makes you say that?”

Saya snorts amusedly and shakes her head.  
“If there’s one thing you can always be sure of, it’s that those two do the exact opposite of each other. They’d never be on the same side.”

Suddenly, one particular person among the Kurzicks raises her voice and points accusatorily at the foremost of the Brotherhood members.  
“You cannot do this! It is neither fair nor logical!”, she exclaims in a surprisingly impressive tone.  
“You can’t continue to harass your fellow citizens! It will only lead to more chaos. These people have suffered enough; can you not see that?”

The gang members either roll their eyes or scoff at her remarks.  
“You think we care about what’s fair, little lady?”, one of the armed men asks her.  
“Once again, I’m telling you, don’t get involved with this, outsider. This is a Kaineng matter and has nothing to do with you forest lovers.”

The young woman is wearing a long crimson-colored shoulder-less dress, with black ornate decorations, and an intricate jeweled collar around her neck. She has black hair with several pins through it, red lipstick, and long earrings. The most obvious element of her, however, is the color of her skin. It is not just pale, but chalk white. In fact, this is mirrored on all of the other Kurzicks, which extends further than their faces, making it difficult to see if this is mere paint, or their actual appearance. 

Either way, this woman frowns and gestures at the man who just spoke.  
“Do you not see that this plague affects everyone, including you? If you hurt these people, you will damage yourselves as well! Make the smarter choice and go your own way.”

It seems that her words get to them, but not in the way that she would’ve preferred. Instead, they’re now getting quite irritated, gripping their weapons and glaring at the Kurzicks.  
“Alright, that’s enough. If you want to protect these pathetic bastards so much, you can join them!”  
He draws a sword from his belt.  
“Brotherhood, forward! Let’s show these losers who the streets belong to!”

The others cheer and then launches their attacks.  
Saya grits her teeth.  
“Shit! That’s Danika! We gotta help her!”

Miljana frowns and pulls out Truthseeker.  
“Devona, Talon, get in there! Isidro and I will stall them!”  
While her friends nod and follow these instructions, she puts her hand to thin crystal string of her bow.  
“Isidro, I think those people could use some fire over their heads.”

The elementalist grins and grips his talisman. A few seconds after, flames appear around his hands.  
“Well, it was rather cloudy today, wasn’t it? Guess they hadn’t expected the weather to get so hot.”

The fire spreads over his arms, licking his skin, but doesn’t properly embrace it. He raises his hands and flings several of these loose sparks into the air, rather than creating one large ball, in order to spread his damage as far as possible.  
Several Jade members look up to the sky in shock and fear, as it is filled with a kind of light they could’ve never anticipated. This was not the only part of the plan, of course, as these warm flares are soon followed by piercing projectiles, as Miljana shoots arrow after arrow towards the group. She doesn’t really try to aim at anything specific, just the general area of her opponents.

In the center of the battle, Danika zu Heltzer tries to protect herself against a few of her opponents. She is not helpless, of course, as she prays to the gods and becomes granted grifts of smiting, something she has learned in her training as what Canthans would call a ‘monk’.  
Magical golden runes appear over her arms and hands, which produces brilliant lights that get fired at her enemies. She doesn’t utilize them to kill anyone, but rather to knock them out, or at least keep them at bay. It is enough to take care of one or even two of her enemies, but not an entire squad. As more tries to specifically focus on her, she becomes overwhelmed.

As a club hits her abdomen, she groans in pain and stumbles to the ground. The sting of pain is enough to keep her down, despite trying to get up, and while she’d like to heal herself, she is not faster than her attackers. Thankfully, she is not alone either.  
To her surprise, a particularly large woman, wearing heavy plate, positions herself between Danika and her attackers. This warrior parries one blow from an axe with the hilt of her hammer, before using it to slam into his face. Shortly after, she punches another, knees a third into the groin, and when the fourth steps in, she swings the weapon around and knocks him in the chest so hard that they can practically hear the ribs breaking. 

Not only is all this damage very effective, but intimidating enough that no more of the gang dares approach the warrior. Devona might’ve tried to chase after them, but she has other concerns right now. Turning around, she leans down and offers her hand to Danika.  
“Are you okay?”

The young noble watches her with widened eyes, filled with both surprise and a little bit of awe.  
“I…I certainly am now!”  
She takes the offered hand.  
“Who are you?”

Dev smiles and easily pulls her back on her feet.  
“I’m Devona, former soldier of Ascalon.”

Danika’s mind is filled with questions and fascination, so much so that she hadn’t expected what strength Dev would have behind her grip. When she has risen, Danika stumbles forward and bumps right into the warrior. Instead of leaning away, however, she remains, her hands resting around Dev’s stomach, while her eyes meet with the other woman’s.  
“Ascalon, you say? That’s…very interesting.”  
She smiles somewhat shyly.  
“What you did was very impressive, lady Devona.”  
She glances sideways, seeing Dev’s arm, which is currently slightly exposed.  
“You are certainly…well-equipped.”

Dev watches the woman in her arms in silence, not sure what to respond with. She hadn’t expected such immediate intimacy.  
“Uh, yeah. I’m used to defending people. It’s part of being a soldier.”

“I can definitely imagine. Someone with your…impressive stature must be an expert on this field.”

Before things get a little bit too awkward, they hear a few more voices, as other people approach them.  
“Hey, there you are! Danika! Are you alright?”

Turning around in Dev’s grasp, not quite separating herself yet, Danika spots a familiar face, and smiles.  
“Lady Sayaki! Oh, it’s good to see you! I hadn’t expected you to be here.”

Saya returns a similar expression and nods.  
“Yeah, neither had I just a few weeks ago. I’m back in Cantha for now, mostly to help out with the plague.”

“Ooh, how fortunate! So am I! I had heard how our neighbors in Kaineng were suffering. When my House was asked to speak as the representatives during the negotiations with the Emperor this year, I simply knew I had to join them, to come see what has happened.”  
She looks around, noticing that most of the Jade Brotherhood has retreated. Those who remain have been arrested by the Imperial Guard, that finally arrived.  
“We ran into these gang members who were harassing innocent citizens for small pieces of coin and other valuables. These people already have practically nothing at all. I simply could not allow it, not during the type of chaos the city already endures.  
There’s a plague trying to kill us all, no matter where we come from, accompanied by swarms of abominations. Do they really have to incite a riot as well?”

Saya smirks and shakes her head, looking at Miljana, who has now joined them.  
“See what I mean? Knew she’d be on our side.”

Miljana smiles and nods.  
“Greetings, lady Danika. I am Miljana, associated with Sayaki and Devona by your side. I'm glad to hear that you are willing to help. Except for the guards, there are few others ready to do so.”

Danika sighs and shakes her head.  
“I know, and I apologize for it.”

“Apologize?”

“Yes, of course. The city already reached out for aid to my people, but my fellow House members and other Kurzicks have mostly chosen to ignore it for now. They believe we have our own problems to deal with, but I don’t think that is right. If this plague keeps spreading, it will extend beyond the borders of the city, and eventually infect our forest too. By that time, without the aid of Kaineng, we shall surely be overwhelmed.”

“You make a good point”, Saya agrees. “In fact, that’s why we’re here. We want to speak with your father.”

Danika arches a brow.  
“My father? Why specifically him?”

“Danika, this plague is no accident. It’s instigated and spread by an individual that we all know – Shiro Tagachi. His curse has returned, and he has promised that he will try to finish the job he once started. We need all the help we can get.”

The young heiress gasps and puts a hand over her mouth in shock.  
“Tagachi? He has truly-  
Oh dear, by the grace of Dwayna, no…”  
She shifts the location of her hand to one of Dev’s arms.  
“I had heard certain rumors, that there had been signs, but we received nothing substantial. I thought it was simple superstition, due to such things spreading during hard times. Some of our scouts said they saw odd marks in the edge of the forest, reminiscent of Shiro’s, but no one believed that could really be true.”

Saya nods, her expression having turned much grimmer.  
“Well, it’s no lie, definitely not superstition. We’ve already faced him twice, Danika, and he is here. We need the help of your ancestor, Saint Viktor. His power is necessary to contain Shiro.”

Taking a small step back from Dev, Danika folds her arms, but raises one hand to tap her chin in thought.  
“I see. Well then, I suppose it is obvious what we must do. I will travel with your group back to the Echovald Forest, and get you an audience with my father. However, I hope you understand if I may feel the need to help some people in the city along the way.”

Saya chuckles and Miljana smiles once more.  
“Don’t worry, lady Danika”, says the ranger. “We share your concern and wouldn’t mind at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _From what I can remember, Danika's sense of justice and compassion are quite strong, and I wanted to introduce her that way. However, as you may have noticed, she is also rather forward and not afraid to express interest with someone she finds attractive. Well, in my interpretation of her, anyway._   
>  _I'm going to explore her, and her fling with Devona, during certain chapters of this fic._


	22. Solidified history

It’s strange, for much of the group, to be back in a forest again. Miljana especially doesn’t know for sure how comfortable she actually feels, as memories of Regent Valley returns. Are such thoughts good for her, or will they haunt her with images of what she can never have again? She tries not to think of fire, at the very least.  
That said, everyone except Amadi is reminded of the jungles of Maguuma as well, and all the hiding and running they were forced to do. At least they won’t have to face the White Mantle out here, which is certainly a plus, although not necessarily a sign that there are no dangers.

Echovald’s number one difference, between it and Regent Valley, is the darkness. The trees here are much taller, thicker, and their crowns can reach so far as to block out the sun. In fact, it’s somehow worse than Maguuma ever was. It’s a little bit unnerving to travel through such a shadowed realm, but Danika, who acts as their guide, assures them that she knows the dangers here and there’s no need to fear.

The other aspect is something they see once they get closer to their destination, and that is how much of the forest here is petrified, preserved in stone. This can not only be seen, but felt and heard as well. It creates an eerie silence that they’re unused to in any forest, and while some life has returned during the centuries, it has not removed what Echovald became. The group is actually fairly impressed that anyone would’ve chosen to stay here, much less survive. The Kurzicks must truly be an enduring people.

The area they eventually arrive at is a small outpost, an ancient dwelling of stone, probably built way before the Jade Wind. It has all kinds of ornaments, carvings, crafted glass, and lights. In the past, it probably had more vegetation, but all this is now petrified, just as much as the building. This place is not quite as large as the structures they can see deeper inside the forest, but it does not really reduce the majesty of what they’re faced with. 

Once they travel further inside this facility belonging to House zu Heltzer, encountering several of the House guards, they are met with a little bit of suspicion, but that dissipates once they see Danika and hear her explanation that the group is here to help.  
Amadi and Miljana both express opinions that they’d like to explore this place further, but realize that they don’t have time yet. Sayaki also doesn’t seem like she’s all that interested in art, which she displays through her bored attitude.

Danika guides them into a room in the back, where they can already hear voices. It appears that her father is not alone, and Saya soon recognizes the other voice. Her mother must’ve gotten here ahead of them.  
“The damage he has caused thus far is severe, Count. We cannot ignore him any longer and we sincerely need your aid.”

The man Kaede speaks with sighs.  
“Yes, I understand your predicament, my lady, and I don’t blame you for being worried, but it’s not as simple as merely sending troops. We have much to deal with as well, the Luxons most of all. If we weaken our position-“

“No one is saying you have to do that, but both of your peoples must realize that this threat is greater and somehow find a way to attain a temporary truce. If you do not, you will both eventually suffer.”

He scoffs.  
“You think those mongrels will care about a truce? They live for war! They won’t stop even if a legion of naga rose from the sea to invade them. They would never accept peace.”

It’s her time to exhale now.  
“Yes, I know that your confrontations have been numerous and that they are difficult to deal with, but you have to look at the bigger picture.”

“And what is that picture, exactly? He’s a mere ghost, my lady. As a ritualist, should you not be capable of banishing him? He can’t be that much of a threat.”

“You not only misunderstand the situation, but also my abilities. We have tried to banish and put him down a few times already, I assure you, but his Afflicted and the nature of his spirit is still too powerful. These methods are not enough. We must go further.”

It is at this point that the doors to the room open up, pushed by Danika, as she wanders inside with the group following her.  
“I have seen the devastation already, father, and lady Kaede has a point.”

The person they encounter now has the same chalk white appearance as the rest of the Kurzicks, but he is dressed very differently from his daughter. He wears tall heavy boots, gauntlets, a heavy chest armor, a surrounding coat and a thick scarf, all of it in black with several layers of white ornamental patterns across some sections. His eyes are covered up by some kind of headgear that hides half of his head and all of the hair. The top of it is adorned with a decorative piece which depicts some kind of obscure shape, possibly a rising sun, or claws or…something else.

“Danika!”, he exclaims. “You have returned so soon.”

“I have indeed, and I have brought a group with me that believes they may have a solution to this matter.”  
She looks at the group.  
“Let me introduce my father, Count Petrov zu Heltzer, member of the Council of Nobles.  
Father, this is lady Sayaki, Miljana, Amadi, Isidro, Devona and Nakota, all members of a group called the Ascendants. They are accompanied by Talon Silverwing of the Angchu.”

The whole group, except for Saya, decides to bow respectfully.  
“My lord, it is an honor for us to meet you”, Miljana expresses.

Saya rolls her eyes.  
“Yeah, sure, ‘honor’ is why we’re here”, she mutters, without the Count overhearing. 

Petrov folds his arms.  
“Ascendants?”

Kaede inclines her head as she turns to him.  
“Indeed. One of them, Sayaki, is my daughter, and when they call themselves Ascendants, they are not jesting. They are the first and only people to succeed with the Trials of Ascension, being granted blessings and gifts directly from the Five.”

Petrov’s mouth is only briefly left agape in surprise.  
“I…if that is the truth, then it is truly remarkable. I would never have expected to have such esteemed guests in our home.”

They can’t help but hear the skepticism in his voice, and they don’t blame him. Why would he trust that some random strangers who just walked through his door would actually have done something so spectacular? However, they try to stay polite.  
“We are glad that you feel this way”, says Miljana. “We hope that we can come to some sort of arrangement while we’re here. Since we arrived in Kaineng, we have taken it upon ourselves to help Cantha and aid the nation in the fight against Shiro.”

Once she goes quiet, leaving an opening for someone else, Dev picks up the chance.  
“My lord, we heard your words earlier, but we can assure you now that Shiro is very real and very dangerous. He is not just a ghost, but has transformed into much more. He almost managed to kill our entire group. It’s going to require a lot of effort and a united front to put him down.”

On her side, Saya folds her arms.  
“Yeah, like my mother says, we need your help, Count.”

Petrov remains skeptical and he wanders away slightly, putting some distance between him and Kaede, but he doesn’t disappear.  
“Yes, I realize that already, from all your mother told me, but I must reiterate the need of the Kurzicks. We must prioritize ourselves for now, I’m afraid.”

Saya frowns at him.  
“Don’t you get it? Prioritizing Cantha is to prioritize the Kurzicks too.”

Hearing how she’s getting a bit fired up, Miljana clears her throat and whispers.  
“Saya, calm down…”

“That depends entirely on what it is you want”, says Petrov. “If you ‘require’ an army, then we cannot give you one, not unless the Luxons are ready to stand down too.”

Saya exhales through her nose, doing her best to keep the annoyance at a minimum.  
“Honestly, these guys…”, she mutters, before raising her voice once more.  
“Well, luckily, we already have more than enough troops. The stuff we need from you is the Urn of Saint Viktor.”

Now the Count is actually surprised, more than he was when they announced their titles.  
“The Urn?”, he asks uncertainly. “What use would that have against a ghost?”

To help them out, Danika reenters the conversation.  
“I have received the full details, father, and the situation is rather dire. Shiro is more powerful than he ever was in life, and he will only get stronger. Once he has gathered enough strength from the Mists, or wherever he aims to go, the energy he will emit may rival the destruction of the Jade Wind…or worse.  
Our ancestor battled Shiro once before, and Saint Viktor’s power still lives in that Urn, through his spirit. It will know how to challenge Shiro, how to weaken him. We could stop him and end this madness, before it even reaches our shores.”

Her words certainly help, as he’s not as quick to dismiss Danika as he is with anyone else. He lifts one of his hands to stroke along his jaw.  
“Well, if my daughter believes this is dire, then I am willing to agree to your request. It’s much less than an army.  
Unfortunately, there are still complications. We do not have the Urn with us here. It can only be found inside the Cathedral.”

The Ascendants look at each other, seeing if anyone understands.  
“The Cathedral?”, Miljana repeats.

“Yes, Cathedral zu Heltzer. Well, we built it, but the Council of Nobles officially named the area ‘Arborstone’. We still honor the originally designated name.”

Saya raises a hand to momentarily stop him.  
“Wait, isn’t the Arborstone a place controlled by you guys? I thought all manner of Houses meet in there.”

Both Danika and Petrov look a bit unsure then, making Saya wonder if she said something wrong.  
“That…was certainly true, several years ago”, says the Count, “but things have changed. The beasts of this forest have gotten stronger, and it was eventually overrun. The magical protection we utilized failed, and we had no choice but to flee to some of our other outposts, like the building you are currently in. This meant we had to abandon the Urn and many more artifacts within.”

The Ascendants all look a bit disappointed, and Dev taps her chin in thought.  
“Yeah, that kinda does complicate things.”

“We have done our best to recapture what we once had, but it’s a difficult scenario. This is why we have been so short on troops and military supplies. The beasts of this forest are only growing stronger, especially as of late, and while our people could certainly need aid in other areas, we would be willing to leave the Urn to you, if you wish to go in and take it yourselves.”

Miljana nods curtly.  
“For the mission against Shiro to succeed, we need it. We’re ready to face any danger, and we thank you for being willing to cooperate with us.”

Kaede turns her face towards her daughter and the rest of the group.  
“I will come with you as well. Won’t let you go out into such danger without me.”

It appears the Count isn’t entirely satisfied with this conclusion.  
“Are you sure, lady Kaede? I would not want one of the royal family to risk her own life on a perilous journey within our borders.”

Or rather, he wouldn’t want one from the royal family to get killed here and give the blame to the Kurzicks. That’s what Saya assumes, at least.  
“I am more than capable of defending myself, Count, as is my daughter and her companions.”

“I…do not dispute this, of course, but I believe it would be safer if you took some assistance with you. I can spare a few guards, if they accompany my daughter. It’s highly unlikely you could successfully traverse the woods without a Kurzick anyhow. Danika knows the way.”  
He momentarily shifts his gaze towards his daughter.  
“I understand this will be more hazardous than you’re used to, Danika, but I have faith in your capabilities to accomplish the task.”

Despite the reluctance in his voice, Danika actually looks excited.  
“Oh, do not worry for me, father! I promise that I shall not disappoint you or any of our House.”  
She glances at one particular person of the group – Devona – something that the Ascendants notice.  
“I am more than ready to…aid these brave heroes on their travels. It will be my honor.”

Miljana and Saya shares a gaze, before both of them smirk. The rogue nudges her elbow into Dev’s side.  
“Good. We can lend Dev here as your foremost escort.”

In response, Dev blinks in surprise.  
“Huh?”  
She shifts her eyes in Danika’s direction, who smiles widely.  
“Well, uh, if it please you, I guess.”

“It definitely will! Oh, this will be fun!”, says the heiress as she runs up to join the group again. The only one who is skeptical of this notion so far is Dev. She seems to have attained more attention than she expected.


	23. Conflicted reality

Devona isn’t quite sure which place she would deem to be on the very top of a danger list – Echovald or Maguuma. The jungle definitely had its mysterious, terrifying, and hazardous parts, but this forest partially of stone is not afraid to rival such ideas. Unruly elementals, living vegetation, rampaging kirin, and let’s not forget about the Wardens, so-called protectors of the forest, sentient creatures that apparently blame all humans for the Jade Wind, even those who have never been here. And that’s apparently just a few of the groups that can be found, as she has been warned there’s even more further south. She has had to constantly look over her shoulder just to make sure that there’s nothing in her surroundings that has somehow moved since she last checked and is attempting to attack her.

After a rough couple of hours in their approach towards the Arborstone, they have decided to make camp in what they deem, for the time being, to be a safe spot. That’s definitely not an undisputable claim, something that not only Danika and her guards have told the Ascendants, but even Kaede and Sayaki have agreed. Apparently, in Echovald, you never know when the next ambush might appear, not even the Kurzicks are sure. Then again, it’s not like the Ascendants are unused to such truths. They just have to prepare their old defenses from back in the rebellion, right? Always have at least one guard and sleep with weapons under one’s pillow.

While the others are trying to arrange the camp and prepare some dinner, Dev is wandering in the outskirts of this area, still mostly within view of everyone else. She doesn’t want to be foolish and get lost, or be attacked when no one is watching, but due to the circumstances, someone patrolling the perimeter is still a healthy choice.  
After going around a certain corner and jumping over some large roots, she sees something interesting nearby. It kinda looks like a rock, about a meter tall, hiding under some of the petrified plants. If it was just simple stone, though, she would’ve left it alone, but she notes some interesting patterns and cracks on it, which gets her attention. What could’ve created that? Best to get a closer look. Perhaps she can learn something of her surroundings.

Before she even gets there, a voice calls out to her.  
“Don’t touch that!”  
Dev stops and glances over her shoulder, seeing Danika standing there. Compared to her appearance in Kaineng, the heiress has now changed into some more practical leggings, a shirt and some sort of jacket, all of it in similar colors as her dress.  
“I know it looks like a rock, but it’s actually a flesh-eating plant creature. You see those strange cracks? That’s actually its veins, part of the natural appearance. If you step too close, it will sting you with one of its hidden venomous roots, likely underneath the earth, and then reveal its fanged maw to bite you. It can be very painful. And deadly.”

Instinctively, Dev takes a large step back, still looking at Danika.  
“Uh, I thought you said this place was safe?”

She shrugs in return.  
“Well, everything is relative in Echovald. We are safe from it, as long as we do not approach its territory. That’s usually how it goes within our realm.”

Dev raises a hand to scratch at the back of her head.  
“Damn. Kinda glad I don’t actually live here.”  
She gazes downwards after this, looking guilty.  
“…sorry, I didn’t quite mean it like that. I’m still not very knowledgeable about this place. Or, I guess, this continent in general.”

Thankfully, Danika merely offers her a smile as she closes the distance between them, hands currently behind her back.  
“It’s alright, I understand. I’m just glad I could help you, after you saved me earlier.”

“Hey, no need. I was only doing my job.”

“Perhaps, but it was still brave. I believe the vigor and prowess you showed was…very impressive. Few people could’ve done the same.”

“Heh, yeah, guess so. Been a soldier for several years now.”  
It grows silent between them for a short while then, as Dev isn’t entirely sure what to tell Danika at first, and the heiress simply seems to wait for her to speak. It’s a little bit weird to her that this future Countess zu Heltzer, a noblewoman, would be so very intrigued by Dev. It’s not like other women haven’t show interest, but she doesn’t find herself to be particularly fascinating.  
“So, uh, have you lived your entire life in Echovald?”

Danika displays another smile and inclines her head.  
“I have. I understand that must seem strange to you, since you’ve only encountered its dangers so far, but it has so much more to offer.  
I have learned to understand this domain, to appreciate the forest for what it is and have found much beauty, despite its many risky elements. You need to be careful, smart, and stubborn to succeed. It’s something all of us Kurzicks are ready to do. My family and my people belong here, after all.”

She gestures for the two of them to leave this spot, to get out of the range of the potentially hungry plant, and instead examine the rest of their surroundings.  
In the distance, past the many trees, hills, and rocks in its path, they spot a huge structure. Dev nudges her head in that direction.  
“What is that place? We’ve already seen it several times by now.”

“That would be the Cathedral, or the Arborstone as the Council calls it.”

Dev’s eyes study the structure from afar, seeing its tall spires, majestic archways, and the firm hide of its exterior. To have stood for so long, it must have been built with much care and dedication.  
“Gotta admit, it’s very impressive.”

This makes Danika smile.  
“Thank you. My ancestors were involved in its creation. They were practically artists in the sense of how they could mold the stone.”

“I don’t doubt it. Do you really think we can get in there, though? Those doors look kinda heavy and sturdy.”

“Oh yes, of course! There’s no need to worry. While there may be dangers along the way, the Cathedral has ancient magical seals, bound to our family. It knows the blood of a zu Heltzer. When I approach, the entrance will open for me.  
That does not mean our path will be easy nor safe, for that is the life in Echovald. It tests and challenges us constantly.”

Dev stands there and studies Danika for a few moments. She’s quite a pretty sight, this is not something the Ascalonian will deny, but she doesn’t look much like a warrior. Then again, neither does Miljana, right? She has endured just as much as Dev or anyone else. It’s unfair to judge by the outwardly presence.  
Still, she can’t help but wonder what kind of trials this place will pose, though.  
“I can appreciate such a life, as we had a similar situation back in Ascalon, but probably not in the same way. It must be rough to grow up with your home constantly wanting to kill you.” 

Danika raises her hand to stroke her own cheek in thought.  
“Well, I won’t deny that it has, but many people live with difficulties, yes? Some of my people may dismiss the citizens of Kaineng for being lazy, but you have already seen what dangers the streets offer them, no? Not to mention how uncaring the Celestial Ministry can be.”

“That’s…true, yeah, but you have more than that, right? There’s also the conflict you guys have with the Luxons. Saya told us the story, how long the two of you have been fighting. I’ve only spent a few days at your side, but you seem kinda reasonable. What do you think of that war?”

It seems she found a slightly sensitive spot, as uncertainty appears across Danika’s features. The heiress becomes unable to fully meet her gaze.  
“That is certainly a…difficult scenario to discuss.”  
She fidgets a bit with her hands.  
“I will do my best to explain, but I hope you will understand if I hesitate.”

“Of course. I’m an outsider.”

Danika inclines her head.  
“If I should be honest, I am in two minds about it, even if I would never tell my father that much. I have never been a fan of the war, of constant peril and antagonism. It only fuels further bloodshed and destruction, which we definitely don’t need since the Jade Wind’s eruption. I believe both of our peoples could benefit much more by working together and trade with one another. That’s always what fuels unity, yes?”

Dev smiles and nods.  
“Yeah, sure, if it’s done in a fair way and on equal terms.”

“Indeed. Unfortunately, I believe it would be dishonest to ignore the other reality, the events of the past. There have been a lot of grudges between us for generations, heinous things that have constantly been perpetuated. Every time an attack occurs, there is never forgiveness, but repayment in blood.”

Dev folds her arms, trying to ponder the words and what Saya told her before they got here.  
“That’s true, but isn’t it also because you guys keep hating each other based on history and expectations? Isn’t it time that someone steps up and makes a different choice, to reach out to the other side?”

They still walk around the edge of the camp, within view of the others, but a few trees or bushes occasionally get in between. During those moments, Danika takes the opportunity to raise her eyes towards the warrior once more.  
“I don’t disagree with what you say, but I also wonder if the Luxons can truly accept it. They have never shown eagerness or an open mind for peace. Some of them would rather see that we continue our conflict for all time, possibly to test themselves.  
But surely, you would also know of this mindset, right? There is much conflict in the continent of Tyria as well, is there not?”

Dev opens her mouth to respond, having a few words in mind, but she has to stop and sigh along the way.  
“I was gonna say that you’re right, pretty much, but I doubt our situations can be compared anymore. While a lot of us suffered under the long years of the Guild Wars, things have now changed so drastically. A different race, called the charr, invaded our home a few years back and burnt it to the ground.”

This makes Danika widen her eyes in surprise, holding a hand over her mouth.  
“Oh my, I…I’m sorry”, she says with a faltering tone. “I didn’t…I didn’t know it was this bad. I had heard of Ascalon, but not its current state.”  
Her gaze falls once more, and she fidgets with her clothes a bit.  
“Forgive me if I sounded callous.”

Dev blinks and redirects her eyes to the heiress. Shortly after, she smiles and places a hand on Danika’s shoulder.  
“Hey, no need to apologize. It’s okay, you weren't aware and it’s not your fault for bringing it up. Just wanted to let you know of my situation.  
If you want, I wouldn’t mind sitting down with you and explain more. Perhaps you can do the same for me, and I can learn directly from a Kurzick what your conflict against the Luxons is like.”

This seems to help, as joyful emotions return to Danika’s expression and she puts one of her own hands on Dev’s arm.  
“Definitely. You are very good company, lady Devona, and I’m always open to speak with you.”

“Heh, glad to hear it. No need for titles, though. I’m just Devona, or Dev.”

With a somewhat wider smile and a light blush on her cheeks, Danika inclines her head.  
“Very well, then you may call me Danika.”


	24. Earning destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So, I decided to skip the mission to the Arborstone in this story. I don't think the actual place is bad, but the mission itself is not all that interesting for the purposes of this story. I want to focus on the group getting to the Luxons instead, and the potential conflict of Danika being among them during that time._   
>  _If you haven't played it and want to see what happens, you can read about it on the[GW wiki](https://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Arborstone)._

The mission to attain the Urn of Saint Viktor was a success. The journey to the Cathedral was not easy, nor without peril, but they achieved what they needed to. One of the items that might help them defeat Shiro has been secured, but that does not end their struggles.  
Once it was done, they revisited the zu Heltzers only briefly, before they decided that it was time to direct their attention to the east. 

As Kaede offered to take the relic back to Kaineng alone, they have gone ahead without her, hoping to meet up with another ally in the Luxon camp. Another important element to this notion is the fact that Danika offered to come with them, in spite of where they were heading. As she is a very talented healer and one with knowledge of the land, the Ascendants had to accept.  
Despite the fact that they know what awaits them, it’s quite interesting to the group how drastically the surroundings change. After travelling a few days outside of the forest, they soon arrive in an area that can best be described as a beach. There’s very little large vegetation, a lot of cliffs and hills, and most of all, sand. In the distance, they witness the cause of it all, or rather, the result – the water made into solid jade. When there was an actual sea here, this place would have likely been quite pleasant, but now there is nothing more than these remnants left.

Getting to one of the largest Luxon camps, by an area known as the ‘Boreas Seabed’, is not particularly difficult, and actually surprisingly lax. There are very few guards along the way, and once they explain who they’re friends with, they are allowed to proceed without issue. It is also likely that these people can see that they’re not Kurzicks. Well, most of them, anyway.  
When they arrive, they witness all sorts of contraptions, walls, bridges, and old abandoned ships, most of it made out of wood, with the occasional cloth. It’s also interesting to note that even the vessels they use for transports, such as wagons, are crafted to resemble ships, even if they have wheels; an unfortunate reminder of what the Luxons have lost.

The group enters the center of the camp, and see their companion in the distance next to a campfire. The group waves at Master Togo, who returns their gesture, but he looks unusually exhausted.  
“Ah, there you are. I’m glad to see you, my friends. Since you’re here, I trust that your discussions with the Kurzicks went well?”

Sayaki nods and looks around the area.  
“Yeah, we got what we needed. Mother has returned with the Urn to the capital. But uh, what are you doing, uncle? Why are you just sitting here alone? Did you find the Spear?”

Togo takes a deep breath, which he soon exhales slowly and heavily.  
“Yes…and no. I’m unsure where to start explaining.  
I had hoped to meet and discuss these matters with the Luxons, but they have been entirely uninterested in such concerns and anything else I have to say.”

Miljana arches her brow skeptically.  
“What? Have you mentioned Shiro and the Afflicted?”

“Of course, it was one of the first things I tried to urge them towards, but they don’t really seem to care at all. In fact, they were not even slightly alarmed by the idea of an army of such creatures, despite the fact that they have fought the Afflicted on the border to their lands. They claim to have taken the monsters down easily, but I said that was no more than a taste of what Shiro can provide. To them, it is as if only the war against the Kurzicks matter.”

Saya frowns and crosses her arms.  
“See? Told ya this wouldn’t go well.”

Miljana ignores her pessimism for now, as it’s not very useful.  
“Have you tried to speak with their leaders?”

“I did”, Togo admits. “I reached out to the Elders, but unfortunately, I am only really familiar with one of them – Elder Rhea. She has apparently been absent, away on some kind of journey. They weren’t sure when she would return, but that I would be allowed to come try again later. I decided that it for the best to await your arrival instead.”

Succeeding here and now with this mission is obviously very important. They were lucky that Danika was willing to listen, but it seems that they won’t find an ally among the Luxons as easily.  
“Well, we’re here now”, Saya tells him. “We’ve been walking for quite a while, but there’s no use in stopping. Let’s go see if Rhea is here, shall we?”

“Indeed. Let’s hope she will not linger any further. The situation in the capital might get too dire otherwise…”

All of them decide to approach the tents belonging to the Elders that are present here today. The Ascendants aren’t really sure why this council would be gathered, but that they’re here at all is quite beneficial for the team’s efforts. When they ask for directions, it appears that Rhea has indeed arrived and that she will be able to speak with them for a short time.  
They are guided further in among tents and huts, towards the private section in the back, where they meet up with a fairly old woman. She is not particularly tall, but seems healthy enough. She has light brown skin, dark eyes, and heavily greying black hair. The most interesting detail is that she wears quite colorful clothing, filled with decorations. There’s a thick sash, necklace, fur scarf, jade earrings, a circlet and even the kilt she wears has a whole bunch of patterns in red, green, brown and yellow colors, depicting stories that they cannot quite decipher. 

Another fascinating note is that she, like many of the Luxons, has her face painted. Half of it is green, almost like jade, with a white line beneath. When they reach her position, she looks confused at first, until she recognizes one of the members from the group, which gets her smirking.  
“Ahh, and who is it that has wandered into our camp? Finally got out of that stuffy monastery of yours to come see the Luxon Armada, eh, Togo?”

Togo offers her a friendly smile.  
“I suppose that’s one way to put it. It’s good meet you again, Rhea.”

“I see you’re not alone either, but have brought all kinds of strange people. Who are these outsiders?”

Instead of speaking for them, Togo turns towards his allies and gives them the word. It’s Saya who decides to clear her throat and explain.  
“Uh, greetings Elder Rhea. I’m Sayaki, daughter of Ritualist Kaede, cousin to Emperor Kisu. The people with me are my friends and allies, from the continent of Tyria, along with Talon Silverwing from the Angchu.”

She considers mentioning Danika, but realizes that it would probably be unwise. Luckily, the young heiress has already hid behind Devona.  
Rhea folds her arms and turns her amused gaze to Saya instead.  
“More royalty, huh? Not everyday we get visits from more than one. Can we expect Kisu to come all the way out here as well any time soon?”

“Uh, no, that’s probably unlikely. We’re here on…a special mission, I suppose. We have a request.”

“For me?”

“For you…and all of the Luxons, I guess. We seek the Spear of Archemorus.”

Any gentle gestures from Rhea disperses then, as she begins to scowl.  
“The Spear? Why?”

Saya doesn’t seem particularly scared of the notion, though, as she puts her hands at her hips.  
“Shouldn’t you know why? I thought you guys would’ve heard by now. Shiro Tagachi’s spirit has returned and it’s trying to destroy Cantha. We need artifacts from the past to defeat him.”

While she tries to speak as earnestly as possible, Rhea doesn’t seem particularly convinced. She turns her gaze to Togo instead.  
“Is this true?”

He gives her a sharp nod.  
“It certainly is. Rhea, the situation in Kaineng is dire. Shiro’s spirit is even more powerful than he ever was in life. He has been able to spread a plague throughout the city, turning the people into abominations. We have held off several attacks already, but realize that we’re slowly losing ground. Shiro has many ways to gain power and the next step may be the final, when he can actually succeed.  
The Spear is one of two artifacts that we all believe can aid in his defeat, the other being the Urn of Saint Viktor. We have to attain them to stop him.”

Her skepticism continues, and she glances between both of them for a few moments.  
“No.”

Togo widen his eyes, while Saya frowns.  
“…I knew it”, Saya says with an unimpressed tone.

“But Rhea, don’t you understand?”, Togo asks, sounding quite worried.  
“Surely you have heard what’s going on in the city by now? This may be the only way to stop Shiro and if he is not, he will destroy Kaineng and then continue south. He wants revenge against everyone who has opposed him in the past and that includes the Luxons.”

Rhea snorts and shakes her head.  
“This may be a problem for you, but we have other concerns, especially at this moment.”

Togo looks at her, feeling rather confused.  
“What are you talking about? Is this the Kurzick war again? You have to see that this conflict is nothing compared to the danger of Shiro’s return!”

She looks towards him again, but the fury in her eyes now is much more apparent.  
“What? Are you becoming forgetful in your old age, Togo, or just ignorant?! Do you not know of the Convocation?”

He blinks in surprise at first, before he sighs and lifts a hand to stroke along his forehead.  
“Oh, of course…I had forgotten. I apologize, Rhea, I have been quite stressed and exhausted as of late. I did not realize what time it was.”

Simultaneously, the rest of the group look fairly confused.  
“Uh, excuse me”, says Miljana, “but we have no idea what you’re talking about. Most of us are not from Cantha. What’s the Convocation?”

While she was quite annoyed with Togo, Rhea gives the rest of the group more leniency, due to actually not expecting them to know.  
“The Convocation is a special and hallowed celebration among the Luxon Armada, an event that is held annually. It is the season when the great kraken, Zhu Hanuku, returns from its hiding spot in the Jade Sea, to attack our camps and be challenged by our champions.  
The Convocation itself is a sort of gladiatorial arena, held in the honor of our ancestors and Balthazar, in order to crown a victor for a tournament. The clan or group that wins will wield the spear against Zhu Hanuku.”

Isidro arches his brow at her.  
“You do this every year? Why hasn’t anyone just killed this beast?”

Rhea sighs as she turns to him.  
“Have you ever seen a kraken, young man?”

He clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck.  
“Uh…well, no, I guess I haven’t.”

“Exactly. Zhu Hanuku is a massive beast, and its hide is severely strengthened against most attacks, especially after the Jade Wind. It has lived for centuries. Some of our people believe that it was so close to the eruption of power back then that it has achieved immortality.”

The group now realizes the dilemma and that it will be almost impossible to convince her of their own need. Well, not all of them.  
“Rhea, I see why this is important to you, but you must listen”, Togo tells her. “I respect your traditions and the necessity of ceremony, but these are exceptional circumstances. If we do not defeat Shiro, you will never be able to hold another Convocation.”

Unfortunately, she is relentless and merely waves dismissively at him.  
“I said no, Togo. We will not simply hand over the Spear to someone who asks for it, especially not an outsider. If you wish to attain it, you will have to do what everyone else does and enter the Convocation yourselves, to battle against the other champions.”

Most of them seem surprised by this news, as if they hadn’t considered it.  
“Wait”, Miljana starts, “we…are allowed to compete as well?”

“Of course you are. It is not only our clans, but allies of the Luxons that are allowed to enter. It is just that few ever try or succeed. With the presence of members from the royal family, I would say that you count as allies, despite Togo’s rude insistence.”

Saya glances at her companions, wanting to see what they think, and while most of them are unsure, no one actively opposes the idea.  
“Well, if that’s what it takes, we’re damn well not gonna back down. We will enter your tournament.”

Togo gazes at her skeptically.  
“Sayaki, I am not sure this is wise...”

On the other hand, Rhea looks very excited.  
“Hah! So, you will attend, after all? Splendid! The first outsider group in decades. I believe this year’s tournament will be extra special then.”

Miljana is also a little bit unsure as she turns towards her girlfriend.  
“You actually think we can win this?”

Saya smirks back at her.  
“Why not? We’ve got our big badass hammer girl, after all”, she says, while she knocks her fist against the abdomen section of Dev’s armor.

Dev herself sighs.  
“So, it’s all up to me, is it? Suddenly, I’m not as confident about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Compared to the Arborstone mission, I am in fact going to feature the Convocation in this story. Danika's presence during it is one of the semi-important aspects of this story._   
> 


	25. Soul of peace

Compared to their journey through the Echovald Forest, the Ascendants’ visit to the eastern coastline is much less eventful. They have heard that this land offers just as many dangers, if you go looking for them, but the Luxons are not constantly surrounded by it. Their lives become much more hazardous once they choose to travel, which they often do, as they are nomadic by nature.  
The stay in the camp also reveals a few more things about their hosts, such as the animals they keep among them. The foremost of these that the group can see are giant turtles, ones that are apparently able to carry quite heavy gear during the trips across the beaches and over the solid Jade Sea. 

Devona witnesses some of this as she purchases supplies from one of the vendors nearby their own campsite, and although she doesn’t ask many questions, she certainly can’t deny that she happens to stare a bit at the animal for a time. She wonders to herself how such creatures survive without much actual water, but perhaps they have simply adapted.  
Once she’s done, she wanders back with the bag she placed all the items in and walks straight through the same route she used earlier, as she doesn’t see much reason to explore right now. They have to stay focused on their mission and the fighting that will occur during the Convocation. 

Unfortunately, her journey does not go undisturbed. When she’s halfway there, she notes how a few young members of the Armada sit and almost wait along her path, watching her as she goes. She ignores them, not even meeting their eyes, but it seems they aren’t gonna let her slip away that easily.  
“Hey, you, lady with the hammer. You outsiders are actually gonna enter the Convocation?”, a young man asks with a mildly amused tone. He has shoulder-length black hair, light brown skin and two white lines painted vertically over his eyes, down to his cheeks. He seems to wear green-colored cloth over some leather armor.

Dev sighs quietly, considering if she should simply let it be and continue, but then figures that this might be seen as rude. He did ask a question and deserves an answer.  
“We are.”

A few of them start to chuckle.  
“What, and you actually think you have a chance? You’re gonna have to fight against some of the champions from all the Luxon clans.”

She shrugs in return, still walking, but not in a very quick pace.  
“That won’t stop us.” 

“Pfff, you should give up, seriously. Doesn’t look to me like you know anything of true battle. You’ll just get yourself killed in there, or worse, humiliated.”

Dev knows that he and the rest are just goading her, trying to force her to respond, perhaps even trick her into a fight, but she knows better than to fall into a trap.  
“It doesn’t matter. Your clans can fight us any way they want; we’re still gonna try our best, because we have to. That Spear of yours is needed against the real menace that threatens Cantha.”

The man merely waves her words off.  
“That nonsense is just outside problems, and doesn’t really matter to us. Whatever happens up there is their own fault. We shouldn’t have to clean up the mess of those in the capital.”

“You can keep saying that if you want, but if something isn’t done soon, it won’t remain an ‘outside problem’ – it’ll become an issue for the whole continent.”

She’s almost out of range now, but instead of stopping, the group stands up and follows her. Dev curses quietly to herself. Maybe she should’ve kept her big mouth shut.  
“You guys know nothing about the Spear, or who Archemorus was. If you try to use it, you’ll just squander it.”

“Well, your people are free to come with us and wield the Spear themselves, but as long as you refuse, we have to do our best to win your trust.”

“Trust? We’ll never trust a bunch of outsiders, especially not with our legacy!”

Eventually, they get close enough to the Ascendant camp that Dev figures it might be best to simply slip inside and find some friend to speak with instead. Unfortunately, several of the others are currently away as well, except for one, who is slightly outside of the main sections – Danika.  
The young Luxons notice her and they immediately stop whatever argument they were having, to instead place their focus on her.

“What the…”, one of them says.

“Hold on, who is that?”, a second person asks.

A third, the same man who had been arguing with Dev, starts to frown.  
“What in the Mists? What’s a Kurzick bitch doing here in our camp? Hey, you!”

They run ahead of Dev, ignoring her for now, while Danika stands up and looks startled by their raised voices. She had been wearing a cloak with a hood that she brought with her from the forest, but it seems she pulled it down recently, possibly to get some sunlight. She probably hadn’t expected to be found.  
“What?”

“You there! You’re with the Kurzicks, aren’t you?”  
There’s not a lot of people in the vicinity, but what few are within sight certainly turn their eyes in that direction.  
“What do you think you’re doing in our lands?!”

Danika looks unsure, raising her hands defensively and takes a few steps back. Sure, these people are young, but still old enough to pose a threat.  
“I…I’m sorry”, she says, hesitating with what believes would be reasonable to mention. “I didn’t…mean to cause any problems.”

The group now starts to surround her, being at least half a dozen and they’re too many for her to counter.  
“Problems? Oh, there’s a problem, alright. You are the problem!”, the leader from the group tells her. “You think you can just wander into our home like this? Attacking and killing our people in the field isn’t enough?”

“I…haven’t attacked anyone, I swear.”

“And we’re just supposed to trust your word?”

Luckily, she is not alone, and Dev isn’t about to let them group up on her - or worse, hurt her. Being much taller than most of them, she puts her hands on the shoulders of two, pulling them away, creating a gap for her to enter.  
“Hey, leave her alone! She hasn’t done anything to you.”

The man looks at her and furrows his brow.  
“Done anything? She’s a Kurzick! We’re at war! Are you outsiders so ignorant of that?”

She meets his glare with a defense of equal ferocity.  
“Yes, I know of it, but that does not give you the right to harass her like this. She came here with our group, and we have been given permission to stay.”

Dev has now stopped right in front of Danika, allowing the heiress to hide herself behind the warrior if she prefers. In the meantime, the group looks shocked by her words.  
“W…what? Did you people…side with the Kurzicks? You’re with them?”

Dev sighs. Maybe she shouldn’t have spoken so hastily.  
“No, of course not. We’re with Cantha, and that includes Luxons _and_ Kurzicks. We don’t exclude anyone.”

“And yet you brought a spy into our lands?!”

It’s not impossible to see why this guy would assume as much, especially with the aggression between them, but she can’t abide by such a belief.  
Danika doesn’t intend to stay quiet during this exchange and instead stands beside Dev.  
“Please, listen to me - I am not a spy. I certainly didn’t enter your lands with hostile intents, nor do I wish to hurt anyone.  
This group of outsiders came all the way from the northern continent, and they invited me to join them when I helped them attain the Urn of Saint Viktor on their mission. I am only here because I wish to remain by their sides.”

The man points at her.  
“You think we give a crap about that stupid shit? This is still Luxon territory and there are no Kurzicks allowed here!”  
He takes several steps forward, closing the distance between them until there is not much left.  
“Maybe we should just gut you right here while we can, for even daring to violate our borders. It’s what you would deserve.”

Danika widen her eyes, surprised by his blunt language. Shortly after, Dev grabs his shoulder and pushes him away, along with two others that try to join him.  
“If you punks wanna do that, you’ll have to go through me first. I will not let you harm her while I’m around.”

It seems they are not deterred by her words, but instead see it as a challenge. Most of the group put their hands on their weapons.  
“Sounds good to me”, the leader tells them. “We’d gladly do the same to you. All of you are outsiders are nothing but intruders. Luxons don’t accept invasions without a fight.”

Dev sighs and raises her hand towards the hilt of her weapon. Is she really going to use Dragonheart here? That would certainly be overkill. She has no wish to slay a bunch of kids, even less so when it might create a diplomatic catastrophe. Maybe she can just disarm them. Although there are quite a few of them now…  
She only has to consider this aspect for a short while, before Danika raises her arms and steps in between Dev and the man.

“Stop this!”, she suddenly exclaims, much louder than she was speaking before. “Please, there is no need for violence, nor to threaten anyone. Is this not why you hold the Convocation instead? Save your prowess for the arena.”

He frowns at her, not letting go of the hilt to his blade, but not necessarily drawing it either.  
“You think we will fight during that event? We’re not champions. The only excitement we’ll find is by destroying pathetic wimps like you.”  
He spits on the ground.  
“That’s what I think of cowards and pacifists.”

Danika tries to gather some of her courage and doesn’t back down. Her scowl is now turned at him, and while she doesn’t have an immediate response, she soon looks at Dev.  
“Do you have a blade?”

Not quite the words she wanted to hear.  
“W-what?”, Dev asks. “Danika…you shouldn’t fight these pe-“

“That is not what I said. I asked, do you have a blade? A dagger or a knife.”

She is more forceful in her tone than Dev is used to, but in this situation, perhaps it’s reasonable. She does have a dagger in her gear, but is it really worth it to hand such a weapon to the heiress? Is there even a chance that she could win a duel against this guy, even more so with such a small weapon?  
“Uh, yeah…”, she eventually admits, before she checks the back of her belt and pulls out a small dagger. “It’s not the sharpest, but should be good enough for-“

Danika takes it before she has finished, pulls it out from the scabbard and then moves it around in her hand.  
“This will do.”

She raises it into the air, but does not finish the motion in the way that anyone would have expected. The noblewoman cuts a wound into her own hand, deep enough that quite a bit of blood leaves her skin and drops down on the ground.  
“Danika!”

Soon after, she redirects herself towards the man.  
“There you have it - Kurzick blood on your soil. This is something you can understand, yes?”  
The young man and the rest of his gang seem too surprised to respond at first.  
“I swear a blood oath here and now, that I will seek no harm to your people outside of the Convocation, while I am visiting your camp. Should I break this bond, may the gods themselves strike me down for such hubris.”

At this time, not only this group of teenagers, but several other Luxons have arrived to view the event. Perhaps they stood ready to interfere in case the outsiders did anything drastic, but now they watch it with just as much surprise.  
“But…”, the man starts, but has nothing more to say.

“All I wish to do is aid these brave people, who have come to Cantha in order to save Kaineng from an ancient curse. As neighbors to that city, I believe it is our duty to join such an effort. The Spear is certainly required to stop Shiro Tagachi, but we cannot do that without entering your tournament.  
Besides, there is nothing in the rules that stops me from assisting them, is there? As a guest of theirs, I should be just as welcome.”

The teenagers hesitate, looking amongst themselves for answers, but there is nothing that stands out as plausible.  
“I…guess it’s the rules, yeah, but Kurzicks have never shown the courage and prowess needed for the arena before.”

“Well, then you must change that perception, for I stand ready now to do exactly what you doubt of me.”

Her attitude, oath, and conviction appear to convince them that there is no more use in fighting her presence. It would only sully their own honor. The gang chooses to lower their weapons.  
“We understand, and we will let you go. You are free to join the tournament, but don’t think we will spare you if we ever meet on the battlefield.”

“I would expect no such thing.”  
Once the gang leaves, Danika puts the dagger down in its scabbard and then hands it back to Dev.  
“Thank you for…lending it to me.”

Dev takes the tool, but continues to watch the heiress with interest. It doesn’t take long for her to start smiling.  
“That was…pretty impressive. I never expected that kind of thing to work.”

She can see how Danika has started to shiver now, out of a combination of both fear and adrenaline. Eventually, she takes the opportunity to lean against Dev, who accepts the embrace.  
“Neither did I”, she admits quietly. “I had to do something, though, anything that could help me prevent an attack. It would have been a disaster if you had been forced to kill them.”

Dev’s smile widens, and she wraps both arms around the other woman, stroking a hand on the back of Danika’s hair.  
“You were very brave. Maybe you are a warrior, after all.”

The heiress displays a similar expression and slowly shuts her eyes.  
“I’d rather be a unifier, but thank you.”


	26. By hammer and shell

The roaring cheers in the distance has a weird reaction on all of those in the small waiting area, giving them a combination of doubt, confusion, and excitement, almost simultaneously. It’s time now, time to change things and make history in the minds and hearts of their hosts. To actually succeed with it sounds like a daunting task, but the Ascendants won’t back down. They’ve come far enough now to know their limits and those of their foes. If the mursaat couldn’t stop them, then a tournament won’t either.

Miljana has taken off her sash, the item that was once Gwen’s cape, and moves closer to her girlfriend. She doesn’t allow Sayaki to stop her, as she wraps it around the rogue’s waist. After it’s done, she raises her eyes, focusing on her girlfriend’s skeptical gaze.  
“For luck.”

Saya chuckles and then shakes her head.  
“You worry too much, babe. We’ll be fine, you’ll see.”

“Of course you will, because you have my most important possession protecting you.”  
She grabs Saya’s shoulders and pulls the slightly taller woman into a fierce but not too lengthy kiss.  
“Be careful”, she whispers.

“Not sure I know the definition of those words”, Saya says in return, followed by a wink.

Miljana does not look amused, poking her beloved’s cheek.  
“Watch yourself. I’ll be out there in the audience and I don’t want to see anything stupid.”

“When have I ever been stupid?”

With a roll of her eyes, Miljana steps back and waves at the rest of the group.  
“Good luck out there. Go win us an artifact, will you?”

She doesn’t wait for a response, instead leaving the section and meeting up with Nakota outside. With the Melandru’s stalker at her side, she wanders up along a path that leads to a platform, overlooking a closed-off area below. It is an arena, built by wood and stone, crafted to resist quite a lot of damage from all sorts of attacks.  
Obviously, she is not alone up here, as all sorts of members from the Luxons have gathered to watch the proceedings. They aren’t just by the platform, but sitting on makeshift seating arrangements, rocks, and some even hang out below, close to the walls of the arena.  
The contest has gone on for the past two days, with a few breaks here and there. Now that the end has arrived, it is arranged late in the evening, as the sun has descended. The whole area is lit up by torches and braziers that swirl in the wind.

Miljana herself doesn’t stop until she is next to the remainders of her group, including Togo, Isidro and Amadi.  
“They’re as ready as they can possibly be”, Miljana tells them.

Togo takes a deep breath and then nods, turning his eyes to the fighting pit.  
“Let us hope they are fierce enough to challenge the champions.”

Amadi puts a hand on the old man’s shoulder.  
“Do not worry. I have never seen someone as capable in physical combat as Devona. She will lead them well.”

Not much else is said, because a louder voice is suddenly heard from the opposite side, using some kind of instrument to enhance his voice. It’s the tournament’s announcer.  
“And so, it’s time! After much struggle and anticipation, we have finally arrived at the finals of the Convocation! The very last fight of this glorious tournament, in the name of Balthazar and the Luxon ancestors, shall reach its conclusion!”  
He pauses for a few moments, giving the audience a chance to cheer and roar, displaying their excitement.  
“Let’s do the last introductions needed for these games, shall we?”  
He gestures at the northern section.  
“On one side is the reigning titleholders, the heroes of the Luxon Armada, the terror of the Kurzicks in their forests – the unstoppable Turtle Clan! Once more, they are led by their champion, Argo, who has helped them win two tournaments in a row. After such a display this year, surely they can achieve their third consecutive victory!”

A lot of people cheer for the people that wander out towards the center. The gear they wear is a mixture of white cloth over metal and chain mail, shaped to resemble shells. Except for the champion, there’s three more fighters and all of them have red paint across their faces in different patterns, to mark their allegiance. Argo himself has a simple style, with the whole upper region being covered.

“But”, the announcer says, raising his hand to get their attention and silencing the crowd, “as you have all probably noticed already, they have some unexpectedly tough opposition this year. For the first time in decades, outsiders have chosen to enter the tournament, and after much hardship, they have been able to reach all the way to the finals.  
Let me introduce the champions sent by the imperial dragon of the north, on their mission to attain the Spear of Archemorus! Here is their final chance to succeed! Only if they win will they be able to achieve their goal. Should they fail, the Spear will be kept by the Turtle Clan.”

While quite a bit of booing is sent their way, with only the occasional encouraging words, Devona steps out onto their side of the battlefield, followed by Talon Silverwing, Saya and Danika. To reach this far, all members of the team have fought at some point, but they decided on these four for the finals, to have a wide range of abilities. Danika had suggested that they don’t use her, because of her origin, but both Saya and Dev disagreed. Being a Kurzick just makes it more important that she’s present.

“Just as in all other matches”, the announcer explains, “the rules remain the same. Any method to succeed - whether by magic or weapon - can be used, as long as you do not leave the arena. The fight goes on until one team surrenders or dies.”

As he speaks, Danika steps closer to her comrades and whispers to them, hoping to get their attention.  
“So, are we ready for this? I’m still not sure I should be here…”

Dev smiles at her, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
“Hey, don’t say that. You definitely deserve it. You have fought just as hard as the rest of us. Now is the time to prove to these people how brave a Kurzick can be.”

Saya smirks and plants her hands around her own waist.  
“Besides, you don’t really think we’ve used all the tricks available to us, do ya?  
Dev, it’s time you show these people what the name of your hammer really means.”

The Ascalonian displays a similar expression to her friend, before she nods and turns around. As soon as they hear the sound of the gong which signals the start, she pulls out Dragonheart and charges into battle.  
“Talon, guard the others! I’ll deliver the first blow.”

With his shield raised, the tengu taps the tip of his spear against it.  
“I won’t give them an inch.”

Argo and his fighters view the events with a little bit of surprise, as Dev moves ahead of the rest. He scoffs.  
“Look at these outsiders. Arrogant bastards, thinking they can bring us down with just one warrior. I’ll take care of this idiot.”

Dev runs all the way until she has almost met up with Argo, but instead of attacking, she leaps into the air, lifts Dragonheart above her, and then slams it down onto the ground, with all the might of its internal enchantment. Not only does it create vibrations through the field, like some kind of mild earthquake, but it creates cracks in the soil too. Argo loses his balance, as does one of the other fighters, making them both fall to the ground. The rest of the arena goes silent out of shock; the outsiders have not shown such might previously. Both Miljana and Isidro have satisfied smirks on their lips, while Amadi snorts amusedly.

Shortly after, Danika raises her hand into the air and calls out.  
“Merciful Dwayna, I beseech you, grant me your gifts to protect my companions!”

She gathers energy in her hand, which soon bursts into three brilliant lights that reinforces her allies, leaving a slight shimmer around them, enhancing their defenses.  
As the Luxons will not let any impressive display deter them, the rest of the team gets up and starts this fight for real. The Turtle Clan archer aims towards those in the back, seeing how they should be the most dangerous now, and fires. Luckily, Talon is there to defend them, deflecting the arrows with his shield.

On the other flank, the Luxon mesmer separates herself from the team, preparing spells that she aims at their foes. A flickering stream of energy shoots towards Saya, but even with its inherent speed, she is faster. After she dodges the attack, she pulls power from the enchanted blades in her hands, melding with the shadows created by the many flames nearby.  
She disappears momentarily and reappears very close to the caster. The mesmer attempts to defend herself, but she is not quick or strong enough in actual melee combat, nor are her spells quick enough to protect her. Seeing no need to kill her, though, Saya delivers a kick to her knees which makes her fall over, before knocking her out with a blow to the back of the head.

In the center of the battlefield, there’s a lot more noise, as Argo and Dev are facing off. Dragonheart has to move into defensive positions, parrying the strikes of the two-handed axe used by the champion. Even if he’s a bit shorter than her, he’s very strong, she’ll give him that much.  
“You think that little trick of yours will be enough to take me down?” He scoffs. “You’ll have to do a lot more to defeat the Turtle Clan!”

After blocking another attack, Dev holds him there, letting him push his weapon against hers. Its blade is not sharp enough to destroy dragonbone.  
“No, using the strength of my weapon would be too unfair.”

She deflects his attack now, but also drops her weapon in the same move. As his axe is pushed aside, his defenses are laid bare and he looks surprised as she takes a step forward, punching him straight in the face, on the left cheek. He stumbles backwards, almost falling over, but manages to regain his foothold. Dev doesn't stop, advancing on his position once more, but instead of aiming at his body, she targets his grip, quickly trying to disarm him. Once the axe drops, she kicks it away.  
After taking another step back, to remove some of his disorientation, he sees how Dev gets into an unarmed battle stance.  
  
“You outsiders are strange. If your weapon is so powerful, why would you give away such an advantage?”  
  
Dev scowls, more out of concentration than aggression.  
“That hammer is enchanted with great power by an entity beyond us. It was never going to be a fair fight with it in my hands, and that’s not why I’m here. Let’s do this on even ground.”  
  
He spits on the earth below them and puts his fist into the palm of his other hand.  
“Noble, but foolish; sounds good to me. Better get ready for a major headache, though.”

Off to the side, Talon has engaged the other melee fighter, one using two blades, hoping that her speed is better than that of the tengu’s. She is sorely mistaken.  
The Angchu warrior receives several fierce strikes against his shield, directing it at the appropriate location every time, standing like an impenetrable bulwark. When the Luxon finally seems like she has somewhat tired herself out, trying to look for gaps that don’t exist, she’s very surprised when Talon counterattacks out of nowhere.  
The tengu hits her first with the shield to her face, not hard enough to break anything, but certainly to stun. As they have already agreed not to kill the other team, he does not pierce her body, but instead lifts his spear to slam the bottom of it into his opponent’s abdomen, making the warrior buckle, before he headbutts the poor human. As tengu have much sturdier skulls, she is knocked out almost immediately.

“Speed is no match for experience, youngster. Perhaps that is something you will learn in time”, Talon tells her.

On the last flank of the battlefield, standing quite far from each other, the archer and Danika has a battle of their own. For the most part, Danika has been forced to dodge his shots, as her spells are neither as quick to cast nor to fly. She has to use clever movements, creating temporary barriers that deflects the arrows or throwing her spells early, so that it unbalances her opponent, rather than trying to actively hit him. If he can’t aim properly, he can’t kill her, right?  
During the course of this game, Danika has slowly tried to close the distance to him, and eventually, she believes she is in range for what she has prepared, hoping to use her trump card.

The archer frowns, seeming unimpressed.  
“You think shorter range will stop me, Kurzick? You’re only dooming yourself.”

Even though she attempts to dodge it, she is not quick enough, and an arrow pierces her leg, stopping her advance. She shouts in pain as she stumbles to one knee and holds herself up with a hand to the ground. Falling now would not just be humiliating, but also devastating. She won’t accept it.  
She manages to keep herself intact and doesn’t surrender.  
“You people always underestimate us and how capable we are. You are the only arrogant one here.”

As he lifts another arrow, staring right at her, she unleashes the spell she had prepared, which sends out an orb that explodes in the air right in front of him. It does no damage, but instead glows with such intensity that it temporary blinds him. He hurls curses at her and tries to protect himself from it, but it’s too late. She gathers more of the gods’ gifts in her hands, this time with more power. The spell shaped like a golden bird is very slow, but it doesn’t really matter when her opponent sees nothing. He falls, just like the rest.

Everyone in the audience looks on in shock as each of their warriors have fallen; not to death, but to simply becoming unconscious. As everyone’s eyes are finally drawn to the center, they see how Argo continues to engage Dev in a fistfight. A short brawl follows, but the Turtle Clan champion’s abilities are no match for Dev, who eventually defeats him with raw strength.

The last punch echoes through the arena, as Argo tumbles to the ground. The Luxons won’t have to surrender, as none are awake enough to say a word.  
“I can’t believe it”, the announcer finally calls out. “The…the imperial champions have won.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, the hammer attack at the start was a bit excessive, but you know...it's a magical hammer blessed by Glint. I feel like it's not too ridiculous in a world like GW._


	27. Jade doubts

During their long journey through the Shiverpeak Mountains, Kryta, the Crystal Desert, the Fire Islands, Kaineng and the Echovald Forest, the Ascendants have experienced many different things, a whole range of unique environments, sights, creatures, and dangers. Echovald, the islands and the desert were certainly some of the stranger places they’ve been to and some of the team thought that they’d never see anything which could possibly surprise them to the same degree. They hadn’t expected the Jade Sea.

Prior to coming here, they had certainly been told about it, even observed it from afar, and yet actually standing upon it now is still quite surreal. It truly is a sea, a chunk of water frozen in time, a section of Cantha that was previously thriving and alive. Signs of past activity can be spotted across its length too, with many of the crashing waves having been stopped in the middle of their motions, filled with boats and broken parts laying strewn everywhere. The Jade Wind erupted so quickly that it seems like nothing and no one was prepared, not even nature itself.

After having bested not just the Convocation, but using the Spear of Archemorus to defeat the great kraken Zhu Hanuku as well, the group has stopped to rest on one of the sections of the Jade Sea, taking in the spectacular and quite confusing view around them.  
Word recently arrived with a messenger bird, saying that another attack from Shiro is being prepared somewhere in Kaineng. While they obviously have to hurry, they can’t advance through the landscape constantly, as they need the occasional rest. That is why they have made camp for now.

Devona talks to Miljana about recent events for a while, until Sayaki gets a bit too impatient and drags the ranger into their separate tent. Dev obviously doesn’t want to disturb them, as they should be allowed to spend time together. As it seems like Amadi and Isidro are doing the same thing, she wants to see if she can find Danika instead. The heiress has been strangely absent for the last hour or so, and when Dev glances around the immediate area, she is nowhere to be found.

The Ascalonian departs the camp, leaving Talon to guard it, and travels across a few jade hills, hoping that she won’t have to go too far. Luckily, just a few hundred meters from the encampment, she spots Danika located on top of a frozen wave, gazing out over the many miles of solid liquid.  
“It’s a very strange sight, isn’t it?”, Dev asks once she’s finally close enough.

Her words startle Danika, making her twitch and swirl around quickly. When she notices who it is, she breathes out in relief and puts a hand on her own chest.  
“Oh, it’s you…thank the gods.”

Dev looks unsure, closing the distance between them to gently squeeze the heiress’ shoulder.  
“Uh, I’m…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Danika emits a chuckle and shakes her head.  
“No, no, it’s fine. I was merely lost in thought, and had not expected any company.”  
She corrects herself and turns her eyes to the landscape once more.  
“You are correct, though. The Jade Sea is certainly…unique.”

Being quite glad that she didn’t do any harm, Dev offers a small smile.  
“Yeah, I’ve never seen anything like it. Didn’t think there was any magic in the world that could freeze an entire sea.”

“Technically, there isn’t. The power that made this happen was unleashed with the stolen gifts of a god, and they are out of this realm, roaming the Mists.”

“Hmm, true enough.  
But hey, you’ve seen this place before, haven’t you?”

Danika inhales deeply, pondering their situation while she slowly breathes out.  
“I have, yes, but it has been many years since I last set foot on it. I needed to witness it now, to walk along its length and realize what it’s truly like.”  
She kneels down, putting her hand against the surface of the hardened material. To her, it feels practically like stone, albeit smoother.  
“Even if there may be some boons from having such access to jade, it cannot be easy for the Luxons. They used to sail these waters, it was part of their identity, and yet for so long, it has been nothing but a dream, one they can only stare at longingly every day, every year.”

Dev remains where she is, raising a hand to scratch the back of her neck.  
“Uh, yeah, when you say it like that, it’s certainly not what they deserve.”

“Indeed.” Danika closes her eyes and shakes her head. “I had to remind myself that it is not only my people who have suffered due to the Jade Wind, but the Luxons too. I want to feel for them, want to understand what it’s like, but despite seeing all of this, I still don’t believe we can ever be closer to each other. Our bloodshed can’t end, despite that we should be sharing our heartaches.”

Dev won’t lie and say that she doesn’t understand this sentiment. Has she not lost a part of her soul too, the land that she once called home? That’s why she left in the first place.  
“Well, not everything is lost, right?” She folds her arms. “Look what we’ve done in the past few days. Not only are you still alive after having been to a huge Luxon camp, but you also fought in the Convocation, their holy battle ceremony.”

She has to wait a few moments for Danika to decide how she feels, before Dev receives a response. Perhaps she doubts the veracity of the claim.  
“I suppose you have a point, but you saw the gazes I received, no? I was only barely allowed to compete.  
That said, after having gone through it and now wandering the Jade Sea with you, it makes me realize that I would not wish to see a future where they suffer more. I find it difficult to imagine killing them from now on.  
But what else can I do? I am a Kurzick and the Luxons will never listen to me, nor would my people trust that the Luxons would accept peace. War is what we know, what we’ve been taught for generations, even though it brings nothing but misery.”

From the sound of her voice, Dev would assume that she’s torn between what she wants in her dreams and what she can allow herself to do. She would never betray her own, but also doesn’t wish to remain within the realm of inaction.  
“Never is a very long time.”

“It feels that way at least. I doubt I’ll see a change in my lifetime.”

Dev peers out over the sea, her eyes moving around searchingly across the jade. She isn’t a diplomat, not a leader, certainly not a scholar. She has left the speeches to Miljana, the clever thoughts and concepts to Amadi, but perhaps she has learned a few things here and there.  
“Hey, let me show you something.” She moves ahead, not stopping until she stands in Danika’s path, forcing the heiress to look at her. When she’s in position, she takes the hilt of Dragonheart and lowers it to the ground, placing it on the jade.  
“How much do you know about this?”

Danika blinks confusedly, trying to understand what she’s talking about.  
“Well…it’s your weapon, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is, but that’s pretty basic. Anything else?”

“Hmm…I believe you called it Dragonheart, yes? Other than that, no, I cannot say I’m very knowledgeable of its origin. It’s certainly a magnificent hammer, though.”

Dev shows her a smile, before she kneels down and touches the hide of the spiked war hammer, stroking a few fingers on the flat base of it.  
“It’s more than just its name. Sure, it’s mine now, but it used to belong to my father, Mordakai.  
My father was a soldier, a proud patriot and member of the guild ‘Ascalon’s Chosen’. He spent many years fighting in the Guild Wars, facing tough opponents and surviving several battles. As the name would imply, he mostly fought against Krytans and Orrians, whether they attacked us, or we attacked them.  
It was also eventually a Krytan guild that slew my father in combat.”

Danika hesitates momentarily, sort of knowing what it’s like to lose people in war, but she has not yet felt the death of a close family member.  
“I…see. You have my condolences. How old were you at the time?”

Dev continues to watch the weapon, her eyes distant, a wistful look on her face.  
“Five. This was over 20 years ago and while I still remember the day and the messages we received, the image of him blurs in my mind.”  
After a few seconds of reminiscing, she looks up to face Danika.  
“You know about Isidro, right? He’s Krytan. If this was only a few years ago, the two of us would’ve been mortal enemies. I would have done everything I could to use this hammer in order to crush him. And yet, the situation now is completely different. We are allies instead, and if you were to ask me, I’d say that I stand ready to defend him and any other Krytan with my life. We have become a united people, fighting the same foes, walking side by side.”

The story is both fascinating and mildly inspirational, but Danika looks like she doesn’t know what to say or think.  
“I’m…not sure why you’re telling me this.”

“I think you are.”  
Dev rises once more, lifting Dragonheart and leans it on her shoulder while she continues to gaze at Danika.  
“It may be difficult to believe, and hope might seem lost during times like these, but peace is not an unattainable goal. You can reach it, if you only try.”

Danika continues to sit where she is, staring at the hammer for several long moments, letting the warriors’ words echo through her mind. She tries to consider where they would apply to her life, to the situation in Cantha, and what it might be like one day.  
Soon after, she stands up, walks over to Dev, grabs her arm and pulls her closer. Danika gets up on her toes to place a kiss on the other woman’s cheek, making her blush.

“You are very wise”, Danika tells her.

Dev clears her throat and smiles somewhat shyly.  
“Heh, well…sometimes, I guess.”


	28. Gateway to transcendence

The sounds of battle are becoming quite a regular occurrence on the streets of Kaineng, which in and of itself should be a worrying aspect. Not that those who have lived within the slums have ever been unused to the notion, due to the many brawls and disagreements between the various gangs that inhabit those regions, but such rivalries have also been something that can be ignored. All the citizens needed to do was hide in some corner or within their own houses.  
The war between the Imperial Guard and the Afflicted is completely different, as the abominations do not search for resources or territory, but to destroy everything non-corrupted in their path. This has already driven a lot of people out of several areas, where they instead flock to districts that are already overflowing. If the situation is not dealt with soon, the Empire may have more than one disaster to contend with.

After their journey through the lands south of the large city, the Ascendants have now returned to the thickly crowded streets and stand ready to aid the official troops against their many foes. The latest area that Shiro have chosen to attack is Sunjiang, a densely-populated district in the southeastern region of Kaineng, very close to the valley which leads into both Kurzick and Luxon territories. From what Togo and Kaede have informed them, it appears that Shiro is trying to summon something within, but it’s hard to tell what or how.

The answers that the fighters seek does appear along the path towards the center of the district. Portals to the Mists open up in various alleys and side streets, which contain spirits drawn directly into the living world. It appears that Shiro is trying to conjure an army, and the general unstable nature of it all seems to throw the gateways all around him, making it clear that he does not have full control of his powers. The Ascendants don’t even know how he managed to attain this ability, but that isn’t what matters – if he succeeds, it’s very clear that the task of keeping his forces at bay will become even more difficult. Fighting the Afflicted is already a tough challenge, as their numbers can increase whenever Shiro feels like it.

After a few hours of carving a path, the strike team has finally reached a territory close to the center of the tightly packed area. The tactics they used were similar to previous assaults; leave the Imperial Guard to distract the larger forces of Afflicted, while the Ascendants sneak around, assisted by Danika, Talon, Togo and Kaede.  
When they locate Shiro, he is positioned in the middle of a town square. Normally, it would have lots of people, but at this time, there are no more than Afflicted and some of his dangerous constructs present. They see him suspended in the air, surrounded by a blue shimmering orb, like a barrier. The orb has tendrils of the same essence connected into several other magical presences scattered in the region, which appears to be similar to the portals that they have seen up to this point. Togo and Kaede have shown to be capable of closing the minor ones, but the gateways in here are larger and seem much more stable.

The first thing they consider is how stationary Shiro is and how this seems to be the first opportunity they have had to see him quite clearly, almost being able to reach him.  
“There he is”, Kaede points out. An unnecessary comment, perhaps, but they’re all thinking the same. “The barrier is bound to protect him, but we could potentially remove it. This would give us a chance to strike at him.”

Isidro sighs as he tries to correct his stance. He’s carrying something quite heavy.  
“Maybe we can finally drop these items off then and start using them.”

What he’s indicating is, of course, the Urn of Saint Viktor which he holds in his hands. As he doesn’t actually wield any weapons, he was asked to carry it. Danika was given the task of holding the Spear of Archemorus.  
“Well, we need the right opportunity”, Sayaki points out. “Can’t just toss 'em down on a whim.”

Isidro groans.  
“Easy for you to say. You’re not the one dragging this crap around all day.”

Danika pouts at him.  
“Hey, please speak more carefully. That is a precious artifact of my family, an heirloom of our greatest hero.”

“…would it have killed you to save him in a less heavy container?”

While they discuss how to best destroy him, Miljana is observing the surroundings, trying to see what the landscape offers and where they must go. She gets an idea and suddenly raises her voice.  
“Shiro Tagachi!” Her shout gets everyone’s attention, making even their foe look up from having had his eyes closed. “This is enough! You have to stop here and now. Surely you realize this.”

The ghostly man arches his brow, before he leans his head back and laughs mockingly.  
“So, now that I have you in my grasp, you choose words? A foolish choice, outsiders.  
I will admit that you have become quite a nuisance thus far, but there will be no more of that. You have lost.”  
He spreads his arms to indicate some of the portals placed in the nearby streets.  
“I will summon the spirits of the old armies of Cantha and bind them to my will. Once they are shackled, I will make all of you suffer for opposing me. This land shall be mine.”

While listening to him is quite annoying to most of them, they do realize that this is the first real chance they’ve had to speak with him. Talking also seems to stop his minions from advancing, a good diversion. Saya frowns and decides to seize the opportunity.  
“Hey, what in the Mists is wrong with you, Tagachi? You were a Canthan once, right? How can you just betray your own homeland like this? I’ve never been a big fan, but even I don’t want to see it burn.”

Whatever amusement he was displaying almost immediately dissipates with her comment and he frowns back at her.  
“Betray? You are as ignorant as you are stupid. _I_ did not betray anyone. This land betrayed _me_.”

She arches her brow and some of the others are looking rather confused as well.  
“Uh, what? That makes no sense. You served Emperor Angsiyan and then murdered him on the Harvest Festival. Unless I totally misunderstand the definition of ‘betrayal’, I’m pretty sure you’re wrong.”

Shiro scoffs at her, shaking his head dismissively.  
“I did not murder anyone! I only defended myself. Angsiyan may be innocent in your propaganda, but he was planning to kill me all along. I don’t know what exactly he had in store for me, but he was preparing something that would end my life. I only prevented the bastard from succeeding.”

Perhaps the ones who look the most perplexed overall is the oldest pair in this group.  
“What?”, Togo asks. “Where are you getting this from? There is nothing in our history about this.”

“Of course it isn’t! Angsiyan would never reveal whatever sinister plot he was planning! It was betrayal of the worst kind, something I will never forgive!  
After all I did to serve the Empire, all I sacrificed, all the times I saved both the Emperor and his family – I was repaid with a blade held at my throat. His treachery shall never be forgotten, and I am here to make sure that Cantha knows. Since he loved this nation so very much, I will revel in destroying his most prized possession.”

Is this really the reason for all this destruction, for all the fear and suffering that the people have had to go through for the past several weeks? The Ascendants don’t even know how to respond.  
“This…this is madness!”, Togo calls out. “Where is your proof, Shiro? You are spouting nothing but nonsense right now! If even a sliver of it was true, someone would have found something in his diaries, his secret messages or his hidden orders, but nothing like that exists!”

Whatever he says, none of it appears to impress or convince the spirit.  
“Do you think I care about your worthless papers, you imperial puppet? I was there! I know what he was planning! It was possible for all to see, if they had only opened their eyes!”

Togo sighs and instead addresses his comrades.  
“I have no idea what he’s talking about, but his death must have caused some instability. Nothing points towards Angsiyan trying to murder his most trusted bodyguard.”

“None of that matters, you worm!”, Shiro exclaims. “I will end of all you, all of Cantha. I started this descent centuries ago, and I can finally achieve the victory I deserve.”  
He chuckles, his gaze suddenly becoming somewhat distant.  
“You thought you were so clever, Angsiyan, but look at you now. I hope you watch from the Mists as I let your nation crumble.”

The portals to the Mists are starting to grow stronger, surging with power and energy.  
Amadi feels a familiar source, one he has touched himself through his connection to the gods.  
“The portals are about to open! We must do something before it is too late! The artifacts, we must release them.”

Danika looks somewhat unsure.  
“Now? But, they need to be properly attuned before their full power can be achieved.”

“If we take too much time, then our efforts to bring them with us will be for naught.”

Kaede nods sharply.  
“He is correct. We don’t have time for proper rituals. Let me and Togo bind our essences to the artifacts and let the spirits take their powers from us.”

Seeing no other alternative, the others do what they’re told and therefore places the items on the ground, with the two Ritualists sitting down next to them. After casting a few quick spells, the two relics start to glow with a bursting energy, unleashing the spirits resting inside.  
From the urn, a shining blue translucent creature appear above it, wearing heavy armor and a spiked helmet. He practically shimmers with ancient power, and wields a large blade in his hand.  
Next to him is another spirit, this one glimmering in red, wearing somewhat more organic and lighter armor. In his hands, he holds a direct copy of the spear on the ground, the tip of it being even sharper than the real deal.

Neither of them speak, but they do turn towards their pretty blatant foe, and Shiro notices their stares, making him glare back at them.  
“Hmph. Archemorus and Viktor. All this time, and their pitiful essences still remains? Well, at least these two were not as cowardly as Vizu. Not that it matters, for they died once, and they can do nothing to stop me now either.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Shiro”, Togo tells him. “While the Jade Wind may have obliterated them, their determination and strength remain. They were made for this exact moment, and you cannot escape their united wrath.”

Almost as if on command, both of the old heroes jump into the air, past the Ascendants location and into the middle of the square. They rush forward with inhuman speed, passing through the Afflicted and raises their weapons to strike him. Shiro merely laughs.  
“You think two meager spirits can stop me? I am summoning an army! These two are like insects against a dragon.”

Kaede snorts.  
“Even a small poisonous sting can fell the greatest of beasts.”

The ancient warriors lash out with their weapons, but instead of targeting Shiro directly, they aim at the vessel he uses to protect himself and summon the portals with. At first, nothing appears to happen, as it isn’t really damaged, but the longer they hold their weapons at it, the more they seem to carve at its defenses. Not only does the tools slip inside, but the spirits themselves push further within, being absorbed by the orb.  
Shiro looks confused, not really understanding what’s going on at first. It’s not until the entire barrier begins to shake that he widens his eyes.

“What? No, that’s…impossible.”

The Ascendants look equally puzzled and Miljana turns to the Ritualists for guidance.  
“What’s going on? What are they doing?”

Togo and Kaede both look quite serious while they try to concentrate and focus on lending their powers to this cause.  
“These two were never meant to strike Shiro down, for they do not have that strength”, Togo explains. “What they can do, however, is sacrifice themselves to prevent his victory.”

“You feel it as well, don’t you, Tagachi?”, Kaede asks him from afar. “They will merge themselves with your vessel, infecting it with their essences. When they shatter, so do your plans.”

The barrier has started to glow much more intensely, as if it’s becoming overloaded with energy. If he had more time, maybe he could prevent an eruption, but he hadn’t prepared for it. He grits his teeth when he realizes that he can either remain and be destroyed with the barrier, or flee.  
“Damn you! Damn these bastards, damn Cantha, damn the Luxons and damn the Kurzicks! You will not get away with this! I _will_ have my revenge!”

He suddenly ejects himself from the barrier, leaping away from it and disperses in the middle of the air. That’s the second time they have seen him disappear from a scene, which must be some kind of victory.  
Shortly after, the portals shatter, as do the constructs, while the Afflicted escape the scenery without explanation. The Ascendant erupts in cheers as they realize that they succeeded and without even having to fight Shiro directly. Then again, that will only postpone the inevitable.

“Is he gone?”, Miljana asks. “Can you sense him?”

Togo and Kaede sit calmly on the ground now, the magical aura around them having evaporated shortly after the destruction of Shiro’s vessel.  
“I hope so”, says Togo and then eyes the artifacts nearby. They seem to have lost some their radiance. “The spirits of Archemorus and Saint Viktor are gone. Their artifacts have lost the ancient power they once held.”

Danika looks at them hesitantly.  
“They have? That is…unfortunate.”

“Indeed, but that was always their fates. They were meant to fight Shiro one last time, in the name of their respective peoples. Be proud of the part that your ancestor played, lady Danika.”

While she doesn’t quite know how to respond or what to say, letting the implication sink in, another voice is soon heard. It is distant and flickering, but also familiar.  
“Another unfortunate truth is that Shiro is not yet dead.”

Where Shiro’s barrier previously stood, four transparent creatures appear instead – the Envoys. The ghostly and somewhat unnerving servants of Grenth have their gazes turned at the group. Despite the distance, they are all heard perfectly by the mortals.  
“Your struggles are not over, not until you have succeeded in stopping his ultimate plot”, Torivos tells them.

“But, you should still rejoice”, Vetaura reassures them. “You struck a great blow against Shiro’s forces, preventing him from summoning the army he was trying to pull from the Underworld. It would have been a crippling setback for any hope of victory.”

Heleyne nods in agreement.  
“Sadly, while Shiro is weakened, he is not yet destroyed. He cannot use this plan again, not now when we and the rest of Grenth’s servants can counteract him, but that does not remove the threat from the Afflicted. It is likely that he will launch his attack on the palace at some point regardless.”

The fact that the Envoys appear like this at all is of course a little surprising, but the news they bring is even more disturbing.  
“The palace?”, Saya asks. “Why would he attack that? It’s heavily guarded.”

“It should be obvious to you,” Demrikov tells her. “The blood of royalty carries a lot of power, and he needs it to regain his strength.”

Torivos folds his arms.  
“The Imperial Guard will not be enough to deflect the full might of the Afflicted for long, not in their reduced state. With the Spear and Urn gone, and the enemy still growing, the abominations will reach a level where they can eventually overwhelm the palace, with a quick enough strike.”

Heleyne raises a hand to point at the group.  
“Your only chance is to unite all of Cantha against him. You must bring the Luxons and the Kurzicks into this battle.”

Saya sighs heavily.  
“You don’t understand how impossible that is. They will never listen to us. Do you know how much crap we had to go through to get the artifacts to begin with?”

Vetaura shakes her head.  
“You cannot give up so easily. You must keep trying, in hopes of making them understand. If you cannot convince your allies, Shiro will likely succeed. With the death of Kisu, Cantha’s future will inevitably be lost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If there is anyone who reads this fic that has not actually played the Factions expansion, Shiro's story and the reasons for why he betrayed Angsiyan is not experienced by the player characters, but seen in flashbacks by the players. I wanted to somehow feature those reasons in a way that made sense, which is why I allowed this conversation._   
>  _If you have played Nightfall, you probably realize that the truth will be revealed in the next story._


	29. Birth of leeways

Calm before the storm, that’s usually what they call it, right? In many ways, that phrase applies to their current situation, not just for what they’re about to face pretty soon, but in regard to what the future holds for them as well.  
Outside the walls of Kaineng, within the green fields of Pongmei Valley south of the city, a team is waiting, hoping to spot the sight of a particular group of people. Or two, in fact, as this meeting cannot be completed without a unified effort.

Miljana is sitting by a rock not too far from the rest of her companions, leaning against it. In her lap, Nakota is resting her head, purring while the ranger strokes her fingers through the feline’s fur. Her tail flips back and forth every few seconds, being lost in a trance of bliss. Despite everything that has occurred in the last several days, they always manage to find some kind of peace and Nakota is the quickest to seize the opportunity to enjoy it. Not that Miljana minds; ever since the Melandru’s stalker was first bonded with her, some of the best moments have been when she can see her companion being happy. That they’re in a tense scenario right now doesn’t really matter – in fact, that might make this all the better.

They do not remain entirely undisturbed, though, as they feel and hear how someone approaches. Soon enough, Sayaki plonks herself down next to her girlfriend and leans against the opposite side of Miljana, placing her head on the ranger’s shoulder.  
“You two are way too calm right now. I need some of that.”

Miljana smiles and wraps her free arm around Saya’s waist.  
“Be my guest. I think you are too worked up anyway.”

Saya shuts her eyes and sighs.  
“How can I not be? I mean, I just…I don’t think there’s any chance that this will work.  
Do you seriously believe they’ll come and that they haven’t just ripped the messages apart?”

Every time there’s a discussion about these groups, Saya has expressed some doubt. Perhaps it’s not entirely unwarranted, based on their choices, but it’s not always fair either.  
“Do you really dislike them that much?”

She doesn’t hear anything at first, as Saya hesitates.  
“No, I…I don’t dislike them. I think they’re fine, but I also believe they’re way too stubborn for this. Didn’t they refuse our requests once already? We had to fight to win a small bit of trust before. This is probably more than they’re willing to give.”

Miljana is about to relay her response, but stops when she notices something in the distance, which makes her smile.  
“Are you willing to bet on it?”

“Uh, I dunno, maybe. Why?”

She suddenly feels how Miljana gently bumps an elbow into her side and Saya opens her eyes. At first, she looks at her girlfriend, before noticing how Miljana nods ahead. When she turns in that direction, she sees what the ranger had already spotted – flags in two directions. On one, there are the banners of the united Kurzick houses, and in the other, the Luxon clans.  
“Because I’d be willing to put down about a thousand coins on that you’re wrong.”

Saya rolls her eyes as she turns to gaze at Miljana, seeing the smug face of her girlfriend aimed right at her.  
“Alright, fine, I get it…but this doesn’t really mean anything. Don’t make a face as if you’ve won.”

Miljana chuckles and leans sideways to kiss Saya’s cheek.  
“Too late, I already did.”  
This trio, along with the rest of the group, soon rises from their positions and approaches the center of the valley, to meet both of the other groups halfway. When they are all within hearing range of a relatively conversational tone, Miljana speaks up with a clear voice.  
“Count Petrov zu Heltzer, Elder Rhea, it is good to see both of you once more.”

The two leaders are both standing in the center of a small ensemble of warriors that they brought for protection. While they all form a sort of triangle with their positions, the Kurzicks and Luxons stand particularly far apart.  
Petrov starts by bowing his head.  
“Thank you, lady Vlasic, for the polite welcome and for inviting us at all. We were quite eager to accept after what you accomplished during your last visit to Echovald. However, I must say that I am skeptical if your other…guests can show the same courtesy.”

They hear a loud scoffing on the other side, as Rhea shakes her head.  
“Obviously, I also thank you for inviting us, miss Miljana. Or shall I call you and the rest ‘champions’ instead? The Luxon Armada has still not forgotten your great victory at the Convocation.  
Compared to these Kurzick hardheads, though, we actually know how to show restraint during a meeting.”

And here they begin. Despite Miljana’s best hopes, she sort of knew this is how it would go.  
Petrov turns his head in the Elder’s direction and even if his eyes can’t be seen, he’s obviously looking at her.  
“Hah! Have you warmongering fools even heard of that word? I suppose you find out something surprising every day.”

Rhea furrows her brow.  
“Don’t pretend to be innocent, Kurzick. It does not suit you nor your cowardly people, constantly hiding in the shadows.”

“We do not hide! Defending our home with all of the advantages we can get is something we must do!”

“Compared to providing us a fair fight, you mean.”

“ _Shut up!_ ”, they suddenly hear someone shouting and both go silent as they turn to face a frowning Saya.  
“Can you two not just stay calm for one fucking minute? This is a meeting to allow you to discuss, not an arena to duel.”

Danika looks a little unsure, but she moves next to the duo, gazing in the direction of her people.  
“Father, please, listen to them. This is an important occasion, for the future of all Cantha. We can’t let it break out into a fight. We have had enough bloodshed as of late.”

Even if he’s not particularly happy to be shouted at by either imperials or Luxons, Petrov folds his arms and chooses to hold his anger back.  
“Very well, I will listen, but I doubt anything worthwhile will come out of this. Not as long as the Luxons are here.”

Rhea still frowns at him.  
“Then I can reassure you, ‘Count’, that I will not allow any attacks initiated by my people, as long as the Convocation champions are present.”

When things finally go quiet between the two, Miljana takes the opportunity to intervene.  
“Well then, I suppose we should begin. First of all, I’d like to start this meeting off by returning the items that belong to your people.”  
She gestures with her hands, making Isidro and Amadi step forward and approach the two groups. Isidro walks with the Urn back to the Kurzicks, while Amadi leaves the Spear in Luxon hands.  
“Your respective artifacts were of great use in our latest battle against Shiro’s forces. It dealt a critical blow to our enemy, even if the spirits of your ancestors unfortunately chose to sacrifice their essences to achieve it. We must also sadly relay that Shiro is yet to be destroyed.”

Rhea takes the Spear from Amadi with a thankful nod, and then gazes at it with distant eyes.  
“Hmm, yes, I can feel it. Archemorus is truly gone?”

“I am sorry to admit this, yes. Master Togo, who is currently at the palace, believes that both Viktor and Archemorus understood that this was their final battle, to fulfill their destiny in order to prevent Shiro’s victory. We would never have succeeded without them.”

Rhea releases a sad sigh and nods.  
“I see, and I believe he is right, even if I always feared it would come true. We shall mourn Archemorus' second passing when given the chance.”

“As we shall honor the great name of Saint Viktor once more”, Petrov tells them.

Miljana inclines her head.  
“And we shall come to show our respect for both, when all this is over.  
For now, however, we must focus on the fight ahead. The Imperial Guard, which has done everything it can thus far, cannot win alone in a fair fight against the Afflicted. They simply will not have the numbers. What we need is reinforcements; we need the armies of the Kurzick forces and the Luxon Armada.”

Just as expected, both sides immediately look very skeptical of her words.  
“You want us to…fight together?”, Petrov asks. “I…respect you, lady Vlasic, and the rest of the Ascendants, but I am not sure I can agree to such an idea.”

“Nor can I”, Rhea agrees. “That would weaken our positions towards the bastards over there.”

“We understand your hesitation”, Miljana tells them, “but this fight affects everyone, and victory is for the good of all Cantha.”

Rhea narrows her eyes somewhat.  
“Or for the good of Kaineng.”

Both Petrov and Miljana looks in her direction, and it takes a few seconds before the Count slowly nods.  
“I…have to say that I actually have a similar viewpoint. Currently, it is the Empire that has taken the heaviest toll. Uniting would be for the good of the capital, not necessarily for the rest of us.”

It’s rare to see them on the same side of an issue, but this seems to be one of them. Saya shakes her head and then whispers to her girlfriend.  
“Told you so.”

While Miljana may find it difficult to know what to say in this occasion, Danika decides to lend a hand.  
“I can’t believe you would say this, father, that you would be so blinded. Are you and the Luxons really going to be so consumed by your antagonism that you would allow an entire city to be slaughtered? And if Shiro succeeds, what then? Can you be sure he will stop there? If the Empire falls, do you really believe either us or the Luxons can survive?  
Please, I urge you both to listen to reason. We cannot continue like this. How will either of our peoples find prosperity if we keep hating everything around ourselves?”

Petrov sighs.  
“Danika…I understand that you have become swept up in the heroics of the last few weeks, but you have to see how complicated this is.”

“Oh, my eyes are open, father, and if you did more than listen to the whispers in the forest, you would see the same.”  
She gazes at him for several tense seconds, before she folds her arms.  
“I want you to understand that I support the Ascendants and their plan. Even if you will not do so, I will assist them against Shiro, no matter what.”

Not quite the response he had hoped for and he leaves his mouth open in mild surprise, before he continues.  
“What? Danika, no, you cannot. This is too dangerous. You are the heir of House zu Heltzer and-“

“I don’t care!” she exclaims. “If we don’t stop Shiro, it will be too dangerous regardless! And if you are so adamant about protecting your heir, then you must offer aid to Kaineng. I will accept no other outcome!”  
Her outburst silences her father, and most other members of the gathered people. Obviously, Danika knows what she’s doing here. Shortly after, she also addresses the Luxon leader.  
“And Elder Rhea, you should know my identity by now as well, as I was out there competing in the Convocation. I give you the same recommendation as I have told my father.”

Rhea views the young noblewoman with only mild skepticism, and then nods shortly.  
“Yes, I do indeed recognize you. You were brave and your participation in the Convocation was not only surprising, but impressive as well. Parts of your abilities may be what won your group the fight against my Turtle Clan.  
That said, the word of a champion is not necessarily enough to change my mind. It will still endanger my people.”

“Sure, it might, but doing nothing will give the same result. Besides, is this not a golden opportunity to display the strength of the Armada for everyone to witness? If you aid the Empire, it will owe you in the future. They will have to be thankful that you managed to save them.  
I extend the same idea to you, father. Our people can benefit in terms of relations with the Emperor.”

It seems this is an angle that neither side had considered, and they try to ponder the possibilities for a few moments. Rhea is the first to say a few quiet words to her comrades, conferring with them for about a minute, before she turns back to the group.  
“You raise a good point, lady zu Heltzer, and we might actually be able to accommodate the Empire, if the Kurzicks are willing to start a ceasefire. However, even without them attacking us, there is still something we may need aid with.”

“Well, we are here for that very reason, Elder Rhea”, says Miljana. “Tell us what we can do for you.”

“Recently, we have had difficulties with attacks against our caravans. Both bandits and a local group of non-humans, called ‘naga’, have targeted us several times over. Due to a focus on the Kurzicks, we haven’t really been able to counteract them effectively.  
Help defend a few of our caravans, and bring more supplies to our eastern outposts, and I might be able to change the minds of the other elders.”

Miljana bows her head respectfully.  
“We would be more than happy to assist you with this task, great Elder. Fighting is one of the things we do best.”

From the other side, they hear how Petrov clears his throat.  
“Well, while we’re on the issue of sending aid, we might be interested in the same.”

Saya rolls her eyes and mutters.  
“And now they both come crawling. Typical…”

Miljana smiles and nudges her elbow into her girlfriend’s side, before she addresses Petrov.  
“We are listening, Count.”

“As you already know”, he starts, “we have a lot of dangers to contend with in the forest. If it isn’t the Wardens, it is one of the other hostile groups or the many monsters. Recently, another enemy has arrived, these ones seemingly being intelligent enough to speak. They call themselves ‘dredge’, and apparently emerged from the earth itself.  
They claim to have come from the northern continent, but refuse to do anything but fight us for territory. If you can remove this threat from our borders, we may be able to send troops toward the capital.”

“Very well, you can count on our aid against them. We will investigate these dredge and see what we can do.”

Danika smiles, seeming very happy to things are working out after all, and that her words may have brought them in that direction.  
“Miss Vlasic, I hope you don’t mind if I come with you. I stand by my word and I want to help you in your endeavor, even regarding the Luxons.”

Miljana shows her a similar expression.  
“You know we won’t turn down your help, Danika. We already consider you an honorary member of our group.”

Devona has not said anything during the meeting, but when Danika is done talking, she turns and looks towards the Ascalonian. Dev is not just happy to see her smile, but feeling quite proud of her as well. It might be that she’s taking the first steps towards peace after all.


	30. Under the dread

The discussion and negotiations of peace between the Luxons and the Kurzicks are currently underway and while it’s highly unlikely that it will last longer than a temporary truce, at least there is now a chance that violence between these two people can finally be halted for the first time in years. In fact, some might say the conflict has lingered for much longer than that, so an end to it, even a fleeting one, is quite admirable.

To aid with this notion, the Ascendants have journeyed south once more, in hopes of giving their knowledge and expertise to those who require it. The difficulty was of course in what they should tackle first, and how to do it without necessarily having to split themselves. As the Luxons had some preparations to make that might take a while, the team decided to focus their efforts on Echovald for now, as this issue was more direct.

Almost immediately, they saw the problem and what the Kurzicks have had to face. They call themselves ‘dredge’, which in and of itself is a rather strange name, but there is more to it. They are definitely non-humans, looking more like giant moles than anything else. This is especially noticeable during attacks, when they dig underground and then reappear from holes that are initially difficult to perceive.  
There can be no doubt that they’re sentient, but they seemingly have little interest in cooperation. From the few days that the Ascendants have studied and been forced into combat with these creatures, they have a very particular way to speak, and rarely trust anyone else. There are loud calls for freedom, that anyone who is their enemy is somehow also trying to prohibit it.

After discussing the problem with Kurzick scouts, the Ascendants were given directions to search for a notable dredge, that they have heard mentioned as ‘Moleneaux’. Some, like Count Petrov, believes this individual to be a leader of some kind and capturing him would be preferable, particularly to use as a hostage and bargaining chip. Danika, and the rest of the Ascendants, are not as sure of how wise that is, especially after having been given the chance to study them. It seems more likely that they’d fight harder than ever, rather than simply giving up. Either way, it’s probably reasonable to at least encounter this leader. Perhaps he is more willing to talk than fight.

Guided by the heiress, the Ascendants travel deeper into the forest, looking for the last known location of this dredge leader. Along the way, they notice the occasional dredge groups and patrols, but this decreases the further they go. Somehow, this is quite a strange notion. If Moleneaux is a leader, shouldn’t he have lots of people around him? Surely, most dredge would want to protect their commander in some way, unless he doesn’t trust them.

When they eventually reach the surface base of this group, they find him with only about a dozen followers, currently occupying the outskirts of a cave. Most of those around are equipped with weapons, obviously prepared for battle, but they don’t necessarily seem eager to go off and fight.  
After a short conversation, the Ascendants decide that it might be best to approach this group openly, rather than trying to sneak up on them. If things head in the direction of violence, they have a tactical vantage point.

Once most of the others have gotten into position, with Devona and Talon at the front, backed up by Amadi from behind, Miljana climbs up on a rock that stands only a few hundred meters away, to get their attention.  
“Dredge of Echovald, my name is Miljana. These are my allies and we are known as the Ascendants. We seek someone called Moleneaux and would like to speak with him. If you stand in our way, we are prepared to use violence in order to defend ourselves.”

The dredge group has already prepared their weapons, standing up in battle stances, and do not seem particularly eager to talk with any humans, or the one tengu. Miljana frowns and puts her hand on the string of Truthseeker, disappointed that she may have to use it at first, until one specific dredge steps out to wave his arms.  
“Wait, wait! There’s no need for violence. Please, stand down and my guards will do the same.”

This dredge does not appear very different from the rest, with his hairless pink skin, hunched over body, massive front teeth, clawed hands, wrinkly face and being dressed mostly in a worn metal armor and tattered cloth.  
Miljana slowly lowers her weapon before she speaks up.  
“Are you Moleneaux?”

“Yes, that is what they call me! Please, humans, we do not want to fight, as we have nothing against you. Put down your weapons.”

He speaks the same language as they do pretty fluently, except just somewhat distorted. The rest of the team glances at Miljana, and she nods at them, before holstering her own weapon.  
“We’re obviously glad you wish to do so, but I can’t deny that we’re slightly surprised. Most of your people have either yelled at us or just attacked immediately.”

The leader sighs and shakes his head.  
“I understand, as it’s what my people do. Please, be lenient with my brothers and sisters. We are not really hostile by nature.”

Saya arches an eyebrow skeptically.  
“Uh, I think our experience up until now, have shown quite the opposite.”

Miljana sighs and jumps down from the rock, strolling past her friends.  
“Not now, Saya.”  
She looks at Moleneaux again.  
“Something must have really driven them to these sorts of actions, then. We have heard that you’re supposed to be some kind of leader, which is why the Kurzicks have been searching for you.”

She can see how the other dredge are still on edge, despite that their weapons are now holstered. Moleneaux starts walking forward, doing so much less gracefully, but still with a steady pace. He tries to meet her in the center.  
“Well, I doubt I can call myself the leader of all the dredge, even if I have some followers. I do not have such overwhelming power.”

“Then what are you? And what are your people doing here? The Kurzicks say you weren’t previously in Echovald.”

He nods slowly.  
“Those humans are correct. All of us come from the Shiverpeaks, in Tyria, far to the…north, I think?” He raises a hand to scratch his cheek with some of his claws.  
“Forgive me, it is hard to determine directions on the surface compared to underground.”

Miljana looks a little confused. Shouldn’t it be the opposite, with no sun or stars down there? The dredge must have some other way to tell directions.  
“I see. What brought you to Cantha then?”

“Well, our history is a long and somewhat tragic one, which I doubt you have ever heard.  
For generations, my people have been enslaved by the Stone Summit dwarves, forced to work in their underground cities and mines. They saw us as the perfect labor force and they could easily control us.  
For a long time, my people have tried to fight for their freedom, but it was only in recent years that we were finally able to steal and assemble enough resources among ourselves to start a proper war. Many dredge chose to join the uprising against the dwarves and last we heard, they’re still active. Most up there will not rest until every single dwarf has been slain.”

The ranger folds her arms and furrows her brow, finding it strange that she has never heard of this conflict. Then again, how much do they really know of the dwarves?  
“Not exactly what I would call a peaceful resolution, but I see why you would fight. It’s likely that I would make the same decision, in your situation.”

“Well, while I obviously feel our reasons were justified, many of us were not interested in war, death and destruction for a land that isn’t ours, so we instead started digging a tunnel south, through the depths of the world until we could find a place to go. That is how we ended up here.”

“All the way from the Shiverpeaks? That is…a very long journey.”

Saya ponders what they’re being told and shakes her head.  
“But, wait, we’ve been to the Shiverpeaks and I don’t think any of us have ever met any dredge.”

Moleneaux seemingly turns to look at her, although that’s a debatable notion. His eyes are so narrowed that it’s hard to tell if he’s viewing any of them or perceiving the team in some other way.  
“I don’t find that strange at all. Most of this conflict occurs underground, away from the eyes of surface folk. Much of my people’s focus has also been on the dwarves. We rarely care for humans.  
However, my clan's attention has been directed towards our tunnel and locating a new home. Echovald seems to be that place.  
Unfortunately, due to our experiences, most dredge have felt rather suspicious of outsiders and new people, and the humans in these woods have acted the same way towards us.”

Miljana nods curtly.  
“Yes, the Kurzicks have told us as much. They aren’t particularly pleased. You seem different, though.”

He sighs, his body slumping somewhat where he stands as he gazes down.  
“Of course. War isn’t why we came here, it is why we left, after all. I do not want to make anyone else suffer, and those few who are with me agree. We merely want peace and prosperity.”

Well, despite what Petrov told them, it appears that they have found someone who’s willing to talk. Maybe they can build on this.  
“Most of my group are not from these woods, but we are familiar with the Kurzicks. There are a lot of dangerous things happening in the large city to the north, due to a plague that spreads among humans. We have done our best to recruit the Kurzick against it, which is why we are here speaking to you right now. We even brought one of them with us, one who has been more willing to listen.”

Seeing this sort of like a sign to speak up, Danika walks forth and approaches Miljana’s position.  
“Indeed. I am Danika, heiress of House zu Heltzer.  
The reason we searched for you is because your people have been causing trouble for mine. My father and the rest of our leaders cannot place their attention on the real problems in Cantha, if we have to fight enemies from more than one flank.”

Moleneaux shifts his attention towards her, silently assessing her for a moment, before he responds.  
“Your reasons are obviously nothing I’m against, and I can certainly try to speak to my people, perhaps convince them to stand down, but we would need things in return.  
We cannot live forever in the tunnel we dug to get here, as we know very little of this area. It would be safer for us to have at least a partial connection to the surface, to attain food and water. We need very little, but we currently have almost nothing.  
Is there any chance that you could perhaps grant us a small piece of land?”

Danika watches him skeptically, seeming like she loses some of her hope.  
“I’m not saying this is entirely impossible, but…very close, at least. The Kurzick Houses have already lost a lot and we can’t give even more to newcomers, who know nothing of Echovald. We have lived in this forest for generations and it is our sacred duty to guard it.”

“Yes, of course, I won’t dispute that you have more history than us, but my people have suffered immensely as well, for generations. What they want and what they need are two different things, and an ally is probably the most important right now. If your clans, or houses, can be that ally, we might be able to prevent an actual war.”

This isn’t exactly the reason that Petrov sent them out here, and from Danika’s expression, it seems pretty clear that she doubts the possibility, but something has to be done.  
Miljana turns to her companion.  
“Danika, I know why you’re doubtful and I think we both expect the same thing, but can’t you at least try to talk to your father? Perhaps nothing will come of it, but I believe you should make the effort. Isn’t it reasonable to search for more allies in this forest, rather than enemies? Your people already have enough with the monsters, the Wardens, the Luxons and possibly even nature itself. Is simply accepting another foe really the wisest thing to do?”

Danika watches Miljana silently for several seconds, and while there are slight notions of a potential debate, she eventually folds her arms and exhales in resignation.  
“…no, it isn’t. I see your point. I am already against war on the Luxons, so more fighting would be a foolish idea.”  
She redirects herself towards Moleneaux.  
“I cannot promise anything, but I will speak with my father and do my best to convince him.”

The dredge leader inclines his head.  
“Then I will do my best to achieve the same among mine. They are stubborn and unwilling to accept anything to be taken from them, as we seized our own freedom, but if you humans seek peaceful negotiations with us, and show yourselves to be charitable, I strongly believe they will accept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I think the story is that the Stone Summit dwarves haven't actually existed for that long, but I felt it was more reasonable to say that the dredge have been enslaved for a long time, seeing how little they have._


	31. Rage of the sea

The success of the Ascendants’ mission out in the forest sent a strong message for several fronts, with a similar purpose - it stands clear that Kaineng is willing to help out its people and vassals when they require aid, even if it is done not just at a crucial time, but also by mostly outsiders; although it can’t be ignored that they do have one from the royal family among them.  
The Kurzicks couldn’t give the team a definitive answer whether they will send troops, but the Count did tell them that he’ll discuss it with rest of his House and convince everyone what they must do. Perhaps that’s all they can really ask for.

With little else to do on that front, the team redirected their attention to the east and headed towards Luxon territory, who were now ready to receive them.  
After a few days of travel, reaching past the area they had been to previously, the group has now entered actual sections of the Jade Sea. They’ve been sent on a mission to assist a caravan that is meant to transport vital resources and have to meet up with the escort leader.

Once they arrive, the group looks mildly surprised when this individual steps out from the rest and greets them. Everyone quickly recognizes the shape of his armor, the pattern on his face and the weapons on his clothes.  
“Argo?”, Sayaki asks, being the first to say anything.

The man himself folds his arms and gives them a very skeptical gaze. The rest of his people around the area – about a dozen or so – seems to be of a similar mindset.  
“So, when the Captain mentioned reinforcements, this is what she meant? Hmph. I guess we know of your fighting capabilities, at least.”

The Ascendants and their allies all look a bit awkward, especially when considering their last encounter. Some of them stare at Devona, to see what she might say. Dev tries to turn her eyes to Miljana, but feels somewhat guilty, realizing that she should maybe do it herself.  
“Erm…glad to see you recovered from the fight.”

Argo rolls his eyes, not particularly impressed by the gesture.  
“Yeah, I’m sure that’s what you feel after you knocked me around.”

“Hey…I didn’t mean anything by it. It was just a contest, right? I harbor no ill feelings towards you.”

He doesn’t answer her directly, nor does he seem particularly intrigued to continue this conversation.  
Instead, he turns his eyes towards another member of this group, focusing on Danika.  
“You’re back again, zu Heltzer? Is a Kurzick really going to help us, without gaining anything in return? Seems kinda unbelievable.”

Even if she had expected this greeting, Danika shakes her head. It’s hard to let go of the antagonism, which she knows, but they can’t let it thrive.  
“You should not view me in that way, mister Argo. While I am here, I am just another ally of yours, a friend of the Ascendants.”

“You say that, but I hope you do realize that the Kurzicks might attack our caravan. You know they have raiding parties in this sector, right?”

Danika shrugs.  
“So I have heard, even if they are usually not from my House. It doesn’t matter, and I don’t care. I will do my best to attempt to dissuade them, but if they persist, even though I remain among you, I shall stand and fight.”

Both Argo and his people keep surveying her, looking for any signs of deception, but instead of finding any, they linger in a silence that shows hints of interest and contemplation.  
“Hmm…”, he says. “If this is true, then you have our respect. But we shall have to see how it goes on the field, right?”  
He raises his hand and points his thumb at the main section of the caravan, where they can spot some of the giant turtles that the Luxons utilize, plus all the gear stationed on their backs.  
“Get into position among the rest and we’ll begin right away. Gotta focus on getting to our destination.”

The group do as they’re told, preparing their weapon and stationing themselves appropriately, so that they can surround the whole place. Amadi and Miljana are somewhere in the back; Talon and Devona take one flank each, with Isidro and Danika standing behind them to offer support; Sayaki and Nakota choose more flexible positions, moving around the area.  
Once everything gets going, and the turtles crawl forward across the frozen sea, the group proceeds at a steady, albeit somewhat meager pace. Several hours into the run itself, Dev feels like she has a few inquiries on her mind and directs her attention towards Argo.

“So, uh, mind if I ask you a question?”

The champion of the Turtle Clan stands at the front of the fairly large group, as the animals sort of move close to each other, rather than in a straight line. In the center, there’s several smaller ones, hatchlings that apparently need to be trained in the area they’re being escorted to.  
Argo simply shrugs.  
“Not gonna stop you.”

“Are turtles really the best beasts of burden? They seem kinda…slow.”

Argo snorts, but not necessarily in a derisive manner.  
“Sure, speed isn’t really their thing, as they barely move at faster than a crawl, but that’s not why we keep them around. Giant turtles are very strong and enduring, being able to transport a lot of things with them, more so than most other beasts. In fact, they can carry much more than their own weight, which often makes up for the lack of agility or haste.”

“You don’t think speed has any value at all?”

He tilts his head back and forth, considering the prospect.  
“Well, I wouldn’t say that’s true. Sometimes, we do value something faster, but we have to make decisions based on need. Even if they move slowly, we can often transfer entire camps without issue. We never really have to fear how much we bring because of this, even with a small number of turtles.  
That’s why these hatchlings are so important too. They do live for a long time, but they don’t have eggs very often.”

As she listens to what is being said, Danika turns to look at the little ones, who actually seem to walk at least slightly faster than their larger counterparts. Their much smaller actions, shells and appearances makes her smile.  
“Well, they’re certainly cute”, the heiress mentions.

Argo gives her a glance, one that seems to shimmer with an unexpected thought, before he displays a faint smiles.  
“They sure are. You could-“

Before he can finish his sentence, he is interrupted by the noise of a blowing horn of some kind, which also gets the rest of the Luxons to simply stop and raise their weapons. This obviously heightens the tension among their allies too, and Dev frowns, looking at Argo.  
“What’s that?”

The champion’s brow furrows as well, while his eyes sweep the area around them, trying to spot movement.  
“That’s the alarm horn of our scouts.”

“Scouts? I didn’t know you had any.”

“Good, because they’re not supposed to be seen. We always keep a few with us during every caravan run, just in case.”  
He turns and addresses not just the Ascendants, but the rest of his own guards too.  
“Alright, get into combat positions. We’re about to be attacked.”

“By what?”, Saya asks, currently standing in the center of the turtles. How she got in there, no one knows, but she is very flexible.

“I don’t know, but it could be anything. I assume bandits, since they’re most likely to be out here.  
Sounded like it came from the east, anyhow, so keep your eyes peeled.”

Everyone follows his instructions, waiting for the action to come to them. The fact that no one returns to the group reveals to Argo that the scout is either in trouble and tries to relocate - which is why they sent a warning - or has been killed after they gave their signal.  
Either way, the group stands and waits for a few minutes without results, and wonders if it may have been a false alarm. This quickly changes when they notice how the same scout comes running towards them, but he does not need to say anything. Everyone spots shapes moving behind some slopes to the east, just barely out of view. They’re hard to identify, but the worrying aspect is that they move quite swiftly.

Unfortunately, when the enemy finally crawls out onto more open ground, the group realizes that they’re facing neither bandits nor Kurzicks. In fact, with their scaly hides, long slithering bodies, spiked heads and backs, and the sharp fangs in their mouths, it’s pretty clear they are not human.  
“Naga! Naga attack!”, Argo announces.

The group had of course expected that they’d encounter these serpentine people sooner or later, but what they had not anticipated is the size. It appears that most of these are at least two meters tall, even while not standing at the top of their long tails, and while the gear they wear is mostly light, they still move with an incredible speed. They shift between different debris and cover, in order to stay out of potential ranged attacks and most of them seem equipped with either spears or a shield-and-sword combo. Compared to the dredge, the naga does not appear ready to negotiate, as they immediately move in for a strike.

Altering their tactics, the Ascendants prepare to face this group head on, with a three-person line at the front. Dev, Talon and Amadi make up this bulwark, with Nakota and Saya protecting the flanks. As usual, Danika, Isidro and Miljana are in the back. The naga certainly avoid most ranged attacks, but they had not expected Miljana with Truthseeker. The crystal bow’s projectiles fly through the air and while she finds it difficult to hit anything crucial, a few naga does get taken down.

It’s Dev who gets first into battle out of the melee defenders, as she raises her hammer to block the spear of a naga that tries to overwhelm her. It hisses in response and then attempts to go around her, but she swings wide with her weapon, trying to discourage any such tactics. It’s clear that brute strength alone will not be enough here, since these ones have pretty exceptional reflexes, managing to either block or evade most of her attacks.

While the focus is on holding off this attack, it appears that this may have been a distraction. Most of the other have their eyes on the assault, which is why Danika is the first to spot a small group coming in from the opposite angle. While the largest turtles try to give off some shouts and fight back, they are not particularly good at defending themselves in this manner. It also appears that the naga are not actually interested in the big ones, but what they hide in the middle.

Danika widen her eyes and then hurries towards that location, preparing a spell along the way.  
“It was a ruse! They are launching an ambush from the back! They’re going for the hatchlings!”

Argo and the others show looks of shock on their faces as some whirl around, spotting the truth. The naga manages to actually wound one or two due to this unfortunate decision, already making a difficult situation even worse.  
Danika herself doesn’t wait to see if she gets any backup while she leaps into combat. Just as one of the serpents lifts up a small hatchling to steal away, it gets knocked backwards by a golden bolt that hits its chest and it hisses in pain while it drops the hatchling and tumbles to the ground. Its compatriots look up and snarls at her, picking up their weapons.

She stands tall to begin with, preparing a defensive spell to protect herself, but it doesn’t do much when she’s actually outnumbered. Through her prayers to the gods, she manages to knock down one more naga by stunning it, but as two come from flanking positions, she can’t do much else than try to leap away and feel how their blades dig into her skin. She groans in pain as she falls to the ground, but tries to stay conscious. She cannot fall, not now when she needs to protect the smaller creatures.

Seeing their opportunity, her attackers decide that it’s time to go in for the kill, as she’s really the only thing standing between them and success…or so they believe.  
Right before the first spear reaches its target, this naga growls in pain an arrow pierces its shoulder. The rest look up to see how Miljana stands and glares at them in the distance, her bow aimed at them.

“I suggest you step back from my friend, before I put arrows in each of you.”  
They do have a perfect opportunity to take Danika out, as no one is within close range, but that would mean that someone has to get shot and the naga are not willing to make that sacrifice. Instead, try to hide behind the closest shells of the turtles, which only amuses Miljana.  
“You will have to do better than that.”

She fires another arrow, and curves it around the barriers, which shocks the naga that it surges towards. The next opponent gets hit in the lower ends of its body, not only making it a surprise, but setting fear into all nearby foes. They realize that they’re not facing normal humans now.  
Due to the losses they’re taking on the frontline, and that they already have a few casualties in their stealth team, they decide to retreat, despite their emptyhanded status.

Once it’s over and the Luxons start to check the condition of everyone, Isidro offers his healing abilities to Danika, as she can’t do much on her own due to the damage she endured.  
A few minutes later, Argo comes to approach her, a thoughtful look in his eyes.  
“You alright, zu Heltzer?”, he asks.

She turns her eyes up, still looking quite exhausted, but she offers a smile.  
“I will be fine. More importantly, how are the hatchlings? Did we lose anyone?”

Her question increases the previous notion on his face, not only making him appear confused, but also troubled.  
“I…no. They’re shaken and nervous, but they’re alive. Thanks to your quick actions, we didn’t lose a single one.”

“Oh, thanks the gods. I was afraid when those snakes got their hands on a few. I wasn’t sure if I made it in time.”

He ponders her response for a few moments and folds his arms.  
“I must say that you…surprised us all. We never would’ve expected a Kurzick to not only act in their favor, but endanger herself to protect our turtles.”

While it’s somewhat weak, because of the pain, she smiles.  
“I told you earlier, mister Argo – I am not here as a Kurzick, but a protector of Cantha.”


	32. New directions

Dawn can mean many different things to many different people, depending on circumstances, time and emotions. In the past several weeks on Cantha it has signified two things – the land is still alive along with most of the people, but also a concern for the future. They don’t necessarily awaken with hope for a brighter day, but a worry for what’s going to happen next. What dangers await them? What disasters will occur today? Will they survive it all?

When the Ascendants arrived in this land, in order to help with some kind of troublesome situation, they never anticipated the underlying horrors. Most of them assumed that they’d be dealing with a difficult scenario, based on the letter that Saya had received, but that they would be fighting to help protect Cantha from total annihilation? It’s obviously not a new challenge for them, after their travels around Kryta, the Shiverpeaks and the Crystal Desert, but that does not make it easier.

However, as dawn rises, and the morning starts off, they are…unusually positive, at least compared to what their lives have been like as of late. They’ve now spent at least a week or two trying to help both the Luxons and the Kurzicks to stabilize their situations, but when they received a message from Kaineng that Togo and Kaede would be heading in their direction, they immediately decided to make camp and prepare themselves for the arrival. Hopefully, the older duo has no intention of souring the mood.

The area they meet in is around the eastern sections of Luxon territory by the Jade Sea, with a camp that the group has made not far from the coast. They’ve travelled a lot of back and forth in order to get some of the most crucial caravans to their destinations safely, so that the Luxons could see that aiding the capital with troops is for the benefit of all. Some have still been skeptical, but as far as they have heard, it does appear like the nomads will choose to accept the Ascendant’s suggestion of cooperation.

When they sit down with the two ritualists, everyone quickly notes the signs of exhaustion on the duo. It’s difficult to determine if its due to the journey or the general situation around Cantha. Either way, they seemed eager to speak.  
“Well”, Togo starts once they’ve all gotten seated, “I am glad to see you are all alive and well, at least. We were worried what might happen to you against the other threats across this land. Losing you now would’ve been…catastrophic.”

Sayaki is sitting next to Miljana, with the two of them located closest to the ritualist duo. Saya smirks at the old man.  
“Excuse me? So, you thought we could easily handle spirits and abomination, but what worries you is a bunch of bandits and some wild beasts in the forest?”

Togo clears his throat.  
“Uh, well, I…”

Kaede sighs.  
“You know that’s not what he meant, Sayaki; neither of us did. We were merely concerned for your safety in general. You mean a lot to us for several reasons.”

While she certainly has a point, Saya rolls her eyes.  
“It was just a joke, mother. No need to get so serious.”

“This is a serious situation and should not be dismissed so handily”, she says with an even tone, apparently seeing no need to get worked up, at least.

Miljana offers them both a small smile.  
“That’s okay, we understand. And we also appreciate that you care about our health.”

“Of course”, says Togo. “Your group has meant a lot for our efforts against Shiro and we won’t be able to defeat him without you. Now, tell me, how have things been down here?”

“So far, we have not had too many problems. We have faced opposition during our protection of the caravans, of course, but each mission has succeeded.  
Over to the west, we tried to solve the Kurzicks' issues with a new set of neighbors that arrived, and while it remains unresolved, we believe that they might be able to attain peace, if they really try. It’s sort of out of our hands now, though.”

From their expressions, it does seem like both of the royals look pretty satisfied with this conclusion.  
“Well done”, Kaede tells them. “It has been quite long since anyone has been able to settle potential disputes down here, and that the Empire overall has had positive relations with our neighbors. Due to the constant conflict and the lack of proper resources in these regions, it has remained quite…frigid, practically since the Jade Wind. You may have helped changing the direction of where this is going now, though.”

Miljana turns to look at another member of their group.  
“Well, we couldn’t have done it without Danika here. Her insights and determination have been invaluable.”

The heiress smiles, puts a hand to her chest and bows her head.  
“It has been an honor to aid you with these noble goals. I do not regret anything so far, despite all the hardship.”

“You haven’t been so bad yourself”, says Saya with an added wink. “If we all survive this, we should definitely get together and have some drinks.”  
She turns her attention to the two arrivals shortly after.  
“But hey, you didn’t come here for no reason, right? What did you wanna talk about?”

Togo and Kaede share a brief look, so to speak, before they both sigh and the former initiates their explanation.  
“Indeed. We have both good and bad news. Perhaps it would be wise to begin with the more unfortunate side.  
You may not have noticed it, while being so far from the borders, but the Afflicted have arrived in the lands of the Kurzicks and the Luxons.”

Most of the group seem very surprised by that, but the most severe reaction comes of course from Danika, who looks horrified.  
“W-what? They’ve invaded Echovald?”

“They have, and the northern camps of the Jade Sea as well. This was predicted to occur eventually, as Shiro wishes to weaken all his enemies and discourage these two nations from aiding the imperial efforts in the north.”

“Gods, please, no. My home…”, says Danika, her shoulders slumping, and she runs her hands over her cheeks, as her gaze is drawn to the west. Fortunately, she does receive some comfort, as Devona wraps an arm around her.

Togo looks at her with sympathetic eyes.  
“I understand this is difficult for you, lady zu Heltzer, and I do not blame you for being worried, but do not lose heart. In a way, this is good, because it has had the opposite effect of what Shiro intended. Instead of drawing them away, they are now more determined than ever to join our efforts in destroying the Afflicted once and for all, much thanks to your group’s negotiations. It’s not an ideal scenario, but at least all of Cantha now understands what sort of danger he poses.”

The group as a whole feel for Danika, as she has become an important and respected friend to them by now, which is why they wouldn’t want her to lose anything.  
“I suppose that is something, at least”, Miljana acknowledges. “Having extra troops in the palace for the final attack is always advantageous.”

“Definitely”, Saya agrees. “But I kinda still wonder if it’ll be enough. If both of ‘em are being attacked, along with how Shiro is constantly trying to weaken the Imperial Guard, I’m not so sure that we can succeed. It feels like we need…more.”

On the opposite side of the arrivals, Talon sits with his arms crossed and his brow furrowed.  
“Hmm, I think I agree. I could speak with my people, see if the Angchu can be convinced to rally to your cause. The Sensali are…another matter, unfortunately. That would require a lot of diplomacy, more than we can probably handle.”

“A noble and reasonable offer, master Silverwing”, says Kaede. “We definitely would not reject the aid of the Angchu, but one might wonder if there’s enough time to convince them. However, the good news we brought actually involves another potential ally, someone who could help us turn the tide.”

Miljana blinks.  
“…someone? Are you saying there’s one person that could bring such power into this fight?”

Kaede shakes her head.  
“Not a mere person, but certainly an entity that would add an immense amount of strength into the equation, yes. We would need to travel to the south, into the remnants of the Kuan Jun Temple. This area is known to many of us as the ‘Unwaking Waters’.”

Next to her, Togo looks a bit concerned.  
“It was Kaede who suggested it, and while I remain…skeptical of travelling there, as that area is cursed with dangerous magic, I agree that this individual would be a valuable asset.”

It appears that Saya is starting to understand, but the other Ascendants remain clueless.  
“I’m not following”, Miljana admits. “Who are you talking about?”

Kaede folds her arms.  
“There is a hidden power lurking in the shadows of that place. Long ago, a dragon lived in the surrounding areas of the Kuan Jun Temple, one we know as ‘Kuunavang’. She was a…guardian of sorts, I suppose. She roosted somewhere nearby and would always appear during the Harvest Festival. Unfortunately, she was not present to combat Shiro when he attacked Emperor Angsiyan, as everything happened so fast, but it is said that she appeared afterwards and let out mournful cries.”  
Kaede runs her fingers slowly over her arms, contemplating her words.  
“Ever since the Jade Wind, she has been fairly absent and unfriendly. Not necessarily hostile, but…we believe she may have grown distrustful of humans as a whole, as if she blames us all for that event.”

Not quite the sort of thing that the Ascendants had expected, but most of them seem both intrigued and unsure.  
“A dragon…”, says Miljana, sounding a little distant. “Do you think there’s a chance that she would want to talk to us?”

“It is difficult to say, as she is not an easy being to predict. If one goes to the temple, it is possible to attract her attention, but not certain that she will be open for discussion. Few dares to approach her, due to her fierce nature and because she will not answer simple questions, only things that require her full attention. When dealing with humans, she believes her time is valuable and should not be wasted.”

Miljana glances between the two.  
“Have either of you two met her?”

Togo nods.  
“I have, twice. The first was to inquire regarding a personal event, which angered her, and the second was to ask for advice about the Tengu Wars, which turned out to be a vital asset.  
Kuunavang is wise and knows many aspects of Cantha, likely more than any mortal. She may not like us anymore – if she ever did in the past – but it is possible to seek her aid.”

Saya is resting one arm over the other, as she uses one hand to stroke her chin in thought.  
“Huh. Kuunavang…I wasn’t even sure that creature was still alive. Never seen her myself.  
You said she’ll give advice, but we want a lot more than words.”

“Of course,” Kaede agrees, “and while we don’t know if she has ever done that for anyone, her aid might be critical for our success.  
Unfortunately, due to Shiro’s presence in this land, it’s very possible that she has chosen to depart. All we can do is hope for the best.”

After the explanation is done, Miljana takes the opportunity to sweep the group with her gaze, to see what the general mood is. There is undoubtedly some uncertainty in the air, but no one seems ready to back down or dismiss the idea entirely.  
“Well, our group has…history with dragons, and even a special connection to one. We have no idea how this Kuunvang is in comparison, but it’s definitely worth investigating.”


	33. Trapped in duty

With battle and death on the horizon, and no way to properly predict the future, the Ascendants have continued their journey to the south over the Jade Sea, in hopes of finding another ally in the dragon Kuunavang. The stories they have been told by Togo, Kaede, Sayaki and Talon, does not provide any indications whether this one is anything like Glint, but that doesn’t matter. Despite the potential of walking right into a hostile situation, they need to try. Anything to increase their odds at this time is a positive element.

The journey to the temple, or the ‘Unwaking Waters’, has taken a few days and there will be a few more before they arrive. That is why they’ve had to stop and make camp every now and then, which is what their current situation looks like as well.  
For the most part, Kaede spends her time in solitude, sitting in a corner and only really speaks if spoken to first, either to give advice or offer commentary. Today is different.

As she’s by herself again, she is trying to utilize that time to prepare for a potential confrontation with the dragon, and therefore uses every spare moment to meditate or craft necessary items that might give her an advantage.  
She is sitting with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap, focusing on the spiritual energy in the air, trying to gather them in order to clear her mind and strengthen her resolve. Despite having the cloth that covers her eyes, she is not blind, though, and can certainly notice when living creatures approach her, like now.

“Miss Vlasic?”, she asks when she spots a particular individual walking towards her. “Is something amiss?”

Miljana is currently dressed in a set of lighter clothes, rather than the armor, but she does still keep her cloak on and the bow hanging over her arm. There’s a tentative smile on her lips.  
“Not specifically, no.”

“I see. Is there anything I can do for you? I have some preparational rituals to conduct, in case we have to face combat soon.”

After clearing her throat, Miljana still looks somewhat awkward, but that doesn’t prevent her from speaking.  
“Well…I’m not here to ask for a favor, exactly, but I did want to talk. About Saya, actually.”

Not being particularly surprised, Kaede loosens her stance and tries to relax, although there’s still a slight air of tension around her.  
“Very well. I assume you have questions.”

“I do indeed, but it’s not necessarily stuff that you can provide simple answers for. May I sit down?”

Kaede notes that no one else is in the immediate vicinity, meaning they will have some privacy. She gestures towards the ground next to her.  
“Please, go right ahead.”

Miljana places herself close enough that they might speak quietly to one another, but not so much that their bodies are touching. She probably wants the older woman to be somewhat comfortable, at least.  
The ranger takes a few seconds to consider her inquiries, before she dives into them.  
“I might as well be honest. I wanted to talk about the conflict that has existed between the two of you for so long now.”

Unsurprisingly, Kaede quickly shows signs of hesitation before she can respond.  
“Hmm, I see. Alright, I will…do my best, if that is what you wish.”

“Well, I don’t wish to outright criticize you or anything, but I want to understand this whole thing even more, to see where the difficulties originate from. I know Saya’s side of the story already, but I haven’t heard yours. Haven’t exactly had many chances to ask either, with how hectic everything has been thus far.”

With a heavy sigh, Kaede turns her head away.  
“True enough, but perhaps that has been for the best. It has given us both time to think, I am sure.”

Miljana waits a few seconds, but Kaede still looks reluctant.  
“I don’t want to push you, lady Kaede, but I appreciate anything you can tell me.”

The ritualist slowly shakes her head, finding herself lost in her own doubts.  
“I’m sorry, I just…”  
She fidgets a bit with her hands, trying to work the words through her mind.  
“I used to be more confident in my opinion, that I was right to believe as I did and how my daughter was simply being selfish and foolish. Recent events have had an impact on that certainty, and when Saya arrived with the rest of you, I have attempted to reexamine my own truth.”

Miljana angles her head curiously to the side.  
“Any conclusions so far?”

Kaede quietly ponders her response for several moments. There have been a lot of insights as of late, more so than she has been able to process.  
“A few, though I wonder how useful they really are. My mind is still…trapped in disorder, as I have had to question many of my former positions.  
I will admit that Sayaki was likely correct in at least one matter – my initial view and outrage at her departure was due to tradition and familial duty. Taking responsibility, serving Cantha and the Emperor as the Imperial Court Ritualist, is a task that one from our family has always performed. It is expected of us, and one must not doubt the necessity. But…”

The last word lingers, as silence appears between them. It seems Kaede’s emotions remain unresolved, being stuck in her own contradictions.  
“Was it easy for you, when you were to be given this position?”

She notes how Kaede’s lips part somewhat, possibly in surprise. She has to seize a few more seconds of respite, before she can respond.  
“I…no. When I was young, at the same age as Sayaki, I used to question it myself. My predecessor was my father - the half-brother of Emperor Kintah - who served just as fiercely as I have done for many decades now. However, when I was to be trained, we were often in conflict about my supposed duty. During my adolescent years, I contemplated escape, to run away, just like Sayaki eventually did. Unfortunately, my mind was changed due to drastic reasons.”

“Drastic? Of what kind?”

To Miljana’s slight surprise, Kaede actually bites her lower lip before she slowly turns her head towards the ranger.  
“My father died in the Tengu Wars. He was killed by the Sensali during an important mission. I was…fairly young, no more than a teenager.”

Not at all what Miljana had expected, who now widens her eyes in surprise. She’s about to offer a supportive hand, but reconsiders it.  
“Oh, I…I didn’t know. You have my condolences, my lady.”

Kaede quickly shakes her head.  
“Thank you, but there is no need. This was many decades ago now, before I had even thought of marrying Jiahao. Suffice it to say, the act changed my perspective.  
With my father gone and me as the only heir to his position, I no longer believed in the personal rebellion, as it would have no purpose. I was caught in grief and realized that I must satisfy my father’s last wishes. That is why I chose to accept my role.”

Miljana swallows once, uncertain how to respond. She has obviously experienced loss as well, but not quite of this kind. She hopes she won’t ever have to either.  
“Quite different from Saya’s situation then.”

“Yes, but my own experiences have had side effects, which erupted when Sayaki grew into the appropriate age.  
As her opposition to our duty appeared, it gave me flashbacks, forced me to remember who I used to be, and what I believed in the past.”  
She gradually folds her arms.  
“It was…painful to be reminded of my father’s fate, and how foolish I believed that I had been. What if something similar happened to me? I did not want my child to have to suffer through the same feelings of remorse, of having spent the last months of a parent’s life fighting with them, rather than loving and caring. Unfortunately, that blinded me to her perspective.”

“Did you ever…tell her this?”

There’s a few moments of hesitation, before Kaede continues.  
“No. Well, Sayaki knows that her maternal grandfather died during the war, but I never explained our fragile relationship or how his death affected me. I trusted the silence, that I could spare her such horrid truths.  
Now, I suppose that it might have been the wiser choice to actually relay the tale, to make her understand why I wished for her to follow my path. The only problem is that I have always believed in suppressing these thoughts, to leave sorrow in the past and not let it affect my judgement.”

Miljana sighs.  
“And yet you didn’t realize that suppression will have a subconscious effect anyway.”

Despite a certain wish to ignore how correct the ranger’s words are, Kaede still nods.  
“Ever since your group arrived with my daughter, I have been thinking about it again, of how…volatile my reactions to Sayaki’s choices have been. I realized that my belief and my treatment of her has been very unfair. I thought she was lazy, ignorant of our family’s purpose, and that she doesn’t care for our homeland’s safety.  
But…look at how much she has been struggling ever since she returned, how she has fought to protect Cantha and its people. It is the completely opposite of my presumptions.”

Obviously, Miljana agrees with that assessment, as she knows that Saya definitely cares for everything here, despite arguing against such notions. That said, there is another question poking the ranger’s curiosity.  
“Did this also have something to do with your aversion to Saya’s…personal changes?”

That makes Kaede quickly whirl towards her, as if she wasn’t prepared for that question.  
“What? Her physical transition, you mean? Has she said that?”

“Well, she hasn’t outright stated that you were against it, but…it was implied.”

Lines of worry and sorrow appears on Kaede’s face in response.  
“But, that wasn’t-…I never-“  
She releases a sigh.  
“Gods, if that is really true, I must find a way to apologize to her. Please, miss Vlasic, you must believe me when I say that I have _never_ been against Sayaki becoming my daughter. I have always said that she should feel free to be whomever she wants to be; I treat all of my children the same way.  
My only concern was her connection to the streets and the gangs that roam those areas.”

Miljana watches her for a few seconds, searching Kaede’s face, and while she can’t see the eyes, there is no need to.  
“I believe you, but this also means that you must take action. Perhaps you have a hard time speaking your mind around Saya, but if you don’t try and make an effort, then nothing will get better. You will never be a family again. You must approach this directly.”

The ritualist’s shoulders slump somewhat, her gaze lowering to the ground.  
“You have a point, of course, but I just…I never know what to say around her. Everything I do seems to bring out anger from Sayaki. Every word I say is wrong.”

“True, but you shouldn’t give up hope. Let me help you.”

This offer surprises Kaede once more, who chooses to quickly shift her attention to the ranger.  
“What? You would…do that?”

Miljana smiles and lifts her hand to place it over one of Kaede’s.  
“Of course I would. I know we haven’t spoken much, but you should know that family has always been important to me. I love my mother and while our connection has never had to face this kind of conflict, I still understand why you it is so difficult for you, and even more how important it is that it must be mended.  
Saya is my girlfriend, and one day, she may be my wife, and I don’t want our family to be splintered and broken forever. I’m sure that Saya feels the same. I have spoken to her already, and I know that she doesn’t truly hate you. She just wants an understanding mother, who supports her, and I believe that you can be that person, if you actually try.”

Kaede listens intently to Miljana’s words, letting the hand on top of hers fill her with thoughts and alternatives. Eventually, she shifts the position of her own, entwining their fingers.  
“You are right again. I have been too focused on myself, and this must be rectified. If you are willing to help me approach her, I shall do my best to change my behavior.”

That widens the smile even further and Miljana nudges her head to the side.  
“Well, she’s sitting over there. We can start off right away, if you want to.”

She receives a similar, albeit fainter, expression in return.  
“That would be very pleasant.”  
This notion disappears shortly after, as she chooses not to move yet.  
“However, before we go, I…have to say something else first. I must apologize to you.”

Miljana blinks her eyes confusedly.  
“For what?”

“For how I treated you on your arrival. I was very rude when you came here with my daughter, especially as you conveyed what sort of relationship you have with her. I should have been much more respectful, as you certainly deserve better. I am sorry, miss Vlasic.”

Having never been a concern to her, Miljana merely smiles and now puts both hands on top of Kaede’s.  
“Apology accepted. As long as you and Saya start getting along, that’s what matters to me. And hey, no need to be so formal anymore – you can call me Miljana.”

After a few tentative moments, Kaede’s gentle expression returns as well.  
“Then I extend the same offer to you. And I…I thank you for being there for my daughter. I am immensely grateful that you have managed to make her happy.”


	34. Broken eternity

That stench. They could smell it already from afar, outside the confines of the temple quarters. It’s not like the group hadn’t expected corruption of some sort, due to the fact that this is where the Jade Wind’s eruption center apparently occurred hundreds of years ago.  
However, the odor coming from the area past the ruins of the walls is much more potent, giving off the impression of something new. This is not the remnants of the past, but a very present problem.

The Kuan Jun Temple – or the Harvest Temple – has not survived in its entirety, which wasn’t something that the group had expected anyway, but there are more intact sections than anyone would’ve thought. The Unwaking Waters, as it is known to many now, has the appearance of a whirlpool, frozen in time and jade. Over the waves lie broken husks of both ships and torn off pieces from the temple. In the center of it all is the huge middle pagoda of the structure, with several layers of roofs and a spiraling path up to a platform. A few minor surrounding buildings have also survived, but they are neither as magnificent or interesting as that one.

As the group takes the first steps onto the exterior layers of the whirlpool, Miljana frowns and directs her eyes down the slope, pointing towards an anticipated foe.  
“Afflicted. What in the Mists are they doing here?”

“Oh, no…”, says Togo, his eyes widened in mild fear. “We had not spotted any of Shiro’s army wandering past the Luxons, but they must have done so when we weren’t looking.”

They also see how Kaede clenches her fists.  
“If this is true, then they must be after Kuunavang. She might be in danger.”

The group hasn’t even moved yet, but Sayaki is already unsheathing her blades.  
“Only one way to find out. Let’s get down there and carve these bastards up. Not gonna let Shiro mess with this place any more than he has already done.”

The rest of the team follows her, of course, seeing no other alternative than to face their opponents head on.  
Along the way, Amadi slows his pace, as he notes how Isidro isn’t quite running with the others, and he turns to see that his boyfriend has stopped.  
“Isidro? What’s wrong?”

The elementalist is somewhat distant for a moment, furrowing his brow in a troubled gaze. He opens his mouth, but doesn’t answer immediately. Instead, he raises his hand and grasps at his forehead.  
“I don’t know. I just…”

He tries to take a step forward, but stumbles on some kind of outcropping on the ground, being too distracted to notice it. Fortunately, Amadi is rather fast and does not let him fall, capturing him before the impact.  
“Isidro! Are you alright? What is going on?”

Hearing how their friend calls out, the rest of the group stops as well, not wanting to leave the men behind. Isidro supports himself against the dervish, his eyes remaining somewhat absent. Eventually, he sharply shakes his head, almost tearing himself away from something invisible. As he does, he clenches his hand around his temples, while emitting a groan.  
“Sorry about that. I was…trying to communicate with the elements. I heard a cry for help in the distance, but as none of you reacted to it, I assumed it must have been magical. I was right, but I shouldn’t have checked.”

Amadi frowns, helping Isidro stand more steadily, but doesn’t let him go just yet. Instead, he keeps an arm around the elementalist’s waist.  
“What happened?”

Isidro sighs.  
“Togo and Kaede were correct. This place is…cursed in some way. The elements here have been twisted, left to linger in agony, but still try to drag people like me inside their web. I think they were hoping to absorb my essence somehow.”

“Do you want to get out of here? I can escort you outside.”

The concern in his voice makes Isidro smile, to the extent where he caresses Amadi’s cheek.  
“That’s alright, I’ll be fine. I think I will just have to focus on only using the elements from my magical items and ignore our surroundings. Not gonna leave this fight without you.”

Amadi isn’t fully convinced, but he doesn’t try to push it.  
“If you are sure.”

Isidro shows him a small grin and leans further into the embrace, pushing their lips together in a quick, but very welcoming kiss. Shortly after, he runs a hand through Amadi’s beard.  
“Don’t worry, handsome, I can do this.”

A little bit behind them, Saya spins her blades around and smirks.  
“Alright, you two lovebirds done, so that we can go kick some ass?”

They see how Isidro steps out from the embrace, lifts his hand to the amulet around his neck and fire starts to envelop his hands.  
“Count on it. Let’s go find a dragon.”  


* * *

  
The journey down the slopes were filled with fighting against the Afflicted, opponents that they’re becoming used to battling by now. Not exactly a pleasant thought, as they would prefer to always see these abominations as something horrible, but several in this group know what war and combat is like, to the extent where they fall into certain patterns.  
However, what broke part of this trance was the mournful cry erupting from the center. Togo and Kaede was sure that it had to be Kuunavang, and that there could be no doubt what Shiro wishes to attain.

After cutting a path through their enemies and arriving at the temple, they find a both fascinating and terrifying sight at the top platform. A huge creature lies in the center of this area, like a long gigantic serpent. It has very thick brown scales, but instead of spikes or crystals like Glint, it has fins over its tail, back and head, as well as long tendrils hanging from the sides of its maw. Another difference between the crystal dragon and this one is the fact that it does not have wings on its back, but ones attached to its front arms instead.

The dragon is not the concern for them, however, but the three undead-like constructs positioned around it. Kuunavang lies flat on the ground, strapped down with iron chains, forced into a passive and submissive state, as the abominations shoot swirling red and green magical beams into it. The longer the beams push into the dragon, the more her appearance seems to twist into a sickly green color.  
The fact that Shiro has the power to do this through his minions, against such an ancient and powerful being, is both astounding and incredibly worrying. That does not deter the group, however.

“They’re trying corrupt her, like they do with humans!”, Miljana calls out. “We have to stop them!”

Togo is not too far from her position, standing somewhere in the middle of the group.  
“If your team weaken them, Kaede and I can banish their trapped spirits and we can free Kuunavang from this spell!”

“Sounds like a plan. Dev, Talon, Amadi, Nakota – go! The rest of us will back you up!”

The frontline quartet listens to her command and charges towards the first, another twisted tengu being, which instills Talon with a fierce wish to kill it.  
Their attack is of course something that the construct cannot ignore, which is why it tears itself away from the ritual and redirects its attention at the group, to unleash whatever power it has against them. Fighting these entities is not an easy task, but the group has gotten used to the techniques by now.

However, while the melee group is focused on the first, the other constructs haven’t moved much, choosing to instead proceed with the ritual. Saya is the first one to note how Kuunavang seems squirm somewhat below it, but can’t do much else than that. It is a sign, at least, and something that makes the rogue smirk.  
“Hey, Jana, can you and Danika target the construct to the left?”

Miljana blinks and glances at her girlfriend.  
“What? Why? We have to help Dev and the others!”

“Trust me, just do it! Isidro, you got some fireballs ready?”

The elementalist gazes at her skeptically as well.  
“Uh, I can prepare one if you need it. But why-“

“Good, then follow my lead and shoot at the construct on the opposite end."

She doesn’t wait to let him respond, but instead leaps into the battle. With her speed, and through the abilities that the Bloodcursed Fangs have granted her, she shadowleaps until she’s right behind the construct and stabs her daggers into it. With Danika and Miljana following her suggestion, and Isidro’s fire enveloping Saya’s opponent, they have spread their attacks onto all of the constructs. Not exactly a good plan, as fighting all three at once can be very dangerous, but Saya seems to have something different in mind.

While the constructs attempts to swat away their foes, to focus on completing the ritual, eventually, they have no choice but to cease. That turns out to be a grave mistake.  
With nothing more holding her down, Kuunavang squirms and struggles until she can tear away the physical bonds as well, rises into her full height and unleashes an enraged roar that echoes over the region. The mortals have to put their hands to their ears, to shield themselves, while the constructs quickly try to reform the magical shackles. It is too late.

“Quick, get into cover!”, yells Kaede.

Her warning is followed and that is a fortunate choice, as when Kuunavang opens her maw at the constructs, she unleashes scalding hot waters, drowning her foes. It hits them with such strength that they fall off the platform and crash to the jade several meters below. On top of this, the liquid that shot out from the dragon seeps into their bodies, melting their skin like acid.  
Kuunavang is not done with them and leaps off the platform, flies into the air and circles the area once, before she dives down to finish them off with another strike. It appears she wanted to display how dangerous it is to incur the rage of a dragon.

When she’s satisfied, she takes to the skies again, probably to embrace her freedom properly. No more than half a minute later, the Ascendants notice how she descends back to the temple. The rest of the team peers at her from their hideouts, but thankfully, the dragon has calmed down.  
“You can come out now. They are gone”, she tells them, but not physically. Instead, her voice seems to echo inside of their heads, very similar to when they conversed with Glint. Hers has a somewhat more hissing nature than the prophet’s, though.  
“I thank you for your timely arrival and rescue, mortals. I had not expected humans to care for my well-being, but perhaps I was mistaken.”

The group look among themselves at first, before they choose to answer the dragon.  
“You’re very welcome, lady Kuunavang”, says Miljana. “But, we have to ask, was it really Shiro’s magic that held you down?”

Kuunavang releases an angry hiss, but not directly aimed at them.  
“It was indeed. The deceiving bastard gave me a message that he wanted an audience, and I was intrigued by it. I never believed that his mind would be particularly strong in death, but I clearly underestimated him. He will regret that decision, in time.  
Now, I would like to hear the identities of my rescuers.”

The ranger smiles at her.  
“My name is Miljana Vlasic. The ones with me are Sayaki, Devona, Amadi, Isidro and Nakota – we are known to many as the ‘Ascendants’. Our allies are Talon Silverwing, Danika zu Heltzer, Master Togo and Kaede.”

“Hmm, the Ascendants, you say? I know that title, and what you must have done to earn it. I suppose there are worse fates than being in debt to such creatures.”

“In debt? My lady, that’s alright. You don’t have to owe us anything.”

The larger serpentine dragon comes closer to her, gazing down at the much smaller woman.  
“Let me give you a piece of advice, mortal – never refuse a gift from someone who can swallow you whole.”

Miljana, along with the rest of the group, are somewhat shocked by her blunt statement. It seems she is not quite like the other dragon they met in the past.  
“…good point.”

Kuunavang inclines her head, before she continues.  
“I assume you’ve come here because of Shiro. I ignored his presence at first, but I realize now he has been active for too long.”

“Yeah, that’s why we came”, Saya confirms. “If you’re really interested in repaying a debt, then help us take him down.”

The dragon faces the rogue as well, seeming to appreciate someone who is direct.  
“When I received Shiro’s message, I was contemplating my own actions up until that point, if I should be getting involved or not. My belief was based upon what I have seen your kind do before, and I was hesitant.  
However, it’s now clear to me that the situation is dire, and I can no longer ignore my duty. While I cannot claim to love your kind, I do not wish to see you be obliterated by such an arrogant spirit.”

Miljana smiles once more.  
“Glad to hear that you feel the same way as we do. Some of us are not from Cantha, but we don’t want this nation to die, due to some ancient murderer. We will do everything we can to defeat him. To have your aid would mean a lot.”

“Normally, I would say that he is no match, but I must unfortunately confess that I have grown weak due to the treacherous ritual he was trying to cast on me. I fear what Shiro’s influence and connection might do to me in the future, which is why I cannot offer you more than support.  
If you know more of his plans, I will lend my magic to your cause, which shall strengthen your abilities against his minions.”

Most of the group has holstered their weapons now, feeling no real distress in the dragon’s presence. Well, she is still a majestic entity, of course, but there’s clearly no need to feel threatened.  
“We know that he’s planning a strike, actually”, Miljana tells her. “He aims to attack Raisu Palace, because he needs royal blood for his resurrection.”

The dragon releases a short sigh, which erupts like smoke from her nostrils.  
“Ahh, of course. I should have known that was to be his end goal. It is a sound plan, albeit an unfortunate one. It has been long since I last fought side by side with mortals, but if you require my aid for that battle, you shall have it.”

Saya smirks and folds her arms.  
“Well, not really surprised to hear that you haven’t been with us for a long time. Some of us weren’t even sure if you remained alive.”

Kuunavang appears to frown and turns a glare at the rogue, before she releases a snort instead.  
“Why? Because of the Jade Wind? Ridiculous. It may have been a fierce eruption of power, but not enough to take me down. I’m insulted that you even doubted me.”

“Well, sorry about that, I guess. We haven’t really met many dragons before. Definitely not fought any.”

“Actually, I’m kinda curious about you”, Miljana admits. “Our group has encountered one dragon in the past, which I’m sure you know already – Glint, the prophet.”

The dragon slowly shakes her head and it almost looks like she…rolls her eyes?  
“Yes, I know the name and the being behind it. We have met.”

“Are you two…related in some way? You don’t really look alike, but…”

Kuunavang displays another glare, but this time aimed at Miljana. She tilts her massive head downwards, much closer to Miljana. It’s practically larger than the ranger’s entire body.  
“And why would you ask something like that? Because we are both given the name ‘dragon’ by humans, we must somehow be the same?”

Miljana widens her eyes and takes a step back, raising her hands defensively.  
“Uh, I…erm, no, of course not.”

“Then perhaps you should not assume too much, mortal.”

The ranger clears her throat and tries to look at her companions. Most of them seem pretty amused by the dragon’s reaction.  
“I-I’m sorry, lady Kuunavang. I did not mean to cause offense.”

With a slight hiss, Kuunavang lifts her head again.  
“The only thing that Glint and I have in common are our immortality and ability to fly.  
Perhaps our amount of knowledge may be comparable as well, but I have always believed that she uses her gathered information unwisely. She gets involved with you mortals too heavily, which only brings her more problems and suffering.  
Her choice, I suppose, but she will come to regret it eventually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _There's an official appearance from Kuunavang in the game, but I made mine based on the[concept art](https://wiki.guildwars.com/images/8/81/%22Kuunavang%22_concept_art.jpg) for her._   
>  _Because she's in Cantha, we haven't seen her yet in GW2, but I suspect she may be related to the (so far) unnamed water dragon._
> 
> _That moment at the start was both to give Isidro and Amadi something, but also to explain how I imagine that the Jade Wind has affected the area._   
>  _Not sure if anyone reads these fics for Amadi/Isidro, but I know there's been very little content with them in this particular fic, even if I never hid the fact that this story is about Sayaki's life and family (and Miljana)._   
>  _It is kinda unfair, since they're important protagonists too, and I'm sorry for having ignored them. However, for the most part, I've wanted to save a lot of their content for the Nightfall fic, which comes next. I mean, that's where Amadi's story becomes more important and he receives a more prominent position. And then when I eventually get to the War in Kryta (the fifth fic), there'll obviously be more stuff for Isidro, since he's the only actual official Shining Blade member out of the Ascendants._


	35. Extended passion

Another night out in the strange wilderness of Cantha. Devona isn’t sure how many times she has slept somewhere over this frozen lake by now and she doesn’t know if it’s healthy that she’s getting used to it either. Is it due to the nature of this land or simply because she has spent pretty much the last three years forcing herself to adjust to her surroundings, in order to get any rest at all? Ever since the charr invasion, she feels like she has at least one eye open every night, whether willingly or not.

After the success with Kuunavang, the group is now on its way back towards Kaineng, but as it’s still a day or two to go, they chose to make camp once evening arrived. They had a short meal together, before most of the others went to bed, probably to achieve some privacy for their intimate activities or to meditate. Not having anyone to be with and not being able to rest immediately, the Ascalonian warrior remains awake for a while, to write something in her journal. What she had not expected, though, was that she’d receive some company too.

“Devona?”, she hears a quiet voice saying off to the side.

When she turns around, she spots the familiar appearance of a rather pleasant individual.  
“Oh, hey Danika. Something I can do for you?”

She isn’t exactly sure why, but the expression on the heiress’ face looks a bit cuter and more playful than usual tonight.  
“Perhaps. May I sit down?”

Somewhat hesitantly, Dev lowers her pen.  
“Uh, sure. I was…in the middle of something, but I don’t mind some company.”

Danika smiles and takes her place next to the warrior, choosing to sit down rather close, actually.  
“What are you writing?”

Dev clears her throat and has to close the notebook she was holding, when Danika tries to lean over to get a peek.  
“Erm, it’s…a travel diary. I put down notes of what we’ve been doing, who we’ve met, some details that might be important to remember and other stuff like that.”

Turning her gaze up again, Danika nods slowly.  
“I see. And every single person you’ve encountered thus far is in there?”

“Well, everyone of note, yeah. I try to keep it rather short, though, so I don’t run out of space.”

Something appears to make Danika a bit excited, as her smile widens.  
“Do I have an entry as well?”

Dev blinks confusedly at first, before she clears her throat, her eyes drifting off elsewhere.  
“Uh…yeah, you do. I mean, you’re definitely noteworthy, so why not?”

Tilting her head slightly, there’s an even further playful glint in her gaze.  
“May I see it?”

“What? I uh…I think that would be very unwise.”

“Oh, how so? Is there something in it I shouldn’t see?”

“No, I-…I mean, maybe, but-  
…look, this journal is mostly for me, so I don’t feel comfortable about anyone else reading it.”

The more she tries to defend it, the more amused Danika seems to grow. She even starts to appear mischievous now.  
“Hmm, fascinating. If it’s that important to you, it must be something really juicy then. I wonder what it could be…  
Perhaps it spells out all the ways that you can’t stop looking at me? Or how absolutely ravishing I am?”

Dev coughs awkwardly and tries to hide her blush.  
“That’s…an interesting guess”, she says, hoping to deflect the question.

“Or maybe it speaks of our exploits in the Convocation? And obviously how brilliant I was in that arena! Don’t worry, I think it’s quite justified to have been so impressed by my prowess in there.”

Even if she might be trying to avoid the truth, it can’t be denied that Danika is quite amusing. Dev starts to chuckle as the heiress makes some exaggerated poses.  
“You have a lively imagination at least.”

Danika sighs.  
“Yeah…I believe I’m mostly reflecting my own wishes, really.”

Dev holds up the journal to indicate it.  
“Do you actually wanna hear what it says? It’s not that interesting.”

“Well, not really, I suppose.”

“Figured as much. You didn’t come here to talk about my journal, did you?”

After a few tentative moments, Danika shifts her attention back to Dev.  
“No, I did not. I had another type of interest.”

“Like what?”

While she continues to stare into Dev’s eyes in silence for a few more seconds, she eventually decides to continue her journey, letting her gaze roam across Dev’s figure, studying the skin and the many different shapes her body offers. Once Danika is done, she seems to make some kind of choice.  
She slides over the ground, coming even closer, and she’s definitely within an area that one might deem as ‘personal space’ now.  
“May I make a request?”, she asks quietly, no more than a whisper.

Seeing no reason to break the notion, Dev speaks in the same volume.  
“Of what kind?”

“Would you allow me to kiss you?”

For weeks now, it’s been undeniable that a tension has existed between them. Perhaps it’s wise to call it something more than that, as it’s not like Danika has hidden her attraction, but Dev simply hoped that she could continue to deflect it, in order to not harm the heiress in any way. It seems like Danika will wait no longer.  
Dev widens her eyes and despite really trying not to, she blushes. She feels stupid for doing so, because she does have experience and yet she keeps being the shy party every damn time.

“K-kiss me?”

“Yes.”

“Why, erm…why would you wanna do that?”

There’s still a small bit of distance between them, practically unnoticeable, but Danika closes that too, in order to lean against the larger woman. She raises a hand to Dev’s cheek, caressing it gently.  
“After all this time, you’d still ask that? I have wanted to since day one.”

Finding it difficult to tear her eyes away, Dev lifts her hand to scratch her own neck somewhat. She is embarrassed and hesitant, but she doesn’t want to reject Danika outright.  
“Well, I…uh, I guess I’ve noticed your glances and some of the things you’ve said. I just…didn’t quite know how to respond.”

Danika angles her head somewhat to the side and smiles again.  
“A simple ‘yes’ would suffice.”

She is very beautiful, and very sweet too, something that Dev can’t deny being attracted to. But there are still some complicated issues in this entire mess.  
“I really want to, believe me, but I’m still…unsure of your intentions.  
What is it that you want out of this thing between us? Is it just temporary or are you after something longer?”

Her questions do have the intended effect, as Danika lowers her hand and her expression shifts, becoming uncertain. Eventually, she exhales.  
“To be honest, this is something I’ve been asking myself for a while now. I don’t think I actually know what it is I’m looking for.”  
Not having left Dev’s side, she decides to rest her head against the warrior’s shoulder, to study her face again.  
“You are appealing in so many ways, both physically and personality-wise. Brave, kind, attractive, eager, compassionate…did I say gorgeous?”

Dev chuckles shyly and tilts her eyes down.  
“Probably.”

Danika’s lips curl once more, enjoying the sound.  
“When I look at you, I…feel myself trapped between emotions of a crush, and a fierce desire. You wouldn’t believe how tempting you are.  
Some days, I just want to jump into your arms, and let you ravage me. Other days, I long for something more, to simply sit and talk with you for hours, like we’ve done before. It’d be nice to just contemplate the future together.”

Even if she feels very honored and flattered to hear all of it, the last bit is what returns a solemn sensation to Dev’s heart and she looks troubled instead.  
“Yeah, I feared as much. I didn’t know if I should tell you this, since I hoped you wouldn’t try to act on it, but you should probably know that I’m not sure if this could work. At least not permanently.”

She may not want to, but sadness appears on Danika’s expression regardless.  
“Why not? Am I not good enough?”

Dev swiftly whirls her eyes back to Danika’s. The face she receives in return stings her chest harder than it should.  
“What? No, that’s…that’s not what I meant. Not at all.”  
She raises one of her hands, enveloping one of the heiress’.  
“Look, you should already know that I think you’re wonderful and amazing in so many ways. I like you a lot, and I can clearly feel the same tension between us.  
What I meant was…” she takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. “I won’t be around forever.”

It’s Danika turn to break their shared look now.  
“Oh. I see.”

“After we’re done here, and if we survive, my friends will probably decide to leave Cantha. While I care for you, those people are important to me. They’re practically my family and I have to go with them. Can you live with something like that?”

There’s a heavy sigh from Danika as well, although it sounds more resigned than anything else.  
“I…suppose I already knew that you would. It saddens me to consider it, especially before I’ve even worked out all of my feelings in this matter.  
However, if I say that I still want to…what would be your response?”

Dev hesitates, stroking one of her thumbs at the back of Danika’s hand.  
“Wait, you do? Are you entirely sure? I might have to leave at any moment, and it’s impossible to tell if I’ll ever return.”

“I understand and while it’s painful to acknowledge it, I don’t really care. There are still so many aspects of life that I have yet to experience, and I want to broaden that horizon.  
You can’t deny how close we’ve gotten, the growing connection between us. I want to act on that, to have the chance to see where it might take us.”  
She chooses to study Dev’s eyes again, gently squeezing her hand.  
“I think it would be worth it to cherish the time we have left together. Don’t you? Especially since we still have to fight Shiro. Isn’t it preferable to spend whatever moments we have by enjoying them?”

It’s clear by now that Danika has made up her mind. She’s not really going to listen to any other suggestions, even if Dev still wonders how wise it is. The heiress is obviously acting on emotions, trying to seize the love that she feels right now, but does she truly understand the heartache that might come afterwards? Dev would hate to do that to her, but at the same time, can she really deny Danika the happiness of the moment?

With a slow nod, she gives in.  
“Okay, if…if it’s what you want.”

Danika’s expression changes from a tentative curiosity, to bursting joy in less than a second, as her face evolves into a bright smile. She raises her arms, wrapping both of them around Dev’s neck, and pushes herself against the warrior. The seconds that pass by as Danika gets closer feels like a countdown to a massive eruption, and Dev can sense her heart pumping faster, a notion she doesn’t know how to interpret. Is this a warning or a reaction out of excitement?

Either way, once their lips collide, the lids shut over her eyes and she accepts whatever she’s given. The kiss is slow and tender at first, almost painfully so, but that is only until it grows deeper.  
Dev somehow figured that she would have more experience for some reason, but Danika is the one who quickly seizes control of the intimate motions, driving the kiss and sliding her body against her companion.

For a while, they simply sit and enjoy this gentle act, the first moments of their budding romance. Dev is content in its offer, that this is all they can have for now, but if she believed that Danika is satisfied, she is thoroughly mistaken.  
She feels how both hands end up over her chest, as Danika pushes her back against the ground, and while it surprises her, she doesn’t struggle. When she finds herself flat on the jade, Danika shifts her position, pushing her legs on either side of the warrior, until Dev is fully being straddled.

Dev opens her eyes, sensing how she has already begun to breath heavier, and once Danika leans back, she studies the heiress' action, trying to see what she aims to do. With an immensely playful look on her face, Danika unbuttons her top, pulls it over herself and tosses it away. Half-naked, she tears open Dev’s shirt as well, before she leans down once more. They collide in another kiss, more passionately than any previous gesture.  
If there were any thoughts of hesitation left in Dev, the night now takes them away, and leaves her in a haze of bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Devona is...the constant bottom._


	36. Era of change

For the first time since Shiro’s invasion, real fear spreads throughout the confines of the northernmost sections of Kaineng, known to many as Old Kaineng. While some individuals had realized the truth of what would occur, the majority of the citizens remained unaware, likely to reduce panic among them. The hope that the Imperial Guard would be able to deflect the attack still persisted, but no such thing was possible. Everyone underestimated Shiro, even the inhabitants, who believed this terror would not spread out of the slums. Now, they get to experience Tagachi’s vengeance as well.

The area thickest with Afflicted presence, however, are any streets and alleyways close to the palace, and it’s from this location that most people flee from now. Whether manual laborers, merchants, bureaucrats or minister, the Afflicted does not care – everything not corrupted must be destroyed.  
Or that was the plan anyway, but there are still some who stand ready to resist. Just before a few merchants are overwhelmed, the abominations attacking them are pierced by gleaming arrows that hit the monsters’ heads and chests. This is followed shortly after by a fierce wind flinging the enemies away, so that they don’t explode on the innocents.

From the other path, as a few administrators try to leave their building, being chased out by abominations, two women get in between to stop the abominations from getting too close. One wields a heavy hammer which she utilizes to bash them with and knocks them back into the building they had already infiltrated, while the other wields two daggers that suddenly shift into swords, slicing at the legs of her closest opponents. After they manage to effectively prevent the bureaucrats from getting assaulted and push Shiro’s creations back inside the structure, magic appears from another direction, as a wall of ice is created at the entrance, preventing the Afflicted from using that exit.

After the last attack is finished, Danika quickly approaches any injured in the vicinity, offering her healing abilities to them. At the same time, Miljana sweeps the area with her gaze, hoping not to spot any further movement in any corner. She smiles when she’s satisfied enough.  
“Good work, everyone. I think we’re done here. On to the next sector, I believe.”

While it doesn’t feel like they’ll be getting out of battle any time soon, Sayaki still holsters her weapons before she approaches her girlfriend.  
“You’d think the Imperial Guard would’ve made a little bit of extra preparations, now that they’ve got aid from the Luxons and Kurzicks. Guess Shiro must’ve used a hidden route somewhere to infiltrate the defenses.”

Miljana nods in agreement.  
“Your family mentioned how he used to be the Emperor’s bodyguard, right? I’m sure he knows all secrets of this city already.  
It’s probably for the best if we-“

Her sentence ends prematurely, as a loud explosion can be heard to the east, much more intense than when the Afflicted erupt. The Ascendants and their allies all look in that direction, their eyes widened in shock.  
“Shit”, says Saya, “that came from the palace. Shiro must’ve already penetrated the outer walls. If his forces get too far inside, well...we gotta follow them and stop him, _now_.”

The team gathers around these two women, and while furrowing her brow, Miljana also nods at Saya.  
“You’re right. Lead the way.”

When they arrived in Old Kaineng, the plan was to slowly fight through the district, in order to help the troops here by carving a path through Shiro’s minions. Unfortunately, it seems they underestimated his prowess and he is already on the verge of reaching his goal. Whatever magical defenses the Raisu Palace had, was likely not enough.  
Along the way, the team encounters not just the Imperial Guard, but also troops from both the Kurzick Houses and the Luxon Armada, whether dead or alive. All three factions now stand together against the same foes. Thanks to these numbers, they are getting the upper hand, but not by much. Shiro has obviously not stayed still and silent during the weeks since they last fought him.

Troops are not the only thing they encounter, however, as they also run into another small group of people, who seems to be running in the same path as the Ascendants. Saya calls out after them.  
“Mother! Taichi! Master Togo!”

The trio was slightly ahead of the rest, but slow down when they hear her voice.  
“Sayaki! I knew you’d come!”, says Taichi with a smile on his lips.

Kaede breathes out in relief.  
“I’m glad to see that you’re alright. When we decided to split off, I was worried that you chose to head into the core of the battle.”

Both her voice and stance seem to be more concerned than usual, although this is not an unwelcome notion. Saya smiles and pats her mother’s shoulder.  
“Don’t be, we knew what we were doing. We’ve gotten used to this type of fight by now.”

Miljana briefly inclines her head.  
“We had to get involved. The Afflicted are basically on a rampage, swarming against everyone and everything. We couldn’t just leave the citizens to be slaughtered.”

“We know”, Togo tells them. “We obviously feel for them as well, but you should trust in the Imperial Guard and our southern allies to deal with the larger armies. The palace has been breached and that should be our concern. If we don’t stop Shiro, it doesn’t matter how many innocents you save on the streets. His corruption will swallow everything, unless we end this catastrophe.”

“Well, no time to discuss strategy then”, Saya remarks. “Let’s get to the palace entrance before it’s too late!”

With no disagreements from anyone in the team, the chase continues, as they hurry towards the exterior of the palace, hoping that there will not be too many obstacles. Unfortunately, they misjudged the Afflicted numbers.  
On the exterior section, by the Raisu Pavilion, their progress is barred by a small battalion of abominations, reinforced and commanded by some of Shiro’s spirit constructs. It appears that he likely knows who will attempt to oppose him, and therefore does everything he can to slow them down.

While uncertainty and doubt settle into their hearts whether they can get through this in time, it soon appears that this is entirely unnecessary.  
From the skies, they suddenly hear an echoing roar, the type of noise that the city has not experienced in many generations, and it is followed by a hefty wind that knocks down almost the entire group of enemies. Shortly afterwards, a long beam of scalding hot water sprays out over them, practically dissolving dozens at a time. The creature producing this kind of damage goes in for at least two more swings, before she chooses to leave the rest of the foes for the Ascendants.

With much less enemies in their path now, the mortal group acts with haste, cutting down anything that they can and then waits for their savior to swoop down from the air.  
“Kuunavang!”, Saya calls out, while smiling brightly. “You made it!”

When the dragon lands, the whole ground vibrates with her weight, and she snorts amusedly as she looks down at her allies.  
“I did tell you that I would offer aid, did I not? I always keep my promises, no matter what.”

Despite her confidence, they are all rather worried when they hear heavy breathing from her.  
“My lady, are you alright?”, Miljana asks.

“I…will admit that I am not at my best. Full recovery will take some time. I cannot lead this charge, but I will provide magical support; that should drain less of my strength. I trust that you will succeed with this boon.”

She suddenly opens her maw and aims straight at them. The group can’t deny the fear they feel at first, as they know what her breath can do to people, but she does not drown them with any attack as she did to the Afflicted, but instead emits a mist that slowly surrounds them, enveloping their bodies.  
Compared to the more damaging spell she used on their foes, this mist provides a much lighter and rejuvenating experience. They feel how their strength and stamina increases almost immediately.

Saya looks down at her hands and arms, not seeing anything different on the surface, but she feels it from within, as if her body bursts with energy.  
“Whoa, this is…really strange, but damn good too. Wish I had breathing powers like that.”

Kuunavang merely shakes her head.  
“No time to dwell on it. Go! I will follow and provide assistance wherever I can.”

Following her suggestion, the group proceeds inside the first opening into the palace grounds, a door that has already been torn apart by the invaders. Once they enter, they see how the whole next area is filled with chaos, as fighting, bodies, blood and destruction litter the ground.  
Before they go too far, most of them have to seize the opportunity to stop and inhale, bask in the sights that they’re given.  
Despite the devastation surrounding them at this time, it cannot be denied what a beautiful place this is. Towering walls, intricately crafted jade roads, pagodas decorated with incredible details, paintings, vases, street lights and much more – all of it painted in red, gold and grey stone. The Raisu Palace is like a small town on all its own, the splendor of it all being miles away from the more unfortunate areas of the city.

Miljana raises her attention to the top of the walls, gripping Truthseeker in her hand.  
“This place is…astounding. I don’t believe I’ve ever seen anything like it.  
To think that we came here just to visit Saya’s parents and now we’re in the actual palace of the country’s leader. It’s…weird.”

Off to the side, Talon reflexively shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath.  
“Despite the terrors roaming the streets, this is…a momentous day. I am the first tengu to walk the palace grounds in quite a long time, perhaps ever. We were never granted entrance in here, even after we created the peace treaties. They wanted us all at a distance. To see it here now is…I don’t know how I feel.”

At the same time, Saya folds her arms and walks up to him.  
“I know what you mean, sort of. After all I’ve gone through in the past several years, it’s strange to be back. I’ve lived on the streets, seen what it’s like for those who can never afford anything but the smallest of houses. It’s bizarre that I once called this place ‘home’.”  
Her eyes turn distant as she watches one of the nearby paintings erected in the middle of the road, depicting some former Emperor.  
“In the past, it felt so obvious. My family’s ancestors built and rebuilt these grounds, and one of my relatives rule it. I couldn’t see any other place where I belonged. And now? It’s like walking into a foreign land, another world or some kind of dream.”

Talon looks down at his shorter companion and nods slowly.  
“I suppose it is true to some extent. You are a different person than when you roamed within these walls, and therefore view reality with different eyes. There’s no need to be ashamed of it, and you should accept what you have become.  
However, to say that you don’t belong would be false. You have shown to be a strong and capable fighter, filled with wisdom and intelligence. If there is a great foe of Cantha to be slain in these buildings, then you do belong here.”

His kind words surprise her somewhat as she meets his gaze, but it doesn’t linger. Saya smiles at him appreciatively.  
“Thanks, Talon. It means a lot to hear you say that. And, well, since we don’t know if we’ll survive this, I guess I should also mention how glad I am that you’re here. I’m proud to have fought beside you during these weeks, no matter how the battle ends.”

The large tengu tilts his head somewhat, and he looks a bit amused.  
“How it ends? Sayaki, my friend, there’s no need to doubt it – we shall stand as victors upon Shiro’s corpse. Or, uh…whatever happens to a ghost when you stab it enough times.”

Even in this rather gloomy scenario and situation, Saya manages to laugh and she gently pats his arm.  
“You’re the best. Don’t let any humans ever tell you different.”

Before this discussion can go any further, Togo turns towards them with a distressed face.  
“No more time to talk or wait. We have to continue! My brother needs help right away.”

Talon and Saya both shares another gaze, steeling themselves for what they need to do. Simultaneously, they nod and draw their weapons once more, as they charge into the inevitable battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It's hard to say that Kuunavang serves like, a critical role in this story or anything, as she didn't do so in the in-game story either. It's more for the flavor and history of Cantha, I guess._


	37. Bloodline undone

The official weather forecast from the Imperial Meteorological Agency just a few days ago had promised sun and warmth on this day, which many hoped would at least be something they could enjoy, even if everyone knew what a tense situation they were in. No one had anticipated where and when the attack would occur, but it appears they aren’t offered the pleasant day they had hoped for either. Grey clouds cover the entire sky, effectively blocking the sun out, and offering no more than the same misery that currently terrorizes the streets.

Within Raisu Palace, the situation is no better, perhaps even worse. The majority of the Afflicted has broken the entrance and infiltrated most sections, and while backup from Luxons and Kurzicks are coming, that doesn’t do much for the Imperial Guard who were stationed here. Apparently, the commanders of the army had refused to allow the vassal forces inside the palace, which obviously proves to be an unwise decision now.

One small group that manages to get through the royal quarters faster than anyone else, is the Ascendants and their allies. They are thrown into small confrontations at almost every corner, but due to their capabilities and magical prowess, they manage to proceed with enough haste to make steady progress at least. This notion is enhanced further due to the fact that Togo knows every side door, secret passage and shortcut constructed, even better than Kaede. Unfortunately, some of the rooms that should be left empty, still have Afflicted eagerly waiting to fight.

Togo sighs after they take down yet another group, one that was led by a construct.  
“It’s disheartening to think that we can’t move through at least one set of corridors without encountering these unfortunate souls. Their corruption taints these fine halls…”

Sayaki looks at her relative and shrugs.  
“Not that surprising, really. When Shiro was alive, I bet Angsiyan showed him all of these passages as well. He’s probably memorized them to succeed with this exact plan.”

“True enough. I suppose I continue to underestimate him. I shall try to change that attitude as soon as possible.  
Let’s continue. I know at least one road ahead that should elude him. It has a special gate built by our grandfather, reinforced specifically to stop the flow of potential enemies. I will show you.”

Togo guides them through the finely crafted hallways of the palace, cutting through small side routes that most people wouldn’t even think to use, which eventually leads them into a slightly larger open area. The doors here are heavier than they’ve seen thus far, made of steel. It could possibly function as a sort of safety room, to hide in during an invasion.  
However, while they pass through the entrance and try to make it to the opposite end, the doors on this wall suddenly close and lock from the other side.

“Uh, guessing that wasn’t supposed to happen?”, Saya asks.

Togo frowns and puts his hand on the door, quickly shaking his head.  
“No, there are no automated defenses here. Someone must’ve-“

He’s suddenly interrupted by another voice.  
“Known you were coming and prepared to trap you inside? Thank you for wanting to state the obvious, old man.”  
The smug voice is both familiar and disturbing to the entire team. Even more recognizable is the large group of people who jump down from various parts of the roof and walls, dressed in leather armors and masks, while equipped with loads of different weapons. The voice, which now laughs, seems to remain at a higher altitude, though.  
“Well, well, look who you brought with you. If it isn’t my favorite rebellious royalty.”

Saya frowns deeply, her hands already gripping the hilts of her blades. Her eyes meet a pair which she wishes she wasn’t so accustomed to by now.  
“Chan. How in the Mists did you get in here?”

The Am Fah leader smirks down at her, his hands confidently at his hips, and he shrugs nonchalantly.  
“Who knows? Couldn’t possibly be that me and my friends here were invited by Shiro, and we offered him knowledge of this secret route, right?”

Togo sighs deeply.  
“…of course. Only a traitor could have possibly known.”

“Don’t worry, though. There’ll be no Afflicted coming this way. We of the Am Fah should have the honor of finally gutting these pitiful royals and their foreign dogs.”

Saya scoffs.  
“Oh, c’mon Chan. You actually wanna try this again? You never get tired of losing, do you?”

Even if she mocks him, Chan’s good mood doesn’t dissipate.  
“It’s amusing that you would ever believe that you could stop us, dragonling. You may have hindered the great Tagachi a few times, even escaped our assaults, but you don’t have the strength to succeed.  
This is the end. You will all die here.”

Kaede clenches one fist and raises the other hand to point at him sharply.  
“You are a disgrace to our entire family, Chan! This betrayal is all you will ever be remembered for, in shame.”

He merely laughs at her anger.  
“You think I give a shit? After today, there will be nothing left of this pitiful bloodline, except for me. Let it burn with the rest of Cantha.  
You see why I’m so glad that I got out ages ago? Because you never know when you’re beaten and simply continue to embarrass yourselves. To piss on your reputation has always been my favorite hobby.”

While the rest have been talking, Miljana was surveying their enemies, seeing what the opposition provides. Eventually, she frowns up at Chan.  
“Why do you do this? You know these people will only slow us down.”

“Hah! Of course. Why do you think we’ve come? It’s amusing to consider that you won’t be around to watch when Shiro slowly cuts the Emperor in half and drinks his blood. Oh well, I’ll just have to enjoy it myself.  
I’d love to stay and chat, but unfortunately, master Shiro has more tasks for me. I wouldn’t wanna upset the real ruler of Cantha.”

He disappears into the opening in the wall that he was standing by, and the rest of the group knows that they won’t have time to fight him. Unsurprisingly, Saya is not about to let that happen. She grips her blades harder and starts running.  
“Oh no you don’t.”

“Saya!”, Miljana calls out, but it’s already too late.

The Am Fah of course notice her advance, and they try to assault her, but the former assassin merely shadowleaps out of their reach, ending up behind them. She has the chance to counterattack, but ignores it. Instead, she jumps up on the wall as far as she can get with her enhanced acrobatics and then stabs the Bloodcursed Fangs into it. Utilizing their piercing strength, she climbs all the way up to the hole and flips herself inside, pursuing her treacherous relative into the darkness.

It takes no more than a few seconds until she has caught up with him. After moving through the tight corridor that leads to a secret hatch on the other side of the building, he only manages to jump down, before Saya appears on the ground, shadowleaping ahead of him. She spins her blades around in her hands and glares at him.  
“You thought I’d let a coward like you get away? It’s time we end this, once and for all.”

The masked Am Fah leader displays a similar expression, and she notes how his stance gets quite tense. While they’ve returned outside, neither of them can receive reinforcements from here.  
Putting his hand to his lower back, he pulls out a blade of his own, some kind of katana, albeit somewhat shorter.  
“You really want this duel, huh? Fine, if you crave death so badly, I’ll be glad to deliver it to you.”

Furrowing her brow further, she leaps forward and goes in seize the first strike, forcing him into a defensive position. After that, she tries to cut at him with her second blade, but he shows an interesting amount of speed by evading it, before he attempts to kick at her, which she dodges.  
With the warmup done, the real fight begins, and their blades clash several times over, with Saya being the foremost attacking party. Chan tries really hard and shows a lot of skill, but in melee territory, she is his superior. That’s why he has to take it a step further.

When she actually has a chance to stab at him after the third collision of blades occur, his right hand starts to glow in eerily green colors and magic erupts from him, as he fires a necromantic blast at her, forcing her to somersault away and get some distance.  
“So, we’re moving to magic now, are we?”, Saya says while she circles him. “Figured you didn’t have the balls to face me properly.”

He snorts derisively.  
“Excuse me? And those magical weapons in your hands make this a fair fight, do they?”

“I haven’t even done anything with them, other than try to cut you open! Although it’ll be real interesting to see how they react when they get to bite into your flesh.”

Her bloodthirst both annoys and excites him, as he raises the same hand to paint another magical rune in the air.  
“You could’ve been something, Saya, more than you are now. Just think about what two from our bloodline can achieve together!”

“What, under the thrall of Shiro?”

“Not thralls, but his foremost servants and rulers. We could be as emissaries of a god.”

The fact that he believes this only makes her sigh. She knew he was stupid, but not delusional.  
“So, now your family is suddenly important to you, is it?”

“No, not family, just our blood. Do you not understand how powerful it truly is? We may not be of the Emperor’s line, but we carry more magical strength than you might believe. This was always an important aspect when I let you be one of us. You just never realized it.”

She grits her teeth and then leaps in for another attack, throwing the Fangs even harder against him than before, but she has to be careful. He has infused his hand with deadly energy now and even one touch can mean that she loses control of herself. She may not be a necromancer, but she has fought both with and against them enough to know the limits.  
“I’m getting real tired of you and the Am Fah, asshole! All those fucking years on the streets feel like a goddamn waste.”

She almost manages to disarm him, but before she can go in for that strike, she sees how he reaches out with his hand to grab her. This is why she hesitates and instead jumps out of its reach.  
“Waste? Who do you think you’d be without our training? Without the experience from the rest of the city?”

Saya continues to keep her distance for a little bit, searching for weaknesses in his position. He likely does the same to her.  
“Okay, sure, it taught me some valuable lessons, and I don’t regret being that bitch for so many years, but that doesn’t necessarily mean they were important to me.  
But you know what the weirdest fucking thing is? I thought you were all backstabbers, not crazy cultists.”

“The only crazy thing here is the fact that you have not seen the real truth yet.”

Hoping to utilize his overconfidence, she tries to lure him with a feint, before she shadowleaps to get in behind. Unfortunately, he had anticipated this move.  
Instead of digging her blades into him, she feels how fist slams into her abdomen, and one of his enfeebling spells infects her body. She manages to cut him across the arm, but shortly after, she gasps in pain and falls to her knees.

He groans at first as he observes the injury he received.  
“Gah, dammit! Always so annoyingly quick to bite, aren’t you? It’s like fighting a rat.”  
Utilizing this opportunity, however, he pushes his hand towards the blood and enhances his spell with it, before observing Saya’s position.  
“You feel that, don’t you? That is real power, the kind of ability only a master can wield. And what are you? No better than those sword-wielding meatheads on the streets. Should have never been so overconfident, little dragonling.”  
He stands above her as the weapons have dropped from her hands, one of them lying at his feet. He smirks as he leans down to pick it up, evaluating the light weight and power circling within.  
“Hmm…interesting tools you have. I wonder what it would feel like to use them on you. I’m sure they can be even better when I’ve infused them with your blood.”

In his other hand, he summons an even fiercer spell, so much so that the skin on his hand grows temporarily ashen, the small drops of blood from his wound blackens, and a green-black orb appears in his hand. He is going to attempt to drain the life right out of her, and one of the Fangs is ready in his hand to help finish the deal.  
On the ground, Saya lies like a crumbled defeated animal, grasping at her gut and only the briefest of whimpers leaves her mouth. It seems clear to Chan that his spell worked perfectly and the masterpiece of destroying her will be completed as she cowers in such a humiliating position.  
If only he had realized who she is.

Not far from her lies the other Fang twin, and just before he reaches her, she grabs the hilt of it and uses her own trained skill to shadowleap away, out of his reach. She appears behind him, jumps up on her feet and grabs one of his shoulders. Before he has time to react, she transforms it into a sword and digs it right into his back, as far as she can and twists the blade even further, to increase the agony.

As she breathes heavily, her eyes bloodshot and her hair hanging like a mess around her head, she grins when she gets the chance to speak into his ear.  
“It’s funny that you never learned anything about me during all those years on the streets. You think one tiny fucking spell was enough to take me down? I love it when people underestimate me.”

With his eyes widened in shock, pain surging through his body and blood pouring out from his mouth, all he can see when he looks down is the weapon poking out, as if mocking him.  
“Y…you…sonuva…”

She leaves the Fang in his back, kicks him forward  and lets him fall to his knees. As he drops the other weapon, she grabs it from the ground and transform it into an even longer sword.  
“When I fled Cantha because of you and your people’s messed up idea of how a gang should work, I dreamt about finding this opportunity, of finally getting revenge. Never thought I’d see it, to be honest, and I was sure you were all laughing at me as I ran.  
Well, who’s laughing now, dickhead?”  
She holds the blade at his throat, taking a deep breath.  
“You were a disgrace to Kaineng and to the Am Fah. Wherever you go after this, I hope it fucking hurts.”

Without any hesitation or remorse, she proceeds to decapitate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I haven't used the word (or words) 'shadowleap' a lot in these fics so far, but that's mostly because I kinda forgot about the name. As far as I know, Saya has been able to use it for quite a while, though, which has steadily grown stronger with the Bloodcursed Fangs. She did use it on their first attack on the mursaat, for example._   
>  _As you saw here, she can use it to slip past people, but she can't actually, you know, go through walls. I also imagine that it drains her to use it, so overuse can be dangerous._


	38. Resurrection

Exhaustion. It hasn’t quite found them yet, hasn’t been able to reach every fiber of their bodies, but it is getting closer. Several of them are used to long battles, to struggle in order to survive, but they always try to take at least a break here and there, to replenish a modicum of energy. Unfortunately, that is not an option here, as time is of the essence. Unless they do it correctly, they will not be able to succeed, and their enemy will attain what he desires.

The most blatant truth that the Ascendants have come to realize, the further they’ve come into the temple, is that there are much less fighting going on towards the center. When they consider the other facts of the battle, perhaps it’s not so strange either.  
Most of Shiro’s troops are actually on the outer layers of the palace, combating the Imperial Guard or trying to keep their allies out. The assassin himself proceeded further in with only a few troops to aid him, in order to reach his goal. That does not mean he remains unopposed, however.

As Devona uses Dragonheart to bash open the last door to the Emperor’s throne area, they run right into the final group standing in their way, including a few constructs and a bunch of Afflicted. Looking past these foes, Togo raises his hand and points at what they can see at the far end.  
“There he is! Shiro!”

Talon stands next to his old friend’s side and narrows his eyes at the scene. The blood and bodies on the ground cannot be ignored either.  
“And he has the Emperor. It seems he has already killed your brother’s last protectors.”

“I know, but Kisu is still alive. There’s still a chance to stop this!”  
Togo gestures at the rest of the group.  
“Come on, let’s bring these last cursed creatures down and face Shiro! This is why we have fought all this time. Now we can end it!”

Everyone else hears the slight panic hiding under his tone as well. Togo is not a man who’s eager to fight, but he is very protective of his family. And who can blame him? It’s his brother’s life on the line here, as well as the leader of Cantha. They know by now that the two brothers have much respect for each other, and even if they do not show it publicly, they care deeply for each other too. That is why no one protests as they rush into battle once more.

This final group is still quite sizeable, and very stubborn, though. Shiro has obviously made them understand that they must hold any enemies off, until he’s done. Sayaki has contemplated shadowleaping, but after the damage she took during her battle versus Chan, her body probably couldn’t handle too much of that, which means she might be defenseless against Shiro himself. She wants to stop him, but not die in the process.

As Miljana is somewhat more observant, she sees that something strange is going on in the vicinity of the throne.  
“What is happening over there? There’s…magical lines and lights all over the place. Is he preparing some kind of ritual? Why isn’t the Emperor fighting back?”

Togo tries to cast some of his binding spells, to help banish the constructs, but he is distracted. It's partially the fault of the questions, but also his general worry.  
“I do not know what it is, but there is foul energy in the air. My brother is not a warrior, though, so it would be foolish for him to try anything. Shiro can easily cut him down.”  
He groans in frustration.  
“Dammit, I need to get to him! He stands no chance without us!”

Kaede is standing not too far from her cousin, the smoke-like appearance of her spells already surrounding her.  
“Togo, calm yourself. We have to defeat these enemies if we are to save him. Dashing ahead would only mean that we open ourselves to flanking attacks.”

“And what if it is already too late once we’re done here? I have to get past them somehow!”

After taking down another Afflicted, Talon glances over his shoulder, seeing the expression on his old friend, how he’s suffering. They have stood together for a long time now, ever since the fateful days of negotiating peace accords between their two people. He did not trust Togo to begin with, but was quickly proven wrong in his belief. Togo helped Talon protect what he cared for most, and yet Togo is the one who might lose his loved ones now. That cannot happen.

Gathering as much strength as he can muster, Talon stomps the ground and releases a fierce sound - a combination of a screech and a roar - as he rushes towards some Afflicted and uses both his spear and shield to knock them down.  
“Togo, go! Take the opening and run for Shiro! I will cover you.”

Togo is surprised by the act and the fierceness that Talon displays.  
“What? But…but you can’t hold off all of-“

“I said go! I will take care of it.”

“But-“

“We don’t have time to discuss this! Do you want to save your brother or not?!”

Realizing what his friend is trying to do, Togo clenches his fists and then starts to run.  
“Thank you, old friend. I will not forget this. All of Cantha will know.”

He then uses all of his stamina and agility, trying to get past some of the Afflicted that fell down. A few of the abominations on the floor attempt to obstruct his path, to grab and stop him from getting too far, but as Talon is right behind Togo, he leaps down onto these creatures and severs their limbs. This unfortunately means he finds himself away from the rest of the group and surrounded by an overwhelming number of Afflicted, but he doesn’t seem to care. He continues to struggle with an astounding amount of ferocity and rage.

However, once Togo leaves, Kaede lets her gaze follow him.  
“No! Togo! You can’t face Shiro alone!”  
Unfortunately, he is already too far away.  
“Dammit. We have to defeat these creatures quickly! Tagachi will tear my cousin apart.”

Whether that’s the case or not, doesn’t really matter at this time, as they can’t replicate the same move twice.  
In the meantime, Togo pushes his limits in order to increase his speed, feeling the sinister power of Shiro’s ritual in the air. It doesn’t just send a chill down his spine, but also stings his chest with doubt, as he fears if he will make it in time. Fortunately, he does not need to be afraid of that, as the assassin is not a swift sorcerer.

Upon arrival, Togo notices why Kisu isn’t fighting back, as he’s actually being held in place by transparent ghostly chains, probably summoned by Shiro. He stands in the middle of some kind of round rune, its exterior patterns extending over the entire platform.  
The somewhat younger man turns his gaze over to the ritualist, as he notices the illumination of magic.  
“…Togo?”, Kisu emits quietly, as it’s all he can muster.

Before Shiro can react, Togo fires a spell that shatters the bindings, and then quickly tackles his brother out of the way. The Emperor ends up on the ground with a thud and a groan, and despite his regret for having to do it, Togo is at least pleased that his brother remains alive.  
When he turns, he comes face to face with a sight that he probably did not want to witness – a pissed off Shiro, who is now drawing his blades.

“You…interrupted my ritual, you wretched cur! I will tear you open from the inside out, until you regret that you were ever-“  
He stops with his insults and threats once he gets a proper look at the man in front of him.  
“Wait a moment…I recognize you. We have faced each other before.”

Despite being more focused on magic than anything else, Togo does have one blade, a short sword, which he draws now. It won’t do much, but he wants to at least be able to parry any attacks, while he prepares a spell.  
“Indeed you have, traitor. I have stood with the Ascendants this entire time, and I was there to oppose your very first attack. Did you really think you would come all this way without anyone of us trying to stop you? You have failed, Shiro Tagachi, and you will come no further.”

If he was angry before, that fire is now fueled to the brim. Shiro clenches his blades and grits his teeth, glaring at Togo as if he could kill the ritualist with a mere look.  
“You will regret that choice, old man, and you will _beg_ at my feet for death after I have made you suffer.”

“Not even in your wildest dreams.”

The fierce, albeit brief, battle starts soon after, with Shiro quickly launching himself at his foe. Togo makes a real effort to beat the ancient killer and it’s almost impressive how he manages to block so many hits, despite not being particularly trained or skilled in this style. While that is a pleasant thought, at least, all it really does is delay the inevitable. Shiro is a stronger, faster and more experienced swordsman than Togo will ever be.

Togo has never been stabbed. He has been cut by blades and claws, hit by spells, even bitten a few times, but he has never been stabbed by a weapon. Due to this fact, what he has never experienced either is being impaled. He hoped he would never have to go through such pain, never have to even consider it, but he suspected that this war against Shiro might somehow end in misery and pain for either him, or his family.

His eyes are widened as it occurs, mostly out of shock. The pain is distant at first, as he watches Shiro’s ghostly weapon pushing right into his gut. It’s like his body doesn’t even know how to react, as if it never imagined this outcome, but now it’s a reality.  
What finally brings the shattering agony to him is when Shiro slowly pulls his weapon out, dragging the sharp edge against Togo’s insides, draining the life energy right out of him and kicks him back to the floor. He has time to unleash one final sound, a tormented groan, before he hits the ground. The last vision he receives, is the horrified gaze of his brother, watching the events.

“Togo! _NO!”_ , Kisu yells, reaching out with his hand, but being too far away.

At the same time, Shiro exhales annoyedly and spits on the ground.  
“Must this be so goddamned difficult?! The ritual was almost complete, before this pitiful sack of flesh stood in my way!”  
He glances over his shoulder, seeing how his forces are quickly depleting.  
“And his allies are on the way. I can’t have any more interruptions.”  
Swirling around, he faces Kisu on the ground again.  
“Get up, ‘Emperor’. It’s time we finished this, once and for all.”

Even if Kisu was fierce before, the eyes Shiro receives now are much worse, filled with hatred.  
“… _never_. For what you have done…you will burn. You will never have Cantha.”

Shiro snorts.  
“You keep saying that, but words can’t shape reality. Now, do you want to get up on your feet yourself, or must I-“

Suddenly, surprising both him and the Emperor, the magical circle begins to glow, making the ground around them quiver. Shiro is confused, wondering what’s happening, until he sees how Togo’s blood has descended up on it. That makes the assassin afraid, fearful that something went wrong, but that notion quickly takes a sharp turn when he senses the energy from Togo’s body.  
His facial expression shifts from disappointment into utter elation. He tilts his head backwards and while it starts slow, his laugh swiftly grows in strength and volume. Shortly after, he disappears.

This is only a few seconds before Shiro’s forces are defeated and the Ascendants hurry towards the Emperor’s position. What they find is Kisu sitting on the ground, sunken to his knees in front of the bloodied body of Togo. There are tears in the Emperor’s eyes, and his hands are shaking as he leaves one on his brother’s back.  
The sight of it all surprises them, but it’s Kaede who takes an instinctive step away, as a shiver of sorrow and regret runs through her body. She tries to get ahold of herself, but she can’t. Instead, she stumbles and falls back against a wall.

“No…no, it can’t be…”

She is not the only one to descend into despair, as Talon falls to one knee, drops his weapons and holds a hand over his eyes in guilt.  
“Togo, my friend…I am so sorry…”

With the pain and misery flowing over the area, Saya doesn’t know what to do. She is trapped in between these emotions, combined with confusion. In the end, she chooses to turn towards her mother, approaches her position and wraps arms around her.  
“Mother…mom. I’m here.”

Kaede clutches her daughter’s arm, while leaning into her chest.  
“This can’t be real…after all this time, he can’t just…”

Saya knows that Togo was more than just a relative to Kaede, more than just her cousin, as he was also one of her best friends. As he is quite a bit older than both Kisu and her, he acted as a sort of mentor, especially after her father died. They had performed and completed many challenges side by side during their years serving Cantha. Now there will never be another.  
“I’m so sorry, mom. We tried, we really tried. There was nothing we could have done.”

This is the first time in ages that the two of them actually hug properly, even if the situation for it is tragic. Togo was someone that Saya knew as the only member of her family who was always kind and understanding to her, one that held out his hand whenever she needed it, especially when she had troubles with her parents. To imagine a life where that won’t happen again is almost unthinkable.

The other Ascendants stand in the center of all this, not quite knowing how to react. They feel out of place, as they only knew him distantly, through what they have experienced during these several weeks together. Miljana takes a deep breath, before she chooses to say something.  
“At least Togo continued to do what he believed was the right thing, and he died for that purpose. He shall not be forgotten by any of us.”

Talon nods in agreement.  
“He will not. I will make sure that his memory remains among the Angchu forever.”

Unfortunately, it seems that their misery is not over, as a voice in the distance interrupts their mourning.  
“I HAVE RETURNED!”

Shiro’s call brings their gazes to the sky, before they realize that it comes from the east.  
Still sitting in her daughter’s arms, Kaede shakes her head and shivers.  
“I…I can’t…”

Saya frowns in the direction of their enemy, feeling her hatred rising, before she faces her mother once more, gently caressing her head.  
“Don’t worry, mom, you can stay here. We…we will end that fucker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Death is always so hard to write, especially when it's supposed to be sudden and the battle isn't even over._   
>  _For those who never played the game, or this expansion, Togo dies in there too. I saw no real need to change this particular event, due to the fact that Shiro did need a royal family death to achieve his goal, but also because it's sort of a good end for Togo, in a way. He has protected Cantha for a long time (he's almost 70) and even with his last breath, he tries to defy its enemies, in order to protect someone he cares for. And, in the end, his spirit is[preserved in Tahnnakai Temple](https://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Master_Togo)._


	39. The final gale

“I HAVE RETURNED.”

The echoing shout of Shiro Tagachi, from the innermost chamber of the Raisu Palace, is heard throughout all of Kaineng, as the sheer power and ferocity behind it is captured by the winds, acting almost as his natural messenger. There is no freedom to the gesture in that sense, only to obey its master's call when he wants to unleash his will upon it. The citizens of Cantha must know what they’re in for, which is why it has no other choice but to follow.

The area he has ended up in is at the Imperial Sanctum, a raised platform on a cliff at the eastern edge of Kaineng, across an iron bridge. In and around the place, there are buildings and pagodas for various purposes, along with a secret route hidden beneath the floors, in order for the imperial family to escape, should they ever need to. At this time, that is of course not necessary and Kisu is not present anyhow, as only Shiro holds it. Here, he waits, trying to gather his strength, but he does not have to do so for long.

On the opposite end, a group of people comes running, the same ones that he has been waiting for. He knew they’d arrive, that his return would not stop them. They are not cowards, he will give them that much at least.  
“Shiro! This is not over! We will not let you ruin this land!”

He turns and faces the archer from the team, Miljana Vlasic. All around her stands the other Ascendants, and their allies. He only laughs at them and despite being from this distance, they can clearly hear him.  
“Ah, the brave young fools. I knew you would come and throw yourselves against death. I suppose that’s the folly of youth.  
Your struggles are over, though, as you no longer stand a chance. This is all I have prepared for, all I have fought to gain. The time of the Dragon Empire is over.”  
Putting his hands to his belt, he quickly unsheathes his swords.  
“But if you want one last battle, I would be glad to grant it to you. Come, and take your final breaths, ‘Ascendants’. This time, there will be no one to bring you back from the Underworld, as I shall take your souls for myself!”

Miljana grits her teeth and raises Truthseeker. Summoning its special ability, she fires three uncontrolled arrows, which all of course still reach their target. Unfortunately, they do not have enough strength to defeat him, as he merely deflects them. The power of his blades shatters them on impact as well.  
“Dammit. Had to give it a try, at least.”

Before they have a chance to move, they hear more noise behind them - another large group of Afflicted and a few constructs are running in their direction.  
“Ah, shit”, Sayaki comments. “Seems he brought a few friends too. We can’t fight both of these at once.”

The team looks back and forth, wondering what they can and should do. It’s possible that they can get across and attempt to destroy the bridge, but not without Shiro preventing them. Luckily, someone else has a plan.  
Talon steps forth, standing in between them and the incoming force of enemies.  
“Go. I will hold them back.”

The Ascendants look surprised.  
“Wait, what?”, Saya asks. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Have I ever jested in a serious situation?”

“But…but you can’t do this alone. You’ll-“

“Just go! My death will only have meaning if you succeed.”

They obviously don’t look pleased with his choice of words, especially since there are clearly too many foes to take on alone. It seems more people agree with that sentiment.  
Both Nakota and Danika step forward.  
“No, we will leave no one behind. We shall stand with you”, the heiress tells him.

Devona widens her eyes.  
“Danika?”

“Nakota, you shouldn’t…”, Miljana says hesitantly.

Danika sighs and shakes her head.  
“I do not stand a chance against Shiro anyhow. At least here, I will have a better purpose in this fight; I believe your feline is of the same mind.  
If we fall, then we do so fighting for something and people we care for.”

Obviously not what Dev wanted to hear, as she doesn’t wish to lose Danika now, before it’s even over. The guilt would eat at her from within.  
The reinforcements they will receive has not yet depleted, though.  
“And you shall not fight unassisted”, a hissing voice echoes in their heads, shortly before a harsh wind knocks some of the Afflicted down.

“Kuunavang!”, Miljana calls out. “We didn’t think you’d come so close to Shiro’s position.”

The dragon stays airborne as she circles their location, but she doesn’t get too close to the other side of the bridge, probably in fear of what Shiro might do.  
“I may not be able to take on the deceiver himself, but I can certainly use my last strength to support those who can. Go! Let the four of us protect you while you destroy him, once and for all.”

Now with no other choice and having all the assistance they can ever ask for, the Ascendants turn towards the other side of the bridge and begin their assault. There’s no more reason to hesitate.

As expected, it is Devona who is first to unsheathe her weapon and dash over the bridge, preparing herself for where the first strike will land on their opponent. Shiro grins as he faces her, seeming excited about this confrontation.  
What he almost doesn’t expect, though, is how the other assassin disappears from their group, just before Dev arrives. He only barely has time to turn around, as she shadowleaps to another angle, ferociously attacking him from behind.

Her fierce strikes almost manage to reach his body, but he deflects her at the last second, parrying each one that follows as well.  
“Hah! And I almost doubted that Vizu’s skills even existed in this age, but I see that others have kept ancient traditions alive. Such fire in your veins! I wonder what brought this spark into existence.”

Saya grits her teeth, feeling how the exhaustion of having used the shadowy skills too much in one day, but she pushes past it, not letting it tear her down. She tries to make the pure adrenaline in her body maintain her stamina, so that she can slash at this man with every bit of rage in her.  
“You…fucking bastard! You think you can just kill my uncle and get away with it?! You’re going to pay for everything you’ve done to my family!”

The other Ascendants have almost reached their location, but Shiro doesn’t seem even the slightest bit worried, which is why he laughs again.  
“Ah, so more of you choose to pop up, as soon as I threaten the Emperor. Well, I can always use more royal blood, if you wish to join him in death!”

It appears that Saya underestimated him, and when she goes for her next attack, he dodges it and swings his blade so quickly that she doesn’t have time to react. He finds her weak spot and slashes at her side, opening a rather deep wound, which makes her groan in pain and forces her to stumble away.  
“No! Saya!”, the ranger calls out from the bridge.

Shiro tries to whirl around, to go for the deathblow, but before he can even manage to, a small wall of ice gets in between him and the other assassin’s position. The blades are too strong for it to stay intact, but they are slowed enough that Saya can retreat.  
Isidro holds up the Lifespring from a distance, his other hand vibrating with magic.  
“Sorry, tough guy, but you’re not gonna kill anyone else today.”

The ancient spirit glares at him.  
“You think you stand a chance? Any of you?!”

Before he can attack anyone else, the tallest of them all have already reached his position and lets her hammer descend upon him. He blocks the attack, but it’s a lot stronger than he would’ve anticipated, practically pushing him into the earth.  
“If we cared about the odds, we would’ve given up years ago”, Dev tells him. “Justice doesn’t surrender.”

He chuckles, deflects her weapon, and tries to turn the tables, slashing harshly at the warrior, but she shows her own prowess by blocking his blades.  
“You are fierce! I appreciate that. I haven’t had a good fight in centuries, and this is a good warmup.”

“Hope you scorch yourself, because you are the only one who will die today, for all the pain you’ve caused.”

“With what? Your playthings? You think the pathetic magic in your weapons is enough to kill me?”

He looks up just in time to see and parry another arrow fired at him, this one having arrived from above.  
“You think your threats are enough to scare us?”, Miljana asks, as she glares at him.  
“We have fought tons of arrogant assholes like you, with more hunger for power than sense. You won’t be the last.”

She prepares another three arrows, and Shiro is forced to kick Dev back in order to parry them. One is very close to hitting his arm, but he actually dodges it at the last second. While he thinks this is a good angle to fight them from, he suddenly widens his eyes as someone comes from behind once more.  
Having anticipated daggers, he instead has to duck and evade an obsidian scythe which slices the air and then jump backwards when it tries to stab him on the ground. This combatant leaps at him and once Shiro blocks it, his opponents get to witness the first bit of strain on his face, as he grits his teeth. Amadi appears like a wall of concentration and confidence as he stares right back.

“You stole the power of a god, a gift you do not deserve. We will be the retribution for all the souls lost to your treachery”, says the dervish.

The assassin opens his mouth and practically growls as he kicks at the Elonian, attempting to unleash a flurry of strikes on him, but while Amadi blocks the first and second, the third almost gets to him. Thankfully, he is not alone, as Saya jumps in to help out. Together, they hold off Shiro long enough for Isidro to shoot spears of ice, which distracts their enemy. After he deflects these, Miljana follows them up with some of crystalline arrows and Shiro is forced back into a position where the melee fighters can rethink their tactic.

The battle continues like this, with Dev fighting him head on, while both Saya and Amadi try to flank his defenses. Once they get into trouble, Isidro and Miljana assist them, by providing distractions, so that they can get out of any of Shiro’s potential counterattacks. This is a useful strategy and it gets them closer and closer to victory, even if it also seems to frustrate the assassin to the point where he will not allow any more insolence.

“All of you are NOTHING! I am a god, the very lifeblood of Cantha personified. I will purge each and every one of you!  
I was betrayed enough when I was alive, and this world shall _kneel_ beneath my wrath before this is over! You will only be the first deaths!”

Some of them thinks to retort, to say something witty that might agitate him further, but they don’t receive the chance for it. Suddenly, a shockwave is released from his body, forcing them back several meters, before they both see and feel how energy starts to gather around his blades. The weapons shake and shiver, creating green, practically jade-colored auras and somehow, this feels very reminiscent of the first time they properly had to face him, when he killed them.

Splitting his power, he carves the very air around him, and the Ascendants all feel how the familiar twin slashes pierce their bodies, penetrating them just like last time. Similar to that experience, they sense how they lose their breaths, how their bodies grow weak and how something virtually seems to choke the life right out of them. It is a horrible flashback to gain, and they fear that their spirits will not be able to remain intact this time.

Fortunately, not only Shiro, but even they underestimate the power that they have gained. Before their souls can be separated from their bodies, they sense how an internal energy appears in front of them and offers them a hand.  
Gazing upwards, all five of them notice a momentous vision, as the clouds and the blue skies disappear. These notions are replaced with the sight of a star-filled heaven, which envelops them with warmth and serenity. They sense the presence of distant entities, ones that have been watching over them all this time, and there will not be an ending this day.  
_“May the Stars be your strength in the dark.”_

Seconds pass by, and when they next open their eyes, each of them looks around to see the familiar landscape of the Imperial Sanctum. They are still on Tyria, still alive.  
Even more surprised than them is Shiro, when Saya jumps up from the ground, spins the Bloodcursed Fangs around and forces him to block them.  
“Wh-what? What’s going on? This is…”

Saya grins at him.  
“You think you’re the only one who powered up? Surprise, you son of a charr; we don’t give up until we’ve won.”

Before he can prepare a counterattack, Amadi appears on his other side, forcing him to split his blades to hold them both back, as they slowly drive him away.  
“This…this is impossible! No mortal has stood against this spell! Gnats like you cannot have survived it!”

“Only hubris can lead you to such a conclusion. Khilbron made the same mistake”, Amadi tells him.

“Saya, Amadi! Give us some room!”, they hear Isidro telling them, and without even having to look, both of them jump back.

Shiro isn’t ready for it, and he sees how the skies is practically filled with orbs of fire that rain down towards him. They should be too slow to hit him, but this attack is followed by an equal number of crystal arrows. As these two entities merge, the attack ends up having an explosive effect, which sends the assassin flying. It happens so quickly and with such tenacity, that he drops one of his blades in the fall.

Once he gets back on his feet, the onslaught is not over. Amadi and Dev arrive and rip into him with all they have. As he has one less weapon than before, it makes it even more difficult for him to succeed with his efforts, and the increasing dread from within makes it clear what’s happening – they’re draining his powers by depleting his stamina. Whatever happened to them as a result of his spell has somehow ignited their resistance, while he is left weakened.

Being lost in the chaos, he isn’t even ready for the fireball that explodes straight in his abdomen, knocking him away, nor the arrows that strike his chest, piercing his armor. He is driven to his knees and while he attempts to get up, hoping to escape and obtain some distance, he is prevented from doing so, as the earth suddenly rises from underneath him and seizes his legs. He looks up in time to see Amadi glaring at him, apparently being the one to control this ability, with the enhanced blessing of Melandru.  
This is the last he realizes before Devona advances on his position, preparing the widest swing she has managed to do so far with Dragonheart. The full power of her strength is unleashed straight into his chest, which sends him flying into the nearest building, crushing sections of the chest armor at the same time.

Shiro almost passes out due to all the damage sustained, and his body is both broken and weakened, with no weapons in his hands. He tries to rise one last time, getting up on his feet as he still craves for vengeance.  
What he faces instead is an enraged Saya, who turns the Fangs into swords. Having no other solution to this assault, he raises his arms with the wristguards, hoping that they can protect him. Unfortunately, Saya does not give him any respite or escape. Her fury is fiercer and her will is stronger.

He blocks several attacks, which shows enough prowess even while being unarmed, before one blade pierces his abdomen and the other follows it shortly after, stabbing him in the chest. He stumbles backwards, with the weapons inside of him, falling against the building’s door again, staining the ground with his blood for the first time in centuries. Saya continues to glower, feeling no pity nor respect for her opponent.

“I hope you fucking burn for this, traitor. May Grenth slowly tear your miserable soul into pieces, for all goddamn eternity.”

With that curse, and the overall damage he has received from all angles, he unleashes one last shout, with such ferocity that the people almost expect a second Jade Wind to appear. Fortunately, no such thing occurs.  
Instead, as his body rises and shatters, his spirit being unveiled and the power about to be unleashed, it is instead contained by four individuals.  
The voices of Courier Torivos, Emissary Heleyne, Herald Demrikov and Messenger Vetaura can all be heard speaking simultaneously, almost gleefully.

“Welcome back, Shiro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, I know that the Envoys have a bit of a longer speech in-game, but this felt more amusing somehow. Just like a "we've missed you asshole. Time to get punished"._   
>  _That said, Shiro was sort of an interesting enemy to write, even if I never planned to give him much space. I know that his lines are kinda cheesy, but I feel like cheese is what the original GW is all about, in terms of dialogue._   
>  _Compared to Khilbron, who had grown contemptuous of the gods and believed it was his place to purge humanity, Shiro was driven by hatred of the royal line, because he still held the belief that he was betrayed. His constantly increasing strength made him think that he was beyond even the gods. Fortunately, he needed much more time to become invincible, which he didn't get._


	40. Unity

Despite a certain belief from the citizens that it might never again look upon the surface of their homeland, the sun rises over Cantha once more on this day. It is followed by a calm and gentle breeze, sweeping through the city of Kaineng’s many streets, even making it into Raisu Palace.  
It is not a strange notion that this last area would have space for it, after all the destruction that was caused only a few days ago. It might take some time for everything to fully be repaired, along with all the cleaning.

As Sayaki passes through the hallways and routes within the palace, she sees lots of soldiers and workers currently trying to do their best to remove bodies, stains of blood and other remains, dropped weapons or arrows piercing the walls. The whole area is a mess, even with Shiro gone, since he did leave a lot of debris after his failed assassination of the Emperor. Another important individual did fall, and it can’t be said that Cantha as a whole survived unscathed, but at least it still stands. Only a week ago, this was an outcome that people weren’t entirely if they could believe in.

Eventually, the young rogue arrives in one of the beautiful gardens of the palace, seeing the various blooming trees, bushes, and vegetation that have been shaped by artists, along with small pavilions and other appropriate structures. There are of course some fragments of the battle here as well, as the ones assigned to clean the area out haven’t gotten this far, but birds and insects of different kinds seem to have returned. The person Saya is looking for is still further away.

She spots the older woman that she was searching for standing on a bridge over a small stream of water, looking out across the garden while reminiscing. Today, this person appears to be wearing light blue and white robes, matching the headwear which covers most of the upper parts of her head, with the black and somewhat greying braided ponytail hanging down from the back. Saya can’t be entirely sure, but she almost feels as if there’s a few more greying strands than usual today.

“Moth-“, she starts, but stops herself, deciding that there’s no need to use the formal term in a spiteful way. She’s not angry anymore.  
“Mom.”

Kaede’s lips seem to part somewhat in surprise as she whirls her head in Saya’s direction, shortly before most of her body follows. She still has one of her hands on top of the bridge’s railing.  
“Sayaki?”

“Am I…disturbing you?”

It’s not unexpected that Kaede would be so shocked by this approach, as Saya hasn’t chosen to do so out of her own accord for years. Even during all the fighting they’ve done for the last several weeks, or a couple of months, she has always been accompanied by someone, like Miljana. Today, there’s no one else.  
“No, of course not. You are never a nuisance to me, dear. I am merely…distracted, at this time.”

Saya nods and walks all the way up to her, until they stand side by side. In comparison, Saya is dressed in a simple moss green shirt and black pants, with a red jacket on top.  
“I’m…I’m sorry, about uncle Togo. Wish we could’ve done more.”

She notices how her mother’s hands shiver somewhat, but other than that, Kaede tries to stay unfazed.  
“Don’t be, sweetie. It was never your fault, and you did everything that could ever be asked of you.  
My cousin, he…died valiantly to protect his brother; to protect our Emperor. He will be honored and remembered fondly.”

“Yeah, I hope so. He was a great man. If there’s a funeral planned, I wanna be there, and I know the others will too. Pretty sure Talon would want to join as well.”

Kaede nods slowly.  
“Of course. I will make sure that all of your companions are allowed inside, whenever I find out what location Kisu will choose for it. I am certain that Togo would want master Silverwing to be present.”

A somewhat difficult silence grows between them after this, as neither are sure where to proceed or how to go at it. Kaede obviously has things that she wants to say, but likely hesitates due to how poorly it has gone for her in the past.  
This is why Saya sighs and leans against the railing, before she makes the attempt.  
“We should probably talk.”

Kaede clears her throat and leaves her arms down her robes, perhaps to show that she’s giving her daughter all her attention.  
“I suppose you’re right.”

Saya looks at her mother for a few moments, seeing the expectant expression, despite not being able to observe the eyes. Eventually, she sighs and lifts her arms to cross them.  
“I gotta admit that this is…weird. A couple of years ago, I didn’t think I’d ever be doing this, or that I’d stand here, especially not with you. But now, I…I really need to get the words out.”  
She takes a deep breath, and exhales slowly, to calm herself.  
“I’m sorry, mom. I’m sorry for being absent for so many years, for having left everything behind and never asked how my family felt. I guess it was kinda selfish.”

Kaede looks as if she wants to reach out, but remains where she is.  
“Sayaki, you shouldn’t-“

“Wait”, Saya says and gestures with her hand, which interrupts the other woman.  
“Please, just gimme a chance to explain first. I need this to be said.”

Somehow understanding the gravity of the situation, Kaede nods briefly.  
“Very well.”

Directing her gaze to the garden, Saya’s eyes are caught in an ambiguous location of being both present and in the past, as she digs up old memories.  
“I was angry back then, for so long. I was furious at you, at the guards, at dad, at…everyone. I never felt as if anything I chose to do for myself was wrong in any way. I wanted to do what was best for me, and no one else.  
While I still feel very strongly that I was not mistaken in following my own path and choosing the future I wanted, I now realize it must’ve been difficult for you and the others. Perhaps I wouldn’t have had to run away or be so overly dramatic. I didn’t see it back then, but maybe there was a way that we could’ve worked my problems out together. I just never wanted to.”

She lets there be a few more seconds filled with nothing, as she searches her emotions, seeing if everything she has said right now feels good. The sweeping wind through her hair and the warmth from within seems to indicate as much.  
“I preferred the difficult road”, she continues, “the path to the freedom that I believed in. I don’t think it’s wrong for anyone to do that, but I can’t help feeling that…you know, maybe I tainted my own soul somewhat, by choosing to do so.  
I will never be the same person I was back then, as a kid, nor will I be able to become the child you wanted, but I also realize that I probably wouldn’t have had to change into the bitter woman I am now. I’m sure there could’ve been other ways.”  
Feeling how her consideration is done, she shifts her eyes back to Kaede.  
“Not sure if it’s too late, but I’m now ready to accept some of the blame for how shit everything became, so that I can learn to grow and become a better person.”

In the meantime, her mother has been watching her patiently, quietly, without hardly even moving. Now that it’s clearly her time to speak, it is impossible for Kaede to ignore how emotional she’s turning.  
“Oh, Sayaki, I…”

She stops herself before she gets too far, and Saya is almost unsure if she said something wrong, but that notion is quickly dispersed.  
Instead, the rogue widens her eyes, as Kaede puts her hand on one of the sides of her headwear and begins to unwrap it.  
“…mom?”

The peculiarly infused and designed scarf is special. It’s not that Kaede never removes it, especially when she needs to sleep, but as a ritualist on her level, she must always be able to see beyond the physical, particularly for the benefit of the Emperor. At this time, though, Kaede does not wish to be the Imperial Court Ritualist. She wants to be Sayaki’s mother.  
Once it is finally done, the sight of Kaede’s full black-grey hair, her beautiful aged facial features, and her radiant eyes can be observed completely. At first, they shimmer in blue, due to her connection to the Mists, but this subsides shortly after, to unveil their natural dark brown color.

It appears that looking upon her daughter without it becomes a very emotional experience for Kaede, to the extent where tears start to form.  
“I…I have waited so long to hear you say this, and now that I do, I feel so…guilty”, she states softly, her voice being unstable.  
“I don’t deserve such an apology, Sayaki, not after being such a poor mother to you. I was never as understanding as I should have been. Perhaps I believed that I had reasons for acting the way I did, underlying causes, but that doesn’t make it right.”  
She slowly raises her hand and places it on Saya’s cheek, caressing it gently.  
“Maybe I did not ask to gain a child like you, but it was wrong of me to do so. You are a better daughter than I could have ever asked for.  
Please, I ask you to forgive me, Sayaki. Allow me the chance to make up for all the years that I have failed to be who you deserve.”

Being unable to prevent herself from doing the same, tears swell in Saya’s eyes as well, and she smiles as she quickly closes the distance between them. She wraps her arms around Kaede and hugs her tightly.  
“Of course I forgive you. You’re my mom.”

As she is enveloped in the embrace - a true hug filled with love and care, one they haven’t shared in a long time - Kaede shuts her eyes, as tears stroll down her cheeks. She pulls her daughter closer and lifts a hand to stroke her fingers through Saya’s black locks.  
“I love you so much, my dear sweet girl.”

“Love you too, mom”, Saya says, her voice being equally broken.

About a minute, or possibly even more, passes by like this in silence, as they choose to merely hold each other and let themselves be comforted. It is not just the thought of them reuniting that is on their minds, but all the hardships that they have gone through as of late, the loss that they have had to witness, which becomes somewhat overwhelming. To have this positive notion in between all that likely means much to both.

Once both feel that they can manage a few more words, they part somewhat, even if they still stay close, and wipe their tears.  
“Do you and your friends aim to leave Cantha after the funeral?”

Saya looks contemplative, even if she feels like a mess.  
“I dunno. We haven’t decided yet.”

“Could I…convince you all to stay a while longer? There’s more I would like you to see now that we have peace. I want to show you how we can be better and grow together.”

Not seeing a reason to fight it anymore, Saya smiles.  
“I’ll talk to the others, but I’m sure they won’t mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For certain personal reasons, this was an emotional chapter for me to write._   
>  _Hope no one expected them to end on a sour note. It was always my plan to let Saya embrace her relationship with her mother again._


	41. Lover's partition

Peace has come to Cantha, and that does not only encompass Kaineng, but other sections of the continent as well, including Echovald.  
A truce is still in effect between the Kurzicks and the Luxons, and while it can’t exactly be claimed that the forest remains completely safe, due to the abundance of other dangers that roam within, many of the noble Houses still feel like they can breathe out and get a chance to contemplate the future. Now that they have aided with ending a great threat to the entirety of Cantha, they might be able to ask favors of the Emperor, potentially clearing out some of the monsters and regain old territories.

A pair of people whose minds are far away from such thoughts, however, are the two young women currently wandering side by side, deeper into the dark territory beneath the thick petrified vegetation above. While they have gotten quite far in, this section isn’t necessarily in enemy territory, or areas that one would claim to be ‘forbidden’, which means that they still remain relatively safe. For the outsider, it’s probably quite fortunate that she has one of the Kurzicks at her side, guiding her.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever been this far in before”, Devona comments as she glances around.  
Despite the territory they’re traversing, she is not in armor this day, but a lighter set of beige clothes. That doesn’t mean she has left her hammer behind, though, as it rarely ever leaves her side.

The other woman, dressed in crimson and black clothes, similar to the color of her painted lips, smiles gently.  
“I am not surprised. We rarely tell people of this place.”

Dev meets Danika’s eyes, seeing the glint of amusement in them, and she hesitates.  
“Is it…really okay for me to be here? You know, being an outsider and all. I don’t want to offend anyone.”

For whatever reason, Danika chuckles.  
“Offend? Devona, you and your friends helped save this land and have possibly even aided us in reaching peace with the Luxons. You have more than earned your place here, especially with me at your side.”

Dev sighs and shrugs.  
“Not sure everyone will agree, but I’m grateful for the chance. You know, even if I don’t know where exactly we’re going.”

This comment is followed by another rather mysterious look from Danika.  
“You’ll see. We’re soon at our destination.”

She says nothing else and Dev has to wallow in uncertainty for a few more minutes.  
Eventually, the region ahead of them changes and the rather tight road they had been walking through opens up.  
They have entered a glade, containing some particularly interesting sights. It is filled with various crystalline entities, rocks, a stream of water, and even a few self-glowing plants that have managed to grow within. It seems to be quite shielded too, with how the trees and hills are positioned, making it virtually impossible to see from the outside.

Dev widens her eyes as she observes the contents, being led inside by her companion.  
“Wow. What is this place? It’s quite…cozy.”

“Indeed, it is”, Danika responds with a wide smile, seeming pleased with Dev’s reaction.  
“This is an area that used to be famous for those who came here. For quite some time, it has been known as a lovers’ hideout, even before the Jade Wind.”

In reaction, Dev widens her eyes and shortly after, her cheeks redden in a blush.  
“…oh.”  
She clears her throat.  
“I uh, hadn’t expected that you’d bring me into such a meaningful place.”

Danika’s lips curl even further, as she reaches out with her hand and intertwines their fingers. Not gaining much resistance from Dev, she pulls the warrior closer as they proceed further inside.  
“I have never been here with anyone else, even if I’ve known of it for years.  
I wanted the chance to come here with you, while we still have time.”

“Well, I…I won’t complain.”

“Thought so.”  
She continues until they are close to one of the trees, which is when she raises her arms to wrap them around Dev’s neck. The warrior leans down, as she’s pulled directly into a passionate embrace. Their lips are swept up in one of the many kisses they’ve shared since their very first time only a few weeks ago now, and Dev still can’t deny how very pleasant it feels, or how skilled Danika is.  
“I will miss you”, Danika whispers when they have parted somewhat, “but I want to treasure every moment.”

“I understand.”  
Dev lowers her gaze, looking a bit guilty.  
“I apologize for what will happen, but…I want you to know that I will stay with you for as long as I remain in Cantha. For as long as you’ll have me, anyway.”

Danika nods and lets a few of her fingers slowly run down Dev’s cheek, watching the warrior’s lovely blue eyes.  
“I wish I could go with you to Kryta, but I can’t ignore my duties here. Now that we may finally get peace with the Luxons again, my people will need me.”

“Yeah, and it’s probably for the best. You shouldn’t be torn from your home or the people you care for so much. Sadly, I must look out for my own too.”

Sensing how misery descends upon them, Danika shakes her head in a small bit of annoyance.  
“No, let’s dismiss these thoughts. I did not bring you here to think about any unfortunate futures. Right now, we should be enjoying ourselves.”

Dev smiles and comes closer to nudge their noses together.  
“Well, I’m here for you, so I’ll do anything you want. Should we find a place to sit?”

“Indeed, we shall”, Danika agrees and takes Dev’s hand again, before they switch locations.  
The spot they approach is by some of the larger rocks here, close to the small bit of water.  
Once they place themselves against it, Dev also pulls off her weapon and puts it not far from them, leaning towards the boulder as well. In the meantime, the heiress watches it curiously.  
“Hmm, you really bring Dragonheart with you everywhere, don’t you?”

Dev blinks in thought, before she shrugs.  
“Uh, yeah, I guess. It’s important to me, so…you know, I wanna have it close. It’s pretty good if the situation goes awry too.”

Danika inclines her head slowly, seeing no need to disagree.  
“Would it be alright if I tried to hold it?”

The warrior glances between the weapon and her girlfriend, before she gestures to proceed.  
“Oh, sure, go ahead. Just…watch yourself, though. It’s probably quite heavy for you.”

That seems to amuse Danika.  
“Saying you’re much stronger than me, huh?”

“Eh, well…that too.”

After rolling her eyes, Danika stands up and approaches the hammer, to show what she’s capable of.  
“Look, I may be small, but I’m not as weak as-“  
She grabs ahold of the hilt and then tries to lift it, but can just barely raise it off the ground.  
“…Dwayna’s grace, this is heavy!”, she says while straining herself.

Dev chuckles.  
“I did tell you.”

She drops it to the ground and then breathes out as she sits down.  
“Yes, but, this is much more than I anticipated! The fact that you carry this around all the time is…astounding. You must be immensely powerful.”

The warrior continues to smile.  
“Well, maybe, but that’s not why I can carry it with ease. Dragonheart is…special, in a way, and only chooses its own wielders. Because it has bonded with me, its weight is decreased a lot. It’s practically like lifting a regular branch.”

As she has heard the story of how it was attained and enhanced, Danika seems to understand.  
“I suppose I should’ve expected that, after everything you’ve gone through. However…”  
Her expression shifts into something amused instead.  
“Does this mean you’re not that strong after all?”

Hearing the playfulness in Danika’s tone, and seeing the challenge on her face, Dev smirks and rolls her eyes, before stands up. To the heiress’ surprise, Dev pulls her up on her feet and without any trouble at all, easily lifts Danika into her arms.  
“I dunno, what do you think?”

Danika gasps as she is raised into the air like this, ending up in the tall and strong woman’s arms. The surprise is soon replaced by comfort and excitement instead, which is why she mirrors Dev’s expression, pushes her chest against her girlfriend’s and wraps arms around her neck. One of her hands finds the blonde hair and runs fingers through it.  
“Hmm, not sure I’m fully impressed yet. Maybe after you carry me all the way to the top of the tallest tree in this glade, I might be satisfied.”

In response, Dev can’t do anything else but laugh.  
“I don’t think carrying you all that way would be the problem, but I’m really crap at climbing.”

“How else will you get me excited and eager to throw myself into your arms?”

Dev rolls her eyes once more and could point out that Danika technically already is, but she chooses to at least partially satisfy the other woman’s wishes.  
Carrying her over to the tallest rock in the area, on the other side of the glade, Dev manages to crawl on top of it, while holding onto Danika with one arm and then sets both of them down in a suitably pleasing spot. Obviously, she places the heiress in her lap.

“Not a tree, but is this to your satisfaction, my lady?”

Danika pushes herself close, nudging her nose temptingly at Dev’s cheek.  
“It’s not entirely what I asked for, but it will do.”

After brushing her lips teasingly against her girlfriend’s, seeing how much Dev wants it, Danika seals their lips into another invigorating union. Both of them senses how warmth envelops them and the desire from within is getting closer to the brim.  
Seeing how it worked so well last time, Danika puts her hands to Dev’s chest and pushes her down against the rock’s surface, while she straddles the warrior, seemingly enjoying to be the one always on top by now.

While still leaning close, grinding herself against the other woman, Danika whispers into her ear.  
“You know, for someone so big and strong, you are…adorably compliant.”

Even if the voice is quite sensual and alluring, Dev can’t help but sigh somewhat.  
“…why do women always tell me that?”

Despite the comment, she doesn’t stop or complain as Danika start taking her. Once more, this place gets to feel a lover’s touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Don't worry, I'm sure Devona will be straddled by some other woman in the future and Danika will find someone else to straddle._


	42. A dragon's embrace

Once more in Old Kaineng. It wasn’t unexpected that they’d come here eventually, as this is something that they’d been talking about for days, but Miljana still doesn’t know how she feels.  
Trying to find some kind of comfort, she kneels down and runs a hand through Nakota’s fur, with the feline starting to purr and pushing her head against her human companion’s body. She probably senses how the ranger needs it.

It’s been a few weeks now since they attended the funeral dedicated to Master Togo, something that turned out to be a fairly public event. There were a lot of people who mourned the old leader of the Shing Jea Monastery, and Emperor Kisu did not wish to prevent them from doing so. He knew how loved his brother was, and therefore perhaps hoped that his own grief could be dealt with in a better way if he could see how many cared, and there were a lot of visitors.

Recently, the Ascendants have been aiding the city with some reconstruction efforts, as well as settling things in the slums, to make sure that the other sections of the Am Fah does not cause any more trouble. Now that it’s over, it’s time to move towards more…personal affairs.  
Miljana can’t prevent the sigh that now leaves her, having a very obvious source.  
“…okay, fine. I’m nervous.”

The woman standing on the opposite side of the stalker is Sayaki, who smirks as she folds her arms.  
“Why? It’s not like this is your first time meeting my family.”

Miljana furrows her brow and looks down to the ground.  
“I know that, but…now that you’re actually getting along, it feels like they’re going to scrutinize me further. Like having a proper examination of me, to see if I’m good enough.”

After rolling her eyes, the rogue strolls up to her girlfriend and grabs her arm, pulling Miljana back on her feet, before wrapping arms around her waist.  
“Babe, you helped save Cantha. You fought Shiro Tagachi with me, the biggest dickhead in our history. Why would they be mean to you now?”

Miljana takes a deep breath, but finds no good answers. Instead, she leans against her beloved and shuts her eyes.  
“…I never said that my feelings were reasonable. Just let me be nervous, okay?”

Saya chuckles and then tilts herself to place a kiss on top of Miljana’s head.  
“Fine, fine, if that’s what you want.”

Shortly after, the two of them proceed inside the rather large estate, located not too far away from Raisu Palace. While they are members of the royal house, they still don’t live within its walls. Technically, they probably could, but Kaede and Jiahao both prefer to be somewhat more independent.  
Once they enter, the whole family is already gathered inside the living room, sitting on comfortable pillows on the floor, next to a rather short table.

The first thing Miljana notes is how neat everything is in here. The furniture matches the red, white and brown walls, the pictures and sculptures are aligned perfectly, and the family is practically lined up along the area where they’re seated. Some might blame Kaede for this, due to her status, but Miljana is pretty sure that Jiahao is the cause for this one. His organizational ways as an administrator extends further than just his work, and into the rest of his life as well.

When they enter the room, Kaede stands up and quickly hurries to her daughter to hug her. For once, she is not wearing the scarf around her head, probably wanting to meet her daughter and potential daughter-in-law without distractions.  
“Sayaki, my dear. It’s so good to have you home again.”

Seeing no need to resist, Saya smiles and returns the gesture.  
“It’s good to be home, mom.”

As the others rise, Jiahao watches the two and nods, his expression being immensely pleased.  
“I still haven’t gotten used to seeing the two of you get along, but…I thank the gods for giving us such a blessing. It means a lot.”

Striding up to her position, Taichi gently pats Miljana’s shoulder.  
“We’re also very pleased to have you here, miss Vlasic. You’re a welcome guest in our home.”

While the older brother wears a sleeveless top and a set of looser leggings, showing many of his tattoos, the younger sister has chosen a longer and fully covering dark violet dress, with silver decorations along its length. Miljana believes that they might be dragons.  
“I agree. You always will be.”

Miljana smiles and nods.  
“Thank you. Although…”  
She gives Shufen an amused glance.  
“Are you saying that to me, or Nakota?”

Shufen blinks at her, but then notices how the Melandru’s stalker walks inside. That makes the youngest woman widen her eye and blush somewhat, before she kneels down with an excited smile as Nakota lies down against her.  
“Erm…both, I guess.”

Both Kaede and Jiaohao chuckles as they watch the scene, while Taichi’s attention remains on the ranger.  
“We’re all very pleased and thankful that you’ve managed to take care of my sister.”

Saya’s whirls towards him and she furrows her brow.  
“Hey, that’s not true! I can take care of myself, thank you very much.”

“Well…in a sense, I guess. Not sure that extends to your entire life, though.”

“…what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing!”

While she pets and strokes her hand through Nakota’s fur, Shufen also looks up from her position to smirk at her older sister.  
“You know what he means. You have always been very silly and foolish, after all. You need someone like Miljana, or you’ll be a total disaster.”

There’s a similar expression on Saya’s face as she approaches her little sister, but to the younger woman’s slight surprise, Saya sits down and then quickly throws her arms around Shufen’s shoulders to hug her. Despite a little bit of embarrassment, the embrace is accepted and Shufen returns it eagerly.  
“Tsk, think you can just tease and annoy me still, huh? Doesn’t work like that anymore, you little brat.”

Being temporarily distracted from the feline, Shufen closes her eyes and leans against Saya’s shoulder.  
“I am sure I will be able to again in the future…but I am glad that you’re home.”

“Of course you are. Just admit that you’ve missed me.”

“No comment.”

From a few meters away, they hear how Miljana laughs and shakes her head.  
“I didn’t expect I’d say this when we first arrived here a couple of months ago, but you’re a lovely family. It’s good to finally see you in this more personal setting.”

It hasn’t happened since the funeral, but Kaede strides up to Miljana’s position and embraces her as well.  
“There’s no point in looking upon us as another family, Miljana. You are part of us now, just as you should be.”

As Kaede steps back, Jiahao offers the ranger a similar gesture.  
“I rarely disagree with my wife, but in this case, she is also absolutely correct. You belong with us, and we are proud to have you here.  
Not only have you proven yourself to much of Cantha, but you have been eternally polite and patient.”

Rising from her seat on the floor, Saya views the scene at first with rather joyful eyes, having to take a deep breath to not get too emotional. After that, she starts to smirk.  
“Tsk, what, patient with me?”

Jiahao steps back, moving next to his wife and wraps an arm around her shoulders.  
“Well, patient with our family in general. We have been rather…splintered, after all.”

Seeing no reason to hold back, Kaede sighs and seizes the word.  
“Yes, and there’s no need to sugarcoat it. Most of the blame for this is mine.”

Most of the others look a bit unsure, perhaps knowing that she’s correct, but few have wanted to say it. To hear her claim it on her own now, with all of them present, is unusual, even if they know what’s been happening as of late.  
“Mom…you shouldn’t-“, Saya starts, but she’s interrupted by Kaede slightly lifting her hand.

“No, there’s no need to pretend anymore, Sayaki. It’s time that I take responsibility for my own actions and acknowledge what I have done to break this family apart.  
From now on, I promise to be a better person, but not simply by doing my duty. I want to be a better mother too. Perhaps it is too late, in certain ways, but I hope all of you will choose to forgive me for those actions at some point and help me grow from what I have been thus far.”

There’s no hesitation from any of them, as Saya, Taichi and Shufen all approach their mother, embracing her together.  
“Don’t say that, mother”, Taichi tells her. “Of course we’ll forgive you.”

Shufen nods.  
“You have always been a good person, just strict. But we love you anyway.”

Saya tilts her head forward, putting her forehead against Kaede’s, and both of them shut their eyes.  
“And if you are here for us”, Saya says, “then we’ll be there for you too. Even when I leave Cantha, I wanna hear from you as often as possible.”

Kaede takes a deep breath and pulls her children closer.  
“To hear you all say this-…I am immensely grateful. However…”  
She lets go of them and instead makes sure to turn her eyes towards Miljana, while also glancing at Saya.  
“I wish to prove my sincerity and dedication to this new purpose.  
Miljana, if you want to, then I would be more than happy to give you and Sayaki my blessing.”

It’s not only the ranger who’s somewhat confused, but Saya as well.  
“…uh, blessing?”, Miljana asks.

“Yes. For the two of you to marry, of course.”

Gradually, but surely, Miljana’s eyes widen, and her girlfriend mirrors this notion.  
“…wait, what? You’re…okay with this?”

“More than okay. In fact, I encourage the two of you to do so and we would be both happy and honored to host your wedding anywhere in Cantha, if you prefer. I can think of no finer way to celebrate our victory.  
Our land has seen so much disaster, pain and suffering as of late. It’s time that we get the chance to heal and find happiness. Perhaps a royal house wedding isn’t what everyone wants, and it doesn’t include the Emperor, but it’s still an amazing and wonderful occasion, I would say.”  
She exhales and seems somewhat distant.  
“After Togo’s death, we need to find some way to get past all this sorrow, to know that Cantha will one day rebuild. This would be a good first step.”

Saya grins, more out of happiness than anything else.  
“Oh, you’ll get no objections from me. I’ll eagerly do it.”

At the same time, though, Miljana is somewhat more reluctant. Or perhaps it’s more accurate to call her confused.  
“Uh, I…I don’t want to be rude or stupid, but is it really okay for us to have something like that here? Not only am I commoner, but also an outsider.”

Looking towards her again, Kaede smiles and shakes her head.  
“Nonsense. You, my daughter and your friends are all heroes to the people of Cantha, to everyone. You are also an Ascendant, blessed by the gods.  
But even if you were none of these things, I would still provide you with my blessing and encourage your union, as you have done the most important thing in this world – brought joy to my daughter.”

The smile Saya shows is almost glowing, and she lifts her hand to push her mother’s shoulder.  
“Dammit, mom…don’t try to make me cry again.”

Kaede returns a similar expression, raising a hand to caress her daughter’s cheek.  
“The only tears of yours I would ever want to be the cause of, is out of happiness, sweetie.”

After considering it for a moment, Saya turns towards Miljana, watching her questioningly.  
“So, what do you say, gorgeous? Wanna join the royal family?”

Miljana watches her silently at first, their eyes meeting and searching each other. Saya already knows the answer, but she wants to hear it.  
Shutting the distance between them, Miljana wraps her arms around Saya’s neck, pushing herself very close.  
“No. But I want to be yours.”

Completing their embrace, they lean forward, locking their lips in the first step towards the future. Their love is already unbreakable, but neither of them mind the idea of displaying it all to the rest of Kaineng in a spectacular fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yes, happy family, finally. HUGS FOR EVERYONE_   
>  _In a lot of my other fics for other fandoms, my characters often have dead parents or a very poor relationship with them and it's quite unusual that I get a chance to mend that, so this was quite special in a way. Dunno if anyone else cares, but I enjoyed finally getting here. I might do something more with them in a future side fic or something._   
>  _I'm not actually going to write the wedding, though. That's not something I'm good at, but hey, I'm sure it'll be a great occasion!_
> 
> _I wanna say thanks to anyone who has read, given kudos and/or commented on this story. It means a lot to me._


End file.
